


科尔多瓦之夜

by amazing6769



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 22,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing6769/pseuds/amazing6769





	1. 第一章 第一节 塞维利亚的卡宏鼓

第一章 在面具下

一．塞维利亚的卡宏鼓

这是圣雅各节①刚刚结束的一个再平常不过的午后。昔日正统的倭马亚王朝的都会②正在亘古不变的午休中沉眠着。炙热的、近乎于灰白的毒辣日光，笼罩着城市中心的马特奥斯加戈大道，那高热仿佛要把铺得平平整整的石板路烤出几道裂隙。如果仔细倾听，甚至能够听得到碎石子在阳光下发出低低呻吟的单调声响，这声音弥散在寂静的街巷里，融销进灼灼的白光里，就像城市本身发出的一种毫无音韵、旋律和动机的吟唱。阳光统治着此时此刻的一切，褐红色的屋瓦，白色的泥墙，黄灰色的钟塔，昨夜的游行狂欢残留下的遍地纸屑与垢污，都被强光裁成了滥觞于十七世纪的黑色版画般的剪影，抹去了所有色彩，只剩下光与影。  
空荡荡的大街上，看不到一个人影，甚至连流浪的猫狗都看不到。任何活物在这样的日照下都会变得愚钝而麻木，南意大利的阿普利亚地区甚至有这样的传言，只要直视过圣雅各节正午的阳光，眼底就会被打上黑色的烙印，终生难以抹除。无论这种传言是否为漫长的午休提供辩护的借口，太阳之神的威能已足以彰然昭显。  
可是即使在如此毒烈的日头下，一个弓着腰的身影，慢吞吞地出现在了墙下的阴影里。敲钟人费尔南多，正拖着老迈的脚步，走向高耸的吉拉尔达塔③，准备敲响日间祷的钟声，给塞维利亚的寂静添上几声悠长而沉闷的钟鸣。  
主啊，瞧这没完没了的狂欢！他朝街上堆积如山的废弃物唾了两口，紧了紧腰间的麻绳带子，继续在灼灼白光里隅隅前行。在这位虔信的老基督徒看来，世间所有的邪恶都来自于欢愉，所有的欢愉都来自于歌唱和舞蹈，而所有的歌唱和舞蹈，都来自于安达卢西亚地区充斥着的波希米亚人。这些黑皮肤的撒旦的门徒，在只属于圣雅各的夜里高声歌唱，用他们那邪恶的手鼓、响板和吉他，叫人们忘却了天父的恩典和雅各的功绩。王上如果还有点天主教徒的良心，就应该像当年驱逐摩尔人一样驱逐这些异端，让他们无处藏身。呸！他又对着地上亮闪闪的纸片啐了一口，好像在对着波希米亚人廉价却耀眼的盛装吐唾沫。  
啐完后，费尔南多心满意足地走进钟塔，沿着斜坡一步步往上攀爬。深陷在石壁里的窄窄方窗拂进了瓜达尔基维尔河上的风，带着几分闷热的腥气。上了年纪的敲钟人喘着粗气，总算攀上了顶层，他习惯性地向下张望这座城市，眯起深棕色的眼睛，俨然高踞于王座之上的国王，审视着自己的土地。  
这里是阿尔卡萨王宫，那里是旧御花园，再远点是黄金塔，若是转到另一边来，就可以看到最近刚搞了个罗马式白色大理石外墙的市政厅。费尔南多的眼睛眯得更细了，他看到了什么？几辆运送蔬果和鲜肉的驴车正停在市政厅外，在这连上帝也要雷打不动地小憩的时间？难不成市长老爷今晚又要搞什么隆重的晚宴，现在就得开始着手准备？  
唉，晚宴，晚宴！敲钟人连连叹着气，搓了搓手，打开大钟的木栅栏，一把抓起钟绳——从没有停止过的狂欢！在塞维利亚！  
巨大的钟舌被扯动，撞击着金属内壁，钟声如洪水般骤然冲闸而出，顷刻间淹没了这座城市的寂静与热风。

 

当黄昏的帷幕悄然拉上，费尔南多从钟楼俯视的王国可才算真正醒过来。蜿蜒如蛇尾的街巷，老旧的油灯接连亮起，昏黄光线中充斥着惯常的塔帕斯④被端上桌时的叮当声，招摇的花裙摆簌簌作响的声音，不知从何处传出男男女女的粗声大笑。烟雾腾腾的夜色里，有几辆装饰考究的马车，碌碌地碾过主街覆满的垃圾，驶向灯火通明的市政厅。这些体面的老爷太太是接到了请柬，赶赴圣雅各节之后的“又一场庆典”，市长先生不忘在柬帖末尾加上一句颇为耐人寻味的附语：“有一位特殊的客人，对诸位了解近日马德里宫廷的动向，将不无助益。”这位客人究竟是何方神圣，则只字不提。是颇有门路的得势廷臣？还是暗地里频频出入王宫的大主教？或是那位来自于两西西里王国的漂亮王后的情人？甚至更有看头，三者皆是？对于这点，塞维利亚的绅士与贵妇们，并不比教堂的敲钟人知道得更多。  
在仆人的引导下，他们穿过犹如教堂般深广的前厅，一位身材矮小，眼神灵活如同獾类，身着紧绷绷的黑色礼服的男子前来问候他们——堂萨图尔诺先生，塞维利亚现任的市长亲热地伸出手臂，让最年长的那位女士挽着，将戴着镂花三角头巾的贵妇们引入宴会厅旁的沙龙。经过新近装修完毕的台球室的时候，一个年轻的贵妇驻足了片刻。“亲爱的萨图尔诺尼，我想这就是那位神秘的客人了？”她带着微笑轻声说。于是女宾们的目光追随着她的视线，落在正手持长杆立于方桌边，微微颌首，侧头凝视球局的男宾身上。  
玻璃壁灯略显暧昧的光线，首先勾勒出的是那头灿烂的金发。尽管已经被谦卑地用深蓝色发带紧紧束起，鬓角也并未像主显日的乡绅那般抹上大量的香脂，而只略作简单修饰，但已足以让贵妇们打开手中的折扇，在黑丝绸后低低窃语——那可不是在教堂做礼拜的女子为吸引公众注意力而往黑发或棕发染上的金黄色，不是那种生硬而粗糙的鬈发。上帝恩赐的金发，在塞维利亚始终是令人饶有兴致的谈资，更何况它属于一位与宫廷有所关联的男宾。有位夫人注意到他的蓝色上装与其他男宾相比虽然略嫌朴素，做工却很是考究，料子相当轻软，样式也更为雅致，他的领结打得很低，似乎是为了方便击球时转动颈脖。事实上他的姿态也确实一如他的衣着风格，闲散地抚着球杆，以一种难以模仿的优雅轻靠在球桌旁。相形之下他的对手，那些本地的绅士们下颌顶着翘起的高高领结，前襟挂满了琳琅的胸章，拧着浓黑的眉毛，一声不吭地用力击球，倒显得阴沉而笨拙了。  
当然，对于可敬的贵妇们来说，这位宾客最值得称道之处还是那只属于“富贵人家”的肤色，那是瓷器的青白，锦缎的色泽，刚上了清漆的家具映射出的光芒，即使他早已过了最让女人心醉神迷的年纪，叫岁月夺去了当年的好容貌，这种“富贵”的气度倒使得他愈加沉稳温雅了。然后他抬起金色的头颅，看到了在台球室门边驻足不前的几位贵妇，笑了笑，将球杆移至左手，右手摁在胸前行了个躬身礼。夫人们纷纷收起扇子，朝他屈膝回礼，最靠近门边的那位女宾注意到他的瞳眸是鲜明的深蓝色，在灯光下映出一环金色的反光。多妙啊。她暗自思忖。若是洛佩兹⑤画施洗者约翰的时候能有这样的模特，画家先生就该顶满意了。  
晚餐按照安达卢西亚地区的习惯，定于九点开始，此前贵妇人们在休息室里寒暄时，少不了享受猜测那位金发宾客身份的乐趣。是的，是的，她们已经知道了他是法国人，名唤弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦，姓氏后有着法国波旁王朝授予的男爵头衔，还是那位作风颇令人侧目的蒙蒂荷伯爵夫人⑥的家庭导师，研修古典文学和考古学，此番来安达卢西亚是为了进行一个听着就叫人心慌气促的关于古罗马时期某场战争的研究，可是仅仅这些又怎能满足她们的好奇心呢？  
贵妇们环坐在铺有鲜红绸缎的长凳上，不住地摇着扇子，攒着血红色石榴花的花束掩映着她们脸庞上含义复杂的笑容。一个镶有红宝石的圆形香水瓶，于她们的指间传递着，好给这酷暑的夏夜增加点清凉的气息，嵌着画像的手镯在传递中叮当作响，边饰繁冗的彩色衣裙和头巾簌簌地相互摩挲。想象随着谈话的内容而飞驰，不到一个来小时，她们已经将这位儒雅的学者描绘成了周游列国的卡萨诺瓦，能够将古罗马典籍倒背如流的唐璜。  
此时此刻，在宴会厅里呆着的绅士们，对这位远道而来的宾客的印象却截然相反——“不过是个穷酸的考古骗子。”塞维利亚当地最有声望的摩拉依玛侯爵与他谈过话后，对毕恭毕敬的市长说道，“他是有个表亲在杜勒伊里宫替查理十世张罗事务没错，姑且不论那位表亲把法国的事务打点得如何——据我所知是很糟的⑦，他看起来可一点插手的份儿都没有。他一个月前见到了王后殿下，竟然不谈任何与国事诏书⑧有关的问题，只与她谈论历史和艺术。到头来他知道的除了这位新王后热爱古罗马雕塑之外，就不剩下什么了！”  
“哎，您可耐心点，爵爷。”市长用手绢擦着油光发亮的前额，“王上的诏书颁布后，大家都伸长了脖子等着巴黎那边的反应，他有法国波旁的血统，又熟识马德里宫廷里的红人，肯定能透露点有用的风声，好让我们安安心。”  
哼！侯爵老爷跺了跺象牙柄的手杖：“听他瞎扯什么考古学问题还不如直接去看那些胡扯谈的报纸！我敢打赌，他还会说拉丁语！⑨”显然他不是唯一一个这么想的绅士，想从这位神秘的宾客嘴里套出点关于法国宫廷对费迪南七世的政策的态度的客人们，不无悻悻而归。  
“鄙人只是历史的卑微的学生。”这位男爵先生用流利的西班牙语应对着绅士们的种种试探，“毕生埋首于古籍之间，对政治确实知之甚少，幸得蒙蒂荷伯爵夫人引荐，才得以觐见王后。然而殿下正身怀六甲，不便过多谈论国事，仅能以历史逸闻，博得殿下一笑而已。”  
“您是否听到什么消息，任何消息，关于王后殿下所怀是否王子之事？”还是有人急不可耐地提出了这个敏感的问题，可是甫一提出，宴会厅里登时变得静悄悄的，就连侯爵老爷说话的声音都放低了，仿佛在竖着耳朵等他的回答。一个男孩儿，一位嫡出的王子，这饱经内乱之苦的国家已经等了太久。未来数十年的动荡或是安宁，都系于这个男性继承人之上。  
波诺伏瓦先生只是微笑着。“先生们，在下对这片赤热土地的热爱，并不比你们要少上几分。”他举起高脚杯，青橄榄在猩红色的液体中晃动着——“天佑西班牙。”  
“天佑西班牙！”绅士们纷纷举杯为这个国家祝祷，心中却是各怀滋味。没人注意到那位外国宾客已经默默地垂下眼睑，眼底映出杯中游移摇荡的红光。愿这片土地永不再沾染血腥，他不出声地喃喃道。  
晚宴比预定时间晚了半小时开始，所幸丰盛的佳肴足以抚慰诸位宾客的饥肠辘辘，硕大的龙虾的触须伸出了银盘，熟透的石榴和菠萝堆得几乎和长桌上锦簇的花团一样高，塞维利亚特产的雪利酒酱汁羊腰子、炖牛尾、炸海鲜一盘接着一盘地端上来，让客人们忙得几乎无暇谈话。到了主人致祝酒辞的时间，市长朝着波诺伏瓦先生再次举起了酒杯：“这是安达卢西亚省给您献上的敬意。”  
“您的敬意就如同安达卢西亚葡萄酒的芳醇。”法国学者回应道，温文尔雅的笑容掩饰住了长途旅行之后仍要应付当地权贵的疲惫。昨天深夜他一抵达塞维利亚，几乎刚从马车下来，就被直接请进了市政厅，甚至没来得及好好看看这座曾是阿拉伯世界最耀眼的明珠的都市。  
安达卢西亚会要了你的命，弗朗西斯。伯爵夫人曾对他这么说，那时他们正坐在马德里近郊别墅的庭院里，初夏的阳光透过梧桐叶子的间隙洒下来。他阖上了蒙田的《随笔集》，注视着伯爵夫人乌黑的双眼。是因为它的炎热，肮脏，抑或流行的疾病？他用半开玩笑的语气问道，那么与西西里的卡尔塔尼塞，或是优卑亚岛的哈尔基斯相比如何？曾在那些地方的荒野幸存下来的考古学者，会经不起安达卢西亚烈日的考验么？  
不，我指的不是这些。她探过身来，将形状姣好的指尖摁在他的唇上。你太爱这片土地，并终将会被它耗尽一切。  
玛丽亚，你可没告诉我它会首先用如此官僚的方式来耗尽一切。他苦笑着在心里说。  
晚宴后按着法国的习惯，开始跳四对方阵舞。小提琴婉然鸣响，波诺伏瓦先生与十几位男宾们列成一队，向对面的舞伴低首行礼，然后轻轻滑步向前，执起女士的纤手，行进，旋转，然后各自错开，更换舞伴。厚重的裙角随着节奏缓缓摇曳，偶尔暧昧地掠过裹着皮革与白袜的小腿，手与手在女士的纤腰后交错，隔着绷得紧紧的丝绒或是绸缎。他在后退的时候弯下颈脖，深蓝色发带从颈边垂下，又随着越来越快的旋转而拂至身后，俯仰之间，水晶吊灯的光芒仿佛已经抹去了时间在他脸庞上烙印下的痕迹。在舞池边观望的贵妇人们称道他舞姿之轻捷优雅，而开始啜饮蒙蒂利亚酒的绅士们醉醺醺地说，只有年老力衰的浪荡子，才会向五十岁的妇人抛送暗示的眼神。  
一曲终了，宾客们从舞池三三两两地散开。法国学者面对盛情的称赞，带着些许复杂的神色说，那是他少年时在英国常跳的一首曲子。一位夫人摇着扇子，接过了他的话：“您年轻时还在英国住过一段时间？”  
“啊，英国。”波诺伏瓦先生的声音里透出点干涩的意味，“并非仅仅‘住过一段时间’，我在那里度过了全部的童年与少年时代。那个国家庇护了我的父亲与母亲，使他们得以逃离共和派的断头台。事实上，若非拿破仑战争结束，我大概不会有任何机会踏上法兰西的土地。”之后他就沉默了下来，似乎在刻意回避关于自己在大革命时期的流亡贵族身份的话题，所幸另一位宾客与他谈起了他对蒙丹涅斯⑩的印象，而他立即欣欣然地投入了对雕塑艺术与神学的讨论之中。  
舞曲时起时落，夜色已深了，塞维利亚的绅士与贵妇们的兴致却丝毫未减，一瓶接着一瓶的雪利酒和孟柴尼拉酒被打开，短号吹奏出了欢快的旋律，精细的皮鞋敲打着宴会厅的大理石地面，噢咧！这些上等的老爷太太们像观看斗牛那般，在一曲快舞结束时齐声欢呼，有节奏地击掌。波诺伏瓦先生饶有兴致地观望着，心想，这与法国的晚宴行将结束时男女相拥着跳花样舞，无人不偷偷地将小腿伸进女伴的钟式裙里摩挲的场景，又有多么不同呵。然而更使他惊讶的还在后头，喝得醉意醺然的市长先生跳上了一张短凳，打了个酒嗝后，高声向宾客们宣布：“女士们……先先先生们！现在是来找点乐子的时候了！也给我们的客人见识一下塞维利亚的民间艺术！”  
男宾们发出一阵兴高采烈的嘘声，而女宾们愈发使劲地打着扇子，仿佛那扇子是打在她们丈夫的身上。市长在凳子上晃了几下，作了个“安静”的手势：“兄兄兄弟别太高兴！今晚没有茨冈人跳舞！没有！”又一阵含义更为复杂的嘘声之后，堂萨图尔诺先生远远地朝着法国学者行了个礼，用带着浓重口音的法语大声说道，阁下，且看最好的茨冈歌队！  
话音刚落，他就骨碌碌滚下了凳子，波诺伏瓦先生忙不迭穿过人群要去搀扶他，可是宾客们已经朝乐池涌去，包括迅速地爬起来的市长先生自己。原先的乐队，现在已经被几个身着黑衣的波希米亚人取代。他们像从最深的黑夜里浮现而出的几缕阴影，不知什么时候就悄然出现在了宴会厅的角落，沉默着将他们的乐器调试完毕。那些乐器也简单得惊人，一把吉他，一个手鼓，两副响板，再加上一件不知名的，看起来颇似褐色的方箱子的乐器而已。法国学者不得不注意到，所有歌队的成员都戴着半遮脸的黑色面具，边缘点缀着黑色羽毛，有如在扮演安息日里狂欢纵歌的魔鬼的门徒，叫人辨不清他们的真正面孔。  
领头的那个肤色黝黑的老波希米亚人站起身来，默不作声地鞠上一躬。没有其他语言，他径自清了清嗓，高喊出一长串悠远苍凉的音节，嘶哑却又高亢的声音如同荒野的烈风，刀子般划过高耸的厅堂，叫人禁不住心头一颤。待凄厉的回音消散殆尽，手鼓才低声地哗哗作响，小心翼翼般，宛如在烘托一段更为激烈的旋律。  
咚。咚。咚。沉重的鼓声悠悠响起，竟是来自于那个方形的箱子。年轻的鼓手，低低地分开双腿，跨坐于方箱之上，用手掌敲击着棕褐色的鼓面。随着缓慢的节奏，鼓手那被黑色腰带紧裹的纤细腰肢，也在充满暗示地不断移动着，犹如在黑夜中徐徐游动的某种动物。罪恶的暗示。若是多明我会的苦修士见到此情此景，将不得不举起十字架以示驱逐，然而在酒精氤氲的宴会厅里，这种意象竟变得如此自然而然，乃至令人迷醉。  
鼓声越来越快，鼓手敲击的力度也越来越大，他时而猛地俯身，又骤然扬起腰肢，黑色的胯股与脊背连成的曲线如遽然流动的波浪，在急剧的鼓点声中游移不息。很快手鼓与响板也加入了进来，应和着响亮的啪啪击掌声，每一记重音都像正叩在心脏之上。老波希米亚人再次放声歌唱，用一种陌生的，只属于他们种族的语言，旋律不甚分明，反而是叩击的声声鼓点催生了每一次高潮，仿佛节奏里面才隐藏着真正的音乐。  
忽地，鼓点由强转弱，只见年轻的鼓手抬起颀长的右腿，绷紧趾尖，将小腿腹贴在鼓面上，侧过身来，腰肢以一种微妙的优美角度弯折着，用手轻拍鼓面的左侧，使其发出更为尖细而短促的声音。他是在用自己的身体为那面方鼓调音，全然凭着身体的接触，来改变鼓声的轻重高低。此刻他黑色的躯体本身，似乎也成为了一件曼妙的乐器，足以激发出惊异的多变鼓点。歌手的声音也由激昂转为哀怨，嘶哑的歌喉唱出如泣如诉的旋律，也许是关于一段丧失的爱情，也许是关于一位悲恸的母亲，歌词已经不再重要，重要的是那自始至终如心跳般敲击不止的鼓点，缓慢地、耐心地，再次将歌声带向高处，直至歌声如同铿然绷断的琴弦，戛然而止。  
一记干脆利落的重击。然后是刹那间冷却下来的寂静。鼓手从方箱子上直起腰来，大大咧咧地将手放在膝上，双腿仍然肆无忌惮地分开。他扬起尚未被遮住的形状美好的下颌，扫视着神态各异的贵族乡绅们，当他的视线落在那位金发的宾客身上的时候，似乎有意无意地停留了片刻。波诺伏瓦先生的身体不由自主地变得僵直。  
——面具的轮廓沿着眼角的方向，斜斜地向上挑起，在那黑色绸面之下，转动着的竟是一双祖母绿色的眸子。

 

①圣雅各节，每年7月25日为纪念耶稣的十二门徒之一雅各而举行的节日。圣雅各也是西班牙的守护神。  
②此处指西班牙城市塞维利亚。倭马亚王朝，阿拉伯帝国的第一个世袭王朝。公元756年，倭马亚家族遭到大屠杀，幸存者之一阿卜杜勒·拉赫曼逃往伊比利亚半岛，建立起政权。在阿拉伯帝国的倭马亚王朝统治崩溃之后，该政权仍统治了西班牙部分地区长达三百年。因其血统直接承袭于倭马亚家族，故称为“正统的倭马亚王朝”。  
③吉拉尔达塔，原为塞维利亚大清真寺的宣礼塔，后被改造成天主教堂的钟塔。  
④塔帕斯，西语为“tapas”，意为小盘的下酒菜。  
⑤文森特·洛佩兹·依伯塔纳（1772-1850），当时在西班牙享有盛誉的肖像画家。  
⑥蒙蒂荷伯爵夫人（1794-1879），西班牙十九世纪的上流社会颇有影响力的人物。她的长女帕卡成为了富甲欧洲的阿尔巴公爵之妻，次女欧仁妮成为了拿破仑三世的妻子，即法兰西第二帝国的皇后。  
⑦当时法国的波旁王朝正面临着政治危机，法国国王查理十世因清洗拿破仑党的残留势力，恢复天主教会的权威，收紧对言论的控制而引发民众的广泛不满。1830年7月25日，正是圣雅各节当日，民众抗议查理十世颁布的敕令的行动爆发，史称“七月革命”。  
⑧国事诏书，由西班牙国王费迪南七世于1830年3月29日颁布，对传统的萨利克继承法中关于“女性无权继承王位”的规定进行修改。因费迪南七世长久以来没有子嗣，其第四任妻子玛丽亚·克里斯蒂娜当时正怀有身孕，若诞下的是女儿，则王位将由公主继承。国事诏书的颁定引发了西班牙国内政治势力的分裂，支持卡洛斯亲王的人们极力反对修改萨利克继承法，认为王位应当由国王的弟弟继承。这也是为何文中的塞维利亚乡绅们如此关注王后所怀是否王子的问题。  
⑨这是西班牙谚语，“某人会说拉丁语”的意思是“某人是骗子”。（→ →）  
⑩蒙丹涅斯（1568-1648），西班牙雕塑家，其代表作为塞维利亚教区的祭坛雕像《耶稣被钉死于十字架上》。


	2. 第一章 第二节 塔拉拉

第一章 在面具下

二．塔拉拉

——“如此粗鄙的音乐呵。”沉寂中，是哪位贵妇人在半开的黑丝镂花扇面下低语，然而她的语气与其说是鄙夷，毋宁说是还略带颤栗的惊魂未定。没有谁鼓掌。这些贵族的老爷太太们环绕着乐池，或坐或站，一言不发地看着黑衣黑色面具的波希米亚歌队。波诺伏瓦先生站在一张巴洛克风格的深红天鹅绒高椅旁，右手下意识地抚在椅背繁冗的雕饰之上，全然没有意识到，掌心已沁出细密的汗珠。  
皮肤黝黑的异族人也不言语，兀自啪啪啪地敲起响板来，吉他手的指尖在琴弦上拨弄出缭乱的花样，老波希米亚人唱起了一支节奏较为舒缓，但音调更为高亢悲怆的歌子。沙哑的嗓音无时不刻像一把锋刃磨损了的钝刀，朝着心窝里狠狠地捅进去，又旋转着，要从喉咙里钻出来，只叫人哽咽气促，心头发紧。  
有着一双奇异的绿色眸子的年轻鼓手弯着颈脖，随节奏摆动黑发的头颅，颈间一小截铜色的肌肤若隐若现，在他侧身用指腹轻拍方鼓侧面的时候，那截肌肤就会不安分地显露出多一些，但又迅速地被掩在黑色领子之下。歌声到了高潮，他张开口，低低地唱着，与其他波希米亚人一起发出和声。法国学者那能够从罗西尼①的歌剧里辨认出多重唱的歌词的精细耳朵，此刻却找不着鼓手的声音究竟在哪里，一切仿佛都被淹没在极具张力的高昂旋律之中，挟着一股隐藏的黑暗的力量，急遽地将他拖拽到未知的世界。直至歌曲终了，他仍在微微喘息，将手指搁在已经打得很松的领结上，只觉得深广的宴会厅也开始变得逼仄，非得荒原和天穹才能让他重新呼吸。  
幸而没人注意到他的呼吸，只因市长先生响亮地拍了拍手，叫道：“嘿！老胡安！怎么净是些悲戚戚的调子！来几首讨人欢心的！”  
被叫做“老胡安”的歌者透过面具望向宴会的主人，然后转过头，对着歌队用难懂的方言说了几句，只见年轻的鼓手咧开嘴笑着，露出洁白的牙齿，回了一句话。噢咧！歌队所有成员都叫了起来，然后他俯身猛地一击鼓，整个歌队就像是被鼓点指挥着一般，刹时迸出欢愉的旋律，负责拍打响板的那个年轻人甚至站起身来，灵活地用脚跟把椅子往后一勾，开始踏击乐池的地面，让这啪嗒啪嗒的踢踏声延伸成音乐的骨骼。老胡安打着响指，唱起一首节奏摇摆的歌，沟壑纵横的脸庞上，深深的皱纹随着音乐而舒展开来。至于歌队的灵魂，那位年轻的鼓手，更是敲得兴高采烈，黑色的短短卷发随着脑袋的上下摆动而震颤，双手灵巧地轮番敲出圆润的重音，不时变化出些叫人眩目的小花样，宛如让手指在褐色的鼓面起舞。  
波诺伏瓦先生惊异于塞维利亚的绅士和夫人们的镇定，他们仍然绷着脸，如同在歌剧院里观赏演出那般，不到最终谢幕绝不发出任何声音，即使波希米亚人的节奏在发出如此强烈的召唤，召唤着身体一道疯狂地摇动。于是他也只能极力克制自己，紧紧攥着椅背的雕饰，仅有指尖在颤抖，应和那如同生命之脉动的节奏。  
波希米亚人以一阵狂叫般的欢呼结束了这首歌，然而他们还在大笑不止，整个歌队都东倒西歪。鼓手拍着鼓面，用方言叫了一句什么，然后就笑得几乎要从方箱子上掉下来，摇摇欲坠地跨坐着，十分危险地前后摇晃，也不知他到底找到了什么乐子。多么难以揣测的波希米亚人，几分钟前他们还阴沉如同但丁笔下的第七狱里化为灰色丛林的信仰不坚者②，几分钟后他们就狂欢有如升入极乐之境，大悲大喜之间，不过隔着一支歌子的距离。  
显然市长先生对他们自顾自的狂欢不甚满意。“来，老胡安，唱些能听懂的小调儿！平时你们不也唱的吗！”  
老波希米亚人敛起大笑，默默地点了点头。他转过脑袋，对整个歌队说了句：“塔拉拉？”  
塔拉拉。歌队的成员们七零八落地回答道，还在哈哈地笑着，似乎还没玩够。  
——“来吧！敲起来吧！小伙子们！”歌者终于用西班牙语叫了出来，啪啪啪地拍起掌，一、二、三！  
响板，手鼓，方鼓再次同时响起，年轻的鼓手昂着脑袋，嘴角咧着大大的微笑，这次波诺伏瓦先生确定无疑他的目光越过了乐池，注视着自己，用那双藏在黑色面具之下的祖母绿色的眼睛。是好奇？是揣度？抑或是试探？法国学者抬起双眼与他对视，试图从那深绿的瞳眸里探寻更多令人心醉神迷的讯息，他又倏然垂下了眼睑，让极黑极长的睫毛覆住瞳孔。

 

Tiene mi tarara una pañoleta  
Que por lo boquete  
Se le ve la teta...  
La tarara si, la tarara no...  
Tararita mia de mi corazón.

我的塔拉拉，有件大披肩  
她的胸脯能从披肩里看见  
是吗，塔拉拉；不啊，塔拉拉  
我的心肝宝贝儿塔拉拉。③

 

老波希米亚人扯开了嗓子，歌唱着那个推送开长长的披肩，让其顺着双臂滑下，露出丰腴胸部的姑娘。手鼓哗啦啦地摇动，似乎在模拟姑娘披肩簌簌滑落的过程，方鼓充满摇曳感地敲击着，有如她随着步伐而摇晃的乳房。鼓手再次抬起腿，将音调调高，缓慢的鼓点令他侧弯腰肢、双手摆动的动作也显得旖旎了，带着一股难以描绘的风情。  
可是不少听众因为这歌词而变了脸色。先前他们只是漠然地倾听波希米亚人苍凉的歌调，毋需考虑其内涵，一旦这些歌子用卡斯蒂利亚语唱出来，其中那赤裸裸的暗示就令他们坐立难安。“成何体统！”一位年长的夫人啪地把折扇合上，用在场的人都能听得到的音量大声说道。茨冈人的歌队没有理会她的干扰，仍在继续演奏。

 

Tiene mi Tarara un grano en el culo  
acudid chiquillos que ya está maduro...

我的塔拉拉，屁股上有颗痘  
因为已熟了，…

 

波希米亚的歌者刚刚唱出那几个令人难堪的名词，立刻被市长咣咣的敲击声给打断了。堂萨图尔诺先生一边用空酒瓶敲着手边的小桌，一边不停地用手绢抹着脑门上的汗珠：“啊哈，啊哈，今晚就先到这里！助助兴就好！”然而可怜的主人没能完成救场的活儿，已经有不少客人从座位上起身，纷纷礼貌地告辞而去，最终只剩下约摸十二三名客人，在舞池里跳起动作大胆的花式舞。  
波希米亚人的歌队像来时那样，悄无声息地退下，隐入黑夜。原先的乐队回到了自己的位子，开始演奏华尔兹舞曲。波诺伏瓦先生邀请一位年轻得像小鸽子般的女孩儿跳了一曲，飞速的旋转中，他隐隐觉得眩晕，不知是因为酒精的作用，还是方才那摄人心魄的鼓点。他们像一朵怒放瞬间的白色玫瑰那般旋转着，女孩儿昂着头，上身却一动不动，西班牙女子独有的秀气的小小脚尖，绕着他的脚尖滴溜溜地飞快打转；他低着金色的头颅，将手臂弯成优美的圆弧，为她纤细的胳膊提供支撑。过了不久，其他人就不再跳了，只是望着他们，发出啧啧的称叹——瞧啊，瞧啊，这才算真正的华尔兹！  
最终他们转到了一张长椅边，法国学者喘着气放开自己的舞伴，女孩儿哗啦倒在椅垫上，长裙铺散开来，咯咯地笑着。唉，在下年纪太大，可再也经不起这般旋转了。波诺伏瓦先生自嘲似地说道。随后他借口要呼吸点新鲜空气，离开了二楼的宴会厅，尽量掩饰着自己步伐的不稳，走下旋转的阶梯，进入前厅后面的小花园。  
银亮的冰冷月光扑头盖脸地倾洒下来，那般清冽，几乎有了坚硬的质感，仿佛能够用锋利的刀片裁成一段一段。他稳了稳神，从怀中掏出雪茄盒，抽出一根哈瓦那雪茄点燃。缭绕的烟雾中，他打量着眼前这规模不大的花园，正中央一个仿摩尔式的喷泉，正潺潺地涌出几股流水，月色下犹如熔化的白银。然而又是谁坐在喷泉的边缘，闲散地弓着腰，胳膊肘架在膝盖上，盯着脚下的什么。  
——是那位年轻的波希米亚鼓手。  
他朝他走去。眼前还残留着跳华尔兹旋转时的晕眩，雪茄浓郁的香气在唇齿间蔓延。他听到蟋蟀在草丛间闪耀起劲，其声有如轰鸣。他朝他走去，脚步掠过细密的沙砾。  
鼓手的脚边发出了簌簌的声响，他觉察到动静，抬起头，往来者的方向瞥了一眼，就抄过手边的某样物件，灵巧而迅疾地覆在脸上。待波诺伏瓦先生走到喷泉边，这个年轻人已重新戴好了缀着黑色羽毛的面具，祖母绿色的眼珠子透过斜挑的黑绸面，骨碌碌地看着他，没有任何意外的神色，只溢满了欢愉与好奇。“是您啊。”鼓手未被遮住的嘴角扬起柔和明快的弧度。  
他摘下古巴雪茄，开了口，用最雅致的语言称赞波希米亚歌队的表演；他却从未如此痛恨自己在辩论针尖上的天使的索邦④学习的西班牙语语法，他只愿自己能像在威尼斯狂欢节的深夜里将一个红衣女子的华丽面具用花枝挑开，用意大利语直截了当地说，“来吧，来吧”。鼓手回答了他一些什么，他却都不记得了，他只记得鼓手不说话的时候，就用手背支着下巴，歪过毛茸茸的黑色脑袋，在面具下长久地望着他，却不看他的眼睛，只是看着他的头发，仿佛要把那些鬈曲的金发一根根数清楚似的。他笑了笑，鼓手也咧开嘴朝他笑着，皓齿在月色下折射出光芒，犹如银雨般猛烈地倾泻而下。酒精和雪茄让他脚步不稳，他伸出手，想行个躬身礼暂时告退，不然那令人难以启齿的地方就要出卖了他狂跳不止的心脏，但波希米亚人也伸出了手，将他的手拽了过来，那般自然而然，让男爵老爷在自己身旁坐下。他的手触到了那温热的掌心，一小截肌肤倏忽从掌心滑过；他侧过头，深蓝色发带从肩旁垂落，看到鼓手从怀里掏出根皱巴巴的卷烟，笑着对他说了句什么，他举起雪茄，对方却摇了摇头，将烟松松地含在微微开启的唇间，探过身来，弯下纤细的腰，将香烟凑到雪茄燃烧的顶端，他下意识地略略放低雪茄，而鼓手又朝着他更凑近了一些，手越过他的膝盖，支撑在喷泉的边缘上，将黑色的腰肢压低，仰起颈脖，温热的呼吸隐隐拂来，那是瓜达尔基维尔河上的热风，充溢着水草的腥气，他用蓝眼睛瞅着黑色领子里若隐若现的铜色锁骨，月光下它却几乎带上了黄金的色泽，宛若夏日阳光下的金色教堂——上帝啊，他在一个异教徒的肌肤上看到了神圣的栖所——雪茄突然掉落在了膝上，靠得极近的鼓手冷不防失去了平衡，撞在他身上，他不受控制地向后倾斜，世界瞬间被倾覆，摩尔式的喷泉用粼粼闪耀有如白银的流水接纳了他们。  
哗啦！他的后背落在了细白的阿拉伯瓷砖上，瞬间被浸得湿透，双脚却还狼狈地搭在喷泉边缘，年轻的鼓手跌倒在他的胸前，只比他好那么一点点儿，可是出水管适时地喷出几道水柱，其中一道不偏不倚地正浇到了那黑色的脑袋上，哈哈哈哈！鼓手大笑着，像猫一样甩着水花四溅的脑袋，灵巧地从他身上爬了起来，索性一屁股坐在喷泉里，老爷，老爷，瞧您现在的样子！  
如果有镜子的话，在下倒很想看一看。他仰面躺在水里，哭笑不得地说道，然后他睁大了眼睛，看到波希米亚人蹦了起来，再次将脑袋凑到水柱下，欢快地叫着，黑衣因为湿透而紧紧地勾勒出美好的胴体，面具下的铜色肌肤淌出鱼鳞般的光泽，若说甘松香和海螺也比不上那般晶莹。这时候可该唱首歌子呀老爷，鼓手叫道，就唱那首没能唱完的塔拉拉吧！

 

Tiene mi tarara  
Tiene mi Tarara un grano en el culo  
acudid chiquillos que ya está maduro,  
la Tarara sí, la Tarara, no  
Tararita mía de mi corazón.

我的塔拉拉，屁股上有颗痘  
因为已经熟了，还生出些小痘  
是吗，塔拉拉；不啊，塔拉拉  
我的心肝宝贝儿塔拉拉。

 

Tiene mi Tarara unas pantorrillas  
que parecen palos de colgar morcillas  
la Tarara sí, la Tarara, no  
Tararita mía de mi corazón.

我的塔拉拉，还有粗粗的腿肚  
就像是那挂着血肠的大柱  
是吗，塔拉拉；不啊，塔拉拉  
我的心肝宝贝儿塔拉拉…

 

他的歌声远没有老波希米亚人的高亢苍凉，却带有几分沙哑的喉音，音节之间的转折还不时发出唏嘘的气声，仿佛足以融进流水的潺潺声响，荡漾出冷冽而清澈的白光，渗透进肌肤里，夜一般冰冷刺骨，却又火一般灼热撩人。塔拉拉啊，塔拉拉，他毫不脸红地唱着那粗俗的歌子，朝躺在水里望着他的人俯下身，有那么一瞬间波诺伏瓦先生以为他会吻下来，但他只是用指尖摁着法国学者的前胸，那平常佩戴十字架的地方——来吧，到科尔多瓦来。一个月后，我会在科尔多瓦。  
祖母绿色的眼眸在面具下弯起了弧度，指尖在湿透了的宝蓝色礼服上游移，又倏然离开。鼓手像被淋透了的黑猫，嗖地跳出喷泉，打了个声音细小的喷嚏，回身朝池子里的波诺伏瓦先生挥了一下手，水滴从他的黑色宽衣袖甩开，碎裂的银子四散飞溅，又悄无声息消失在夜色里。  
到科尔多瓦来。他说，如同一句咒语。  
波诺伏瓦先生从喷泉池子里支起身，湿漉漉的金发贴着略显苍白的脸颊，不自觉地将手摁在前胸，方才被抚过的地方。如果哪一天我将死去，他对自己说，我愿月色如此刻一般冷冽。

 

①卓阿基诺·罗西尼（1792-1868），意大利歌剧作家。其代表作有《塞维利亚的理发师》和《威廉·退尔》。  
②典故出自但丁的《神曲》，《地狱篇》第十三首。自杀的人们死后会被罚入地狱第七层，变成长满毒瘤的灰色树木，终日受地狱妖鸟哈尔比的啄食。  
③西班牙民歌《塔拉拉》。塔拉拉有固定的旋律，可以往里面填入不同的歌词。此处的歌词据说是最早在安达卢西亚地区流行的版本。（感谢Malva姑娘的翻译！）  
④指巴黎的索邦大学。中世纪的索邦大学是西欧的神学研究中心。“针尖上的天使”是经院宗教哲学辩论的一个命题，其中心含义是天使为纯粹形式、非物质的存在，因而不占用任何空间，哪怕有成千上万个天使，也能站在一根针尖之上。


	3. 第一章 第三节 “当心强盗加西亚！”

第一章 在面具下

三．“当心强盗加西亚！”

长夜终会褪尽，酒神叫人神魂颠倒的力量也终会散去。第二天，法国学者从宿醉中醒来，几乎要怀疑，那双藏匿在黑丝绸下的祖母绿色眼睛只是酒酣时的幻象。谁又曾见过绿眸的波希米亚人？谁人不知这神秘的种族以煤一般漆黑的眼睛和肤色让整个欧洲心生忌惮？  
可是上帝跟他开了个不大不小的玩笑，他拿起昨夜穿过的宝蓝色长礼服时，掂了几下，发现放在前襟口袋里的钱包已不翼而飞。虽然里头只有寥寥几个比塞塔①，用于打赏端酒的下人，但他为之惋惜的是用深蓝天鹅绒缝制的钱包本身，那是蒙蒂荷伯爵夫人为他亲手制作的礼物，边缘还用金线绣着他的名字缩写“F·B”。  
他托仆人向市长堂萨图尔诺先生报了个信，要去庭院散散心，就从客房踱到了摩尔式喷泉边。阿拉伯瓷砖仍在粼粼波光下无声地摇曳，变幻无常的水柱跳着阿尔拉曼五世②时代的舞蹈，他坐在喷泉边缘，指尖抚着细腻的白瓷，默然勾勒出昨晚每一个细节——他走向他，雪茄与香烟相交接，他们坠入喷泉，他将手摁在他的胸前，深色的手指缓缓游移，有如在演奏某种乐器，然后他跳出喷泉，顺手牵走了那个天鹅绒钱包。  
可敬的考古学家不禁哑然失笑。所有荒诞的爱情都必然以现实的结局收尾，昨夜的甜美幻象也因着丢失的钱包而变得真实，乃至显出几分滑稽。他想起了在马德里听说的关于波希米亚人的种种传言，那些被贵妇人们绘声绘色描述的盗窃与诈骗的案例，却怎么也想不到，自己竟如此迅速地成为了案例的主角。  
如果他足够虔诚，他应当在胸前画上几个十字，祈求上帝原谅他被一双绿色的眸子夺去了天主教徒应有的理智。然而这位谙熟古罗马历史的考古学家从来就不能被称得上是虔信。他年轻时有如圣奥古斯丁③，过了一段荒唐的挥霍美貌的日子，后来虽然被岁月黯淡了容貌，磨去了棱角，归回了历史的故纸堆与教堂的祈祷室，但他在心底深处并没有像圣奥古斯丁那般大彻大悟，倒是很有几分像弗朗索瓦·维庸④——他说，若能像维庸那样为了“微不足道”的爱情，最终被吊在枯树上，喉咙迸出的鲜血如盛夏玫瑰般怒放，倒也不失风流旖旎。相较之下，维庸丢了性命，而他不过是丢了一个钱包。此刻他坐在喷泉边，只是默默地想着那个波希米亚人，他甚至连真正面目都没能看清的年轻人。  
和市长一同用午餐时，波诺伏瓦先生有意无意地提起了昨晚的波希米亚歌队，问到为何所有表演者都戴着黑色面具。好客的市长先生愣了一下，便满面堆笑道，异教徒的面孔，是不适宜在这般庄重的场合出现的。说到“异教徒”的时候，他的眼神闪烁了一下，似乎有所隐瞒。  
这之后波诺伏瓦先生从打扫客房的女仆那里得知，早两年前，波希米亚歌队来表演并不需要戴面具，还会有年轻的姑娘跳舞助兴。但不知为何，市长后来不再让波希米亚女人跳舞了，男人们也必须戴上面具才能进入市政厅。  
“多奇怪呵，男爵老爷。”身形壮硕的女仆叨叨咕咕地说着，麻利地把雪白的床单抖开，“市长先生好像认准了那些人脸上有不祥的符号，一定要遮起来。要我说呀，茨冈女人的脸是该遮一遮，她们的黑眼睛真能勾魂儿！可是男人的脸遮来又有什么用？”  
考古学家只是微笑着摇了摇头，抽着雪茄沉默不语。他深知市长所忌惮的是什么，是那些隐藏在黑色面具之后的故事，关于迷醉、爱情与欺骗。现在他大概已经成为了其中某个故事的主角，只是他仍不确定，这个故事是否还会继续下去。  
——到科尔多瓦来，到科尔多瓦来。在面具下，一句无法摆脱的咒语。  
无论如何，他开始着手准备去加塞那平原考古的事宜，向塞维利亚当局申请考古许可证，租用马匹，聘请向导，这将是一趟漫长的旅程，法国学者已打定主意要在这片炽热的平原找到公元前四十五年恺撒与庞贝的两个儿子决一死战的确凿证据⑤。不过官员们对祖先的西班牙大战无甚兴趣，对申请人的钱袋却很感兴趣，屡屡把材料退回来，让考古学家再交几次手续费。至于市长先生呢，趁着这段间隙，热情满满地要替波诺伏瓦先生说上一门好亲事。塞维利亚有几户大家的女儿都到了出嫁的年龄啦，若能嫁个法国波旁的男爵，虽说老了点，穷了点，也是桩美事。可敬的考古学家对这番好意自然是多加推辞，但无论怎么推辞，也无法改变自己仍然单身并且顶着世袭贵族头衔的事实。那群上门说亲的夫人们，终日目光炯炯地注视着单身汉男爵老爷，仿佛在注视着一堆会行走的王室年金与地产契。  
噢啦啦，这位可怜的“会行走的年金与地产契”，平日里固然热衷于少女雪白的酥胸，不过要是让他迎娶十六七岁的少女为妻，他就只能落荒而逃了。于是塞维利亚的市政厅里，不断上演着众多黑衣夫人们围追堵截一位穷酸学者的好戏。尽管像摩拉依玛侯爵这样的上等人瞧不起学者的爵位和那点微薄收入，但对于殷实的中产家庭而言，用一笔嫁妆，换一个贵族头衔，可是顶顶划算的买卖。所幸考古学家被夫人们追着到处跑的日子并未持续太久，塞维利亚当局终于大发慈悲，签署了许可证，他便赶紧跨上租来的瘦马，雇了个向导，急冲冲出城去了。  
拨马出发的清晨，夜间凝结的水雾渗入干燥的砂石地，印下或深或浅的湿痕，沉闷的马蹄声在街巷间回响，一扇扇紧闭的木框窗户前悬着遮阳的苇席，或新或旧，支棱着翘起的苇边，在风里晃晃悠悠。日头还未升起，城门却已放下了粗大的铰链，睡眼惺忪的卫兵朝他们呵斥，让他们下马接受检查。波诺伏瓦先生不得不注意到城门内壁密密麻麻张贴着的各色通缉令：“悬赏五十个迪加⑥”，“右脸有一道长条状刀疤”，“操马拉加口音”，“坐骑为白额黑色牝马”。新纸张叠加着旧纸张，有的已被撕毁，有的被涂鸦上了可笑的图案，兴许是流浪儿们的杰作。  
冗长的审核文件过程中，法国学者饶有兴致地来回踱步，观赏着令巴塞罗那和马德里的老爷太太们谈及色变的景观。这些传言中杀人不眨眼的安达卢西亚强盗，他们的罪行、面部特征、衣着、乃至用枪习惯，皆被展示在窄窄的石墙上，俨然一卷庞然的世俗画。正当他仔细研读几张新近张贴的通缉令的时候，身后传来了笃笃的马蹄声。老爷，出发噶。向导牵着两匹马，用半通不通的洋泾滨法语对他说。  
他接过缰绳，用下颌点了点满墙的通缉令：“这些绅士们现在还有多少在安达卢西亚活跃着？”  
向导咧开了嘴，露出被烟叶熏黄的坏牙。强盗总是什么时候都有，生意还得做，只要胆子够大。他敲了敲腰间的枪柄，那对浓黑的眼球转动着落在法国学者腰间，顿了一下：“您应该也配把枪噶，这样稳妥点儿。”  
波诺伏瓦先生笑了笑，翻身上马：“如果他们对在下的铲子和笔记有兴趣，倒也是种荣幸。”当然他很清楚自己为何拒绝配枪——此刻距离他上一次扣动扳机，已有整整十五年了。而他的最后一发子弹，射进了他的爱人的肩膀。

 

加塞那平原的烈日是一位骄奢的暴君，万物皆要匍匐在它的毒辣光芒之下，依它的意志行事。六日的考古旅程之后，我们可敬的法国学者最终还是在它的权威之下屈了双膝，不得不在日光最猛烈的那几个小时找片阴凉的地方休憩，否则胯下那匹瘦马就会在石砾地里趔趄不断，好几次险些把他给摔下去。而他自己也是汗流涟涟，口舌生烟，那为贵妇人所称道的“上等人的肤色”，早已被烤成了熟肉般的暗红。  
这六日来，他按着自己的假设和向导的指引，仔细挖掘了他认为最有可能是门达古战场的地点，却没有发现任何古罗马文明的影子，没有被腐蚀的矛尖，没有被扔弃的铠甲，更没有发黑破碎的骨殖。  
他们寻了一株半枯的橄榄树，在树下盘坐着，开始吞云吐雾。树荫下残存的清凉让向导昏昏欲睡，而考古学家只是咬着烟斗，盯着莽莽群山，思索关于古战场的种种谜团——假使朱利乌斯·恺撒的军队与叛军不是在靠近塞维利亚的那片盆地展开阵地战，那末他们是否在离科尔多瓦更近一些的地区就已遭遇？叛军难道比史书记载的更为激进和勇莽？两千年前的铮铮铁蹄，究竟踏过了哪些丛生的荒草？  
氤氲青烟在他眼前盘旋，白亮的日光下，竟浮现出十来个绰绰黑影，杂乱的马蹄声震动着他们脚下的碎石。起先他还以为是他构想中的古罗马军队的亡灵，直至身旁打瞌睡的向导被惊醒，迅速地跳起来，一手按着腰间的枪，一手摁着他的肩膀：“老爷，可能是强盗来了噶，别乱动。”  
好一场盛大的招待。波诺伏瓦先生仍然盘坐着，吐了个烟圈。安达卢西亚不吝于用它最丰盛的飨宴来招待这位异国来客，就连在荒蛮的野地里也不例外。他以法兰西人在生死关头独有的欢愉之情，又美滋滋地抽了口烟斗。可惜他的欢愉并未持续太久，随着不速之客的逼近，向导脸上露出了困惑的神色。  
——是官家。向导喃喃道。  
来者是一队风尘仆仆、疲惫不堪的西班牙龙骑兵，身着黄色制服，挎着沉重长枪，队形杂乱。他们看到考古学家和他的向导时的惊讶，不亚于后者看到他们的惊讶。排头的龙骑兵们端起长枪，厉声逼问，直至波诺伏瓦先生出示了身份证件，再把行李全都摊在地上。当考古工具被一件件摆开，笔记和书籍被一本本打开，军阶最高的骑兵大笑出声：“我早该料到，只有做学问的人和逃亡的强盗，才会在这种鬼地方晃荡！”  
之后他就对法国学者礼遇有加，尊称学者为“古罗马史先生”。骑兵们围着橄榄树坐了下来，七嘴八舌地翻阅考古笔记，用他的小工具四处敲敲打打，在考古学家慷慨地分给他们一些烟丝后，更是开始称颂起百合花王室⑦的美德来。谈笑间有个骑兵半开玩笑地说，如果法国的波旁们再来好心打理西班牙的波旁们的家务事，他们可要法国人再尝尝隆加将军的“粗黑大炮”⑧。这粗俗的譬喻引发了哄然大笑，考古学家耸了耸肩，想起西班牙大使对路易十二的善意劝诫——如果法国人再次入侵西西里，他们将会再次听到晚祷的钟声⑨。哦啦啦，他的祖国究竟是怎样的被爱着啊。  
他们的长官敲了敲手中的烟枪，响亮地干咳了几声，笑声即刻弱了下来。“古罗马史先生，”军官皱着眉头说，“您不该在这个地方久留。我们正在追击一个危险的人物。”  
然而对于波诺伏瓦先生而言，官家的警告不过是让这片炽热土地变得更加迷人的调剂。他通过交谈得知，那位危险人物的名号是“强盗加西亚”。一个恶棍，无赖，摩尔人，有匹相当不赖的马，对地形极熟，总能像泥鳅一样从枪眼下溜走。  
“但是这回他可溜不掉了，”一位年轻的龙骑兵志得意满地拍着自己的长枪，“我刚才亲眼看到我击中了他。要不是他的马跑得太快，我准能追上他。”  
“妈的，你的子弹根本没长眼，不过是擦了他的侧腰一下。”长官没好气地骂了句粗话，随后又向法国学者表示歉意。强盗加西亚确实逃进了这一带的山里，他们估计他逃不了多远，很有可能会找个山洞蛰伏起来。如果继续在附近进行考古挖掘，指不定会撞上那个走投无路的恶棍。最好还是顺着原路折回去，走大路去科尔多瓦。  
对于这善意的建议，古罗马史先生表示了衷心感谢，并在骑兵们离开后继续踏上考古的旅程。短短六日远不足以积累足够的资料，他断然不会因为惧怕一个逃亡的强盗而中止考古。但显然他的向导并不这么想，听了军官的话后，这个安达卢西亚人的脸色一直铁青着。“那是加西亚噶！”一路上他始终在学者的前头咕咕哝哝，“加西亚！仅次于麻子脸何塞-玛利亚的强盗噶！”  
当这个名字被蹩脚的法语重复了数十次之后，波诺伏瓦先生决定还是做些什么。鉴于他不会像个塞维利亚贵族老爷那样挥起马鞭抽打奴仆，也没有足够的银币来收买不情愿的向导，他只好选择妥协，暂且不在野外露宿，而在最近的农庄借宿一晚。  
呼啦！向导咧着满口黄牙，兴高采烈地领着他在荒野里跑了许久，才来到一幢孤零零的木头棚屋前，若非周围枯干的烟草地里还徜徉着几只瘦骨嶙峋的鸡，法国学者险些要把它误认为是废弃的仓库。农庄的主人，一个黑瘦干瘪的老头儿倒是连他们的来历都没问，直接伸出四个手指头——四个里尔？不，四个杜罗。厨房里有吃的，自己拿去。地里的鸡不能吃，要留着下蛋。  
虽说农庄主与向导的关系不能不说是可疑，但能够睡在床上而非沙砾地上总归是件好事，况且在厨房里他们还翻出了几瓶欧鲁荷⑩，还有一锅漂浮着厚厚辣椒油的加斯帕乔冷汤。一顿辛辣的晚餐下肚后，向导和农庄主哈哈大笑着绕着桌子跳舞，法国学者敞着亚麻衬衫给他们敲拍子，直到锅碗瓢盆都被扫到了地上，横梁上悬挂着的干辣椒和石榴被他们的舞步震得晃来晃去。  
油灯熄灭，向导和农庄主七倒八歪地摊在床上，鼾声震天。波诺伏瓦先生躺在吱呀作响的木床上，瞪着沾满油污的房梁。加西亚，这个再普通不过的名字似乎有着特殊的意义。可是它为何没有出现在城门的通缉令上？莫非这个名字已经成为了民间的传说，无需通缉就已在街头巷尾被传唱？这位摩尔人强盗，是否如同瓦伦西亚民谣唱诵的那般，蓄着波斯式的翘胡子，马背后还捆着个蒙面纱的黑眼睛姑娘？  
法国学者在黑暗中换了个姿势，用胳膊枕着脑袋，暗暗嘲笑自己过于浪漫主义的想象。夜色浓黑，酒意正酣，他来不及为自己的想象而感到任何愧疚，就沉入了熟睡。

 

①比塞塔，西班牙旧制银币。  
②阿尔拉曼五世（？-1024），西班牙倭马亚王朝的统治者之一。在其统治期间，科尔多瓦成为了西欧的阿拉伯世界的政治中心。  
③圣奥古斯丁（354-430），古罗马帝国时期的基督教思想家，年轻时信奉摩尼教，生活放荡不羁，后在花园中顿悟，皈依基督，成为教父思想的集大成者。著有《忏悔录》，《上帝之城》，《论三位一体》等。  
④弗朗索瓦·维庸（1431-1463），法国中世纪诗人，后世称为“被诅咒的诗人”，曾多次因盗窃、抢劫被捕。1463年他因街头斗殴被判处绞刑，之后下落不明。关于维庸的死，民间有多种传说，此处使用的是安东尼奥·斯卡尔梅达在《邮差》一书中提及的版本。  
⑤公元前45年，在古罗马共和国的西班牙行省内，庞贝的两个儿子发动针对恺撒的叛乱，恺撒率军亲征，于门达战役大败叛军，庞贝长子阵亡，次子流亡西西里。之后恺撒返回罗马，自立为终身执政官。门达古战场究竟在今天西班牙的哪个部分，是梅里美先生在《卡门》开头提出的考古学命题。  
⑥迪加，西班牙的金币或银币。一个金币当时值10至12个法郎，银币价值减半。  
⑦百合花王室，指波旁王室，因其徽章为白百合而得名。当时法国和西班牙皆为波旁王室所统治，但政治上无隶属关系。  
⑧隆加（1783-1831），1808年拿破仑入侵西班牙时，抗击拿破仑部队的著名西班牙统帅。龙骑兵此处说的“法国的波旁来打理西班牙的波旁的家务事”，指的是1823年法国以镇压西班牙内乱为名，派军队进驻西班牙的事情。  
⑨西西里的晚祷事件，是为1282年西西里人民起义反抗安茹王朝的卡洛一世的起义。  
⑩欧鲁荷，一种西班牙的土制烈酒，用葡萄籽和葡萄皮压榨之后的残渣酿成，酒精浓度达到50%以上，味道辛辣。


	4. 第一章 第四节 废墟与雏菊

第一章 在面具下

四．废墟与雏菊

几个时辰后，低沉的滚雷声轰然碾过了闷热的夜空。朱庇特的神威并不常降临在七月的蒙蒂利亚山区，但这一夜似乎注定要被雷电烙印。愈来愈强的雷声撼动着这座木头棚屋，熟睡中的学者先生开始辗转反侧，呼吸急促，摁着左前胸，直至被旧伤的隐隐作痛拽出梦乡。  
他慢腾腾地爬起身。滂沱暴雨开始朝荒凉的山地浇注，硕大的雨滴撞击着不甚牢靠的棚顶。他在床上静坐着聆听喧嚣雨声，右手一直摁着左前胸，靠近心脏的位置，等着每到雷雨天都要痛上好一阵的老伤口能消停片刻。但是时间一分一秒地过去，雷雨全然没有停息的势头，牵扯着心脏的阵阵疼痛亦然。  
他苦笑着摇了摇头，扣起亚麻衬衫，遮住那块明显是弹伤的旧疤痕，然后摸索着绕过烂醉如泥的向导和农场主，寻思着厨房里是否还有剩下的欧鲁荷酒。捻亮油灯后，他给自己斟上半杯烧酒，仰头一饮而尽，那感觉好似被遽然刺透了咽喉，又在胃部被人揍了几拳，旧伤复发的疼痛倒确实被转移了不少。他又倒了半杯，举到空中，对着被暴雨冲刷的窗户说，敬你给我的礼物，愿我给你的礼物不会带来同等的痛苦。  
致完祝酒词，他便将那半杯烈酒倾洒在地上。酒精开始在血管里燃烧，睡意反而被逐渐驱散，眼看着天色就要亮了，学者先生决定还是藉助阅读来打发时间。他翻出随身携带的一本出版于罗马的《庞贝传》，眯起深蓝色的眼睛，试图在关于门达一役的记述中寻找有用的地理学上的信息。然而过了没多久，他就发现自己没法与萨克斯蒂斯①的子孙们进行全身心的交流，因为距离厨房只有几步之遥的马厩里，他那匹瘦弱的坐骑正断断续续地发出凄厉的嘶鸣。  
难不成是雨水淹了马厩？这位贵族老爷本想叫醒他的向导去查看一下状况，无奈醉得稀烂的向导怎么也推不醒，于是他只好披上黑色长斗篷，咬了咬牙推门而出。雨点铺天盖地打在身上，宛如针扎，他快步冲向马厩，那匹与他相伴了几日的瘦马正在不安地嘶叫，后蹄不停地踢着，左右拽着嚼头，似乎十分紧张。他走上前，想要摸摸它的脖子加以安抚，它反而踢蹬得更加厉害。他不得不从旁边绕过去，试图寻找它恐慌的原因——他确实找到了。  
喀。他的胳膊被干脆利落地反拧到身后，随后冰冷的枪管直接捅到他的太阳穴上。“别动。不然崩掉你脑袋。”有人压低声音在他耳畔威胁，呼着稀薄的热气。  
可敬的学者先生全然没有料到会受到如此礼遇，一时间脑袋里空白一片。他用眼角余光瞥见马棚角落里杵着匹栗色大马，正在狼吞虎咽地嚼着不多的草料，身上还冒着腾腾白气，显然刚刚经过剧烈的奔跑。“好一匹骏马。”他下意识地脱口而出，本能地用了法语，然后赶紧用西班牙语再重复一遍。  
“闭嘴。”那人咬牙切齿地答道，将枪口抵得更紧了些，“老子要喂马，他妈的给我再弄点草料来。还有，让那头畜生闭嘴。不然我先崩了它。”  
“乐意而为，先生。可是在下无法为您效劳啊。”法国学者稍稍动了动胳膊，示意自己无法动弹。对方悻悻地啐了一口，松开了对他的钳制，但枪口始终抵着他的后脑勺。慢慢地，他走到那匹焦躁不安的瘦马前，拍抚着它的脖子，轻声说了一些什么，直到它渐渐安静下来，温顺地舔着他的手掌。  
你对马还算有点办法。来者用一种听不出是称赞还是讽刺的语气说道。屋外已没有备用的干草，法国学者提议去屋内找找。“别给我搞鬼，”来者恶狠狠地说，“老子要亲眼看你把草料取出来。”  
于是波诺伏瓦先生被这位热情洋溢的客人用短统枪顶着后背，进入了厨房。经过一阵翻找，只翻出几个粗黑的干面包。而另外一个房间里，除了几张破床和两个醉得不省人事的酒鬼，什么也没找着。来者咒骂着农庄的寒酸，命令学者先生掰碎面包拿去喂马。当那匹栗色大马贪婪地舔食着面包块的时候，他站在法国学者身后，发出一声粗重的叹息：“它饿坏了。老子对不住它。”  
波诺伏瓦先生大着胆子伸出手摸了摸那匹马的长鼻梁，感受着栗色毛发的光滑触感。真是好马。他再次发自心底地赞叹道。这回他的赞美起到了非凡的效果——“这可是老子的命根！”来者开始数起这匹骏马的身世，它来自于科尔多瓦一个著名的马场，父亲是当地赛马会蝉联五年的冠军，母亲是从佛兰德斯地区引进的良种大马。它继承了父亲的超强耐力和速度，又有母亲的高大体型和负重能力，马场主舍不得把它用大价钱卖掉，只打算留着它配种。法国学者觉察到来者的声音在谈起心爱的坐骑时变得微微颤抖，像个孩子那般兴奋得无法控制。他没有追问来者究竟怎样把这样一匹用来配种的良马搞到手，答案已经不言而喻。  
待马舔完黑面包，打了个满意的响鼻，他听到不速之客腹中发出几声不啻于响鼻的咕噜咕噜轰鸣。他忍不住漏出些许笑意：“尊敬的先生，里头倒还有一点冷汤和酒。”  
“少跟老子屁话。”来者哼道，但枪口明显松动了不少，又试探性地捅了捅他的脊背：“还剩多少？”

 

这是他所能期待的最糟的客人，一个持着短统枪随时准备崩掉他脑袋的陌生人，这是他所能期待的最好的客人，一个承载着安达卢西亚传奇的不知名强盗，饥肠辘辘，如同困兽。在他看来，与一个强盗在加塞那荒野的棚屋里共进晚餐，有着与天鹅绒长裙曳地的贵妇在圣米歇尔林荫大道上漫步所不能比拟的浪漫旖旎。  
雷雨没有任何停歇的意思，厨房的昏黄灯光不时被几道灼亮的闪电撕裂。他借着灯光，小心翼翼地端出汤锅，呈到来者的面前，就算是把珍宝呈献给大汗的马可波罗也不会比他更郑重了。来者猛力嗅了嗅冷汤，咔嚓把枪举起来：“你先喝一口。”  
于是他就像圣经里被基甸将军赶回家的士兵那般②，把头探进汤锅里，啜了两口汤。没等他咽下，汤锅就已经被夺了过去，眨眼间的功夫，不多的汤被咕咚咕咚吞得一干二净。来者舔了舔淌着红色汤汁的干裂嘴角，法国学者注意到他还很年轻，不过二十岁上下，有着典型的南欧人的面部轮廓，湿透的栗色短发还在滴水，深褐色眼睛因为饥渴而变得凶戾，在油灯的照射下也明亮得惊人，舔舐嘴角的动作让他像是某种刚舔完血淋淋伤口的夜行动物。  
注意到法国学者在观察自己，他的眼神变得更凶暴了一些。“你他妈的不该记住这张脸。”  
“我们分享过了晚餐，先生。按照这儿的规矩，分享过晚餐即是朋友。”波诺伏瓦先生答道，看着年轻强盗的脸色变了又变，从凶戾变得铁青，又由铁青变得迷茫。  
“敢跟老子称兄道弟，就再给老子找点吃的。”他哐地把短统枪拍到桌面，砰地坐下，俨然这座寒酸棚屋的君主，向臣民下达加冕后的头一道敕令。  
法国学者也就顺势朝他行了个有模有样的躬身礼，想起行囊里还有些伊比利亚火腿。当那美妙的火腿露出它深红色的纹理时，年轻强盗的眼睛变得更亮了，皲裂的嘴角也开始绷紧，学者先生却比划了个“等等”的手势。  
昏暗中，他摸索着用打火石点燃了炉灶，转身将桌上的汤锅取过来，倒了些水进去，然后将火腿撕成几块扔进水中。一系列动作都在短短数分钟内全部完成，毫无拖泥带水，有如在大键琴上演奏快步舞曲。这之后演奏者就专心致志地在灶台上寻找佐料，一个个将那些沾满油污的瓶子打开来嗅尝味道，选择合适的加进汤里，仿佛是在调音。待汤水滋滋沸腾，火腿块在黄色的汤汁里翻滚，他点了点头，将自己的作品端上了桌。  
来者仍然维持着戒备的姿势，右手放在枪柄上，出神地盯着他，迷茫的神色丝毫没有减少，这使得这个强盗看起来更像一个真正的年轻人，透着点稚气的纯真。  
“这只是未完成品，先生。少了几味佐料，火候也不够，但也许能略解饥渴。”法国学者将汤锅又朝年轻人推了推，目光滑过对方那被阳光染成深橄榄色的脖颈，此刻正绷得紧紧，被油灯的光线勾勒出深刻的线条，喉结不住地上下滑动。通缉令不会描绘出这般紧张而又生涩的姿态，更不会描绘出那暴戾间不经意流露出的稚嫩，他暗暗想着。  
年轻的强盗清咳了两声。“做饭是下等人的活计。”他粗声说，可疑地上下打量着法国学者的亚麻白衬衫和那双价值不菲的羊皮鞣制的便靴。  
“在下并非什么上等人，不过是个卑微的考古学家罢了。”学者先生朝他微笑着，向后退了两步，举起双手，示意自己身上没有任何武装。虽然他很清楚只要稍有差池，眼前的人就会抄起枪将他的脑袋打成筛子。  
哼。强盗从鼻子里发出一声闷哼，开始埋头喝汤，没有再次要求法国学者先尝上几口试毒。汤的热度让他只能断断续续地啜饮，啧啧有声。波诺伏瓦先生观察着他的神情，有如在注视着一个饿坏了的孩子。许多年以前，他也曾给一个饿坏的孩子做过火腿炖汤，那孩子狼吞虎咽的程度与眼前的年轻人不相上下。  
——“我的爷爷也是搞这行的。”年轻人突然开口道，嘴里还含混不清地嚼着火腿块，“考古什么的玩意儿。”  
学者先生倒没有料到这位可敬的强盗会用这句话来打破沉默。“您的祖父也是考古学家？”他硬生生咽下了“那么您为何会沦落至此”这般唐突的问题，转而问道：“敢问他的研究领域是什么？”  
“研究领域？什么领域？不就是挖挖古代人的东西么？”年轻人的一连串反问让他哑口无言，但年轻人不一会儿就开始挠头，把湿漉漉的褐发挠得更加凌乱，“我……我不知道。爷爷在我六岁时就死了。”  
“太令人惋惜了。”波诺伏瓦先生叹了口气，心想着这大概是个繁华散尽家道中落的故事，然而年轻人接下来说的话让他瞪大了蓝色的眼睛——“他和全家人一块儿被烧死了。如果我没逃出来，估计也烧死了。人肉的焦味您兴许没有闻过，就跟烧旧皮革的味道差不多。”  
之后年轻的强盗又啜了几口汤，开始讲起自己那早已不复存在的家族，瓦尔加斯家族。在西西里岛的巴勒莫，现在已没有人会再记得这个家族的名字了，但在十几年前，它在当地仍享有不小的声望，族人世代从仕，虽无正式爵位，却在港口边的甘地那圣玛利亚教堂附近有一块王室赐予的土地。后有恶人觊觎这块土地，却无法从瓦尔加斯家族手里收购去，便唆使他们的仇家持械射杀了族中大部分成员，再一把大火烧了瓦尔加斯的祖宅。熊熊烈火中几个枪战的幸存者被反锁于宅内，嚎啕哭嚎着捶打大门半个多小时方才断气。  
说到这里的时候他顿了顿，神色却不见有什么变化，仍然阴郁而平静，仔细地将锅里最后一点汤汁都倒进嘴里，才接着说，那日巴勒莫黑烟滚滚，海上的船几乎找不到港口的入口。六岁的他全身焦黑，在燃烧的祖宅旁大哭着求人相助，却无人敢上前一步。  
荒蛮血腥的家族仇杀，仿佛不过是高乃依③的剧本中的一段情节，只需在舞台的后景拉开鲜红的大幕布，让演员在台上仓皇奔走便可表现出来。可是当这场灾难的见证人坐在面前，阴郁地谈论着人肉烧焦的气味时，波诺伏瓦先生只觉得任何同情或是愤怒都显得过于廉价。苦难在这个年轻人的身上物化为一种坚硬而高贵的气质，不容言语侵犯。于是学者先生始终沉默着，专注地凝视着强盗的神情，似乎能够从那张年轻的脸庞上看出索福克勒斯④笔下主人公的神韵。  
“您瞧，我现在和您坐在这里，”年轻人说道，已经开始有意使用敬语，尽管他似乎许久不这么说话了，显得不大自在，“您是个学者老爷，我是个跑买卖的，可是如果十几年前不发生那桩事儿，谁知道又会怎样。”  
说完这话，他又习惯性地端起汤锅放到嘴边，直到发现里头已经空空如也。他啧了一声，略为懊恼地把锅放下。学者先生默不作声地从兜里掏出银制的雪茄盒，在他面前打开，做了个邀请的手势。  
他瞪着银盒瞪了半天，才伸过手，抽出一根雪茄，用食指和中指勉强夹着，姿势却很是生硬，那模样活像是夹着一团刚卷好的劣质烟卷。波诺伏瓦先生也抽出了一根，熟练地在油灯上点燃，咬在齿间，然后把灯座举起递过去。年轻人愣了愣，赶紧把夹着雪茄的手指换成拇指和食指，照着学者先生的模样点燃了，凑到嘴边深吸了一大口。吐出醇厚的烟雾的时候，他敏感地翕动着鼻翼，抿起薄薄的嘴唇，似乎是在竭力克制着咳嗽的冲动，但眼角已渗出了几星泪花。  
“老子太久没抽烟了。”他说，将雪茄从嘴里拿出，眯起眼睛，仿佛这样就能够掩饰被呛出的泪水。但是显然他把对食物的饥渴转移到了对烟草的饥渴之上，他又紧接着抽了第二口，第三口，直至熏得双眼发红。  
——“甘地那圣玛利亚，美德恩惠传四方。”始终没有言语的学者先生突然开口道，看着年轻人猛然抬起头来，用发红的眼睛瞪着他，“那座教堂在下曾经拜访过，在三年前的冬天。”  
“您去过巴勒莫？”年轻的强盗问道，那语气甚至比问“还剩下多少冷汤”更为饥渴。  
“是的，前往卡尔塔尼塞⑤考古的途中，曾在巴勒莫作了一段时间的停留。在下每晚都会在港口散步，偶尔经过那座教堂，有位叫做伊格列西亚的神甫……”  
“老保罗！”年轻人不自主地敲着桌子，“他还没有调去其他教区！他居然还在那里！”  
“老保罗还在，”波诺伏瓦先生看着又是敲桌子又是跺脚的年轻人，微笑着点了点头，“他很乐意跟每一个进入教堂礼拜的人谈谈上帝和上帝的子民，于是他跟在下说了这么一个故事。”  
他有意无意地顿了顿，而年轻的强盗将手肘支在桌上，上身前倾，紧紧地盯着他，活像是要吞下他所说的每字每句。“那个故事关于教堂后的一块墓地。墓地里没有安息的死者，只有烧焦的木板和碎石。教堂没有清理掉这些木板和碎石，但也没有竖起墓碑，只是挑出两块木板钉了个十字架。出于某些原因，十字架上没有名字。老保罗说，他每天清早去清扫墓园，总能看到坟茔又变高了，兴许是深夜有人偷偷添了些废墟里捡来的石块。每年诸灵节⑥到来的时候，这块墓地前总是摆满各色各样的鲜花。在下觉得难以置信，老保罗便热心地带着在下到教堂后面去看，那里果然还堆着不少花束，尚未完全枯萎。”  
年轻的强盗又狠狠地抽了口雪茄，大颗大颗的眼泪从他的眼角滚落下来。“这烟可真够劲儿。”他喃喃道，把烟都咽了下去。  
“唉，当时手头没有任何可以供奉的东西，只好从老保罗那里讨了一支白色的雏菊，放在墓前。在下一直不知道那无名的死者究竟是谁，却没有料到，居然会在这里，从您的口中知道答案。”法国学者说道，声音低沉而侬软，“那是瓦尔加斯家族的墓地。”  
年轻人开始无法遏制地颤抖，他用右手支着额头，什么话也没说。许久之后，他还是骂了句粗话：“他妈的，为什么还有人记得。”  
“会有人记得，瓦尔加斯先生。以他们的方式。”学者先生把快燃尽的雪茄搁在桌面，犹豫了一下，将手边的书阖起，放进年轻人的手里，“因而您也不应放弃念想。就将这本书作为您祖父的纪念收下吧。”  
被尊称为“瓦尔加斯先生”的强盗瞪着那本书，又抬起头来瞪着法国学者，顾不得脸上的泪痕斑斑。“虽不知道您的祖父的研究领域，但在下猜想他的书橱里会有这么一本书。1800年罗马出版的庞贝传，称得上是古罗马史方面的权威书籍，是意大利文，兴许您能够看懂。”后者有点局促地解释道。  
“我认字认得不好。”年轻的强盗声音嘶哑地说，手却下意识地攥住了书脊，目光停留在封面的烫金字体上。  
法国学者摇了摇头。“瓦尔加斯家族的印记，不会被轻易地从您身上抹去，在下看得出您曾经一度接受过良好的教育，只要您放下枪，拿起笔……”  
“屁话。”年轻人尖锐地打断道，让学者先生有些猝不及防。似乎是为了强调自己的粗俗，强盗刻意擤了擤鼻子，又往地上唾了一口。没有任何致歉的意思，他简略地朝波诺伏瓦先生点了点头，说了声谢谢，就把书揣进腰间，找了个墙角靠坐了下来。  
雨一停老子就得走。他脸色阴沉地望着窗外，双臂交叉着抱在胸前，然后就不再说话了。学者先生叹了口气，站起身来，朝他微微颔首，就向里间走去。跨过门槛的时候他用眼角瞥见年轻的强盗解开了衬衫，抽出一把刀子，正朝自己的侧腰比划着什么，那里用碎布条胡乱地裹了起来，却仍然渗出发黑的血渍。门在他身后关闭，随后他听到了嘶嘶的倒抽冷气声，约摸是在用刀子处理伤口。  
独自舔舐伤口的动物，都有着难以理喻的傲慢。波诺伏瓦先生如是想着，倒回了自己的木床上，却突然记起那志得意满地炫耀战功的龙骑兵——“强盗加西亚”被他击中了侧腰。  
谁又能想到，加西亚会是一个在提到家乡时泣不成声的年轻人？

 

是一阵喧闹声将他从半梦半醒的状态中惊醒。天色已大亮，他狼狈地爬起，透过窗户张望，看到几个龙骑兵正在泥泞的烟草地里追着咯咯直叫的母鸡。醉得烂透的农庄主和向导甚至都没动弹一下。他暗暗叫了声不好，推门进入厨房，发现那个年轻的强盗仍然蜷缩在墙角，正艰难地试图从熟睡中挣扎出来。日光透过简陋的苇席洒进地面，强盗侧腰上的大块的血渍显得很是刺目。  
“瓦尔加斯先生。”法国学者弯着腰，压低了声音唤道，年轻的强盗睁开褐色的眼睛，猛地抽出压在身下的短统枪对准他的前额。他大概永远都忘不了年轻人的面庞由孩子般的纯真骤然变为嗜血的暴戾的那刻，他坚信若非有上帝冥冥中保佑，他早已被打得脑袋开花。  
“龙骑兵来了，就在屋外头。”他低声说，不得不一直牢牢拽着强盗的胳膊，阻止对方听到这个消息后一蹦三尺高。  
“他妈的这不可能。”年轻人咬牙切齿地说，“他们先前已经搜索过这个农庄了，而且大雨天里他们不可能追踪到我的脚印。”  
法国学者将手指摁在他的嘴唇上，做了个“嘘”的手势。“他们的目标应该不是您，只是来找点吃的。我先去外面拖住他们，您趁机离开。”  
年轻人喘着粗气，瞪着他——“您为什么要这样帮我？”  
在之后的日子里，波诺伏瓦先生仍然会不断地用这个问题来质问自己。为何要帮助一个素昧生平的陌生人，一个作恶多端、罪行累累、为官方所围剿的强盗？然而当时他并没有考虑太多，时间也容不得他考虑太多。  
“因为我相信您。”他简略地回答道，然后摁着对方的肩膀，在年轻人的前额印下一吻。是相信年轻人的善，亦或是相信年轻人的恶，他并无多加考量。  
出门前，他听到“强盗加西亚”在他身后哑声说道：“请记住我的名字，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯。我一定会报答您。”  
他笑了笑，便径直走向在烟草地里追逐母鸡的几位龙骑兵，不远处还有几个骑兵牵着马在田边逛荡。他的出现让骑兵们很是惊讶。古罗马史先生，您没有折回大路上去吗？他摇了摇头，热情地取出盒中剩下的所有雪茄，示意要分给他们。这上好的古巴雪茄让骑兵们心花怒放，朝不远处的弟兄挥着手，让他们过来也分一点，于是牵着马的骑兵都凑了上来，互相点烟，好不热闹。  
正当他们吞云吐雾之时，屋后的马厩传来一阵马蹄的疾走声，那匹高大的栗色骏马陡然冲出，朝着深山疾驰而去。狗屎的！是加西亚！有的骑兵喊道，开始手忙脚乱地咬着雪茄，给长枪上膛，有些人见开枪距离太远，就朝田边的马匹踉踉跄跄地奔去。波诺伏瓦先生装作毫不知情的样子，站在他们的枪口前，好奇地张望着强盗加西亚的背影——“上帝啊！那鼎鼎大名的加西亚！居然躲在马厩里！”  
等骑兵们跨上马背开始追击的时候，那个年轻的强盗已经跑得没了影儿。学者先生默默地注视着他消失的方向，心想着这大概就是最后一面了。与传说中的摩尔人强盗共度的一夜，至此拉上了帷幕。  
他却不知道，另一场更为盛大的戏剧的帷幕，还尚未揭开。

 

①古罗马军事将领庞贝的名字。  
②典故出自《圣经·士师记》。以色列人基甸要派兵攻打米甸人，上帝让他的士兵在出征前在湖边喝水，凡是直接跪在地上舔水的士兵，被认为是懦夫，被遣返回家。而用手捧水喝的士兵，则被上帝认为是勇敢的士兵。  
③皮埃尔·高乃依（1606-1684），法国十七世纪上半叶古典主义悲剧的代表作家。其代表作有《熙德》、《贺拉斯》、《西拿》等。  
④索福克勒斯（BC.496-BC.406），古希腊悲剧作家。其代表作有《俄狄浦斯王》等。  
⑤卡尔塔尼塞，意大利西西里岛东北部地区。  
⑥诸灵节，又名万灵节，在每年的11月2日。这个节日是天主教会和圣公会的炼灵月的第二日，是用于纪念亲人、炼灵等的瞻礼日。


	5. 第二章 第一节 狱中信

第二章 八月的科尔多瓦

一．狱中信

暴雨初歇后的加塞那平原浸润着泥土和草根的气息，马蹄踏过松软的泥地，踩出一个个的小水洼。利剑般的日光刺破灰白的云层，投射到莽莽原野上。枯干的橄榄树方从八月的阳光里遽然惊醒，抖擞着金属般的脆绿光泽。  
考古学家骑在瘦马背上，眺望着一夜间丰盈起来的土地，想起了那份被称为《745年纪事》的拉丁文手稿：“这片土地，即使饱经战乱，依然如此丰富；即使在遭受了那么多痛苦之后，依然如此美丽。可以说，它就好像一颗八月的石榴。”①  
可是，这颗原本丰美的石榴，直至此刻才在他面前绽裂出饱满而鲜红的果籽。他们行过了浸在幽暗阴影里的山谷,原先深藏于地底的汩汩溪水涌出了地面，绕着山脚徐徐流淌，野花和荒草如同炸裂开一般，沿着溪流蓬勃滋生起来。色彩被粗暴地泼上了荒原，猩红苍蓝艳黄，浓烈得仿佛要四散溢出。他贪婪地注视着这一切，如同在用眼睛啜饮色彩。  
波诺伏瓦先生之后的考古旅程可说是处处充满惊奇，亦可说是平淡无奇。再没有了逃亡的传奇强盗，也没有了疲于追捕的龙骑兵队，他仅能专注于寻找门达古战场的痕迹，却感到尤里乌斯·凯撒的脚步声离他越来越远，几不可闻。暴雨后疯长的荒草掩盖了一切，使得寻找半掩在黄土中的锈蚀武器和零落骨殖变得更为困难。  
然而我们可敬的考古学家发掘出了旅途的其他乐趣——他越来越多地借宿在蒙蒂利亚当地居民家中，与他们开怀畅饮，听他们讲述当地的古老传说，关于砍掉了一百个骑士的头颅的美丽贵妇人伽拉达②，关于死后化为形状宛如红色小鸟的花朵的年幼的摩尔人王子。他们一开始都会把考古学家唤作“来自英格兰的绅士先生”，即使在波诺伏瓦先生声明自己是法国人之后，还有些热情的山民毕恭毕敬地称他为“来自英格兰的法兰西绅士”，真是莫大的荣幸③。  
就这样，他又在加塞那平原上东游西荡了一周多，直到那个黄昏，他在大路上遇着了一辆装饰花哨的驴车。车上载着几个花枝招展的波希米亚女子，颈上和腕上缀满了廉价的珠宝，她们从驴车上探出身来，朝骑着瘦马的法国学者粗声大笑，摇动着手中的铃鼓：“这是谁家的好老爷，又在找着谁呐？”  
“在下是名考古学家。”波诺伏瓦先生答道，不无愉快地瞧着她们古铜色手腕上叮当作响的金色镯子，还有她们探出车沿的高耸双峰，“可亲的女士们啊，你们可曾在附近看见过古罗马的遗迹？”  
“嗳，附近倒没瞧见过。”一位年纪不过十五六岁，眼线浓黑的女郎接过话来，“您是找错地方了，要说古时候的东西，科尔多瓦城里不就有一个么，在大清真寺前。”  
“咱们才从那儿过来，准没错！”另一位年纪稍大的女子嘎嘎笑道，垂在她两颊的沉重耳环随着笑声哗哗摇动，“那玩意儿比咱家罗姆④还老，据说过不了几天就要在那里绞死个倒霉蛋。要不是得去桑塔吉诺维瓦给一户人家的婚礼跳舞助兴，还真想在那儿呆着亲眼看看呐！”  
波诺伏瓦先生知道她们说的那个“古时候的玩意儿”是什么，那是科尔多瓦作为古罗马帝国西班牙行省的首都残留下来的证明，一座有将近两千年历史的古桥，他在典籍中早已读到过许多回。然而引起他注意的，是那个快要被绞死的罪犯。究竟是怎样罪大恶极的犯人，才会得到在桥头当众被绞死的待遇？  
“女士们，你们可知道要被处刑的人姓甚名甚？”他拉紧缰绳，放慢了速度，跟着碌碌前行的驴车问道。  
波希米亚女子们面面相觑，然后咯咯笑了起来：“哎哟老爷，要被杀头的人，还管他姓名作什么，只管他犯的是什么罪，是否热闹不就行了？”可她们越是笑，那笑声就越是像尖细爪子般挠在他的胸膛上，让他感到微微气促。某种不祥的预感在胸中升腾起来，他朝那戴着沉重耳环的女郎侧过身去，追问道：“那要被杀头的人是否有什么绰号？”  
“当然有的。”她止住了笑，用歌剧院经理宣布当晚剧目的语调煞有介事地说，“要被绞死的是个大恶棍，官家没少发通缉令，当然没有一个通缉令做得了准，因为没人知道那恶棍长啥样。要说这回逮着他了，城里的人总算能见见他的真面目了，那个强盗加西亚！”  
胸上挠着的尖利爪子倏然划出一道血痕，考古学家只觉得喉头发紧，攥着缰绳的手不自觉地绞了起来。他胯下的瘦马不满地打了个响鼻，趔趄一下，便停了下来。那辆驴车热热闹闹地行远了，车上的女郎朝他热情地挥舞铃鼓，叫着来日在科尔多瓦再会。他苦笑着朝她们挥了挥手，心想着，波希米亚人对于与一个素不相识的路人“再会”的信心竟是如此强烈，仿佛他们从来都不知道，每一次别离都有可能意味着死亡。

 

他决定拨马去往科尔多瓦。那座曾为哈里发王国首都的古老城池⑤正在召唤着他——到科尔多瓦来，到科尔多瓦来，他未能见到真正面目的鼓手在他耳边喃喃低语。而他在旅途中遭遇到的唯一一个强盗，将要在那里接受法律的制裁。  
科尔多瓦虽然看似近在眼前，赶路仍然耗费了一整夜的功夫。向导对此感到大为不解：“老爷，绞死强盗加西亚固然好看，但也用不着摸黑赶夜路噶。”但学者先生只是头也不回地匆匆前行，罔顾他的坐骑已经气喘如牛，疲累不堪。  
他必须要到哪儿去，即使他不知道自己除了看着那个年轻人走上绞架，还能做些什么。他以为自己能够将迷途的羔羊带到正道，但是全能的天父并没有给他这个机会。  
日出像火烧般灼着天际的时候，他正从一片开满向日葵的花坡上踉跄行下。马匹磕磕绊绊地穿过杂乱的花丛，他不得不一路用手拨开那些硕大的花盘，当灿金色花丛最终在他面前分开，科尔多瓦的古城墙便出现在了他的视野里。自古罗马时代起就没有太大改变的褐色石墙，矗立在燃烧的晨光里，仿佛被万道阳光利剑刺中脊背的石头巨人，无声地蜷卧起来，紧紧环抱着这座城池。  
入城后，波诺伏瓦先生找了一家旅馆安顿下来，用半袋银币打发了向导，让他牵走了两匹马。那匹瘦骨嶙峋的母马被领走的时候，回头多望了法国学者一眼，于是我们可敬的考古学家将自己的掌心摁在嘴唇上，又将掌心朝外，向着那匹瘦马挥动，如同一个吻别。  
清晨的科尔多瓦尚未醒来。学者独自在窄窄的碎石路上行走着，行过半枯的摩尔式喷泉，行过杂乱的还未收拾的露天酒摊子。煤油路灯从黄漆剥落的石墙上垂下来，在他的头颅上吱呀晃动。他寻思着，那个波希米亚鼓手是否也走过了这蜿蜒的小巷，他是否也来到了这座城市，又隐藏在哪个角落里，唱着那粗俗的谣曲。  
路边有流浪儿揉着惺忪的睡眼看他，朝着他的靴子伸出脏兮兮的小爪子，他便丢了几个苏到地上，让他们去争抢。无论他走到哪个街巷，总能看到大清真寺的高耸钟塔，在这座城市的每个角落投下森严的阴影。  
他最终在一个小广场前寻到了圣多明尼各会。棕木大门吱呀打开，门后的阴影里出现了一张中年神父的消瘦面孔，满脸盘桓的皱纹犹如刀刻。打量着眼前这风尘仆仆的考古学者，他脸上的皱纹却慢慢地打开了，变成了一个括号。  
我们已等候您多时了。神父用带着浓重口音的法语一字一句说道。  
早在三周前，波诺伏瓦先生即将踏上考古旅程的时候，给科尔多瓦的圣多明尼各会写了一封信。因为塞维利亚有几位历史学家告诉他，在那边教会的资料馆里，存放着一批古罗马的原始文献，也许会对他的考古有所帮助。他在信中恳请教会对他开放这批文献，显然，他的请求得到了回应。  
他在神父的引领下，来到了一个小礼拜堂。几位黑衣的修士正跪在圣母抱子像前做着晨祷，于是他也悄无声息地跪在了垫子上。自从他在十五年前离开英国，带着靠近心脏的那个枪伤回到祖国之后，他就再也没有这样，正儿八经地屈下双膝向天父祷告了。只因每次双手合十，吟诵祷词，他总会想起那个险些将子弹送进他的心脏的孩子。他曾经将自己的双手覆在那个孩子的手上，教他用拉丁文吟诵《玫瑰经》⑥，然后被尖锐地嘲笑为“迂腐的天主教徒”。  
然而此刻他又开始了祈祷。他暗暗祈求着主为他指明一个方向，让他能够在那个年轻强盗走上绞架之前做些什么。但是除了身边修士们喃喃的念诵，他没有听到任何来自于主的讯息。  
晨祷结束之后，修士们都朝他围了过来，好奇地打量着这位异国的旅客。他便一个个拥抱了教会的兄弟们，向他们介绍了自己的身份，说明了来意，并且打趣道，自己在十五年前曾差点披上了修士的黑袍，今日终于遂愿，得以成为圣多明尼各会的一员。负责引领他的那位中年神父听了这话，脸上的皱纹笑得更开了。  
“您并不需要披上黑袍，也可来到主的居所之中。这里的资料馆随时对您开放，主会拥抱所有求知的灵魂。”  
于是我们可敬的考古学家欣然接受了上帝的拥抱。晨祷之后，他跟随着神父的脚步，前往教会的资料馆。一路上，他注视着神父略微佝偻的背影，还有那随着步伐摇动的黑袍，心中想着刚才关于黑袍的对话。他不由放慢了脚步。他想他大概已经找到了再见那个年轻人一面的方法。

 

当他套上多明尼各会修士的黑色长袍，系紧腰间的粗麻绳的时候，中年神父始终紧蹙着眉头，注视着他的一举一动。  
“您确定您能够让强盗加西亚忏悔？波诺伏瓦先生？”神父再次问道，语气中仍然带着几分疑虑。  
“是的。”法国学者最终又拽了拽麻绳，确认已经系牢。袍子的布料相当粗糙，领口摩擦着他的下颌还未刮净的胡须，带来几分刺痒的感觉。这种刺痒不断提醒着他，他正在装扮成忏悔牧师的助手，准备前往城中的监狱，听取强盗加西亚的忏悔。他向神父提出这个要求的时候，对方却大惊失色。  
没有人能够让那个恶徒忏悔，神父告诉他。自从强盗加西亚被捕和接受审判之后，就有不少神职人员试图让这臭名昭著的大盗公开忏悔他的罪行，但是全都被恶言骂了回来。传言说他其实是摩尔人的后裔，从不信主，这话大概不假。眼看着离行刑之日只剩不到四天了，教区主事急得像热锅上的蚂蚁。“只要您能够让他忏悔，我就帮您这个忙。”神父对法国学者这样说道。  
波诺伏瓦先生踟蹰了片刻。他并不确定自己能否让强盗在上帝之前低下那颗傲慢的头颅。事实上，他只不过是想帮帮那个年轻人，把年轻人的一件信物带回他远在巴勒莫的家乡，放在瓦尔加斯家族的没有墓碑的墓地上。这位名叫罗维诺的年轻人已经在远方颠沛流离了许久，至少他有权利在最后以某种形式归回故土。也只有这样，他才能从强盗加西亚的身份中解脱出来，以一个大家族的末裔的身份死去。  
看似毫无意义的拯救，不是么？波诺伏瓦先生这么想着，自嘲地笑了。然后他对神父点了点头。  
为了更好地掩盖他的真实身份，神父给了他一顶黑色的圆帽，好遮住那满头的鬈曲金发。他就顶着这略显滑稽的帽子，跟着神父一路穿过夜色中的街巷，来到了城郊的监狱。监狱里的礼拜堂里点着几根昏暗的白蜡烛，透着点酸臭的腐败气味。希望圣母玛德蕾娜像在浊暗的光线里若隐若现，美丽的面容仿佛也显得愁苦了起来。  
看守人抱着胳膊，用斜挑的眼角瞅着站在眼前的两个神职人员。“神父们，依我看，过两天直接把他嘴巴堵上送到绞架就得了。你们已经是第七拨了，那混蛋可不会对你们说什么好话。”之后他便咕咕哝哝地走了。不一会儿，走廊里响起了脚镣的锒铛声响。  
听到响声后，中年神父就把学者先生推进了忏悔室，关上门之前，他又朝学者比划了个祝福的手势。脚镣声停了下来。波诺伏瓦先生听到神父对那个囚徒说着什么，但只换回来了一声冷哼。忏悔室另一边的门被打开了，隔着脏兮兮的花格子窗，法国学者看到那个囚徒拖着脚镣坐上了短凳。随着门缝的合上，昏黄的烛光被隔绝在了忏悔室之外，伪装的修士和傲慢的强盗都陷入了黑暗之中。  
波诺伏瓦先生清咳了两声，一时不知道应该如何在这种场合下开口。上次他们的见面的时候，他被强盗用短统枪顶着脑袋，这回他却变成了强盗的忏悔牧师。于是他决定直截了当地进入正题。  
“瓦尔加斯先生。”他用意大利语低声唤道。  
他听到忏悔室的另一边手铐喀拉响了几声，但对方并没有回应他的呼唤。时间不多，他只能接着用意大利语说下去。他简略地提到了那个暴雨滂沱之夜，以及那朵放在瓦尔加斯家族的墓地上的白色雏菊。  
“如果这是您所希望的，”他最后委婉地提出，“我可以帮您捎一件信物到您的家乡，让它与您的家族成员共同长眠。我虽然与您素昧生平，但我会很乐意为您效劳。”  
话音过后，是长久的沉默。除了间或几声手铐的喀拉作响，他无法得知那个年轻人的任何反应。他想象着年轻强盗在黑暗中的表情，也许如同那时一般阴沉，或许也会有一丝迷茫的神色，从那张南欧人的漂亮面孔上浮现出来？  
——“你不是牧师。”许久之后，忏悔室的另一边传来沙哑的喉音。与印象中的声音截然不同，而且用的是西班牙语。波诺伏瓦先生震惊于对方声音的嘶哑，只是在黑暗中摇了摇头。对方仿佛能够看到他的动作似的，接着冷冰冰地说，“你要给老子捎东西。”  
“是的，瓦尔加斯先生。”学者先生换回了西班牙语，他觉得有些蹊跷的地方，但又说不准有什么不对。也许那个年轻人在经历了种种酷刑之后，已经对那晚流下的眼泪无动于衷了。  
“那好。”强盗哑声说道，“你人很不坏，老子看得出来。老子要捎的东西只有几句话，得写在纸上，你得把纸和笔拿过来。”  
有那么一瞬间，波诺伏瓦先生又感觉到年轻人并没有多大改变，即使身陷死囚的忏悔室，仍然能够用刚加冕的君王一般的语气发号施令。然而他已经不能像那晚一般，行个躬身礼，为他端上热腾腾的火腿浓汤。他凑近格子窗，低声对着另一边的年轻强盗说：“您瞧，我既然是伪装的牧师，就不能只替您拿着一封信出去。如果您在写忏悔书的时候撕下那么一页纸，写上您要说的话，我就可以替您一块儿带出去。”  
啧。强盗从鼻孔里喷出气来。“老子不向那什么狗屁上帝忏悔。”  
“这只是一个仪式罢了，瓦尔加斯先生。”学者先生试图劝说那个顽固的年轻人，“您的信件可以借此传递出去。无论您是否要请求上帝的宽恕，写忏悔书总归不是坏事。”  
呸。年轻人索性啐了一口。但在那之后，他就又沉默了下来。  
“这封信，不用你送到巴勒莫。”他最终说道，“送到老利拉的馆子里去。那里有人会帮老子带到它该去的地方。”  
话音刚落，囚犯便迅速起身，撞开了忏悔室的门。一头雾水的波诺伏瓦先生听到他在外面高声说，自己已经决定写忏悔书，但是他不希望在大庭广众之下写，他要在忏悔室之中向天主告解。不一会儿他就拿着纸张和笔回来了，砰地将门关上，开始刷刷地写了起来。  
笔尖在黑暗中划过粗糙的纸张，波诺伏瓦先生耐心地等待着那个年轻强盗的不能称得上是告解的“告解”。写完后，花窗另一边的人将纸折了起来，通过花窗的缝隙塞了过来，先是一份忏悔书，然后是一封折得极小的信件。  
“以圣父圣子圣灵之名，宽恕你的罪行。”伪装的修士用拉丁文大声说道。  
“阿门。”伪装忏悔的强盗万般不情愿地应道。在这一来一回的应答中，波诺伏瓦先生将那封信件藏进了袍子里，推门而出。  
神父看到他手拿着忏悔书走出来，欣喜万分，拽着他的手就往礼拜堂外走，嘴里念着这个好消息应该去通告整个教会。他回过头，正想最后看一眼那个年轻人，却发现那个强盗仍然呆在忏悔室里不肯出来，仿佛要把他的“告解”履行到最后一刻。  
他就这么离开了礼拜堂。那封折得极小的信件躺在他内衬的衣袋里，隐藏着他不能读透的秘密。后来当他脱掉修士的袍子，取出那封信的时候，他注意到在那张折起来的纸面之上，写着一行凌乱的小字：

——“给安东尼奥”

 

①《745年纪事》，匿名史学家的拉丁文手稿。文中引用片段是摩尔人初次来到安达卢西亚地区，对这片土地的赞美之词。翻译来自于《赭城》，田晓菲著。  
② 出自《西班牙谣曲集》，罗杰·莱特译。伽拉达是西班牙民间故事的主角，传言她容貌美丽，专为过路的骑士提供食宿，在深夜时分用黄金手柄的刀子割下他们的头颅，悬挂在房梁上。  
③ 十九世纪的西班牙下层民众普遍把所有外国人都当做英国人。这在《血与沙》，《庭长夫人》等十九世纪西班牙小说中都有反映。被称作“来自英格兰的法兰西绅士”是梅里美先生的亲身遭遇。不我真的没有笑。  
④ 罗姆，波希米亚人的方言，意思是“丈夫”。  
⑤ 公元756年，倭马亚王朝的最后一任继承人阿卜杜勒·拉赫曼定都科尔多瓦。公元10世纪，西班牙的倭马亚政权正式获得哈里发王国的地位，首都科尔多瓦成为西方伊斯兰世界最为繁华的都市，极盛时期人口曾达到五十万人，但于1236年被费迪南三世夺回之后走向了衰落。十九世纪初期，科尔多瓦人口仅有两万左右。  
⑥《玫瑰经》，其正式名称为《圣母圣咏》，是天主教徒用于敬礼圣母玛利亚的祷文。


	6. 第二章 第二节 加洛特绞刑

第二章 八月的科尔多瓦

 

二． 加洛特绞刑

——老利拉的馆子。安东尼奥。  
这些陌生的词语盘桓在他的脑海里。他装作无意地向旅店的老板打探这个小酒馆的地址，蓄着连腮胡的男人啧啧抖动了两下胡须，黑亮的小眼睛里闪现出诡异的光芒——“那种地方对于您这样的绅士老爷，可不是个好去处咧。”他前倾着身子，压低了嗓门说道，“如果您觉得夜晚无趣，我这里就有几个漂亮姑娘，可以给您介绍介绍。”  
老利拉的馆子是顶热闹的地方。人们这样告诉学者先生。那间馆子的煎鱼都是摩尔人做出来的，出售的冷饮里偶尔掺有可疑的迷药。您可以在那里找到能歌善舞的吉达那①，至于您是要欣赏她们的舞姿，还是要一亲芳泽，就得看您的钱包和您的运气了。  
我们可敬的考古学家不得不承认，他会很乐意去这间馆子坐上一坐，咕咚一声把龙的眼泪②都喝下去。但是如何才能找到那个名叫安东尼奥的人，并且不动声色地把这封信件交到他手里？又该如何向强盗加西亚的同伙解释自己的身份和来意？  
他下意识地用手指叩击着写字台。他忽然意识到，他已经开始以一个犯罪者的立场进行思考了，而且最糟糕的是，他是一个笨拙得不能再笨拙的犯罪者。  
他是否已经走得太远了？当交托临终信物的承诺，变成了给强盗加西亚的同伙送信的任务，他是否应该抽身而出，好保持自己的名声清白？  
骨节分明的手指又叩了一下棕木桌面，他拿起那封信件，再次揣进了怀里。  
这就是最后一次。他告诉自己。  
老利拉的馆子在古城墙外头，得穿过一道横跨瓜达尔基维尔的桥，再在阴暗的贫民窟里七拐八弯地走上十来分钟，才能瞅见那“顶热闹的地方”。哦啦啦，那可真难以称得上是个馆子，不过是一座棚屋，几张大帆布撑起的凉棚，露天摆放的十多张圆桌和短凳而已。但寒碜的外表丝毫没有影响到生意的兴旺，兴致高昂的吃客们在吆喝着，吼着七零八落的歌。一位袒露着半边沉甸甸胸部的妇人在圆桌间转挪腾移，把一盘盘的烤鱼和烤腰子砸到桌上，顺便灵活地打掉伸向自己胸部的手。烤鱼的烟雾和烟草的烟雾混合着，在凉棚下囤积起来，结成一团厚重的灰蒙蒙云雾。  
他便在这腾腾烟雾里寻了个角落的桌子坐下，点了盘煎鱼和红酒。妇人从硕大的乳房上方凝视着他，咧开了嘴笑着，咱们这儿有上好的红酒，先生！而那上好的红酒实际上既酸又苦，叫他想起儿时在约克郡的乡下杂货店偷喝的葡萄酒。煎鱼上撒着层厚厚的辣椒粉，他只咬了几口，便被辣出了眼泪，赶紧举起酒杯一饮而尽，觉得那堪与英国乡下的葡萄酒媲美的佳酿倒也不那么糟糕了。  
几杯佳酿下肚后，波诺伏瓦先生环顾四周，寻思着应该怎样才能找到安东尼奥。那年轻的强盗没有给他关于此人的任何描述，甚至没有给出姓氏，仿佛只要在馆子里一叫这个名字，就会有人站出来大声应答。但是他怀疑信件里的内容绝不是抒发乡愁那般简单，而接收信件的人，也不见得是能够在公众场合大摇大摆出现的人物。  
眼见着那妇人端着几大盘子朝这边走来，他朝她打了个手势，她就又笑嘻嘻地转到他跟前。他勾了勾手指，示意靠近说话，她便俯下身来，沾满汗的粗壮脖子散发出浓烈的烟熏味。“贵酒馆是否有位叫安东尼奥的先生？”他在她耳边问。  
“有好几个呐，有一个还是我的罗姆。”她哧哧笑了起来，往他脸上轻喷着热烘烘的气息，“您要做我的罗姆吗？如果您点个头，我可以马上跟您走。”  
法国学者也微笑了起来：“在下已为您的美貌神魂颠倒，可是找不到那位好先生，在下就没法替那个人传信。”说着他佯装伸手去拿红酒，却碰倒了酒杯，便用手指蘸着泼洒出来的酒，在桌上写下“罗维诺”这个名字。  
她粗黑的眉头即刻拧了起来，只听“哎哟”一声，她打翻了左手的盘子，煎鱼泼了法国学者一身。没等波诺伏瓦先生反应过来，她就慌忙道歉着，把学者从座位上拽起来，用围裙前前后后擦拭他的蓝色外套，顺便把桌上的酒渍也擦了个干干净净，接着热情地把他往棚屋那边推去：“让我给您换身干净衣裳！”  
他就这么稀里糊涂地被推进了棚屋，经过几个正忙着煎鱼的厨子，钻进了昏暗的里间。身后的门咔哒上了锁，那妇人登时换了一种语调，用沙哑的喉音对屋里的人说道：“这人送来了罗维诺的信。他身上没枪。”  
波诺伏瓦先生听到这话，下意识地把手伸到腰间。原来刚才那妇人热情的擦拭是在检查他有没有带枪，如果他真的配了枪又会怎样？屋里几个肤色黝黑的男人瞪着他，一个扎着满是油渍的花头巾的男子站了起来，用可疑的目光上下打量法国学者。他用波希米亚方言说了几句话，学者先生并没有听明白，只能挤出一个彬彬有礼的微笑。  
“晚安，先生们。”他感觉自己像是闯入了勒皮他飞岛的格列佛④，“在下只是瓦尔加斯先生的一个朋友，替他送封信给一个名叫安东尼奥的人。请问您是否就是安东尼奥？”  
“我是利拉·帕斯蒂亚，这间馆子的老板。”男人转而用西班牙语答道，“你是怎么认识罗维诺那混蛋小子的？”  
于是波诺伏瓦先生就把事情的来龙去脉简单说了一遍，说完之后，几个男人面面相觑，沉默了片刻。法国学者忽然注意到，在这几人中间，竟有着那晚在塞维利亚市长举办的宴会上高歌的老波希米亚人。老胡安。他记起了市长对歌手的称呼。  
他的心跳加快了几个节拍。兴许他可以从老胡安那里知道鼓手的下落。  
“这些事，你绝对不可以对外人说。”戴着花头巾的男人打破了沉默，对法国学者说道，“你这种老爷，本来应该远离这码子事。”  
“在下发誓定会守口如瓶。只要把这封信送到安东尼奥手中，在下就会离开。”波诺伏瓦先生举起右手承诺道。虽然他仍然感到不解，为何一个从大家族的继承人变为安达卢西亚强盗的年轻人的故事，会成为不可谈论的禁忌。他已将强盗加西亚写进了他的考古笔记，关于那高贵的乡愁，仓皇的逃亡，以及捉弄人的命运造化。他无法将年轻人从绞刑架上拯救下来，只能通过文字记述他那短暂却戏剧的一生。  
“安东尼奥今晚不在这里。”利拉摇了摇头，朝法国学者伸出了手，“你可以把信给我，我替你转交给他。”  
波诺伏瓦先生踟蹰了片刻，目光落在酒馆老板腰间的手枪上。他很清楚此时坚持一定要把信件交给安东尼奥并非明智之举，更何况老利拉看起来与罗维诺也是旧识，于是他认命般地把那封信从内衬的口袋里掏出来，放在了酒馆老板的手里。  
利拉拍了拍他的肩膀：“这事儿就这么结了！让你跑这么一趟也说不过去，一会儿歌队就要给客人唱歌，你想听什么曲子？”  
“塔拉拉。请再演奏一曲塔拉拉。”他回答道，望向老波希米亚人，却看到老胡安的眼睛闪现一丝狠戾的光芒。

Tiene mi tarara una pantorrila  
Que parecen palo de  
Colgá morcilla

我的塔拉拉，还有粗粗的腿肚  
就像是那挂着血肠的大柱

老波希米亚人终于得以在酒馆的凉棚下唱出那段令市长先生难堪的歌词，客人们怪叫着，用酒瓶咣咣敲着桌子。波诺伏瓦先生将整杯粗糙的红酒一饮而尽，默默地想着那黑发绿眼的鼓手在摩尔式喷泉里唱着粗俗歌子的模样。他从未如此渴求过他，在这烟雾腾腾的、燥热的科尔多瓦之夜里。  
然而老胡安和其他乐手在演奏结束后，就迅速地隐入了烟雾之中。当他追上去，发现自己置身于阴暗的贫民窟，蛇肠般的小道从脚下向四面八方延伸。粗声的大笑从身后的酒馆远远传来。瓜达尔基维尔河畔的空气潮湿而粘稠，如同厚重温暖的衣物，紧紧包裹了他。  
他仍然没能找到他。

 

强盗加西亚的死刑执行之日终究还是到来了。死亡的公开展示总是最为盛大的狂欢，更何况是一个传奇强盗的死亡。小贩沿街兜售着关于加西亚生平的小册子，年轻强盗在册子里被描述成罗格尔·台·弗洛尔④式的传奇人物，戴着款式新奇的帽子，有二十多个漂亮的情人，这些情人里甚至还有教区主事的私生女。五彩斑斓的人流如同出闸的洪水，熙熙攘攘朝着大清真寺前的广场涌去。不少人身着盛装，俨然像是要参加圣雅各节的游行，只有我们那位可敬的考古学家，全身皆着素净的黑衣，就连灿烂的金发都用黑色发带束了起来，仿佛即将奔赴一场葬礼。  
波诺伏瓦先生决定用这种方式为仅有一面之缘的强盗朋友送行，可是在这场盛大的狂欢中，他的悲悼显得如此不合时宜，乃至有些可笑。他在拥挤的人群中被前后推搡，步履沉重地向刑场走去。在广场中央的雕塑前，古罗马桥与广场的交界处，一座临时高台已经搭了起来，孤零零的一架木头机器停放在上面，毫无起眼之处。乍看过去，不过是一截不到一人高的木桩，连着一环铁圈和一块横放的木板而已。  
加洛特⑤。法国学者望着那架用来杀人的机器，想起了圣多明尼各会的神父对它的赞美——“精巧的、简洁的”死神之使者。死刑是一种文明的终极表现形式，通过公开处刑，恶与不义在大庭广众之下被消灭，善与正义得以向世间彰显。在法国大革命时期，死刑往往借助断头机来实现，这种庞大的机器是如此高效，以至于在五分钟之内砍下四十个人的脑袋绝非空谈。刽子手所要做的不过是拉起绞索，让铡刀轰然砸下，甚至不必费心把砍掉的脑袋捡起来，因为它们会自己骨碌碌滚进篮子里，像王宫前的卫兵那般笔直地排好队。但是断头机展现的善是什么？是一种森严的、庞然的、官僚体制的权力，它过于高效，以至于人们没有时间去仔细思考恶为什么必须被消灭，事实上法国人也始终搞不清楚他们为什么要砍掉那么多颗脑袋。  
然而，加洛特则不同。死囚必须端坐在椅子上，面朝着人群，一点点地被套在脖子上的铁环夺走呼吸，直至死神降临。在此过程中，神父会带领众人反复诵读《悔罪经》，为这个罪恶的灵魂，以及每个人的灵魂忏悔。如果这个死囚在临刑前为自己的罪行真心悔过，并接受了涂油礼⑥，他死的时候就几近于一个圣徒了。  
您瞧，神父对学者先生说，加洛特是如此简单的一架机器，却能够给予死囚坐着死去的尊严，给予人们集体忏悔的机会。人们通过目睹死囚断气的时刻，来见证恶怎样通过死亡被洗刷干净，善又怎样在忏悔之中得以彰显。因此新大陆的征服者们把阿塔瓦尔帕⑦送上了加洛特的“宝座”，他们很清楚，这种死刑配得上一位皇帝。  
但是在法国学者看来，西班牙征服者们送给印加帝国的皇帝的宝座，与罗马人献给耶稣的荆棘王冠并没有多大区别。他很怀疑，死囚即将被铁圈活生生扼死的时候，是否还能够像圣彼得⑧殉道时那般满脸平静与虔诚。他不忍亲眼见证年轻强盗临终的时刻，但他又无法躲在旅馆的小房间里，装作对窗外盛大的狂欢视而不见。他只能身着黑衣，在人们兴高采烈地围观强盗加西亚的死亡的时候，用缄默来对抗狂欢。  
人潮仍在不断涌进广场，大清真寺前的台阶、广场周围建筑的窗户和阳台、乃至古罗马桥的桥头灯柱，都被密密匝匝的人群所占据，他们伸长了脖子，指望着能够把加西亚的尊容看得更清楚一些。年幼的孩子骑在父母的肩膀上，兴奋地尖叫着，仿佛一场盛大的马戏即将开场。不过在西班牙，连上帝都要睡睡午觉，正义也喜欢在最终审判之前先打个盹儿，于是孩子们期待的马戏迟迟没有开幕，只有越来越高的日头照在拥挤不堪的广场之上。  
波诺伏瓦先生在被不断推搡的过程中挤到了高台边上，近到他足以看清那架木头机器上的铁圈的斑斑锈痕。他只希望这个铁圈还够利落，能够快点把人给掐晕，否则在这么近的距离之内，他甚至可以听得到犯人垂死的咯咯喉音。  
突然之间，人群中爆发了一阵骚动，大清真寺的镀金大门打开了，一队苦修士手捧白色长蜡烛走了出来，他们裹着粗麻布长袍，双脚赤裸，戴着麻布头套，头套上挖出两个黑洞，活像从中世纪游出来的幽灵。他们无声地行走着，在拥挤不堪的人群中开出一条路，直通行刑的高台。随后跟着两个官员模样的人，他们穿得像是要参加成人礼的男孩，不住地拽着脖子上的领结。其后是一个其貌不扬、衣着寒碜的中年男子，他用冷漠的眼神扫视着情绪亢奋的人群，把双手放在上衣口袋里，弓着脊背，趿着鞋——这就是刽子手。絮絮低语在人群中飞快地传递着，据说这人摆弄绞架比摆弄自家的井架还熟练。  
没过多久，絮语声就像是被扼住了脖颈，戛然而止。人们出神地凝视着从刽子手身后出现的那个人。他像苦修士一样戴着头套，不同的是，眼睛也被遮了起来。他穿着一件明显过于宽大的白色袍子，双手反绑在身后，被两个狱卒模样的人押了出来。因为看不见路，他的步子放得很慢，倒是留给人们不少时间来观察他。偌大的广场鸦雀无声，男女老少都屏着呼吸，死死瞪着那个步履趔趄的家伙，仿佛用眼神就能够把那头套从他的脑袋上剥下来。  
这场狂欢的主角，强盗加西亚。  
他最终走上了高台，在绞刑架前站定，白色袍子在午后的阳光下显得分外刺目。那是毫无感情的白色，否定了袍子之下的躯体，让人们看不出他究竟是个年轻人还是中年人，也看不出他的体格究竟是壮硕还是孱弱。就连他的面孔都被遮了起来，好像在暗示头套之下隐藏着的面孔有可能属于任何人。  
显然，广场上的一万多人对看不到强盗加西亚的真面目感到不满，当一个官员模样的人站出来高声宣读死囚的判决书的时候，他们发出了此起彼伏的嘘声。官员仍然坚持不懈地列数出死囚的重大罪行——枪杀九位运货商人，威胁政府官员的人身安全，袭击农庄，抗拒拘捕。法国学者试图从越来越大的嘘声里辨认出官员颤抖的声音，却发现自己无法将这些可怖的罪行，与那个有着明亮的褐色眼睛的年轻人联系起来。  
“……依据国王陛下的意志，以及科尔多瓦法庭的裁决，犯人塞巴斯蒂安·魏涅加斯，即通称的‘强盗加西亚’，应当众认罪忏悔，并处以绞刑。”  
绞刑！绞刑！绞刑！这个词语被抛洒到人群中，点燃了阵阵狂潮。他们开始整齐划一地呼喊，仿佛是在朝着斗牛场上的刺剑手呼喊，让他把花枪扎进雄牛的心脏。没人在意强盗加西亚的真实姓名，他是叫塞巴斯蒂安还是叫何塞，又有什么关系，重要的是他们要在接下来的几分钟内，看到这个无恶不作的强盗断气。  
我们的考古学家始终沉默着。他对那个陌生的名字感到不解。“请记住我的名字，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯”，他仍清晰地记得年轻人在他走出屋子之前说的话。一个发誓要报恩的西西里人，怎会把假名告诉给有恩于他的人？还是说，塞巴斯蒂安这个名字才是假名？  
某种预感攫住了他。他开始渴望看到头套之下的面孔，尽管他憎恨自己将要看到的死亡，他还是要看看那张面孔，是不是有着亮褐色的眼睛。  
忏悔牧师顶着人群高声齐呼的压力，一字一句地念完了强盗加西亚的忏悔书。那是份简短的告解，死囚向上帝请求宽恕，并且承认自己的所作所为是“不可原谅的”，但他同时也试图为自己辩护，说自己会走上这条路，完全是被生活所迫。这个世道没有给“生于底层”的人任何机会，因而他用自己的短统枪说话，他杀了有钱人和官员，但他从未杀过穷人。  
忏悔书的内容引发了一小阵骚动，听得到牧师声音的人们大声议论着，说这个恶棍并没有说谎，他确实没有杀过穷人，但他还是得上绞刑架，因为穷人的话不算数。忏悔牧师把那张纸折了起来，放回袍子里，然后高高地举起了手中的十字架。  
一个无声的信号，却有着奇特的威慑力。躁动的人群渐渐安静了下来——绞刑终于要开始了。  
苦修士们围了上来，捧着白色蜡烛，绕着绞刑台一圈圈走动，嘴里喃喃念着什么。刽子手懒洋洋地摆弄起了绞刑架，朝两个狱卒打了个手势，示意他们把死囚带过来。强盗加西亚仿佛意识到接下来等待着他的是什么，白袍子底下的身躯开始变得僵硬。狱卒必须扭动他的胳膊，推着他往前走，他脚下趔趄了一下，狱卒便一把扯下了他的头套，好让他能看清路。  
这场狂欢的主角终于露出了真面目。尽管时间短暂，人们还是瞥见了他那乱蓬蓬的黑发，黝黑的双眼，古铜色的肌肤，凹陷的双颊上还留着鞭打的血痕。这是个二十岁开外的年轻人，兴许有着茨冈人的血统，在即将到来的死亡之前，露出了跟普通人没有任何区别的恐惧之色。他在恐惧于那截矮矮的木桩和生锈的铁圈，他试图挣扎，不想被摁到绞刑架的座位上，但一个狱卒掏出腰间的手枪，用枪柄在他后脑敲了一下，他就瘫软了下来，被拖了过去。刽子手吹着口哨，手法轻巧地把死囚的手在木桩后捆好，用铁圈把他的脖子套起来，然后双手抓着连接铁圈的扳手，开始慢慢地旋转起来。  
铁圈开始收紧，一碰到死囚的脖子，他就从昏昏沉沉的状态中清醒了过来，发出骇人的嚎叫。但这来自地狱的声响很快就被紧紧扼住，仅有“咔咔”的声响，从他大张的嘴里传出。人群却变得异常的安静，人们牢牢盯着死囚越来越涨红的脸和剧烈抖动的身躯，如同在欣赏雄牛被刺中心脏后拖着长长血迹轰然倒地的时刻。  
当死囚的脸转为暗紫色，舌头垂到下巴上的时候，忏悔牧师又高举起了十字架，用比先前洪亮得多的声音，朝人群大声疾呼——“你们看到了一个罪人的受罚，但你们同样背负着深重罪孽，你们需得向天主忏悔，为洗清这个罪人的罪责，也为洗清你们自己的罪过。”  
刽子手仍在不紧不慢地旋转着扳手，生命的迹象正从死囚的身体里流走，他的身躯已不再抖动，肌肉不再绷得紧紧，他的面庞呈现出一种只有死人才会呈现出的青紫色。死亡正在用镰刀收割这个年轻的生命，它吞吐出的阴冷气息每个人都能够感觉得到。  
——“Deus meus, ex toto corde poenitet me omnium meorum peccatorum, eaque detestor, quia peccando, non solum poenas a Te iuste statutas promeritus sum, sed praesertim quia offendi Te…”⑨忏悔牧师用洪钟般的声音，诵念起了《悔罪经》。跪下，罪人们，他高声命令道，跪下。  
某种冥冥中的力量，驱使着人们弯下膝盖，人群接二连三地跪伏了下来。可是有人仍然直直地站立在原地，仿佛已经忘记了自己所在何处，又是为什么会在这里。  
波诺伏瓦先生。他瞪着深蓝色的眼睛，死死盯着绞架上的尸体。死亡本身已让他感到头晕目眩，但死亡之外的另一个事实，更是叫他头脑一片空白。  
那不是强盗加西亚。  
死在绞架上的，不是他认识的那个来自于西西里巴勒莫的年轻强盗。虽然年纪相仿，身高也所差无几，但是他百分之百确定，那绝对不是罗维诺·瓦尔加斯。到底是怎么回事？那天晚上与他在忏悔室对话的人，究竟是这个陌生的年轻人，还是罗维诺？这个死囚难道只是一头替罪羔羊，替真正的强盗加西亚抵了罪？  
念诵的声音越来越大，人群在忏悔牧师的引导下，一遍又一遍地念着悔罪经。那声音如同奔涌的洪流，在他脑内拍打回响，他强迫自己把视线从绞架上的尸体移开，踉踉跄跄地穿过跪伏的人群，摁着自己的太阳穴。正午的日光灼烈异常，他却只觉全身冰冷，难以呼吸。  
就在他艰难地寻找出口的时候，他看到有人与他一样，没有跪在地上忏悔。那人戴着顶黑色短礼帽，帽檐压得很低。视线相交的刹那，对方抬起帽檐看了他一眼，他不由得颤栗了起来。  
那是一双祖母绿色的眼睛。

 

① 西班牙人称呼波希米亚姑娘为“吉达那”，意为“茨冈女人”。  
② 这是西班牙民间的迷信，龙的眼泪可以用作春药的原料。  
③ 出自乔纳森·斯威夫特（1667-1745）的《格列佛游记》第三章，勒皮他岛是一座飞岛。岛上居民相貌古怪，服饰奇特。  
④ 罗格尔·台·弗罗尔（1262—1307），西班牙加泰罗尼亚人。他援助拜占庭皇帝安德罗尼克，战功卓著。安德罗尼克将亚洲几个行省分封给他，作为犒赏。后他被皇子命人所杀，但他的士兵为他报仇，将帝国夷平。  
⑤ 加洛特（Garrote），又称西班牙绞刑，是在中世纪的西班牙广为使用的一种死刑。这种刑罚直至二十世纪七十年代后期才在西班牙完全废除。  
⑥ 涂油礼，是为天主教的临终仪式。  
⑦ 阿塔瓦尔帕（1497-1533），印加帝国的末代皇帝，于1533年被西班牙征服者弗朗西斯科·皮萨罗在卡哈麦卡绞死，印加帝国就此灭亡。  
⑧ 圣彼得，耶稣的十二门徒之一，也被认为是教会的首任教宗，公元67年在罗马殉教。  
⑨ 拉丁文，意为“天主，为了我所犯的一切罪过，和我的失职怠惰，我全心痛悔；因为我如此得罪了祢，极仁慈极崇高的天主。”


	7. 第二章 第三节 祭坛前的橄榄枝

第二章 八月的科尔多瓦

 

三． 祭坛前的橄榄枝

死亡的狂欢如同潮水，汹涌奔流，却又遽然退去。  
两日之后，广场上再也找不到任何狂欢过的痕迹，低悬河畔的斜阳懒洋洋地将残光投射到科尔多瓦大清真寺的镀金拱门上。寺院的台阶下歇息着劳碌了一天的马车夫，他们在臭烘烘的马粪旁抽着烟斗，大声讨论着还有多久就要敲响晚祷的钟声，今日是否会有纺织的女工在河边沐浴更衣①。强盗加西亚像是个被消费过度的话题，已经不能再引起他们的任何兴趣。官家把他送上了绞架，但很快又会有新的强盗出现，成为街头巷尾的谈资。  
黄昏里，波诺伏瓦先生无声地穿过广场，经过高高矗立的天使雕像，仍然身着黑衣，黑色发带束着金发。在这一派喧嚣的广场上，他就像闹哄哄的乡村世俗画里一抹不协调的黑色。我们可敬的考古学家仍然不知道自己究竟在为谁哀悼，是他所认识的那个为故乡泣不成声的年轻人，还是那个死在绞刑架上的陌生人。强盗加西亚在名义上已被处死，围绕着他的谜团却未被揭开，反而越来越扑朔迷离——他的真实名字究竟是罗维诺，还是塞巴斯蒂安？那一晚送给安东尼奥的信里，究竟隐藏着什么秘密？那个绿眼睛的波希米亚鼓手，与他到底有何关联？  
咣，咣，咣。晚祷的钟声悠悠敲响，马车夫们朝着河边聚了过去，伸长了脖子想看看最年轻漂亮的那几个姑娘有没有出现在桥下。罗塞娜，尤兰达，伊曼丘拉达，这些名字波诺伏瓦先生并不陌生。在科尔多瓦的街巷漫步的每个黄昏，他都曾与当地的人们共同兴致勃勃地观赏桥下的风景。只见昏茫的暮色里，若隐若现的丰腴肉体时而弯折腰肢，时而旋转，相互嬉戏泼水，桥上的绅士们拿着望远镜，努力辨认着，为他指出哪几个才是纺织厂最好看的姑娘。他们喃喃着那些美丽的名字，在法国学者充满诗意的心中，每个名字都如同一朵玫瑰，每次被念出都是一次怒放。  
但此刻他的哀悼仍未结束，他也无心去扮演偷窥月神狄安娜的处子之身的莽撞猎人②。他信步踱进了大清真寺，经过被累累果实压得枝条弯折的橘子树，推开高耸的黑色木门，进入寺庙内部。阴凉的空气让他暂且平静了下来，借着阴暗的光线，他缓缓地穿过深红色条纹的阿拉伯式半圆形拱柱，如同穿过遍布巨树的幽深森林。这些庞然的拱柱见证了阿拉伯文明的撤退和天主教文明的重新崛起，它们在经历了四百多年天主教君王的统治之后，仍然顽固地拱立着，永恒地向它们唯一的真主祈祷。它们遍布整座清真寺，仅有寺庙中央的大天主圣堂里没有它们的影子。那便是上帝的领域。  
此时此刻，大圣堂里点着几盏油灯，一位神父拖长了平板的音调念着：“我虽行过死荫的幽谷，也不怕遭害，因为有你与我同在。”③祈祷席间稀稀落落地坐着几个人。波诺伏瓦先生轻手轻脚地加入了他们，双手十指交叉握拳，抵在额间。  
主啊，那日他在农庄所见的年轻人，是否真正的强盗加西亚？他为那个年轻人付出的尊敬、同情乃至悲恸，是否在谎言面前变得不值一提？那个绿眼睛的波希米亚人，是否只是偶然出现在刑场上，又在散场的人流中悄无声息地消失？  
——主啊，我能否再见到他？  
最终他的祈祷变成了反反复复的同一句询问。就连他自己都觉得这样太过荒谬，苦笑着垂下了手。神父念完了诗篇，又絮絮叨叨地说了些劝诫的话。漫长的演说过程中，有人走进了圣堂，在波诺伏瓦先生身旁坐下，却没有祈祷，只是不出声地聆听着神父的劝导。  
晚祷终究还是结束了，神父将手中的圣经合上，听众们也在胸前画了个十字之后陆续散去。法国学者起身正要离去，却听到身旁的那个人开口道：“圣父圣子圣灵在上，晚祷的时间都这么长哩？”  
声音柔和而略带沙哑，音节的转折还带着几丝唏嘘的气声。波诺伏瓦先生身子震了震，脚步便不由自主地停了下来。他低头望去，眼神正对上那人的目光。对方仰起脸来，用祖母绿色的眼睛直视着他——“又见面了，先生。”  
没等他想好该如何回答这等待已久的问候，波希米亚人已经把一小束橄榄枝递到了他的手里。一束被精心修剪过的绿枝，用红色的细丝带束着，如同圣母升天节④时装点祭坛的饰品。法国学者接过这小小的馈赠，握在手心里，目光却始终停留在对方逐渐扬起的嘴角上。他曾在想象中一遍遍地勾勒着他的面容，甚至不吝于将维克多·雨果的《东方集》⑤里所有形容古老异域的美好词语都赋予那张黑色面具下的脸庞——一张“埃及式”的脸⑥，有着深黑的眼线和高耸的颧骨。  
事实上，波希米亚鼓手的真实面貌，远非他想象的那般东方化。在大圣堂摇曳不定的昏黄油灯下，他看起来与普通的安达卢西亚人无异，明亮的深绿色眼睛衬着黑色的鬈曲短发，偏深的肤色，微翘的鼻尖，一笑起来就露出洁白的牙齿。如果说他是波希米亚人，显然他不是纯血，仅有接近古铜色的光滑肌肤和雪白的牙齿保留着几分波希米亚族的特征。可若说他是西班牙人，他又缺少了几分天主教徒应有的肃穆和阴沉，坐在这大圣堂的席间，他身着便装，衬衣领口随意地敞开着，坦着麦色的胸膛，姿态闲适如同身在特里亚纳集市⑧，全无参加晚祷的礼仪。注意到了法国学者探寻的目光，他终究还是笑了起来：“是啊，这还是您第一次瞧见我的脸呐。不过在这之前，我已经见过您许多回了。”  
波诺伏瓦先生怔愣了片刻，失掉的声音好不容易才找了回来。“自从堂萨图尔诺先生举办的宴会之后，在下始终未能寻到您的踪迹。”他干巴巴地答道，再次想要诅咒自己过于文绉绉的西班牙语，他倒宁可自己能够像荒原中偶遇的强盗加西亚那样，恶狠狠地用方言骂出自己的憎恶与热爱。  
不知名的波希米亚鼓手仍然在笑着，朝他摇了摇头，站起身来。“哎，我可是一直在看着您啊。每日您在古罗马桥上散步的时候，我都能从桥下看到您，却不知道应该怎样该跟您搭话，想得脑袋都疼了哩。”  
“在两日前的刑场上您也看到了我。”法国学者尽量不动声色地补充道，却仍然无法掩饰他知道这个事实的震惊。他一直寻找的人，竟然每日都在桥下张望他的身影。那一小束橄榄枝在他手中被越攥越紧，几近弯折。  
“您的金发那么显眼，一眼就能看到咧。”年轻人诚实地回答道，绿色的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下透彻得仿佛容不下一点谎言。然而他不再解释自己为何消失在人流之中，只是伸出了手，握住了法国学者攥着橄榄枝的右手。“既然您收下了橄榄枝，就让我为您算一算‘巴奇’吧。”⑦  
巴奇，我们可敬的考古学家对于这个词语并不陌生。只需付给在巴黎的毕加尔区⑨游荡的那些算子五个法郎，就能够算算巴奇，拨开笼罩在命运之上的迷雾，假如再付十个金法郎，则能够祛病消灾，甚至让心如死灰的情人回心转意。然而他从未听闻过在算巴奇之前需要收下一束橄榄枝，更不知这个波希米亚年轻人究竟为何在此时此刻提出这样的要求，就在大天主圣堂里，耶稣受难的十字架下。  
“上帝啊，我莫不是在与一位波希米亚男巫谈话？”他压低了声音问。  
话音刚落，年轻人握着他的手就因为一阵强忍的笑意而微微抖动了起来。“您的那位好上帝看到巫师大概会不怎么高兴，咱们还是离开这儿吧。”年轻人的手转而扣在了他的腕上，灵巧地拽着他穿过了长长的忏悔席，直至走出大清真寺。  
黑色的夜幕垂落在了清真寺前的广场上，不久前还挤满看热闹的马车夫的古罗马桥，此时已是空空如也。狄安娜的水仙们芳踪已逝，猎人阿克托安也不知去向。年轻人仍然拉着他的手，一直朝桥上走去，两人的脚步叩击着古老的砖石路，在河面上阵阵回荡。借着依稀的星光，他辨认出年轻人要把他带往城郊的方向，那是波希米亚人的聚居地。  
他想要开口说些什么，却欲言又止。倒是波希米亚人打破了沉默，啦啦啦地在黑暗中哼着一首不知名的歌，一如那个月夜在摩尔式喷泉里的歌唱。“塞巴斯蒂安还是个小孩子的时候，可喜欢这首歌了哩。”唱了一段后他突然说道，然后自言自语似地叹了口气，“唉，他再也听不到了。”  
波诺伏瓦先生的脚步不由得放慢了几分。塞巴斯蒂安这个名字，不正是两日前被送上绞架的强盗的名字吗？波希米亚人感觉到他的迟疑，松开了手，转过身来望着他，脸庞上仍然带着笑，那笑意却带着几分凄凉。“没错，”他点了点头，“强盗加西亚是我们的族人。”  
法国学者长久地注视着他，最终问道：“您是安东尼奥么？”  
“是啊，您送的那封信是给我的，可惜我最后也没见上他一面。”波希米亚人回答道，声音略显干涩，某种大概可以称得上是悲伤的神色从他的面庞上掠过，瓜达尔基维尔河的粼粼河面漾起了层层波澜，夜风刮过河滨的木莓丛和芦苇，在耳边猎猎有声。他再次朝着法国学者伸出手——“来吧，来吧。”

 

① 关于科尔多瓦的浴女的传说，出自梅里美的《卡门》。  
② 典故出自古罗马神话。月神狄安娜与山林仙女们在沐浴的时候，不慎被年轻的猎人阿克托安看到，狄安娜便将阿克托安变成一头小鹿，让他被自己的猎犬咬死。将围观女工洗澡比喻为偷窥月神狄安娜，仍然出自梅里美的《卡门》。  
③ 出自旧约，《诗篇》23:4。  
④ 圣母升天节，在每年的8月15日，是为纪念圣母玛利亚蒙召进入天堂而设立的节日。在天主教国家，如波兰、西班牙、奥地利，这个节日为国家公共假期，可放假一日。  
⑤ 《东方集》，法国作家维克多·雨果最早的浪漫主义诗集，出版于1829年。诗集中对东方文化多有礼赞和想象。  
⑥ 在十九世纪的欧洲，人们普遍认为吉普赛人的祖先来自于埃及。直至二十世纪六十年代，语言学家才借助词源研究的方式，得出欧洲吉普赛人的祖先来自于印度北部的旁遮普族的结论。  
⑦ 巴奇，波希米亚语，意为“算命”。直至今日，科尔多瓦仍有许多波希米亚人在从事算命的行当，他们在街头巷尾拿着橄榄枝，递给有意驻足的人。如果接受了他们的橄榄枝，就可以请他们看手相。  
⑧ 特里亚纳集市，位于塞维利亚市郊的集市，是安达卢西亚最有名的集市之一。  
⑨ 毕加尔区（Qaurtier Pigalle），位于巴黎第九区和第十八区的边缘，因毕加尔广场而得名，是巴黎的红灯区。


	8. 第二章 第四节 克罗托，还是阿特洛波斯？

第二章 八月的科尔多瓦

 

四． 克罗托，还是阿特洛波斯？①

他曾不止一次独自走过科尔多瓦夜晚的街巷，褐黄色的石墙和吱嘎摇曳的街灯浸淫在浓黑的夜色里，如同缄默不言的古老巨人。然而当波希米亚鼓手牵着他走过这些街巷，周遭风景就全然变了样，小巷变得像游蛇般蜿蜒曲折，蛛丝一样闪着精细而微弱的银光。街边密密匝匝的平房仿佛活了起来，悄无声息地从这条小巷挪到另一条小巷，让每条街巷看起来都一模一样。街边黑沉沉的铁栅栏门都紧锁着，间或有一两扇门敞开着，门边站着吞云吐雾的三两人，脸庞藏匿在浓重的阴影里。  
波希米亚人大概是有着猫的瞳仁，能够轻灵敏捷地在黑暗中穿梭，不时回头朝法国学者看上一眼，那双眼睛在黯淡的天光下泛着幽绿的色泽。于是我们可敬的考古学家知道，是他让科尔多瓦这座古城活了起来，在双眼所不能及的某个角落，在古城的边缘，他将要带着他走进黑暗的深处。  
他们在一座看起来与贫民窟的其他平房无异的房子前停了下来。年轻人拍了拍门，叫着：“多罗特！多罗特！”一位苍老得像干瘪的橙子的妇人为他开了门，用煤黑的眼睛瞪着他，目光又扫向他身后的法国学者，刀子般的眼神恨不得直接从陌生人身上剜下几枚金币来。她张开没牙的嘴，叽叽咕咕地跟年轻人讨价还价了半天，年轻人用波希米亚方言快速地对她说着什么，语气时而讨好，时而严厉，最终她才骂骂咧咧地侧过身，让出一道狭窄的门缝。年轻人灵活地哧溜钻了进去，法国学者踟蹰了片刻，不知是否应该向这位女士行礼——吻上那青筋暴露的黝黑手背是什么感觉？没等他多加思索，多罗特已经拍着门框朝他吼了起来：“还不给我滚进去，佩伊洛！”  
几乎是灰溜溜地，我们可敬的学者赶紧跟着年轻人钻进屋里，空旷的房间直通往一个小小的露天庭院，庭院里几乎空无一物，仅有一株低矮的橘子树，挂满了熟透的肥美果实，一个木箱，几张板凳而已。年轻人已经端坐在了板凳上，点燃了木箱上的油灯，朝着他举起灯，笑道：“看来您已经得到了多罗特的问候。”  
“确实热情非凡，”法国学者扯了扯领巾，苦笑着坐在年轻人的面前，“佩伊洛是对来客的称呼吗？”  
“不是哩。”波希米亚鼓手将油灯放在地上，掀开了木箱的盖子，一边往外拿着占卜的工具，一边答道，“这是对外族人的称呼，我也常被他们这么叫。说起来呀，茨冈人②得是黑眼睛黑皮肤才行。”说话间，他已经从木箱里取出了一枚波斯的古钱币，一副似乎使用过许多次的纸牌，一块磁石，一只干枯了的硕大蜥蜴。迷人的小东西，不是么？他抚摸着那深黑色的蜥蜴，朝脸色开始有点发白的考古学家眨了眨眼。之后他似乎是想起了什么，又从木箱里取了一个新鲜的番茄。  
“敢问这也是占卜的道具么？”波诺伏瓦先生小心翼翼地问。  
年轻人大笑着，往番茄上咔嚓咬了一口——当然，重要的道具！然后他右手仍然拿着番茄，用左手的食指和中指镊起那枚古钱币，在法国人的眉心划了个小小的十字。  
开始吧。他语调轻快地说。

 

昏黄的油灯下，波希米亚巫师开始将纸牌一张张摊在木箱上，低垂的金色橘子在他们头顶簌簌摇动，仿佛在相互间悄声絮语，诉说着关于舞蛛编织的网、雨季的霉斑和雄猫初夜的精血的故事。  
法国学者默默地看着他。此时此刻他看起来更接近于一个真正的波希米亚人，祖母绿色的眸子全神贯注地紧盯着纸牌，如同它们具有某种生命，瞳孔异常明亮，隐隐藏着一丝凶悍，扑向麻雀的花斑猫也会露出类似的眼神。他知道是巫术在悄然剥下他的混血的外壳，让他显现出这个种族本有的野性与迷妄。  
巫术，波诺伏瓦先生想着，巫术不过是人类的一场幻梦，它起源于人类做梦的能力，只要人类相信自己的灵魂可以在睡梦中脱离躯体四处飘荡，去往不同的地方，寄居在形形色色的物体里，他们就愿意相信万物皆有灵魂的栖居，可以通过行使某种神秘的仪式来将它们彼此连接。早在年轻的时候，他曾为这种非正统的理论而着迷，甚至不惮于在森严的圣三一学院③辩论梦境与万物有灵论的关系，以及古代宗教和巫术之间的相似之处。然而离经叛道的时代早已逝去，他也不再是为任何反对宗教权威的理论而激动的年轻学者，但巫术与梦境的隐喻仍然跟随着他，每当他试图揭开巫法的黑色面纱的时候就会浮现出来，提醒着他，巫术仅仅只是从梦境中衍生出来的仪式，人类的虚妄之梦的集合体。  
只是他现在倒更像是在梦境之中，而非梦境之外。他就这么注视着波希米亚年轻人铺好纸牌，每张都背面朝上，然后用手指画着圆慢慢地拂过牌面，似乎是在感受纸牌里跳动不息的生灵，抬起头对他说：“能给我看看您的左手么？”  
当深色的指尖抚上他的掌心，他微微颤栗了一下，感觉到那温热的指尖一点点地滑过自己的掌纹，间或停留在某处，轻轻地摩挲着。波希米亚人在通过掌纹来阅读他，他在通过这种微妙的碰触来阅读波希米亚人。“您从这里读到了什么？”他试探着问道。  
“一个断裂。”年轻的巫师低声回答，手指仍然摁在他的掌心，“您受过很重的伤，大概是在这里……”深色的指尖开始移动，悄然划过他的手腕，胳膊，肩膀，直至他的左胸。隔着薄薄的丝麻衬衫，波希米亚人轻轻地碰触着他的陈年弹伤，却没有说话，好像是在用指尖窥探他愈发急促的心跳。  
“十几年前的旧伤了。”我们可敬的学者先生尽量让自己的语气听起来轻描淡写，但是他的心跳声再一次出卖了他。巫师并不打算戳穿他的伪装，重新托起他的左手，盯着上面纵横交错的纹路。  
“旧伤来自于一场决斗，”波希米亚人慢慢地叙述着，这让他略带嘶哑的安达卢西亚口音变得更加明显，将西班牙语里的“z”都发成了“s”，“决斗却不是发生在情敌之间，而是在情人之间。”  
假使那段荒唐的关系可以被称之为爱情的话。波诺伏瓦先生苦笑着摇了摇头，不知应该如何对这场决斗进行轻描淡写的总结。他是提出决斗的那个人，却也是最先后悔的那个人，直至提着枪走上决斗场，他仍然试图有所挽回，可是“我恳求你”这样的话，他无论如何也说不出口。他那时还太年轻，年轻得以为把生命当成赌注是一种高贵的举动，更何况这是两个抱持着不同政治理念的人之间的决斗，哪怕稍微低下他的头颅，都会对自己的理念构成无可容忍的侮辱。  
遗憾的是，他决斗的对手也这么想，甚至比他更为固执，坚持不要公证人，只需要两把上了膛的手枪，咒骂的话语，以及滚烫的鲜血。回想起来，他们之间的争执不过是关于革命与共和的本质的小小口角，充其量也就上升到人权与正义的理念的冲突，与他们的生命比起来，这些看似崇高的词语又算得了什么呢？两声枪响过后，他们又得到了什么？  
“那是1815年。”法国学者终于还是开了口，喉咙有些干涩，“有很多事情在那一年必须终结，比如波拿巴的皇权，我的家族在英国的流亡生活，还有……”  
——“一段不幸的爱情？”没等他列数完法国的流亡贵族在拿破仑战争结束后的抉择，波希米亚人就咧着嘴笑了笑，用拇指缓缓在他的掌心里描出一道线，“开始得可真早哩，从十岁就开始了，也许还要更早？”  
波诺伏瓦先生这次是真的笑了出来：“我从未想过那也能算是爱情的开端。”他的语调中带着几分自嘲的意味。  
“您是没想到，因为对方那时以为您是漂亮的小姑娘，指不定还寻思着给您送花咧。”年轻的巫师语气轻快地说，看到波诺伏瓦先生瞪大了眼睛，他笑得更灿烂了一些，“啊哈，对方的眼神儿可不怎么好。”  
上帝啊，如果说之前的占卜许多波希米亚人都能做得到，这个阴差阳错的误会就绝非一般的占卜师能够算得到的。即使是他自己，也是在多年后不经意间从昔日情人那里得知的这个误会。他不由自主地盯着波希米亚人的瞳眸，想要从里面窥见占卜术的秘密，但除了奇异的祖母绿色，他只能捕捉到天真而好奇的光亮。年轻人坦然地回应他的凝视，直视着他的深蓝色眼睛，眼角因为笑意而微微弯起。  
“还有另一段爱情。”深色的指尖稍微移动了一下，停留在掌心偏下的地方，“这回却相当短暂，对方大概是非常虔诚的基督徒吧，这里有一个小小的十字。”  
“她是一所天主教疗养院的修女。”法国学者简短地说，似乎想要回避这个话题，“洛林人，立誓要献身于主。”  
年轻的巫师摇了摇头：“唉，真要是输给您的那位好上帝，倒也没有什么可耻的，可是哩，她还是爱着您的。”  
我也仍然爱着她。波诺伏瓦先生默默地想着，但只是平静地说：“她已经蒙受了主的召唤。”  
波希米亚人望着他，似乎是想要再说些什么，但最终还是用双手覆上了他的掌心，朝他点了点头，带着笑意对他说：“好咧，过去已经结束，现在到看看未来的时候了。”  
法国学者不由得长松了口气。回想起那个浅蓝色眼睛的女孩对他来说是一种更甚于陈年弹伤发作的折磨，他曾不止一次地想，如果当年在疗养院养伤的自己没有莽撞地向那个女孩示爱，她是否就能够在侍奉上帝的苦修中平静地度过余生，而不是在饱含罪恶感的泪水和强制的忏悔中逐渐凋零下去，直至走向死亡。他很清楚，他并没有输给上帝，而是输给了死亡，那不被祝福的爱情带来的死亡。波希米亚巫师显然也从掌纹间看到了这一点，但他再次选择不去揭穿伪装。  
——“现在该让这个迷人的小东西上场了。”他朝法国学者眨了眨眼，学者先生的脸再一次变白了，表情僵硬地看着年轻人把那只硕大的蜥蜴塞进自己的手心，示意他用那长长的尾尖任意点出三张牌。  
第一张牌面被翻开了。毫无疑问这套纸牌不同于他之前见过的任何纸牌，上面用炭笔涂满了古怪的埃及符号，粗劣的潦草几道线条勾勒出一个苦修士模样的人，身着及地黑袍，正在对身旁几个魔鬼形状的生物伸出双手，像是在渴求着什么，又像是在拒绝着什么。常见的苦修者与诱惑的题材，却出现在了波希米亚人的纸牌上，是否还有什么旁的含义？  
算命人沉默不语，只是看着那张纸牌，如同瞪视着一个危险的猎物。在给出任何解释之前，他接着翻开了第二张牌，这回牌面上没有了奇形怪状的人物，只有一座画得歪歪斜斜的高塔，旁边全是密密麻麻的文字，只能勉强辨认出那料峭的哥特式风格的塔尖。  
高塔。法国学者暗自思忖着，这在塔罗牌里可不是什么美好的象征，然而在波希米亚人的占卜学体系里，兴许有着截然相反的含义也说不定。他渴求着能够从占卜者那里听到只言片语的解读，但坐在对面的年轻人垂下了眼睑，黑色睫毛覆下一片浓黑的阴影，随着油灯光线摇曳不定。  
第三张牌。波希米亚巫师翻开牌面之前，手在空中停留了片刻，才落下去。缓慢地翻开之后，他显出了异样的神色，嘴微微张开，似乎想要说些什么，但最终也只念出了一个女性的名字：“玛丽亚。”  
牌面上画着一个像炭一般黑的女人，眼睛如同燃烧的炭火，手执一条金色腰带，而那腰带的扣结是一条蝰蛇的头，正在吐着鲜红的信子。和其他牌面不同的是，这张牌上没有涂满古怪的文字，而只有一行短短的注释，用的当然是波希米亚人才能读懂的语言。法国学者疑心着“玛丽亚”正是这黑皮肤的女人的名字，抑或是她所象征着的某个神灵的名字？  
年轻人还在死死盯着那张牌，就像在注视着一条真正的、致命的蝰蛇。很快地，他开始念起一些神秘的句子，用的是他之前对老妇说的波希米亚方言，然后伸手摸向腰间的红色宽腰带，从里面抽出两根铅条来。波诺伏瓦先生不由得承认，直至现在，他才算目睹了一场真正的巫法——波希米亚人从屋里取了一碗清水，将铅条在油灯上炙烤了片刻，随后将它们投入水中，迅速地拿起磁石，在碗沿的上方旋转一圈。随后，铅条就以一种绝不符合自然法则的运动方式，在水中互相碰撞，旋转，清脆的金属声应和着波希米亚人低声呢喃而出的难以解读的词语。这过程持续了大概一分多钟，直至年轻人带着复杂的神情，将其中一根铅条从水中取出，攥在指间翻来覆去地看。  
神秘的磁石，旋转的铅条，荡漾摇动的水纹，这其中又潜藏着怎样的讯息？学者先生饶有兴味地与巫师一同凝视着那根铅条，如同他在考古掘开的石坑里凝视着两千年前古罗马士兵的黑漆漆的残破颅骨，一时间都快忘却了先前那三张翻开的透着不祥气息的纸牌。  
“玛丽亚·帕迪利亚。”④许久之后，年轻人开口道，用的仍然是柔和的安达卢西亚口音。  
“这么说来，这即是那位女士的名字？”波诺伏瓦先生用蜥蜴的尾尖指了指最后那张纸牌。年轻人放下铅条，笑了笑，笑容却显得有些勉强。学者先生不得不注意到他的眼睛此刻正逐渐变成墨绿色，仿佛那神秘的阅读已经将夜色注入了他的瞳孔。  
“她是波希米亚人的王后，国王唐佩德罗的情人。”年轻人说道，“如果说我们也会祈祷的话，那么就是在向帕迪利亚祈祷，希望从她那里得到力量。”  
瞧啊，即使是异教徒也会有他们的黑色的圣母。她与无垢的玛丽亚⑥分享着同一个名字，却有着截然不同的外表，行使着截然不同的职责。波诺伏瓦先生暗暗希望着这位黑色的圣母能够带来祝福，而非厄运，可是谁又能知晓答案？  
波希米亚年轻人这时却突然站了起来，脚步因仓促起身而有些不稳，一把抓住了橘子树干，才算把持住了平衡。“您走吧。”他说。  
行使了那些令人眼花缭乱的巫法之后，预言竟然只有如此简单的一句话？法国学者也带着满腹疑惑站了起来，借着即将燃尽的油灯的光线，他瞧见年轻人的脸色十分糟糕，冷汗涔涔，全然没有先前在大天主堂里的神采，便朝他伸出了手：“如果有什么在下能够帮忙的地方……”  
年轻人径自攥住了他的右手，直接将手摁在他的胸前。“如果您真的想知道关于未来的预言，”波希米亚巫师那本就沙哑的西语，此刻显得格外嘶哑，“三天后，就再到这里来。不过记住，晚上十点后来。”  
说完这话，他就把波诺伏瓦先生推出了门。法国学者有点茫然地站在那扇粗陋的木门前，觉得这一夜的遭遇就如同但丁那部恢宏的长诗里描述的情节，只是自己没有维吉尔来领路⑤，全然不知下一步会踏足到地狱的哪一层。他本以为自己能够通过算命来窥探真相，结果非但没有得到关于强盗加西亚的身份的任何线索，反而还平添了更多的谜题。  
他甩了甩头，试图把那些稀奇古怪的意象从脑海中驱逐出去——黑色的女人，枯干的蜥蜴，当然，还有那双绿得惊人的双眸。然后他开始在郊区有如蛛网的阴暗街道里穿行，希望找到回旅店的大道。很快，他就发现自己已经记不清来时的方向，更糟的是，他隐隐感觉到有人在背后跟着他，每当他回头的时候，又看不到一个人影。仿佛有许多双眼睛，波希米亚人的狼一般的眼睛，在暗中注视着他。  
最终他还是不得不折回去，脚步仓促。看到那间屋子还亮着灯，他不由松了口气，敲了几下门，却不见有人答应，于是试探着推门而入。庭院里早已空空如也，刚才占卜用的木箱不见了踪影，更不用提波希米亚巫师了。他一转头，才发现那个年轻人正坐在里屋的窗台上，一边啃着番茄，一边用一种悲哀而又严肃的神气，注视着自己右手的掌心。  
那般悲哀的表情，是波诺伏瓦先生无法想象会出现在那个波希米亚鼓手的面庞上的。而他是如此全神贯注，甚至没有发现法国人已经折了回来。  
“请原谅在下的唐突……”考古学家试探着开口道。年轻人猛地抬起头来，祖母绿色的眼睛惊愕地瞪着他。“是您啊。”年轻人似乎是在强打起精神，“找不到回城的路了么？”  
波诺伏瓦先生有点尴尬地耸了耸肩。于是年轻人从窗台上轻捷地跳了下来，从怀里拿出另一个新鲜的番茄，扔给法国学者，然后打开前门，做了个“请”的姿势。  
他们在没有边际的夜色中安静地穿梭着。波诺伏瓦先生仍然感到有人在暗中窥视着他们，只是没有谁敢轻举妄动。也不知过了多久，绕过了一道窄巷之后，前方出现了一条宽阔的大道。年轻人抬手指明方向：“只要往前走，您就能看到来时的那座桥了。”  
说完，他转身就要离开，波诺伏瓦先生赶紧抓住了他的手，为那只手的冰凉感到些许诧异。“三天后，我能否知道答案？”他问道。  
“关于什么的答案呐？”波希米亚年轻人朝他笑着，尽管夜色黑如绸缎，他仍能用眼睛勾勒出那个笑容的轮廓。情人的脸就算在夜里也会发光，他不知为何想起了这句话。  
“为什么会有两个强盗加西亚。”他回答道，“这其中是否有一个被错误审判的灵魂。”  
他感觉到年轻人本就冰凉的手变得更加僵硬了，过了一会儿，他才得到答案：“我并不知道有第二个强盗加西亚咧。塞巴斯蒂安十八岁就做了强盗，他被官家给捉住，可实在糟糕。我们族人想把他保释出来，但我们的钱不顶事儿，说什么也不管用。”  
这并不是他想要的答案，年轻人的语气里透出的无奈却又如此真实，让他无从继续问起。他犹疑着，放开了波希米亚人的手，想说些安抚的话，却怎么也没有想到年轻人直接凑了过来，在他双颊印下两个倏忽而逝的吻，就转身离去。  
“三天后再见！弗朗西斯！”他的声音在夜色里回荡着，将波诺伏瓦先生名字里的小舌音“r”发成了西班牙口音浓重的卷舌音。  
他攥着波希米亚人扔给他的那个番茄，默默地咬了一口。

 

① 克罗托，古希腊神话中负责纺织命运之线的女神。阿特洛波斯，负责剪断命运之线的女神。  
② 茨冈人，波希米亚人的另外一种称呼。在不同国家，波希米亚人的称呼都不相同。在法国，他们被称为波希米亚人，在英国，则被称为吉普赛人，在西班牙，常被称为茨冈人。现在波希米亚族在欧洲各国的官方名称是“罗曼族”。  
③ 这里指的是牛津大学的圣三一学院。  
④ 玛丽亚·帕迪利亚，传说中的卡斯蒂利亚国王唐佩德罗（1334-1369）的情妇，精通巫法。  
⑤ 维吉尔，即普布琉斯·维吉琉斯·马罗（BC70-19），被誉为古罗马最伟大的诗人，也是但丁的《神曲》中引导主人公去地狱一游的角色。  
⑥ “无垢的玛丽亚”，即圣母玛丽亚。“圣母无垢论”是天主教的重要教义，基本理念是玛丽亚在童贞无损的情况下诞下了耶稣。


	9. 第三章 第一节 安息日狂欢

第三章 地底王国的喧嚣与低语

 

一． 安息日狂欢

三日约定到来之前，我们可敬的考古学家在每个暮晚，都会重复相似的轨迹——穿过古罗马桥，在晚祷的钟声中步入科尔多瓦大清真寺，坐在那位唤作安东尼奥的波希米亚巫师曾经坐过的祈祷席上，默默地注视着高悬祭坛上方的耶稣受难像。他曾目睹过巫术所展现的奇异景象，他正为一位巫师而心醉神迷，他应当向主全心忏悔，他却很清楚，自己仍然会奔赴那个邀约，无论是为了知晓那关于未来的预言，还是为了解开强盗加西亚的身份之谜。  
从清真寺出来的时候，他会不自觉地向桥下张望，看看那里是否站着一个绿眼睛的年轻人，正偷偷地看着桥上的自己。但三天来，他一无所获，那神秘的波希米亚人像是消散在了瓜达尔基维尔河上暗紫色的氤氲一般，让他几乎要怀疑，那晚的占卜是否只是梦境。  
约定的日子总算是到了，波诺伏瓦先生身着曾在塞维利亚的舞会上穿过的宝蓝色礼服，披上黑色长斗篷好掩饰身份，揣着颗忐忑不安的心，进入了市郊的贫民窟区。他这回没有随身携带任何值钱的物件，甚至是自动报时的怀表也留在了旅馆里。他为自己的谨慎小心而感到可笑，但只要想到自己那消失无踪的天鹅绒钱袋，他就又笑不出来了。与波希米亚人打交道，你永远都不知道下一步会走到哪里，是地狱，抑或是天堂。  
凭借着依稀记忆，他找到了年轻人为他占卜的地方，但那扇粗陋的木门此刻正紧锁着，敲了几下也不见动静。他在门前徘徊了片刻，思忖着这是否又是波希米亚人的一个把戏，他的皮靴后跟轻敲着巷子的石板路面，发出微弱而清脆的声响。  
这声响却逐渐有了回音，另一个人的脚步声，在与他的相互应和。转角处传来了清脆的皮鞋踏击的声音，紧接着安东尼奥就出现在了他的面前。即使在昏暗的天光下，他也能看得到黑发的年轻人身着大红的盛装，流苏从扎着宽大袖口的金色绳子上垂落，镶着黑边的前襟上，珍珠在闪烁着微弱的光芒。这本该显得廉价的波希米亚盛装在他的身上，却有如生命在怒放，毫不掩饰张扬。“啊，如此隆重的行头。”法国学者打趣道，“难道在下有幸受邀参加波希米亚的国王的宴会？”  
“对哩，”年轻人一拍手，大笑着，“我们的国王是一位住在地下的好先生，他今晚要举行礼拜六的安息日狂欢会呐①。” 他的声音因为笑意而微微颤抖，使得他那特殊的安达卢西亚口音更加明显。然后他就拽起法国学者的手，钻进旁边昏暗的小巷，从侧门进入了那个栽着橘子树的小庭院。  
只见安东尼奥熟稔地用脚尖扫开地面的杂草，露出一扇暗门。他掀起那扇门，灵活地钻了进去。难不成这真是住在地下的那位先生的宴会？波诺伏瓦先生迟疑了一下，安东尼奥又从门里钻了出来，探出个毛茸茸的黑色脑袋来。怎么了？害怕啦？弗朗西斯？他的声音里带着俏皮的戏谑，更不用说他再次把弗朗西斯里的“r”发成了卷舌音。  
这下好了，别提波希米亚人的老巢，就算真是撒旦的地下王国，他也只能硬着头皮下去了。波诺伏瓦先生解开黑色长斗篷，下意识地拢了拢金发，试图让自己在钻地道的时候看起来也不失优雅。他们在地道里摸黑着走了一会，就听到了热烈的喧哗，还伴随着响板声，手鼓声，以及醉醺醺的狂笑声。安东尼奥打开了尽头的那扇小门，出现在他们眼前的，又是怎样一幅景象！  
一个身着波希米亚式长裙的吉达那，正在拼起来的两张长桌上起舞，轻盈得就像雅歌里的山羊②。她用穿着红色摩洛哥皮鞋的小脚在棕木桌面上敲击着，发出清脆的啪嗒啪嗒声，舞步甩开了层层叠叠的裙裾，让那些缀着金属亮片的布料犹如流水一般在婀娜的身体周围飘荡摇动。她高举巴斯克手鼓，在观众疯狂的吆喝和大笑声中旋转着，踢踏着。  
很快波诺伏瓦先生就发现，那些掺杂着波希米亚方言的吆喝声就是音乐本身，精准地契合着吉达那踩出的每一个重音。尽管他无法理解那些发音粗犷的词语的真正含义，却能感觉得到它们的强烈韵律，以及某种狂欢中的凄怆意味。  
罗曼里舞。是我们族人才跳得出的舞蹈哩。③安东尼奥说。随后他的声音就被湮没在震耳欲聋的喧嚣声中，几乎所有人都在吆喝，尖叫，跺脚，敲桌子或敲酒瓶，波希米亚姑娘在长桌上踏出了骤雨般的舞步，她也在高声尖叫着，别着金合欢的黑发剧烈地震颤，然后她开始有如旋风般地旋转，最终啪地一下，舞姿定格为一种高傲而昂扬的姿态，裙裾被猛地甩起，再悄然落下，直至凝敛不动。  
观众的喧嚣声却丝毫未见减弱。他们大多已醉意浓重，用陌生的语言高声叫着什么，想必不会是巴黎的贵妇沙龙上高雅的言辞，而站在桌上的吉达那把腰肢一拧，拳头插在腰间，用蜥蜴般的黑色大眼睛斜睨着桌下的男人们。好不容易把目光从她身上挪开，波诺伏瓦先生才发现，这地下宴会的二十来位宾客，绝大部分都是深色皮肤的波希米亚人，每人都身着充满异域风味的盛装。相比之下，他可真算是闯入这个撒旦的世界的异端了。所幸他发现了一个自己的同类——就在吉达那跳舞的桌子边，坐着一个龙骑兵，看来已经喝得分不清东西南北了，只是盯着波希米亚女子亮闪闪的裙裾傻笑。  
来吧。安东尼奥放声大笑着，用方言朝角落喊了句什么，一个羊角状的皮囊就飞了过来，他拧开瓶口，仰天灌了几大口，然后就一把塞到法国学者的怀里。上好的！国王的佳酿！  
好生美妙的佳酿！只一口下去，波诺伏瓦先生就被呛出了眼泪，辛辣的略带苦涩的液体顺着喉咙一路滑下，只恨不得要在胃里灼穿几个洞来。安东尼奥使劲地拍他的肩膀，祖母绿色的眼睛眨了眨——喝啊！喝啊！明天的事，明天再说！④ 很快，我们尊敬的考古学家就充分诠释了这句西班牙谚语的含义。岂止是明天，就连上帝都被丢到一边去了，他加入了疯狂吆喝的波希米亚人们的行列，敲着桌子，跺着脚，为舞动的吉达那伴奏。  
那有着深棕肤色的姑娘索性用红色皮鞋踢碎了一个酒碗，随手拾起碎片就又跳了起来，那两爿陶土在她手里比黑檀木的响板还要灵巧，叮叮作响，时而掠过她摇曳的曼妙腰肢，时而在她的黑发之上交错翻转，简直像是被施了妖法或魔术。  
“噢！拉罗洛！我的拉罗洛！”⑤那个龙骑兵用西班牙语叫着，“你什么时候才能爱上我？”  
“等到你不那么傻的时候！”被叫做“拉罗洛”的波希米亚姑娘大笑着，猛地转了一圈，甩手将碎陶片用力掷到他脚边。然后她在男人们的嘘声中拎起长长的裙裾，走到长桌的尽头，叉开那诱人的双腿，扬起下颌，用乌黑的眼睛瞪着波诺伏瓦先生，然后那美丽的黑眼珠转了转，直直地盯着他身旁的安东尼奥。  
她用罗马尼语⑥说了一句什么，语气里很有些挑衅的意味，刹那间二十多个波希米亚人全都高声叫了起来。安东尼奥将杯中的烈酒一饮而尽，笑着用方言回答了一句。呼呀！呼呀！他们欢叫着，其中有两个人已经飞奔出了地下室，而法国学者和那位龙骑兵仍然一头雾水。波诺伏瓦先生只能听懂一个词：“佩伊洛”。波希米亚人用这个词来称呼不属于他们族群的陌生人。很显然他们正在谈论这两个异族人，但不知道讨论的结果是什么。  
答案马上就揭晓了。那两人兴冲冲地搬来了两面皮鼓，架在椅子上，往手心上吐了口唾沫，摩拳擦掌。安东尼奥将手中的玻璃杯铿然摔到地面，站了起来。原先喧嚣异常的地下室突然变得安静，仿佛有一只手生生地扼断了所有的吆喝和狂笑，声音被撕扯成极细微的声响，吉达那的裙裾的摩擦声，急促的呼吸声，吞咽唾沫的咕噜声，以及，安东尼奥的脚步声。  
他走向长桌，以一种高傲而又迷人的姿态。缀着金色流苏和珍珠的鲜红色外套，在四周环绕的丛丛火把下闪耀着摇曳不定的光。  
鼓点开始敲响。起初是缓慢地，小心翼翼地，生怕打破了这令人屏息的寂静，亦或是为了应和安东尼奥的脚步。那黑发的年轻人昂着头颅，如同一头炫耀犄角的公鹿，又如同一位走向加冕宝座的王。站在桌上的吉达那拎着裙角，低下头，修长的脖颈弯垂了下来，仿佛正在全神聆听那脚步声中蕴含的节奏。  
然后他用右手一撑桌面，跃上了长桌。鼓声就在这时戛然而止。两位舞者静静立于长桌之上，低垂眼睑，但优美的躯体都紧绷着，仿佛在等待着一次爆发。忽地，安东尼奥开始用鞋跟敲击桌面，一下，两下，紧接着是一连串迅疾猛烈的踢踏。波诺伏瓦先生不得不承认自己从未见过如此舞步，精准有力如同蒸气驱动的机器，却又充溢着机器绝不会有的激情与震慑力。更不可思议的是，尽管舞步狂放迅猛，舞者的上半身却仍然凝敛不动，右手拢着外套，左手摁在腰间，祖母绿色的眼珠中的神情几乎是傲慢而漠然的。  
踢踏骤然停止。沉重的鼓点再次响起，原先一直低头聆听的吉达那伸出纤细的双臂，缓缓起舞，双手在游弋中相互盘旋出繁复的花样，不断抬高，直至头顶。她的双腿与腰肢随着双手的游动而摇摆着，有如一尾拖曳着华丽长鳍的鱼。但与先前充满挑逗的舞姿截然不同，她眉头紧蹙，眼神隐隐透出悲哀，似乎有一个正在挣扎的灵魂，要从这种充满神秘意味的舞动中冲破束缚而出。当双手最终升到最高处的时候，她倏然打开双臂，扯起裙角，踩出一连串踢踏，鼓声迅速地变快，与踢踏声相互应和。  
安东尼奥抬起头，注视着她。她也昂起头，直视他的目光，黑色的眼睛里闪露出一抹凶悍，几乎像是在挑衅。他眯起绿色的眼睛，猛地一击掌，然后开始旋转，继而是更为花样繁复的踢踏。鼓声越击越烈，双重的鼓点震撼着四壁，似乎要将这座地下室的天花板震下一层灰来，但是这都比不上他踢踏的舞步惊人，颀长的双腿以令人瞠目的速度跃动，交错，旋转，节奏却仍然精准异常。那张总是带着笑意的年轻脸庞，此刻竟没有任何神情，深绿色的瞳眸里甚至透着几分阴郁，仿佛这种不羁的舞蹈，承载着永恒流浪的这个民族所有的苦难，此刻的舞蹈，既是在彰显着漫长的苦难，又是在抗争着苦难。  
他在最突兀的时刻猛然停下。一个极其干脆利落的停顿，高高地扬起手臂，下颌昂起，上身微微后仰，被紧绷的鲜红色宽腰带勾勒而出的腰身静止于极具张力的姿态之中。鼓声也骤然终止。一时间所有人都不由自主地屏住了气。  
吉达那瞪着他，然后再次踩出一串激烈的踢踏。鼓声砰然再起，他们开始移动舞步，对视着，在两张长桌上划出一个圆圈，急促的舞步充满紧张感，简直像是一场火药味浓厚的决斗——两个决斗者在绕着圈子，眼睛如野兽般明亮，寻找着一枪击毙对方的方法。安东尼奥用脚尖一击桌面，两人同时开始了踢踏，双重的脚步声与雨点般的鼓声一起，撞击着所有人的耳膜。他们顺着两张长桌一路舞过来，吉达那的长裙犹如疯狂翻卷的流云，而安东尼奥腰间的红绸也飞舞如同狂傲的飓风，到达尽头的时候，他们猛地旋转，擦肩而过，然后再次沿着长桌舞过去，鼓点密集得像盛夏的滚雷，他们就这样踩着隆隆的雷声，舞动着。最终到达尽头的时候，吉达那厉声尖叫着，和与她斗舞的舞者一起跃下了长桌，两人轻盈得像两枚落地的飞镖。仿佛某个开关被开启了一般，原先一直凝神屏息的波希米亚人们爆发出了骇人的叫喊，与其说是在喝彩，倒不如说是在为了尖叫而尖叫，充满了原始的欢愉，粗野的放纵，甚至是淫荡的嗥嚎，两个舞者就在这震耳欲聋的狂呼中继续舞动。安东尼奥在人群间飞速地旋转着，跳跃着，踏击着，即使是一团跳动的火焰也比不上他所具有的高热。  
如果说这就是魔鬼的舞蹈——波诺伏瓦先生下意识地将手摁在胸前佩戴十字架的地方，那么他已万劫不复。

 

您想知道那个预言吗？  
那惊人的舞者还未止住微微的喘息，凑在他的耳边说。也许是高度酒精的作用，可敬的考古学家感到自己的耳廓烫得厉害。“啊，当然！我几乎都要忘了您还是位巫师！也许您对您的舞蹈也施了点巫法？”他醉意醺然地答道。安东尼奥只是笑着摇摇头，将他拽出了被狂欢的浪潮所淹没的地下室，走进阴暗的地道里。门在他们身后砰然关上，暂时隔开了粗鲁的吆喝声。  
法国学者用力甩了甩金发，试图把醉意从脑袋里甩出去，却发现这样只是令眩晕感更为强烈。安东尼奥的祖母绿色眼睛如同浸在深海，随波光游荡摇移，折射出异样的光线。  
“听着，先生，我给您算巴奇的时候，”他说，“看到了不祥的征兆哩。”  
“咳，管它明天会怎样呢。”波诺伏瓦先生醉醺醺地说。  
“您在将来会爱上一个魔鬼。这个魔鬼会让您丢掉名声，甚至是性命呐。”年轻人语调急促地说。  
“听起来倒不坏。”法国人低声笑道，“十分具有诗意的预言。我一直对浮士德博士充满艳羡之情，能有摩菲斯特相伴也未尝不是件美事。”⑦  
他大概永远也忘不掉波希米亚人听到回答后露出的神情，先是困惑不解，继而是讶异，再然后是那曾经在铜色面庞上一闪而过的严肃和悲哀，这悲哀凝结在祖母绿色的眼睛里，就像夜色注入了瞳孔。波希米亚人抬起手，猛地将法国人推到墙边，就在波诺伏瓦先生的后背撞上粗糙的岩壁的时候，他感到有什么滚烫的东西悄无声息地贴上了他的双唇，并且迅速地演变为一个具有侵略性的吻。

 

① “住在地下的好先生”，指魔鬼撒旦。传说魔鬼总在星期六晚上举行安息日的狂欢会。  
② 雅歌，指的是旧约的《雅歌》，其诗句常以山羊比喻女子之姿态轻盈。  
③ 罗曼里舞，弗拉门戈舞的前身。正式的弗拉门戈舞最早出现于1842年塞维利亚的一家小酒馆。此处描写罗曼里舞的灵感来自于西班牙舞者玛丽亚·帕吉斯的舞蹈视频。  
④ “明天的事，明天再说”是西班牙谚语。  
⑤ “拉罗洛”意为“红土”，是西班牙人对葡萄牙的别称。吉达那名为“红土”，是指她生于葡萄牙。  
⑥ 罗马尼语，指的是波希米亚人的方言。波希米亚人自称“罗曼人”，他们的语言即罗马尼语。  
⑦ 典故出自歌德的《浮士德》。学者浮士德与魔鬼摩菲斯特订立契约，若魔鬼能让他对俗世的美与爱欲产生留恋，他的灵魂即归魔鬼所有。


	10. 第三章 第二节 浮士德的迷梦

第三章 地底王国的喧嚣与低语

 

二． 浮士德的迷梦

激烈的，还残留着土制烈酒的辛辣气息的吻。  
波希米亚年轻人用左手摁着法国学者的右肩，将他抵在墙上，唇齿在黑暗中与喘息声一起紧紧交缠着。他的脑海中掠过浮士德与魔鬼订立契约时说过的话，“我愿为之献身的，是销魂的境界，是最痛苦的赏玩，是被迷恋的憎恨，是令人心旷神怡的厌烦”，① 但这些字句全都迅速地消溶在那个吻所具有的奇异热度之中。啊，去它的上帝与魔鬼。因为右手被压制着，他只能抬起左手，抓着安东尼奥的肩膀，感觉到鲜红的外套之下柔韧的肢体因为喘息而在微微震颤，然后他的手缓缓地向下移，抚过繁冗的刺绣与缀饰，长久地停留在那被红色腰带勒得紧紧的腰肢上——如此纤细，却又充满力量，此刻正因为情欲而紧绷着，似乎正在等待着一次爆发。安东尼奥只是更加用力地摁住了他，将那个吻推得更深，几乎像是野兽在噬咬，早已习惯于贵妇沙龙和歌剧院包厢里轻柔的调笑与浅啄的法国学者一时竟喘不过气来。忽然，他放在那个年轻人腰间的手感觉到腰带一阵轻微的震动，随后，猝不及防地，某个尖锐的物体猛然刺进了他的腹部。如此迅疾而灵巧，他甚至还来不及感到疼痛，只有彻骨的冰冷，从那尖锐之物透过自己的内脏传来。  
他无声地睁大了深蓝色的眼睛。那个波希米亚人竟然还在深深地吻着他，吻掉了他马上就要张口而出的尖叫或是呻吟。祖母绿的眼珠仍然被情欲所渲染，带着点迷朦的神色。若他那因为翻涌上来的剧痛而变得模糊的眼睛没有看错的话，在那绿色眼眸的深处，还藏着黑色的悲哀。  
交缠的唇齿最终还是分开了，安东尼奥剧烈地喘息着，注视着法国人。他的手里握着一柄薄薄的短刀，刀锋大部分已经没入了波诺伏瓦先生的腹部。“为什么……”法国学者艰难地开口，却没能说出完整的句子。浓重的血腥味骤然涌上了喉头，他喘着干咳了几声。  
“那封信，”波希米亚人喃喃着，摁着他的肩膀的左手松开了，慢慢移到了他的脸颊边，轻柔近乎情人间的爱抚，“加西亚的那封信。”  
那封信里究竟写了什么？从刀锋蔓延开的剧痛开始湮没意识，他只觉波希米亚人呢喃出的每字每句都如同从阴影中腾然而起的轰鸣，在耳畔嗡嗡作响。  
“要是您没有送那封信，那该有多好呐。”年轻人低声说，却全然没有作恶的欢愉之色，倒更像是个丢掉了心爱糖果的孩子。然后他将刀尖倏地抽出，动作轻捷地跳开，不让喷涌而出的血溅到自己身上，简直像是某种舞蹈。致命的舞蹈。  
波诺伏瓦先生捂住了伤口，惊恐地发现自己的双手几乎被淹没在汩汩涌出的鲜血里。那么多血，迅速地濡湿了宝蓝色的天鹅绒外套，使其变成沉坠的湿漉漉的深紫色。尽管意识在逐渐变得模糊，他知道自己必须求救——可是求救于谁？门的另一端，波希米亚人们，还有那个喝得神志不清的龙骑兵仍然在狂欢，隔着门也能听到他们的嗥叫。但波希米亚人绝对是和安东尼奥一伙的，对一个烂醉如泥的龙骑兵也不能有多大指望。于是他踉踉跄跄地朝地道的出口奔去，绝望地祈祷着自己能够支撑到爬出地道，走到大街上，找到可靠的人求救的时候，尽管这线希望比西绪福斯结束推着巨石上山的日子的希望还渺茫②。  
鲜血滴滴嗒嗒地坠落到地面，他的脚步越来越沉重，最后他不得不靠在墙上，拖着步子前行。地道的出口已经近在眼前，可是那铁梯子现在看起来简直像巴比伦的通天塔一样高不可及。他挣扎着伸出濡满血的手，抓住梯子，积攒起全身最后仅剩的力气，试图攀登上去。但这最后一下努力牵扯到了腹部的伤口，他只轻咳了一声，血就从喉咙里涌了出来，于是他还是顺着梯子倒了下去，金发铺散在砂石地面上，衬着因为失血过多而变得惨白的脸。  
四周的喧闹开始像潮水一般从他身边褪去，黑色在不断收缩，倾塌下来，他心中却只在周而复始地回响着单调的词句。信，那封信，从花窗间悄然传递过来的信，罗马诺，塞巴斯蒂安，安东尼奥，死亡，死亡，死亡。他大口地喘息着，有如被亚伯献祭给天父的羔羊③，绝望地看着那身着大红色盛装的年轻人朝他缓缓走来。您别动。安东尼奥说，这样能少受点苦呐。然后他俯下身，单膝跪在法国学者身边，将手轻轻放在他的前额上，掌心冰凉，几乎像是在为他做临终的涂油礼④。但他除了鲜血，没有任何可以用于仪式的圣器。  
“法律……不会……放过你……”波诺伏瓦先生其实已经发不出声音，只是在暗哑地吞吐着音节。  
波希米亚人默默地摇了摇头，举起那柄黄铜短刀：“这是那个龙骑兵塞尔吉的刀。而我们有二十四个人，足以证明这是一场为了女人而起的纠纷。您也看见了，塞尔吉爱拉罗洛爱得发疯，她要是给哪个男人多抛几个媚眼，他就能跟那个男人拼命。”  
最后几个音节消散在模糊的呢喃中，他低垂着头，深绿色的眼睛望着躺在地上的法国人，眼底那种悲哀的神色却是再也掩藏不住了。“唉，要不我给您送送行吧，这样看您遭罪，我心里也难受。”  
他抚着学者先生被冷汗浸湿的前额，轻声哼起了一支曲调熟悉的歌子。

 

“是吗，塔拉拉；不啊，塔拉拉  
“我的心肝宝贝儿塔拉拉。”

 

略微发颤的歌声响起那刻，波诺伏瓦先生的瞳孔遽然收缩，光亮似乎又重新回到了深蓝色的眼睛里，他吃力地转动着头颅，想要看清唱歌的人的脸庞，他曾经为之心醉神迷的夏夜的金色教堂。但黑色的阴霾已经覆上了他的视线，让他分辨不清那个年轻人的神情。于是他的双眸还是黯淡了下去，如同蒙尘的蓝宝石，镶嵌在异常苍白的脸上，竟有着一种怆然的美感，可惜他自己无法亲眼看见这般景象。  
只唱了两句，歌声便走了调，波希米亚人再也唱不下去了，他举起了刀，刀尖对准了法国学者的喉咙。  
别了，弗朗西斯。他说。  
地道的暗门蓦地被猛力打开，一个披着褐色斗篷的人出现在入口。他背着朦胧月色，看不清面孔，只有双困兽般的褐色眼睛在暗处闪闪发亮。他瞪着梯子下的那幕场景，怔了片刻，然后破口大骂——“你他妈的都干了什么！番茄混蛋！”  
带着点意大利口音的粗话。波诺伏瓦先生略略清醒了一些，朝着入口处的那个人艰难地伸出手。“罗维诺·瓦尔加斯……”他叫出了强盗加西亚的名字，却更像是一声含混不清的呻吟。然后血迹斑斑的手就沉沉垂了下去，他阖上眼睛，陷入了漫长的黑暗。

 

他记不清自己昏迷了多长时间，也不记得自己在包扎伤口的时候发出了怎样骇人的惨叫，也许他应该庆幸这一点，因为那个咕咕哝哝地抱怨着把他的肚皮当旧皮鞋来缝合的波希米亚老妪并没有足够的麻药。他只隐约记得自己被放在了一个破旧的草垫上，有人把他扶起来，将玻璃瓶口凑到他唇边，但他咬紧了牙关，迷迷糊糊地觉得波希米亚人说不定会在水里下毒，直至他听见那熟悉的粗口“妈的给老子喝下去！”才松了口气，但他很快就又昏了过去，没有听到罗维诺接下来的高声诅咒：“操他的狗屎！你还没喝呢！”  
兴许是第二天，也许是第三天，他开始发高烧。地狱般的高热里，他似乎又回到了伦敦的那个滂沱雨夜，十九岁的他揣着手枪，漫无边际地在泰晤士河边行走，煤黑的河水里飘荡着密密麻麻的传单，刺目的红色字体在呼号着海峡对岸的那个皇帝的放逐⑤。雨水冰凉，他却只觉全身发烫，那把紧贴胸口的手枪有如通红的烙铁，不断灼烧着他的胸膛，竟逐渐灼出了一个大洞，有谁在河岸的某处嚎啕着他的名字，声嘶力竭。  
转眼间他又坠入布列塔尼海岸边的森严古堡，浪涛终日怒号拍打崖下乱石，少女被埋在宽大的修女袍下，爱情被封锁在十字架里，柔软指尖如同倏然而逝的白鸽，浅蓝色的眼睛里只有卫道士的枯骨。他在古堡里磕磕绊绊四处寻找，遍寻不着活着的躯体。他呼唤所爱之人的姓名，却只听到回声空旷，然后古堡轰然坍塌，鲜红的火焰灼灼燃起，他怀着莫名的恐惧与爱意，注视着那团跳跃的红色火焰，如同注视着一场盛大的舞蹈。火焰裹挟了他，令他全身熊熊燃烧，有如法雅节⑥上被焚烧的巨大人偶。  
高烧的那两天，他可是说了不少胡话，有的是惊骇恐怖之词，有的却是些不着边际的侬软情话。在最糟糕的时刻，他滴水未进，奄奄一息，连叫神父来给自己作临终涂油礼的力气都没有，更何况在这波希米亚人的老巢里连个神父的影儿都见不着。罗维诺大概来看过他几回，有一次那年轻的强盗试图跟他说话，兴许是为了记录他的遗言，但他什么也没有说，也可能说了不少胡话，总之他全都没有了印象。他只记得自己一把攥住了年轻人的胳膊，紧紧地抓着，像是在抓着生存下去的希望。  
他当然也不会记得，那个年轻的强盗就这么任由他攥着，沉默地在他身边坐了一整夜。  
当他最终从高烧中清醒过来的时候，他看到罗维诺盘腿坐在他旁边，带着他曾见过的那种阴郁而平静的神色，注视着堆在自己脚边的刚换下来的粘着脓血的绷带。那个干瘪的老妇人多罗特，正在喋喋不休地对他用波希米亚方言说着什么，连说带比划，脸上沟壑纵横的皱纹恶狠狠地抽动着，但他只是简短地用两三个词来回答。最终多罗特恼怒地瞪了他一眼，把手中的剪子砸到盘子上，然后把旧绷带草草拢到盘里，颠着小脚出去了。  
“您醒了。”罗维诺用意大利语说，仍然使用的是敬语。  
“托您的福。”他回答道，发现自己的声音嘶哑得厉害。  
年轻的强盗咬了咬嘴唇，生硬地说：“您不该来科尔多瓦。”  
“我听到您要被处刑的消息……”学者先生试图辩解，但没说几个词就开始干咳，过久的缺水让他的喉咙就像断裂的琴弦。强盗紧皱着眉头，从草垫边取过一个瓶子，笨拙地把法国学者从垫子上揪起来，接着就把瓶口往他的嘴里送，弄得水洒了一身不说，还让他再次剧烈地咳嗽起来。年轻人手忙脚乱地给他拍着后背，手劲儿却大得出奇，让他咳得愈发厉害。  
这一阵尴尬的混乱过去后，法国学者靠在年轻强盗的胳膊上，气息急促地喘着，虚弱地笑了笑：“谢谢您，瓦尔加斯先生。”  
被尊称为“瓦尔加斯先生”的年轻人僵硬地别过头，恶声恶气地哼了一声。  
“被处刑的那个人，也是强盗加西亚。”他突然说道。  
波诺伏瓦先生不禁微微抬起头颅，喘气声也变得更粗重了一些。他的讶异并没有逃过年轻人的眼睛，罗维诺把他重新放回草垫上，然后双手交叉盘在胸前，说了这样的故事。  
他从十六岁开始做“埃及的买卖”⑦，二十一岁时在维赫尔运货的时候遭到军队的围剿，不得不跟两个弟兄躲进深山里。被困近十天后走投无路，就劫了几个过路的商人，化名“强盗加西亚”。他们三人一起行动，但从不同时露面，故意让人以为强盗加西亚是独行客。他们专劫富商和官员，不想却在安达卢西亚有了名声，甚至惊动了马德里，遭到龙骑兵的专门围剿。他们立下誓言，如果有一人被捉住，绝不供出其他两人的下落。但有一个弟兄在围剿的时候中弹，很快就不治身亡。另一个弟兄，也就是塞巴斯蒂安，则被活捉送去科尔多瓦法庭审判。塞巴斯蒂安一口咬死自己就是强盗加西亚，对所有罪行供认不讳，被送上了绞刑架。而他，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，若没有得到法国学者相助，现在脑袋估计也挂在城门上了。  
他语速很快，用的是掺杂着若干种方言的意大利语，即使在描述最骇人的情节的时候语气也未见什么变化，简略而阴郁。然后他突然沉默了下来。  
“您不该去找塞巴斯蒂安。”他低声说，“他以为您知道我的真实身份，必定想办法要除掉您。这是他立下的誓。”  
于是这就是那封信的内容吗？法国学者强打着精神，听着年轻强盗的叙述，只觉眼前忽明忽暗。听到这里，他艰难地开口问道：“这件事跟安东尼奥有什么关系？”安东尼奥。他唇齿苦涩地念出这个名字，曾经如此甜蜜的音节，竟然也能变得如同难嚼的黑橄榄。  
一道阴影悄然掠过强盗加西亚的面容，让那本来阴郁冷静的褐色眼睛泛起波澜。他环抱的胳膊抓得更紧了，片刻之后，他才用低哑的声音说：“他是我的父亲。”

 

① 出自《浮士德》，悲剧第一部，书斋（二）。  
② 典故出自古希腊神话。暴君西绪福斯因触怒宙斯，被罚终日推巨石上山，推到山顶后巨石滚下，然后他不得不再次将其推上山，如此反复，永无终止。  
③ 出自旧约，《创世纪》4.4.  
④ 涂油礼，天主教的临终仪式。  
⑤ 指的是拿破仑·波拿巴在1815年被流放到圣赫勒拿岛。  
⑥ 法雅节，西班牙瓦伦西亚的传统节日，在每年的3月15日至3月19日，节日的高潮是焚烧“法雅”，即彩色的人偶。  
⑦ 埃及的买卖，指的是走私活动。


	11. 第三章 第三节 父与子

第三章 地底王国的喧嚣与低语

 

三． 父与子

他再次翻开那本薄薄的传记。  
发黄的书页，被他那结茧的手指小心翼翼地拈起，枪药熏黑的指甲，划过了扉页上的句子——“没有一位罗马人能与庞贝相比，不论命运的枯荣盛衰，能够长远获得同胞衷心的善意和挚爱，更不要提他的崛起是那样的快速，他的成就是那样的伟大，他的不幸是那样的恒久。”①我们可敬的强盗先生罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，早已记不清祖父的书架上是否有过这样一本镀金的小册子，更记不清祖父是否曾将年幼的他抱在膝上，对他讲述过古罗马将军萨克斯蒂斯·庞贝的故事。他的幼年记忆随着那场熊熊大火被付之一炬，祖宅里那鲜花簇拥的希望圣母的神龛，绘满了手持号角的天使的深广穹顶，会吱嘎作响的可以藏进几个孩子的老衣柜，尽数化为灰烬，就连生身父母的面容也在回忆中逐渐变得扭曲、焦黑、模糊不清。  
但他仍然愿意一遍遍地阅读这本被法国学者密密麻麻地标注了他读不懂的符号的册子。他在昏暗的油灯前弓着身子，眼睛几乎要贴到书页上，艰难地从注释的间隙里挖出一个个故事：瞧，庞贝有一个美貌闻名全罗马的情人②；他在跟老子年纪差不多大的时候就已经能够指挥船队去驱逐海盗了③；他还做过西西里岛的总督；他远征中东，给罗马带回了满箱满钵的财富④。庞贝的故事，是维系着他与那不复存在的家族的最后一根细细的线。他甚至觉得只要自己还在阅读古罗马史，哪怕只是些许残片，他就不会遗忘那个总喜欢用胡茬扎他脸蛋的笑声爽朗的祖父，以及瓦尔加斯家族烟消云散的荣耀。  
突然间，他猛地抬起头，拍灭油灯，拔出腰际的短统枪，绷紧脊背聆听车外的动静。自打回到科尔多瓦后，他就一直睡在大篷车里，每日都要更换过夜的处所。他仍然像一头四处逃窜的困兽，始终龇露着尖锐的獠牙。  
他听到小石子敲打帆布的声音。三下规律的敲打之后，紧接着一声清脆的击掌，他绷直的背部慢慢放松下来，把枪插回皮套，书揣进腰带，掀开帆布跳出篷车。月色下走来的是他熟识的那个波希米亚人，穿着他并不熟悉的黑色正装，戴着圆礼帽，牵着一匹高大的栗色骏马。  
他的眼睛顿时瞪得老圆，甚至没跟来者打声招呼，他就冲到马前，使劲儿摩挲骏马的前额。“你给他这儿涂了块白斑。”他对来者说。  
“是的哩，”波希米亚人用带着些微安达卢西亚口音的轻快语调答道，“托托不喜欢这样，可谁都知道通缉令上的那匹好马是长什么样的，不来点伪装可不行咧。”  
“他不叫托托。”罗维诺略带恼怒地纠正道，更让他恼怒的是，他那威风凛凛的坐骑听到这个幼稚的名字后打了声响鼻，仿佛是在表示满意。  
“那你可得问托托答不答应。”安东尼奥咧开嘴笑了笑，牵着栗色大马走到篷车边，从马背上卸下几包食物，罗维诺不得不注意到他把马蹄都裹上了厚厚的布，好让骑行时不发出太大声响。他带来了一些熏肉、煮熟的土豆和番茄，还有几个新鲜的柠檬，最后又塞给他一整袋甜点，里面装满了杏仁糖和蛋奶酥，说是族里的那个叫凡妮莎的好姑娘做的。可是罗维诺不能再清楚，凡妮莎压根儿就懒得瞅自己这个外族佬一眼。他不止一次试图撮合罗维诺和凡妮莎的婚事，但是屡屡失败，直到现在也没有完全放弃。他那拙劣的扮演一个父亲的角色的努力，让我们可敬的强盗先生莫名其妙地恼火。  
“放什么狗屁。”罗维诺啪地一掌打在那包甜点上，径自转过身，从地上的食物堆里捞出两个番茄，一个扔给波希米亚人，一个叼在嘴边，然后继续蹲在地上掏着包裹——“没有烟？”  
安东尼奥手忙脚乱地接回眼看着就要滚落一地的甜点，又侧身救起罗维诺横扔过来的番茄，这才答道：“我在你就别想抽烟，心肝儿。“  
混账。冷不防被叫作“心肝儿”的强盗先生咕哝了一句，恶狠狠地啃了口番茄，汁水四溅。他盘腿坐在地上，看着那个波希米亚人忙忙碌碌地替他把食物搬进篷车。他看不惯他穿黑色正装的模样，如同他无法习惯他所扮演的父亲的角色。十六年来他不曾叫过一声“父亲”，只用干巴巴的“喂”或“嘿”来代替。  
“喂，塞巴斯蒂安死了吧。”他突然说。  
正忙着整理篷车里的杂物的波希米亚人身子一僵，然后慢慢地退了出来，靠在车板上，用深绿色的眼睛望着年轻的强盗。“下午四点半上的绞架。”他回答道，和悦的声调终究变得有些干涩。  
“那家伙总说要死得风风光光，这回他可算闹了场大的。”罗维诺又一口将番茄啃掉大半，鲜红的汁水从嘴角渗出，让他刀刻般的脸庞又沾染了几分戾气。但沉默了顷刻，他捏紧了手中残留的半爿番茄，直至满手汁液淋漓。“只剩我一个了。”  
安东尼奥摘下了黑色圆礼帽，攥在手里，摇了摇头。“不，一个也不剩了。”没等年轻的强盗进行反驳，他就走了过来，俯下身用指尖轻摁着罗维诺的肩膀：“人们只当强盗加西亚已经被处死，你就不用再顶着这名头奔来跑去了。”  
除了做强盗，他还能做什么？年轻人自嘲地想着，曾经有个愚蠢的学者试图劝说他放下枪，拿起笔，而他的回答只有一句粗俗的诅咒。像是看穿了他的嘲讽，安东尼奥挨着他的身旁坐了下来，肩膀并着他的肩膀——“去直布罗陀吧。”  
罗维诺侧过脸，盯着这个他在世上唯一可称之为亲人的人，那家伙却又笑了起来，用仿佛是在谈论明天的好日头的语气说着，“我有个老伙计可以替你搞到小纸片⑤，在那儿没人知道强盗加西亚是谁。只要几个月，你就可以回来啦。”他一边说着，一边自然而然地抬起手，想要替罗维诺拭去嘴角的番茄汁，手指却在空中停滞片刻，还是落到了年轻的强盗肩膀上，轻拍两下。  
年轻人面容僵硬地看着自己的养父，用袖子狠狠地擦了擦嘴角。

 

波希米亚人临走前，把一套新裁剪的礼服留给了可敬的强盗先生，还有几个伪装的小道具——夹鼻眼镜、假胡子与手杖。最后他取下脑袋上的圆礼帽，扣在了罗维诺的头上，仔细地端详着年轻人绷得紧紧的脸庞，用满意而又愉快的语调说道：“咱们的心肝儿，可是好人家的少爷哩。”  
然而这位好人家的少爷脸色是如此阴沉，以至于不明就里的旁人会以为他就要一拳招呼到安东尼奥的脸上。后者早已对此习以为常，继续不厌其烦地向他叮嘱，让他去阿尔科莱阿⑥找一个叫纳坦·本-约瑟夫的家伙，把假护照搞到手，同时打探一下新买卖的消息。只有在叮嘱的时候，波希米亚人看起来才像一个真正的父亲，而意识到这一点让我们可敬的强盗先生感到如坐针毡。  
他痛恨“父亲”这个字眼，一如他痛恨自己的强盗的身份。这个身份让他只能用重重伪装包裹起自己，在黑暗里蹑手蹑脚地潜行，在安达卢西亚的荒野疲于奔命。他将自己伪装得如此严实，以至于他都遗忘了自己的真实之处究竟在哪里。  
次日夜幕将临，他才启程出发，贴着假山羊胡子，戴着圆礼帽，骑着鼻子上涂着白斑的高大骏马，胡尖朝天的架势活像佛兰德斯的上门收税的吏官。栗色大马脚程很快，不到一日就抵达了阿尔科莱阿，当纳坦·本-约瑟夫，那个穿得像个摩尔人闻起来也像个摩尔人的家伙把假证件塞进他手里的时候，他注意到对方粗黑的眉头紧紧拧成一团，仿佛手中拿着的不是文件，而是随时会咬人一口的蝮蛇。  
“现在买卖不好做噶，证件也未必好使了噶。”散发着酸臭气息的小酒馆里，摩尔人压低了声音，用带着浓重口音的腔调对他说，“直布罗陀今年来了个海军总督，都不给跑埃及买卖的人活路噶。”  
“操他娘的总督，下一笔买卖你是做还是不做？”强盗先生直截了当地问。  
对方的鼻子皱了起来，好像这个问题本身也散发着酸臭的气味似的。许久之后他才答道：“这么多英国手枪都搁在岩洞里烂掉太浪费噶，这买卖，不得不做噶。”  
拿到了确信，罗维诺便拨马赶回科尔多瓦。然而这确凿的消息让他感到不安，他很清楚他的养父之前跑的是什么样的买卖，不过是马连纳花纱⑦、香水、钟表之类新奇有趣的小玩意儿，从未倒腾过手枪这种东西。他疑心着波希米亚人是要把这批货倒卖给德列戈上校的忠实信徒⑧，这个想法让他的胃不受控制地翻腾了起来。他从未关心过那个愚蠢的姓波旁的国王是否还好好地把他的胖屁股放在王座上，也从不关心自由派又在鼓捣着要搞出个什么新花样——他看过他们的尸体挂在广场上，城墙上，树枝上，以及随便什么地方。但是只要一想到安东尼奥可能跟这伙人扯上什么关系，他就觉得有个阴凉腻滑的手在悄然攀附上自己的后颈，悄无声息地轻挠。  
疑虑一旦埋下种子，便会如同藤蔓般无声地生长，伸出细密的根须攫住心脏，每一下跳动都能让根须不断地收紧。他给安东尼奥传信的时候，始终紧紧盯着自己养父的一举一动，试图从中找出关于这笔英国手枪的买卖的线索，但他一无所获。波希米亚人只是笑着用手揉了揉他褐色的头发，仿佛在夸奖一个刚从糖果店买回复活节糖果的孩子，让他再去跑一趟，这回是要去到更远的埃尔卡皮奥⑨，罗维诺脸色阴沉地点了点头。  
他根本就没有去那座小城。他出了科尔多瓦的城门——每次接受站岗哨兵的审查对他来说都是一种折磨——就策马绕城一圈，从另一座城门又进了城。之后几天他都在暗中观察着波希米亚人的动静，看到他和他的族人们忙着张罗一场狂欢，又看到他把族里最漂亮的姑娘拉罗洛从外地接了回来。在那个深夜，他发现族里的人都消失不见了，老利拉的煎鱼馆子也早早就关了门。  
狂欢已经开始，他却不知道他们在为谁而狂欢。在这个年轻的强盗看来，再没有比他们与一群成天嚷嚷着要共和制的自由主义分子勾结更坏的了，他自己本是亡命之徒，却觉得自由主义分子比他更加视性命为草芥，要是跟他们搭上关系，准没有好果子吃。偏偏波希米亚人从来都不知道国王与上帝这两个词该怎么拼写，真要跟他们同流合污，倒也没有什么好奇怪的。他裹着厚厚的斗篷在黑暗的街巷里摸索着，敲响了老妪多罗特的门。他起先只是轻拍木门，做贼般左盼右望，生怕有人发现他的行踪，但门内一阵慌乱的窸窣作响让他起了疑心，他便越发猛力地砸着木门，那架势像是要把门整扇都拆下来。  
多罗特还是颤悠悠地把门开了一道缝，用她那瘦小枯干的身躯堵在门前，活像一截顽固的老树桩。“你父亲不在这儿。”她那漏风且干瘪的嘴在一张一合，年轻的强盗才不管她说了什么，一把推开她就闯了进去。左右打量空空如也的屋子的时候，他发现老妪在不由自主地瞥向庭院的中央，橘子树下的那堆乱草，他心里便有了数，大步走向那里，用脚扫开杂草，哐啷抬起暗门。  
地道的黑暗让他一时辨不清暗门下的情景，直至他的眼睛适应了朦胧月色，他才发现等待着他的是什么——砂石地上缓缓漫延的鲜血，脸色苍白如同死者的男人，沾血的还悬在半空中的黄铜短刀，他那还身着大红色盛装的养父，手握短刀，祖母绿色的眼睛惊骇地瞪着他，惊骇有如见着耶稣显现圣迹将拉撒路从坟墓里复活。⑩  
狂怒遽然席卷了他，让他猛烈地倾泻而下他所能想到的最为污秽和恶毒的词汇，他痛恨自己的养父竟会主动用无辜的鲜血玷污自己的双手，跟他一样犯下要上绞刑架的罪行，他痛恨那个波希米亚人故意支走他，大张旗鼓地准备地下的狂欢，却只是为了这么一场毫无缘由的谋杀。然而他的狂怒在下一刻，却因为那一声微弱几不可闻的呼唤，被狠狠扼住了脖子般，戛然而止。  
罗维诺·瓦尔加斯。那个正在垂死边缘挣扎的受害者伸出血迹斑斑的手，如是唤道。他那不复存在的家族留给他的姓氏，迄今只有寥寥几人知晓，甚至是族里知道这个名字的人也为数不多。他的心猛地一沉，认出了那受害者不是别人，正是他前些日子在蒙蒂利亚遇见的考古学者。  
为什么会是他？为什么会在这里？他来不及问这许多，只是把斗篷一甩，衬衫一撕，草草给遇刺的学者先生包扎一下。经年累月的强盗生涯让他对处理弹伤和刀伤都有了些经验，但即使是他，也深知这伤口绝非是普通包扎能够解决的。大致止住血之后，他就独自把伤者拖出了地道，叫来怒气冲冲的老妪多罗特，让她准备好缝合的工具。  
沸水、烧酒、刀具、针线——我们可敬的强盗先生不得不在刺耳的哀嚎声中用胳膊肘牢牢压制伤者因为剧痛而颤抖的肢体，好让老巫婆能够一针一线地把那被开了膛的腹部给缝合回去。他并非没有见过鲜血和死亡，但他更习惯于拥抱和接受死亡，看着自己的敌人头部绽开硕大的血花然后僵硬地从马上摔下去，或是看着自己的同伴的尸体逐渐变得青黑、胀大、并最终在山洞里腐烂成一块一块。他从未试过这样与死亡抗争，咬牙切齿地抓着死神的胳膊，不让他挥舞起巨大的镰刀，收割去这个他仅有一面之缘的学者的生命。  
抗争的过程漫长犹如几个世纪，尽管事实上只用了不到一个小时。当伤者紊乱的气息最终变得平缓，刀伤也被结结实实地用厚棉布包裹起来的时候，年轻的强盗才发现自己已经一身的污血与汗水。他骂了声娘，扯下身上已经破破烂烂的衬衫，连同着从学者身上剥下的被血浸透的已经辨不出颜色的礼服，拿到院子里放了一把火都给烧了。注视着火光熊熊燃起，他又想着地道里的血渍也得除掉，还有那把可能会被用来作为谋杀物证的黄铜短刀。  
他却怎么也没想到，当他跳进地道，却看到那个身着盛装的波希米亚人仍然呆坐在原地，似乎从一个小时前就没有挪动过分毫，那柄短刀被扔到一旁，上面的血迹都已发黑干涸。他朝他走近，波希米亚人就机械地抬起头来望着他，祖母绿色的眼睛里在昏暗的地道里变得颜色极深，近乎于石青色。这种颜色是他所熟悉的，八年前的那个夜晚，当他的养母阿里亚达那在无法遏制的大出血中咽下最后一口气的时候，他的养父的眼睛也呈现出了同样的颜色。  
他快步冲上前，一把拎起波希米亚人的领口，一言不发，直接一拳就招呼上了那张古铜色的脸蛋。咳咳，咳咳，安东尼奥被这一拳打得岔了气，踉踉跄跄地往后退了几步，不住地咳嗽着，一缕鲜血从嘴角淌了下来。  
“你疯了吗？你他妈的就这么想上绞架？”他朝着自己的养父咆哮，将混杂着各种方言的粗话一股脑儿都投掷到对方身上，他为自己感到可笑，他竟然会疑心波希米亚人与自由主义分子勾结，结果那个家伙与死神结成了联盟。  
但安东尼奥只是摇了摇头，一把将他揽进了怀里，毛茸茸的黑色脑袋靠在他的肩膀上，靠得那么紧，以至于他无法动弹。他绷紧了身体，感觉到波希米亚人正在微微颤抖，这种颤抖是几不可见的，只能通过肌肤的碰触而觉察得到。安东尼奥将手指摁在他的后颈上，指尖摩挲着他刺棱棱的发根，他听到那个波希米亚人在用罗马尼语低声呢喃，仿佛是在对着他说，又仿佛是在对着虚空里看不见的幽冥。  
我们只剩下你了，罗维诺。

 

① 出自《希腊罗马名人传》，普鲁塔克（46-120）著，席代岳译，第十六篇第二章。  
② 指的是古罗马的著名娼妓弗洛拉。  
③ 公元前67年，庞贝受命围剿地中海的海盗，采用围剿和怀柔政策并重的方针，取得卓越成效。  
④ 公元前66-61年，庞贝完成了吞并叙利亚和巴勒斯坦的功业，返回罗马。  
⑤ 小纸片，指的是通行的文件，如签证和护照。英国于1713年自西班牙取得直布罗陀的统治权，在1830年，也就是本文故事发生的这一年，正式将其变为殖民地。当时西班牙人前往直布罗陀需额外办理签证。  
⑥ 阿尔科莱阿，位于科尔多瓦东北部的一个小镇。  
⑦ 马连纳花纱，比利时出产的一种名贵花纱。  
⑧ 拉斐尔·德·列戈（1784-1823），是为西班牙国王费迪南七世1819年组建起来的用来镇压南美洲起义的阿斯图里亚兵团的司令官，自由派军官的代表，他于1819年在安达卢西亚的加地斯起义，要求国王恢复1812年宪法。该起义引发了西班牙1820-1823年内战，后在法国军队的镇压下结束。德列戈在马德里被处以绞刑，但自由派仍然以他为精神领袖，在西班牙各处活动。  
⑨ 埃尔卡皮奥，科尔多瓦东北部的小城。  
⑩ 出自新约，《约翰福音》11:44。


	12. 第三章 第四节 三个异族人

第三章 地底王国的喧嚣与低语

 

四． 三个异族人

我们可敬的学者先生在凌晨时分再次醒了过来，他在梦境与现实的边缘处停留了许久，隐约感到某种温热而柔软的触感停留在自己的双唇上，一个轻柔的亲吻，他宁愿这样认为，犹如阿尔忒弥斯偷偷亲吻恩底弥翁①。然而当他渐渐挣脱梦境的桎梏，适应了眼前昏暗的光线之时，他看到了那双颜色极深的祖母绿色眼睛，正在黑暗中注视着他。那双狼一样的眼睛勾起了某种被抛弃在地道里的阴暗回忆，他颤抖了一下，本能地试图逃开，匆忙地用胳膊肘撑起上半身，却猛地牵扯到了腹部的伤口，于是他呻吟着又蜷起了身子。那个人始终平静地注视着他的挣扎，只是在他倒回草垫子之后，轻轻拍了拍他的胳膊，替他重新把羊毛毯给盖回去。  
“我本以为你不会醒过来，弗朗西斯。”波希米亚人说道，没有使用敬语，“r”仍然被发成了卷舌音，却全然没有了先前调情的意味，倒更像是在称呼一个多年未见的朋友。  
“很遗憾让您失望了。”波诺伏瓦先生哑声说，手在垫子边悄然摸索着，希望能够摸到一个石块或是盘子，哪怕是一个水瓮也行，只要能够砸到那个不速之客的头上。  
波希米亚人摇了摇头，用手指揉了揉他凌乱的金发。“别怕，我已经认命了，你注定是不会死在这个时候的。更何况我要是再对你下手，罗维诺那孩子绝对要跟我没完。”  
提到年轻强盗的名字的时候，法国学者不由得顿了顿。他仍然需要时间来习惯波希米亚人的身份——一个丧偶多年的鳏夫，有一个年近二十三岁的养子，一如他需要时间来重新思索自己为何会被所爱之人刺上一刀。“我之前见过瓦尔加斯先生一面，”他声调干涩地说，“他将他的真实姓名托付于我，并且许下了报恩的承诺。”  
“罗维诺骨子里还是个西西里人。”安东尼奥叹了口气，将手中的金发缠了两圈绕在指节上，再缓缓捋下，“他认准的事儿，用多少头雄牛也扳不回来。”  
“幸好他还记得他是西西里人，如果他是波希米亚人，我就已经在地狱里跟阿伯拉尔相言甚欢了。”②法国学者讽刺地说道，手还是在床边不甘心地摸索了一阵，发现除了灰尘和某种可疑的黏稠物体之外别无它物之后，无奈地放弃了反抗的念头。  
安东尼奥笑了笑，又抓起他的一绺金发缠在指间，轻轻地捻揉着。“你受了这么多苦，确实应该生气哩。你要跟那个叫阿伯拉尔的伙计说的话，再跟我说说？”  
波诺伏瓦先生一时竟哑口无言。他该跟这个黑发绿眼的波希米亚人说些什么？是该质问他行凶的动机，还是该像审判西庇洛斯的国王的诸神那般一一列数他的恶行③？波希米亚人仅因为一封信就犯下谋杀的罪行，岂不和他自己因为一曲塔拉拉就陷入爱河同样荒唐？他开口了，从那沙哑的喉咙里挤出来的词语却是：“别再扯我的头发了，该死的。”  
咦？安东尼奥又好奇地扯了扯他那鬈曲的金发，他火气更大了一些，侧过身来，瞪着那波希米亚人：“你们都没两样，头发有什么好拽的？”他试图把自己的语气弄得像个十六世纪宗教法庭的审判官，虽然话里的内容根本就没有什么威严可言，简直可以和蒙马特的顽童比一比谁更幼稚哩。  
你们？安东尼奥歪着头，想了一会，忽然拍着手笑了起来——“啊哈！难不成那个眼神儿不怎么样的好先生也拽过你的头发？”  
可恶的波希米亚巫师！被一语戳中的波诺伏瓦先生诅咒着。很快他就更为绝望地发现，这样的对话居然是发生在一个谋杀者与一个被谋杀者之间。上帝啊，他们究竟在做什么？为什么他压根就没法对那个黑发的年轻人进行任何严厉的谴责？为什么所有的愤怒和不解，都被消解在这种随性的轻松对话之中？难道那个年轻人，不，那个已经不再年轻的人儿，仍然还在行使他的巫法？  
“可是，多漂亮的头发哩。”安东尼奥像趴在商店橱窗上对着满目琳琅的糖果啧啧咂嘴的孩子一般，捧着几缕灿烂的金发由衷地赞叹着，“金发的人我也见过不少，像这样的还没见过呐。”  
“没错，要是把我一刀干掉，把头发都剪下来，兴许还能在特里亚纳的集市上卖个好价钱？”波诺伏瓦先生哼了一声。安东尼奥愣了愣，挺老实地承认：“哎，这主意我之前倒没想过咧。”  
“那么，现在您可有新的灵感了。”法国学者觉得这些天因为被伤痛与高烧折磨而不断增长的愤怒就像他此刻的意识一样，在逐渐变得稀薄而模糊。算了吧，他知道自己再也不可能会控诉这个波希米亚人了，他的话语总是会被那双明亮的祖母绿色眼睛剥夺，而他的痛苦，也总是会从肉体的痛苦转变为爱情的痛苦。然后他就闭上了深蓝色的眼睛，又要沉入半昏半明的梦境中去，但安东尼奥抚摸着他的脸颊，捏他的鼻子，不让他睡过去。  
该死的！他咕哝着，听到安东尼奥在他耳边低语：“罗维诺救了你，你却是在把罗维诺推上绝路咧。”  
“为什么？”波诺伏瓦先生含糊不清地问。  
安东尼奥叹了一口气，轻抚着法国学者的眼睑，不让那双渐渐散失焦距的深蓝色的眼睛阖上。“因为他是个异族人。他把你的性命留了下来，就是在跟全族的人作对。”说到这里的时候他顿了顿，声音明显地嘶哑了几分。  
法国学者略略清醒了一些，他挣扎着想要从黑暗的混沌中理出思路来。“瓦尔加斯先生有恩于我，我定然不会加害于他。”他喃喃着说道。  
“但我的族人会。”安东尼奥低头望着他，绿色眼睛里流露出忧心忡忡的疲惫神色，就像个为孩子操心的真正的父亲那般，这也是法国学者第一次看到岁月在他身上留下的痕迹，“他们疑心着你会去报官，他们只想在你离开这里之前阻止你和罗维诺。族里已经有人放话出来，要在他把你送回去之前干掉他。”  
“真荒唐……”波诺伏瓦先生用近乎自语的语调说道，“你把你的族人变成了你的同谋，策划了那场狂欢，现在他们要对罗维诺不利，你却束手无策。”  
波希米亚人沉默了片刻，慢慢地攥起了法国学者的手，让指尖掠过自己的眼睑，鼻梁，然后停留在嘴唇上：“因为在他们眼中，我也是异族人。”佩伊洛，那个被反复提及的词语再次被念出，法国学者的指尖因为碰触到他的双唇而变得僵硬，他放下他的手，俯下身来，在他耳边低声说：“留下来。只要你跟我的族人一起行动，罗维诺就不会有事。我会把你送去直布罗陀，从那里你可以乘船回法国。”  
波诺伏瓦先生闭上了眼睛，咬着牙关，没有回答。

 

他不记得安东尼奥是什么时候离开的，也不记得时间到底过去了多久，直至他被瓷器哐啷摔碎的声音和高声的咒骂再次惊醒。隔着薄薄的门板，他也能听得到罗维诺在朝什么人暴跳如雷地咆哮，用的是那种难懂的波希米亚方言，而那个人只是沉默，许久之后才用方言答上那么一两句，语气略显憔悴。——是安东尼奥的声音。  
这场父子间的争吵并未持续很长时间。约摸十来分钟后，罗维诺猛地推门而入，看到波诺伏瓦先生醒着，便粗鲁地把一套事先准备好的行头扔到他身上，亚麻白衬衫，褐色羊呢外套，黑色绒布长裤。“穿上。”他简短地说，“我雇了辆马车和两个挑夫，现在正停在大街上，他们会把您送回旅店。”  
法国学者努力地慢慢撑起身子，感到自己的身体状况似乎好了一些，于是试着解开身上穿着的粗布睡衣的扣子，但只解了两颗，就眼前发黑，若不是罗维诺托住了他的后背，他大概又会倒回垫子上。  
是谁在门口用波希米亚语说了句什么，安东尼奥站在那里，朝罗维诺摇了摇头，但褐发的年轻人只是凶恶地瞪了他一眼，然后转过头来，用意大利语对波诺伏瓦先生说：“别管那混蛋昨天晚上对您说了什么。我要还我欠您的债，谁也拦不了。”  
然后他就替法国学者解睡衣的扣子，但是拿惯了枪柄和马缰的手在对付那些木制的小玩意儿的时候却如此笨拙，好不容易把纽扣都松开，他抓着睡衣的袖子，往下狠狠一扯，粗布便都绞缠在了胳膊上，还猛地扯到了伤口，波诺伏瓦先生闷哼了一声，疼得额上沁出冷汗来，心想，原来让一个漂亮的南欧强盗为自己宽衣解带，远没有想象的那般浪漫风流。罗维诺看到他脸色蓦地变白，恼怒地咕囔了一句粗话，然后便扯开嗓子叫道：“多罗特！多罗特！”  
但那波希米亚老妪在屋外絮絮叨叨地用方言叫骂着，显然昨日的怒气还远未消散，而罗维诺打碎的那些瓷器只是让怨气有增无减。“妈的，”年轻的强盗站起身来，“迟早要给那个老婆子点颜色瞧瞧。”他气冲冲地走出房间，跨过门槛的时候还有意无意地用肩膀撞了安东尼奥一下，而后者只是无奈地耸了耸肩，转过头，望向捂着腹部伤口的法国学者。  
“唉，你看，孩子长大了就是这样。”他说。  
波诺伏瓦先生脸色发白地摇了摇头。“不，是你看不出罗维诺有多么渴望成为一个男人。”  
祖母绿色的眼睛无声地睁大了。然后波希米亚人哑然失笑，朝法国学者走去，蹲下来，耐心地把他缠在胳膊上的袖子给翻折回来，再轻巧地慢慢褪下，深色的纤长指尖在那略显苍白的躯体上游移着，小心翼翼地不去碰触肌肤，却更增添了某些隐秘的挑逗意味。之后安东尼奥拿起那件亚麻衬衫，表情复杂地摩挲着：“这是罗维诺他自己的衬衫，尺寸比我的还要大一号。可他当年只有一丁点儿大，小手小脚比麦秆还细，患了伤寒，全身都是疥疹，躺在泥地里只剩一口气，经过的人连往他身上扔个硬币都不愿意。但我的罗密④可怜他，还是把他抱了回来。你没当过父亲，恐怕体会不了这种心情哩。”  
——“从那里滚开。”年轻的强盗的声音从门边传来，他抱着胳膊，恼火地瞪着自己的养父，就像所有被提及童年旧事的人那般脸色微微发红。安东尼奥笑了笑，晃晃手中的衬衫：“没人帮忙的话，你这孩子大概再用半小时也穿不好哩。”  
罗维诺的脸色继而开始发青，他蹬蹬地走过来，猛地抢过那件衬衫，踟蹰了片刻后，再猛地塞回安东尼奥手里：“操蛋的，老子给你五分钟。”  
安东尼奥倒没说什么，只是简略地下了指令，替我扶着。然后他就将衬衫抖开，轻轻抬起法国学者的左手，套进袖子里，随后将衣服绕到身后，抬起另一只手，塞进袖子里。完成这一系列动作的时候，他有意无意地将下颌靠在波诺伏瓦先生的肩膀上，在他耳垂边用极低的声音说：“为了罗维诺……”迅疾得就像一阵倏然的风，或是一个隐秘的吻。在穿羊呢外套的时候，他又故技重施，在法国学者的耳边呢喃道：“留下来。”  
波诺伏瓦先生瞪着那个波希米亚人，但安东尼奥只是低垂着头颅，灵巧地将扣子一一系上。最后终于穿戴整齐后，罗维诺把他从垫子上拽了起来，但他那失血过多的身体还远未恢复到足以行走的地步，仅是颤抖着站稳脚步，大颗的冷汗就从前额滑落下来。  
“太糟了，你们这些成天搞什么狗屁学问的先生。”年轻的强盗不满地咕哝道，“简直就像小鸡一样弱不禁风。”  
我们可敬的学者先生认为有必要捍卫一下考古学家的尊严，并且需要十分严正地指出，考古学家需要经年累月地在荒野中跋涉，绝非沉溺于故纸堆的陈腐学究。事实上，古罗马共和国史之所以能有重大突破，全都仰赖于考古学近年来的一系列发现。不过他刚一开口，很快就变成几声竭力压抑的呻吟——罗维诺试图扶着他往前走，他几乎是被拽着踉踉跄跄地前行，腹部的伤口一阵阵地抽痛。  
安东尼奥叹了口气，站起来，搀住了波诺伏瓦先生的另一只胳膊。“他根本就走不了路，罗维诺，你该怎么把他送到马车那里？”  
“反正老子总有办法。”罗维诺固执地说，然后用一种生硬而略带尴尬的语气补充道，“你得帮忙。”  
之后的那段路程，在波诺伏瓦先生的记忆中，简直堪比赫拉克勒斯伟大的十二项壮举⑤，不，即使是与巨人安泰俄斯搏斗⑥，也没有这般难熬与折磨。他们没有走正门，因为担心其他波希米亚人会堵在门口不让他们出去，而是走了后院的地道——没错，就是那个夜晚谋杀发生的地方。  
地上的斑斑血迹已经被擦去，什么痕迹也看不出来了，但幽暗的空间还是唤起了那段甜美而又可怖的记忆，更何况伤口的剧痛还在持续不断地呼应着那段记忆，他被那对父子架着，无比艰难地前行，数次几乎要疼得晕过去，但还是强忍着支撑了下来。他们穿过空无一人的地下室，绕过波希米亚人跳过舞的长桌，从另外一道门出去。  
“再坚持一会儿。”罗维诺说，声音里带着几分兴奋，“很快就能出这个鬼地道了，再走五十来米，就能到大街上。”安东尼奥沉默着一言不发，紧紧地搀着法国学者的胳膊。  
波诺伏瓦先生的意识已经变得模糊，只是机械地跟着他们往前走。然后，他们的脚步戛然而止。  
地道的尽头站着五六个人，一时看不清他们的面孔，只有乌黑的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光。  
“罗维诺·瓦尔加斯。”其中一个人用充满仇恨的声音叫道。  
“操他的。还是来了吗。”年轻的强盗呸了一声，把手放在腰间，准备抽出短统枪。但安东尼奥伸出手，按住了他的胳膊，沉重地摇了摇头：“别动，罗维诺，那是我们的族人。”  
然后他顿了顿，昂着头，像那个夜晚于隆隆的鼓声中走向长桌一般，走向那些波希米亚人。尽管姿态一如既往地高傲，但脚步里还是隐藏着一丝不易觉察的沉重。  
他开始用罗马尼语和他们交谈，语速很快，声音里时而充满威严，时而带着恳求，但为首的那个波希米亚人只是狠狠地用类似的几句话来回答他，把手架在脖子上划拉来划拉去，那个词在话间频频出现，“佩伊洛”，却不知道是在谈论考古学家，还是在谈论那个强盗，甚至也有可能是在称呼安东尼奥。在真正的波希米亚族人面前，他们三个皆为异族人。  
波诺伏瓦先生虚弱地靠在罗维诺身上，感觉到那具年轻的躯体在微微颤抖着，就像大战来临前夕的古罗马士兵，紧握长矛，随时准备冲上阵地与敌人拼个你死我活。  
波希米亚人们的音量在不断抬高，其他人也加入了争吵，所有人的声音都混杂在一起，简直像塞维利亚周末的跳蚤集市。安东尼奥试图将这场混乱平息下去，他吼了一声，但很快就有人高声回了一句，显然那句粗声粗气的话戳中了他的要害，他忽地僵住了。就在这时，有人抽出了枪，对准他。  
“安东尼奥！”年轻的强盗叫道，那是波诺伏瓦先生首次听到他呼喊自己父亲的名字，声音里充满焦灼和忧虑。枪响了，安东尼奥灵巧地朝一边闪避，但子弹还是擦过了他的左肩，划出一道长长的血痕。他跌落到地面，血迅速地从肩头渗出来。他妈的！罗维诺高叫着，将法国学者往旁边一推，拔出短统枪就冲上前去，但他的衣角被猛地拽住。他回过头，看到波诺伏瓦先生抓着他的衣角，踉踉跄跄地站起来，用一种虚弱但冷静的声音说，让我来。  
也许是因为没想到这么快就见了血，那些波希米亚人略略踟蹰了一会。而法国学者已经朝他们缓缓地走过来。此刻，在黑暗中，他那异常苍白的脸颊上，深蓝色的瞳眸在闪着灼灼的光，竟有着一种奇异的庄严，犹如即将落下审判之剑的忒弥斯。⑦  
“先生们，”他开口道，用的是西班牙语，“我料想你们的争执是因我而起。”  
开枪的那个波希米亚人恼怒地咕囔了一声，转而把枪口瞄准他的胸膛。但他并未见任何动摇，只是平静地说：“若你们要再次重复那晚的把戏，请便。但是我恳请你们记住，这次不会有一个被爱情冲昏头脑的龙骑兵来当你们的替罪羊。”  
他的声音很轻，却有着不可思议的震慑力，原先那些大嚷大叫的波希米亚人全都安静了下来，狠狠地瞪着他。  
“而你们所要付出的代价，也远比那个晚上要高昂。”他继续说道，“首先，我亲爱的朋友瓦尔加斯先生决不会轻易放过你们，恐怕一场枪战后，你们只会两败俱伤；其次，这场枪战不可能不惊动官方，即使你们能够侥幸逃脱，之后也不可能再在科尔多瓦立足。更何况……”  
波诺伏瓦先生略略扬起头颅，灿烂的金发在昏暗的地道里闪着微光：“虽然我必须承认我更偏爱作为一个共和国的法兰西，但我仍保有波旁的男爵头衔。而那个在杜勒伊里宫忙着为新国王张罗每日行程的首席秘书官，正是我那喋喋不休的好脾气的表亲⑧。若是他得知我被抛尸安达卢西亚的荒野，恐怕又会在陛下面前喋喋不休上好几句哩。”  
那又怎么样？那些波希米亚人咕咕哝哝着。但很显然，关于某个了不起的亲戚的那些话严重地动摇了他们。在西班牙，再没有比“我有个好办事的亲戚”这样的话更能说动人了。  
“先生们，这就意味着，”法国学者耐心地说，简直像在给一群拼读学校的孩子在上语法课，“即使西班牙的金丝雀⑨大发善心放过了你们，法国的司法机关也不会放过你们。对于你们这样的好先生，他们很愿意用一个漂亮的吉萝葶姑娘⑩来伺候伺候。”  
他冷静地说着，直视着那些波希米亚人乌黑的眼睛。但他还感到有那么一双眼睛，祖母绿色的眼睛，目不转瞬地盯着他。  
“妈的！”一个年轻的波希米亚人叫了起来，“管他个屁贵族！干掉他，半夜扔到瓜达尔基维尔河里，三天后就被冲到不知道哪里去了！”然后他猛地抽出枪，扣动了扳机，但他旁边的人忙不迭地把枪口往上推，子弹砰地打进了天花板，簌簌震掉了一大片灰。波诺伏瓦先生站在震落的灰里，面不改色，用怜悯的语调说：“先生，你以为龙骑兵在发现了尸体后，就不会搜查这片区域吗？他们甚至都不需要确凿的证据，就能够将你们投进大牢。”  
然后他艰难地挪动步子，走上前，靠近那个为首的波希米亚人。那个肤色煤黑的中年男子警惕地瞪着他，身子有几分僵硬。然后他伸出手，放在那个波希米亚人的肩头上。“听着，先生，”他尽可能用诚恳的声音说，“我知道你们要找到一个安身的地方颇不容易，我将不会对官方告发此事。”  
那个中年人从鼻腔里哼了一声：“我怎么知道你说的是真话？”  
“那么，你可以让任何一个波希米亚人跟着我，到旅店后取了行李之后，再跟我一起回来。这之后，我就呆在你们部族里，直到你们把我送回法国为止。”说完这话后，他听到安东尼奥发出了一声如释重负的叹息，但罗维诺在他身后用一种难以置信的语调高声叫着：“您知道您做了什么吗！把命交给一群波希米亚人？！”他回过头，朝那年轻人打了个手势，示意他安静。也许是他那种无声的威严震住了年轻的强盗，也许是他过于惨白的脸色实在骇人，罗维诺竟立在原地，什么话也说不出来。  
那五六个人交头接耳地嘀咕了一阵，然后作出了决定。“我让我的女儿拉罗洛跟着你，”那中年人说，“她比什么都机灵，别想在她面前作祟。”  
“一言为定。”法国人拍了拍他的肩膀，他狠狠地瞪了那学者一眼，对着其他人说了句什么，一群人就钻出了地道，消失得没影了。  
安东尼奥捂着受伤的左肩，靠着墙站了起来。鲜血从他的指缝间渗出滴下，他却毫不在意，只是有些跌跌撞撞地朝法国学者走去。弗朗西斯，他唤着他的名字。  
波诺伏瓦先生抬起没有一丝血色的脸庞，露出了个自嘲的微笑——“那不是真的。”  
哎？安东尼奥疑惑地顿了顿脚步，松开了摁着伤口的右手，张开双臂，想要扶住看起来摇摇欲坠的学者先生。  
“我那位了不起的表亲，已经跟着查理十世逃到英国去啦。”他又笑了起来，像是觉得这整出闹剧都很荒唐似的，摇了摇头，随后就像个断了线的木偶，倒进了安东尼奥的怀里，让后者踉跄着跌坐在地面。  
安东尼奥的血溅上了他惨白的侧颊，像一道奇异的红色图腾。

 

① 典故出自古希腊神话。月神阿尔忒弥斯爱上了牧羊的美少年恩底弥翁，每夜都在他睡梦的时候偷偷亲吻他的双唇。他们的恋爱激怒了主神宙斯，宙斯让恩底弥翁做出选择，是死亡还是永恒的睡眠，恩底弥翁选择了后者，在拉塔莫斯山谷永远沉睡，月神仍然每晚去探望他，并亲吻他。  
② 皮埃尔·阿伯拉尔（1079-1142），法国神学家及哲学家，提出信仰应当建立在理性的基础之上。他与修女艾洛伊斯的不为教会所容的忠贞爱情为后世传颂。  
③ 西庇洛斯的国王，指的是坦塔罗斯。他为主神宙斯之子，在奥林匹斯山享有很高的地位。但他因此而骄奢自满，大行荒淫暴虐之事，后遭到诸神的审判，被堕入地狱。  
④ 罗密，波希米亚语，意为“妻子”。  
⑤ 赫拉克勒斯，古希腊神话中最为著名的英雄人物，主神宙斯与阿尔克墨涅之子，力大无穷，胆识过人，完成了被誉为不可能完成的十二项壮举，并解救了为人类盗取火种的普罗米修斯。  
⑥ 巨人安泰俄斯，是为海神波塞冬与地母该亚之子，在与人格斗的时候，只要不离开大地，就能够从大地母亲那里汲取到力量，因而战无不胜。赫拉克勒斯发现了他的这个弱点，将他举到空中勒死。  
⑦ 忒弥斯，古希腊神话的正义女神，天神乌拉诺斯与地母该亚之女，是为十二泰坦神之一。其标志为右手持剑，左手持天枰，蒙着眼睛，象征司法的公正无私。  
⑧ 新国王指的是1830年8月7日成为法国国王的路易-菲利普一世，他在法国的七月革命之后，经由大资产阶级推举上任。不过这里弗朗西斯只是在虚张声势，七月革命之后波旁家族的地位已被削弱，政治影响力也大不如前。  
⑨ 金丝雀，指的是西班牙的龙骑兵，因其制服为黄黑色，就有了“金丝雀”的别称。  
⑩ 吉萝葶，是法语的“断头台”的音译。法语中断头台一词是阴性词，所以被人戏称为姑娘。


	13. 第四章 第一节 吉达那

第四章 旅程

 

一． 吉达那

人们皆说西班牙女子的脚极为秀美，一本风靡于十八世纪的《妇女百科全书》如是说道：“如果西班牙女人想对求爱的骑士表示特别的好感，她向他展示她的脚，那是她一贯极力保护的。西班牙女人在这方面胜过其他民族——她们的脚小而瘦，非常的秀气。”①然而这本百科全书的编纂者想必没有考证过，一位波希米亚女子，人们口中的“吉达那”，是怎样展示她那安达卢西亚式的秀气小脚的。  
我们可敬的波诺伏瓦先生有幸领略到了这旖旎的风情。夜间他躺在病榻上的时候，只听得一阵皮鞋的咔哒咔哒作响，还没等他从地上的草垫支起身来，被唤作“拉罗洛”的姑娘就已经扭着腰肢走了进来，她浓密的黑发间别着一束新鲜的金合欢，皱巴巴的布裙子短得甚至遮不住她细瘦的脚踝。学者先生认出她正是那晚与安东尼奥斗舞的舞者，正要向她行礼致敬，便被她用那穿着摩洛哥红皮鞋的小脚踢了一脚。  
这一脚踢得不痛不痒，正踢在了他的肩膀上。“嗤，你怎么不索性断了气才好。”拉罗洛拧着黑色的浓眉说。  
法国学者一时间哭笑不得，不知是该为吉达那一上来就展示出了美丽的小脚而欢欣鼓舞，还是该显露出被冒犯的神色。“啊啊，您可真无情，”他试图表现得像个绅士，虽然他现在浑身血腥味和某种可疑气味的境况实在说不上有多优雅，“我和您的父亲谈妥了，您可要一直跟着我去到直布罗陀呢。”  
“我可不乐意。”波希米亚姑娘嘟起小嘴，用手指缠弄着她粗黑的辫子，“我巴不得我的情郎把你给一刀解决掉呢，还能顺便让那惹人厌的龙骑兵塞尔吉配上个木腿的寡妇②，这事儿就两全啦。可是都是那个讨厌的佩伊洛的错！现在我还得配合着你在金丝雀面前演戏！”  
波诺夫瓦先生微微歪过头，用深蓝色的眼睛望着那姑娘，笑着问：“您的情郎？”  
“我的情郎。”吉达那用拳头顶着自己的腰窝，骄傲地抬起头，可是在那双蓝色瞳眸的注视下，她有些心虚地添了一句——“他长得俊，我中意他……”  
然后她生气地又赏给法国学者一脚，纤纤香足轻戳在可怜的伤者的肋骨上。“跟你这个外族人说这些做什么呐！”然后就拎起红裙子，露出破了几个洞的白色丝袜，像小鹿般轻盈地跑走了，留下了几缕金合欢的香味。  
当她化装成普通的农妇，搀着波诺伏瓦先生去旅馆取回行李，又把他送上长途旅行的篷车，这股金合欢的香味始终不曾散去，若有若无地萦绕着。安东尼奥和罗维诺已经先行一步，踏上了前往直布罗陀的旅途，而拉罗洛和另一个年轻人负责护送波诺伏瓦先生去约好的地点会合——名曰护送，倒更像是监视。  
灼灼的九月骄阳之下，带蓬的驴车在龟裂的黄泥路上辘辘行驶着，上面坐着两个快快活活的年轻人，里边还躺着一个学者先生，眼睑上覆着湿毛巾，正被长途旅行的颠簸和低烧折磨着。  
漂亮的姑娘敲起了响板，用方言哼了几段小曲，然后哧溜钻进车篷里，用指尖拨撩起湿毛巾的一角，在那位好先生的耳边说着：“这次的买卖估计不好跑咧，龙虾最近查得特别严③，从直布罗陀拉货越来越不容易啦。”  
“啊，多么可惜，龙虾用来慢火烹饪倒是相当美味。”波诺伏瓦先生迷迷糊糊地回答道。  
拉罗洛扑哧一声笑了出来：“哎，你这外族人可真是笨呐！就像一只被太阳晒蔫了的猫！要不我给你唱唱歌吧？”之后也不管波诺伏瓦先生有没有答应，她就啪啪地打起响板，唱起了一支曲调激昂的歌子——

 

Fui bailar no meu batel  
Além do mar cruel  
E o mar bramindo  
Diz que eu fui roubar  
A luz sem par  
Do teu olhar tão lindo  
Vem saber se o mar terá razão  
Vem cá ver bailar meu coração  
Se eu bailar no meu batel  
Não vou ao mar cruel  
E nem lhe digo aonde eu fui cantar  
Sorrir, bailar, viver, sonhar…contigo

 

我乘着轻舟，越过那片怒海，肆意狂舞  
大海在咆哮，说我  
偷走了无与伦比的月光  
从你那美丽的眼神中  
你会知道它是否在撒谎  
到大海这儿来吧  
看我的心在舞蹈  
倘若我要在我的轻舟上狂舞  
我不会到这残酷的大海  
也不会告诉它我在何处歌唱  
笑着，舞着，活着，梦着你。④

 

波诺伏瓦先生把湿毛巾从眼睑上拿开，用深蓝色的眼睛望着那个波希米亚姑娘。“是葡萄牙语，”他喃喃着说，“您是在哪儿学的这首歌？”  
吉达那眨了眨乌黑的大眼睛，又敲了两下响板，还是用唱歌般的语调答道：“我可是出生在里斯本呀，那儿才是我故乡，海浪日夜拍岸呀，塔古斯河流过城中央，啦啦，啦。”  
人们说波希米亚人没有故乡，可是何处又不是他们的故乡？法国学者这么想着，不禁生出了几分自嘲之情，他生于英国，长在英国，年近二十才得以返回法兰西，没过多久就因为对国内的君主政治失望透顶，而全心投入考古事业，终日在南欧的荒野里寻觅两千多年前的古罗马文明的踪迹，他热衷于谈论自己的“祖国”，却没有真正意义上的故乡。罗维诺有他的巴勒莫，拉罗洛有她的里斯本，而他又有什么？  
“再给我唱一遍吧，拉罗洛。”他用不怎么熟练的葡萄牙语柔声说，“这调子好听。”

 

离蒙蒂利亚还有几里地的时候，他们寻着了约定的地点，一处被茂密的树丛三面包围的空地，开始准备扎营露宿，等待安东尼奥他们前来会合。只要架起三个箍轮，再蒙上块大被单，一顶帐篷就算搭好了。  
“嘿，多美，比得上波斯亲王的宫殿哩！”同行的波希米亚年轻人摩拳擦掌着，用渴望的目光上下打量着拉罗洛匀称修长的身体。但是吉达那只是把粗黑的辫子一甩：“谁也别想打我主意，不然我的情郎可让你们有得好瞧！”于是他懊恼地嗤了一声，开始乖乖地生火做饭。我们尊敬的考古学家也满怀可惜地暗暗嗤了一声，虽然他断然不会承认自己有什么非正人君子的念头。  
夜间围坐在篝火边的时候，波诺伏瓦先生拿出考古笔记，试图将那首葡萄牙语的歌子记录下来，只写了几行，他就听到远处传来一阵马蹄的喧嚣。吉达那把手头正在编织的花结一扔，兴高采烈地站起来，但很快又坐了下来，仿佛在强忍着什么似的。“可不能让安东尼奥知道我在想他哩。”她说，然后狠狠地瞪了波诺伏瓦先生一眼，“你！你不许告诉我的情郎！”  
“愿意为您效劳。”法国学者把头支在左手上，歪着头看那个吉达那，打心眼里觉得这个为某种隐秘而又炽热的爱恋所折磨的姑娘十分动人。而那个波希米亚年轻人已经奔了过去，用方言叫着什么，一个熟悉的带着笑意的声音远远地回答他们。仅是听到那个声音，波诺伏瓦先生的心就揪了起来。  
“哎，拉罗洛，有没有乖乖的？”安东尼奥牵着马走了过来，燃烧的篝火映出他还挂着晶莹汗珠的脸庞，罗维诺阴沉着脸跟在他身后，仍然戴着假的山羊胡子，与那个脸色煤黑的波希米亚歌手老胡安并肩行着。哼。吉达那哼了一声，拿着花结只是使劲儿地编。  
他那祖母绿色的眼珠转动着，将目光落在了篝火边的学者先生身上。“弗朗西斯，”他用卷舌音唤着波诺伏瓦先生的名字，把马缰交给了迎上前的年轻人，走到他身边，极其自然地俯下身来，用手抚着他的面颊，“你看起来比前段时间好些了。”  
深色的指尖在瘦削的颧骨上轻轻摩挲着，抚弄着，带着若有若无的情色的意味，但也许只是那位可敬的考古学家的错觉，因为抚摸很快就变成了轻轻的拍打——“你可得赶快好起来，伙计！接下来我们可有得忙呐！”  
之后他们就围坐在篝火旁，开始用参杂着波希米亚方言的西班牙语，讨论关于埃及买卖的事情，即使是波诺伏瓦先生这样语言不通的外族人，也能从他们严峻的神情上看得出来，跑这趟买卖没有那么简单，尤其是那可敬的强盗先生，脸色阴郁更甚于那晚他在农舍用刀子割开自己腰间伤口的时候。  
“咱们的伪装可容不得半点闪失。”安东尼奥说，“只要出一点错，龙虾就能把咱们都扔进塔里发⑤的大牢里。”这么说着的时候，他比划了一个用手掐着脖子的姿势，然后“嘿呦”一声把手里那无形的小人儿扔了出去，再“砰”地让它落到地面。那音效是如此逼真，让波诺伏瓦先生忍俊不禁，但是他看到其他人的表情都仍然严肃如前，也赶紧清咳两声，试图把自己觉得这个波希米亚人从未真正长大的念头清扫出脑海。  
“演戏对咱们来说，不就跟跑路的狗觅食一般简单？”说出这般粗俗话语的，是在场的唯一一位女性。拉罗洛放下手中的花结，仍然用挑衅般的语气跟安东尼奥对话，他们之间似乎始终存在着一场无形的斗舞。  
安东尼奥却仍然只是笑了笑——“那么扮演这个角色如何呢？”他从腰带间抽出了一张被折得皱巴巴的纸，利索地摊开，众人凑了上去，却只看见纸上画着一座庄园的平面图，上面用各色标记标出了庄园内部的结构，细致到甚至主客厅里的家具都能看得一清二楚。  
“这是埃尔布尔贡⑥附近一个被废弃的庄园。”他满意地看到众人脸上都显出了不解的神色，“庄园主五年前就断了气，没有留下子女，他的几个远房亲戚分完财产后就远走高飞了，没人愿意来打点这个卖不出去的老房子。”  
拉罗洛黑色的大眼睛似乎被这张平淡无奇的图纸给倏然点亮了。“也就是说……”她喃喃道。  
“没错哩。”安东尼奥点了点头，带着点戏剧化的意味用右手托起了吉达那的手，“你需要扮演的角色，是庄园主的夫人。”  
被当作贵妇人那般对待的吉达那咯咯笑了起来，用空着的那只手推了安东尼奥一把：“你呢？你这混球？该不会是庄园主吧？”  
“在下是安东尼奥·堂·费尔南德斯·加里埃多……什么的老爷。”安东尼奥煞有介事地说道，毫无疑问他在模仿着波诺伏瓦先生平时说话文绉绉的腔调，故意把颤音发成了侬软的小舌音，而我们可敬的学者先生只能暗暗哭笑不得。  
于是这位加里埃多什么的老爷开始一五一十地嘱咐起冒充废弃庄园的主人的具体细节，每个人应该扮演什么样的角色，在庄园里处于什么样的位置，庄园的财产究竟有多少，要具体到有几头牛，几匹马，几亩地，是否在其他地方还有地产，等等等等。眼看着他给拉罗洛、老胡安和年轻小伙儿都布置了任务，却迟迟没有提到罗维诺，波诺伏瓦先生感到一丝奇怪。他望向强盗先生，却看到那张阴郁的面庞上流露出了几分忧伤的神色。但他疑心着只是自己的幻觉，因为下一秒钟罗维诺已经转过头来，用栗色的眼睛瞪着他。然后年轻的强盗就站起身来，无视波希米亚人们热火朝天的讨论，径自走到他旁边，一屁股坐下，默不作声地从怀里掏出个小方盒来，掀开盒盖，凶巴巴地推到他面前：“喏，收下。”  
法国学者愣了愣，待他看清盒里究竟是什么东西后，他不由得笑了起来。“您还记着那根雪茄么？”  
——盒里整整齐齐地摆着一排粗大的雪茄，散发出醇厚的烟草的芬芳。年轻强盗的脸有些发红，即使戴着假的山羊胡子也能看得出来。“老子搞不到像您的那么好的雪茄，只能凑合着来了。”  
“那么在下就恭敬不如从命了。”波诺伏瓦先生欣然抽出一根雪茄，并且做了个邀请的手势，让罗维诺也从中抽出一根。他们就这样在草地上盘腿而坐，开始吞云吐雾了起来，直到被安东尼奥打断。  
本该在热火朝天讨论着的波希米亚人大跨步走了过来，在他们还没来得及反应过来的时候，就迅速摘下罗维诺嘴边叼着的雪茄。“哎哟心肝儿，”他用责备的语调说道，“这玩意儿劲头太大，不能碰。”  
“他妈的老子都快二十三了。”可敬的强盗先生咕咕哝哝道，脸色登时涨得通红，似乎不好在学者先生的面前发作，而他的养父已经转向了表情仍然惊诧的法国学者——“今后可不能再把雪茄给罗维诺了呐，弗朗西斯。”  
我们的考古学者再次花了几秒钟的时间，来适应那个似乎永远都长不大的波希米亚人作为强盗先生的养父的身份，直至他重新在唇齿间找回自己的话语。“雪茄不过是消磨时间的一种方式，加里埃多老爷。”他微笑着说，“如果瓦尔加斯先生能有一个新的角色要扮演，恐怕就不会投入烟草女神的怀抱了。”  
加里埃多什么的老爷却沉默了下来，只见他慢慢俯下腰，把手放在年轻的强盗肩上，轻拍了两下。“罗维诺不用扮演什么新角色。”他开口道，“他只需要扮演他自己，瓦尔加斯家族的大少爷。”  
法国学者一时间难以相信自己的耳朵：“如果在下没有记错，瓦尔加斯家族已经……”  
“没有了。”安东尼奥接上他的话说道，“但我的线人告诉我，在直布罗陀有几个瓦尔加斯家族支系的人在活跃，如果罗维诺能跟他们接上头，也许能够重新把这个家族振兴起来也说不定哩。”  
如此充满雄心壮志的计划从波希米亚人的口中说出，却带上了几分浪漫主义的色彩，有如月夜下的那曲塔拉拉一般。罗维诺没有说话，只是低着脑袋，放在膝盖上的指节绷得紧紧，仿佛随时都要绷断似的。  
“于是我恳求你，”安东尼奥将手覆在了波诺伏瓦先生的手上，温热的指尖摁着他青筋突起的手背，“为瓦尔加斯家族的少爷做担保人。他会在直布罗陀的市中心购置一套房产，作为社交的据点。他会抛头露面，跟上流社会的人接触，他需要你的指导，弗朗西斯。”  
——“不得不说这是十分大胆的决定。”波诺伏瓦先生逐字逐句斟酌着自己的言辞，“姑且不论购置房产所需资金和材料是否足够，瓦尔加斯先生是否愿意在上流社会抛头露面也是个需要考虑的问题。”  
“够了。”年轻的强盗冷不防站起身来，动作僵硬，“这是老子自己的事情，由老子自己决定。不需要什么担保人，也不需要什么房产。”  
他又望了波诺伏瓦先生一眼，那一刻法国学者再明确不过地在他脸上看到了忧伤的表情，他紧蹙着眉头，朝学者先生微微摇了摇头，就干脆地转身离开了。  
安东尼奥望着他离去的倔强背影，叹了一口气。  
黑夜中，波诺伏瓦先生摸索着碰到了他的手，而他没有回头，只是紧紧地攥住了法国学者的手，紧紧地。

 

① 出自《欧洲风化史：风流世纪》，爱德华·傅克斯著，侯焕闳译，辽宁教育出版社2000年版。  
② 木腿的寡妇，指绞刑架。因为犯人被绞死之后，绞刑架就像个孤单的寡妇，立在犯人被悬挂的尸体旁边。  
③ 龙虾，指的是英国士兵，因其十九世纪的军服为大红色，且有形似龙虾甲壳的排扣设计。  
④ 葡萄牙民歌《海之谣》。这种民谣的形式被称为“法朵”，意为“哀歌”，起源于1820年代的里斯本贫民区。至于1830年代海之谣这首歌是否已经被传唱，咳咳，请大家领会精神。  
⑤ 塔里发，欧洲大陆的最南端，距直布罗陀仅三十多公里。十九世纪时因其残酷的苦牢而闻名。  
⑥ 埃尔布尔贡，西班牙马拉加省的小镇，位于群山之间。


	14. 第四章 第二节 永远否定之精灵无法否定

第四章 旅程

二．永远否定之精灵无法否定

当夜雾悄无声息地在林间蔓延开来，月光变得冰凉而浓稠，沉坠坠地挂在蛾子的翅膀上的时候，篝火就熄灭了。波希米亚人们混杂着方言的谈笑声像潮水般渐渐退去，仅留下马匹的反刍声，虫子的窸窣鸣叫，以及此起彼伏的鼾声。波诺伏瓦先生裹着自己那件黑色长斗篷，在仅容一人蜷身而卧的帐篷里迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
是破晓前的潮湿雾气将他从梦境里硬生生拽了出来，他弓起身子，打了几个喷嚏，不无懊恼地发现，无论怎样辗转反侧，再也无法重新入眠。借着眼角的余光，他瞥见帐篷外闪烁着忽明忽暗的一点红光。  
他披着斗篷走出了那座堪与波斯亲王的宫殿媲美的小帐篷，走向那点红光。安东尼奥正枕着左胳膊，躺在早已熄灭许久的篝火边，懒洋洋地叼着一根烟，盯着自己的右手掌心看，明亮的绿色眼睛在夜色里显出几分疲惫与困惑，但视线始终停留在那些交缠的纹路上，甚至不曾察觉他正踏过柔软的草地，朝自己走来。  
他朝他走去，他仍然能够感觉到蟋蟀的喧嚣有如轰鸣，月色沉重如同熔化的白银，他无法遏制感官在那个瞬间变得敏锐，敏锐得足以捕捉每一下心跳。他走向他，仍然局促如同在塞维利亚初遇的时刻，痛恨着自己言语的贫瘠。  
波希米亚人仰起脸来瞧见了他，便笑了笑，祖母绿色的眼睛微微弯起一个弧度。他在他身旁坐下，从怀里掏出罗维诺给的雪茄盒，抽出了一根雪茄。  
“能借个火么，堂·费尔南德斯什么的老爷？”他低声问。安东尼奥仰面望着他，点了点下颌，朝他勾了勾手指，示意他凑过来点火。于是他俯下身，将雪茄咬在齿间，但香烟本已经燃得极短，他不得不凑得更近，鬈曲的金发就从颊边垂落下来，倏然掠过安东尼奥的眼睑。  
波希米亚人下意识地眨了眨眼，然后就不出声地笑了起来，取下自己嘴里的香烟，也摘下了他的雪茄，然后仰起脸，吻了吻他有些发白的唇。  
他低着头，凝视着那张似乎不会被岁月侵蚀的年轻面庞，那双即使用尽布朗托姆①的回忆录中描绘西班牙美人的形容词也难于描述的狼一般的绿色眼睛。没有任何其他话语，他开始吻那双眼睛，小心翼翼地，将双唇轻落在眼睑上，长而浓黑的睫毛上，有如在塞维利亚的宗教游行中亲吻玛卡雷娜圣像指尖的虔诚信徒②，然后吻沿着笔挺的鼻梁，一路往下，在鼻翼下那处敏感的地方轻轻拨撩了片刻，安东尼奥低低呻吟了一声，但刚微微开启的唇很快就被堵上。起初那个吻仍是试探式的，舌尖缓缓探入还留着几丝烟草芬芳的口腔，但那迎上来的舌尖迅速地就与它绞缠在了一起，没有任何空隙，没有任何迟疑，他们急不可待地深吻着对方，热烈而直接地索取着每一次震颤与快意——他用手摁着地面，将身体的全部重量都压在这个吻上，安东尼奥胡乱地抓着他的面颊，他的肩膀，他的后颈，柔韧修长的身体因为渴求而向上弓起，只是为了能让这个吻变得更深。呼吸几乎已经被遗忘，若他们还能记得起祈祷，他们将会祈祷让这个出于原始情欲的吻永不结束。  
最后他们还是不得不分开，喘着粗气，隔着极近的距离凝视对方。安东尼奥抬起右手，指间赫然缠绕着几丝灿烂的金发。“啊，我咋就把它们给抓下来了，”他用无比可惜的语调说，“那么漂亮的头发哩。”  
波诺伏瓦先生低低地笑着，在他那因为过于激烈的吻而略显红肿的双唇上又轻啄了两下。波希米亚人就把绕着金发的指尖摁在他的唇上，一点点地勾勒出他的唇形——“那时在喷泉池子里，我就想这么亲你呐，弗朗西斯。”  
“那么我大概就活不过那个晚上了。”法国学者将手放在他正描画的指尖上，摩挲着，耐心地将那深色的纤长指尖一个个地吻过去，他几乎不被觉察地叹息了一声，指尖在那般细致的亲吻之下微微颤抖。“你还在发烧啊。”他喃喃着说。  
“因为你，它更无法痊愈了，恐怕只有把厄洛斯的铅箭刺入心脏才能根治这种绝症。”③正发着烧的人理所当然地回答道，开始轻轻吮吸起他的指尖，带着色情的意味轻咬他的指腹，他颤栗了一下，便翻身坐起，用左手抚着法国学者略微发烫的前额，不屈不挠地问道：“哪里才找得到这样的一支箭咧？看来龙骑兵的黄铜柄短刀也不管用呐，怎么办？”  
“那就在狄俄尼索斯的狂欢中死去吧。”④法国学者简短地回答道，就用自己的唇再次覆上了对方的唇。安东尼奥深吸了口气，突然变得粗野，转而将他摁倒在荒草地上，黑色长斗篷从他身上滑落了下来，如同最浓重的夜色，铺散在他们身下。安东尼奥开始像野兽一样狠狠地噬咬他的唇齿，他也急切地回应着这种野蛮，手在波希米亚人的腰间撕扯着，很快就将衬衫的下襟从红色宽腰带里扯了出来，露出柔韧紧致的腰线。  
“不，不能在这里。”安东尼奥在唇齿绞缠间含混不清地说，蓦地从地上灵活地跳起，顺带着也把他给拉了起来，没等他站稳脚步，说了句“跟我来”，就拽着他往林子深处跑去。  
他们的脚步急促地落在陈年的腐叶上，却近乎悄然无声。直至帐篷被他们远远甩在身后，安东尼奥才放声大笑了起来，笑声在深幽的丛林中层层回荡，如同夜间群鸟的鸣唱。他们迅速地绕过盘结着重重藤蔓的栎树，跳过横亘在地面的枯树枝，喘着粗气，拉着手，奔跑着。忽地黑暗被劈开，一个摇荡着银色月光的池塘出现在眼前。安东尼奥几乎什么也没有说，只是把皮靴一扯，往两边一抛，就纵身跃入了池塘，迅捷灵敏得像一条鱼，就在波诺伏瓦先生想着他是否真的施展巫法变成一条鱼游走了的时候，他猛然从远处的水面哗地冒出来，半截身子都湿淋淋地淌着水，亚麻衬衫变得半透明，更像是淌着流动的月光。  
“哈，这可比摩洛哥国王的浴池还棒！”他纵情地放声笑着，祖母绿色的眼睛在粼粼波光中灼灼闪耀，简直如同黑夜的精灵。法国学者朝那夜的精灵走去，甚至忘了脱掉那双用上好皮革缝制的羊皮靴，直至安东尼奥拍打着池塘的水面，把水都溅到他身上，叫着“停下！你的伤口还没好呐！”他才意识到自己已经踏进了齐大腿深的水里。  
“啊，如此无情的永远否定之精灵！”⑤他用拉丁文感慨道，安东尼奥愣了愣，哗地又扎进了水里，不一会儿就从他身边钻了出来。猝不及防地，那个波希米亚人竟将他拦腰抱起，打算把他强行带回岸上，他猛力挣扎着，像珀琉斯和泰提斯那般肢体交缠着搏斗了一番⑥，却还是双双跌落下去，瞬间被水没过头顶。  
安东尼奥呛了好几口水，一边咳嗽着，一边四下里寻找着法国学者的身影，焦虑地唤他的名字，哪料得到那人从自己身后钻了出来，掰过他的肩膀，猛地把他摁在水里，恶狠狠地吻。月色遽然穿透水面，碎裂成无数圈明亮的涟漪，金发在水中飘摇游荡，在指间散成千道细碎的光。他在窒息失去意识前扯住了那些金发，大喘气着把那个家伙揪出水面——“混蛋！想让我们两个都淹死吗！”但他的怒吼很快就遏然而止，他瞪着爱人那在月光下看起来更接近于银蓝色的瞳眸，以及双眸中因为欲与爱而变得炽热的光芒——燃烧的冰，冻结的火。  
妈的。波希米亚人用他鲜有的粗话骂道，妈的。然后就粗鲁地揪着那美丽的金发，再次倒进暗绿色的波浪里。他们在窒息的边缘亲吻着对方，如同行将溺毙的人那般紧紧抱着对方，他们从未如此清楚，爱情与死亡的距离，就像他们之间的距离那般近。

 

他们最终气喘吁吁地躺在了岸边的落叶上，浑身沾满泥沙与亲吻。安东尼奥先翻身起来，有些不安地探向学者先生的前额，却再次被牢牢拽住了手。波诺伏瓦先生朝他摇了摇头，一言不发地，将冰冷的手伸进了他湿透的衬衫里。他打了个抖，然后就解开了衬衣的扣子，让那已经半透明的织物顺着他深色的肌肤流淌下来，那手顺着流淌的轨迹，缓缓抚下，一直抚到后腰的凹陷处，停留在那被红色腰带绷得紧紧的腰窝上。  
波希米亚人还想说些什么，但法国学者已经吻上了他的脖颈，轻咬他耳垂下方那一寸敏感的肌肤，他低低呻吟了一声，向后仰起头颅。不需交换任何语言，亲吻已足以作为他们的讯号，一切都来得如此顺其自然，他一层层地解开湿淋淋沉甸甸的鲜红腰带，仿佛在一层层地剥开防备，露出纤细的腰肢，此刻正因为情欲的冲动而一阵阵地震颤着，匀称而颀长的古铜色胴体在腐朽的枯叶上铺陈，对着学者先生全然绽放开来——他想象并礼赞了许久的事物，竟比他在脑海里勾勒过的还要更加美好，不，美好这个词是对所有接近于永恒的时刻的亵渎。他不会像浮士德那般说，你真美啊，请你停一停，他只会全然沉浸于那个时刻，忘却了时间的流逝。  
他俯下身来，从安东尼奥的颈窝、胸膛、腹部，一直吻到已经变得灼热的私处，当他把那勃起含进口中的时候，他不无满意地听到波希米亚人倒抽一口凉气，双手摁在他的后颈，却不知是要把他抽离出去，还是要让他含得更深。他反复地舔舐着，轻咬着，用舌尖压在铃口上打转，让身下的人一阵阵地倒抽着气，指尖却已经探到了隐秘的后穴，籍着水的湿润，慢慢地伸进去搅动着。  
仿佛是没有预料到后穴会这么快就被打开，波希米亚人有些难耐地弯起了膝盖，把腰向上弓起，好让扩张变得不那么难受，他的脚趾绷紧着擦过厚厚的枯叶，留下几道浅浅的痕迹。两根手指都伸进去后他颤抖了几下，同时又因为前面的刺激而差点叫出了声，就在他马上要释放出来的时候，法国学者却松开了他，随之用手摁着他的前端，不让他即刻得到释放。  
他喘着粗气，听到那个声音在耳边说，等等，吾爱。带着法语独有的侬软和甜美，他便伸出手，想要抱住对方，他的指尖抓着了对方那坚硬突起的肩骨，正要将对方的衬衣也褪下来，就感到膝盖弯被抓住，一侧的大腿被小心翼翼抬了起来，紧接着后穴就被一点点挤进滚烫的物事，仿佛要被撕成两半的感觉攫住了他，让他的指甲深深嵌入了对方的肩胛。弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯，他呻吟着唤道，沙哑的气声混杂在呻吟中，让冷冽的月光也变得滚烫了起来。  
摩菲斯特的呼唤并不会让浮士德停下来，他垂着金色的头颅，眼中只有所爱之人被情欲渲染得全身潮红的模样。魔鬼又如何，上帝又如何，此刻只有他们两人，赤裸如同百无禁忌的洪荒，紧紧地连接在一起。他摁住身下之人的膝盖弯，缓缓向下压去，好让自己进入得更加深入，那美好的古铜色胴体就被完全地展开，柔韧地随着他的每一次深入而颤动摇摆，呻吟声也由支离破碎而变得愈发绵长柔软，尾音渗出甜美。落叶在意乱神迷时被挠开一道道深痕，忽而那光滑的大腿猛烈震颤了一下，从他的掌下挣开，如同扑腾拍打的鱼尾，波希米亚人发出一声短促的呻吟，不受控制地释放出来，一股股的白浊溅到了自己的腹部上，甚至是他的绷带上。  
他入神地看着那双祖母绿色的眼睛在那一瞬间被高潮冲刷成了墨绿色，同时感受到那紧窄甬道在阵阵收缩绞紧，他深吸一口气，摁着安东尼奥纤细的腰线，在他身体内部释放了出来。他俯下身吻他，后者伸出胳膊揽住了他的后颈，修长的腿缠绕上他的后背，缓缓移动着，仿佛是在用脚趾轻轻抚弄他的脊背。  
“你瞧，这儿有一条线，”安东尼奥仍然揽着他的脖颈，伸出右手来，摊开了掌心，“我无法阻止它变得越来越深，尽管我朝自己手上划过一刀。”  
高潮后的虚脱让他只能靠在波希米亚人的身上，头枕在安东尼奥的颈窝里，仍然维持着两人交合的姿势。他伸手去抚摸那道掌心的疤痕，低声问：“它意味着什么？”  
安东尼奥抓住他发烫的手，紧紧地贴在脸颊边。在一片静谧的黑暗中，他听到那个波希米亚巫师悄声说：  
“爱情。它意味着爱情。”

 

① 皮埃尔·布朗托姆，原名皮埃尔·德·布尔代耶（1540-1614），法国军人、政治家兼传记作家，早年曾游历欧洲各地，拜谒过意大利、英国、西班牙、葡萄牙、摩洛哥的上流社会人士。晚年从事回忆录写作，在他回忆录第二卷中，谈及西班牙美人的三十条标准。  
② “玛卡雷娜”指希望圣母，是圣母玛利亚的一种形象。此外还有白鸽圣母，孤独圣母等形象，因不同的画像或雕塑而得名。  
③ 厄洛斯，古希腊神话中的爱神，一说他为创世的原始之神，另一说他为美神阿芙洛狄忒与战神阿瑞斯之子，在古罗马神话中，他常与爱神丘比特等同。传说他有两种箭，被他的金箭射入心脏会爱上某人，被铅箭射中则会心如死灰。  
④ 狄俄尼索斯，古希腊神话中的酒神，也是戏剧之神。狄俄尼索斯狂欢是早期希腊的一种秘密的宗教祭祀仪式，以酒精、集体纵欲与奉献牺牲而闻名。  
⑤ 典故出自歌德的《浮士德》第一部，《书斋》（一），原句如下：

浮士德：你到底是谁？  
摩菲斯特：是总想作恶，却又总行了善的那种力量的一个部分。  
浮士德：这个哑谜是什么意思？  
摩菲斯特：我是永远否定的精灵！这样说是有道理的；因为发生的一切终归是要毁灭，所以什么也不发生，反倒更好。因此，被你们称之为“罪孽”，“破坏”的一切，简而言之，所谓“恶”，正是我的原质和本性。

⑥ 珀琉斯，古希腊神话中的阿尔戈号英雄之一，是为埃癸那国王埃阿科斯与马人喀戎的女儿恩德斯之子。他向宙斯许愿，希望能够娶一位美丽的女神为妻，宙斯便要将海洋女神泰提斯许配给他。泰提斯不愿嫁给凡人，百般抵抗，化身为母狮、水蛇甚至是巨浪，但是都被珀琉斯在搏斗中驯服。后来他们的儿子，即是古希腊神话的著名英雄阿喀琉斯。


	15. 第四章 第三节 Amor, ch'a nullo amato amar perdona

第四章 旅程

三． Amor, ch'a nullo amato amar perdona ①

翌日的安达卢西亚的骄阳，似乎比往时更为灼热。焦黄的枯干田野，即将倒塌的柳编的谷仓，被太阳晒褪色了的大麦残梗，远处的锯齿状的棕红色山脊，都在毒烈的阳光中静默着，如同无声地飘荡在这片炫目白光上的广漠船只。驴车在稀落的橄榄树林和低矮的蓟种植物间辘辘穿行，应和着得得的马蹄声，波诺伏瓦先生蜷缩在黑色长斗篷下，试图藏匿于车篷投下的阴影之中，但那刺目的强光一直在追逐着他，折磨着他，噬咬着他的意识，不让他得到片刻安宁。  
昨夜狄俄尼索斯的狂欢留下的甜美，此刻却变成了但丁笔下的“用狂暴的威力鞭戮阴魂”的飓风②，在他的身体内肆虐横行，让他止不住地颤栗着，牙关咬得咔咔作响。他自嘲这是纵欲者必然要接受的永罚，却仍然忍不住念想那双祖母绿色的眼睛被冲刷成墨绿色的时刻。安东尼奥，他低声念那个名字，安东尼奥，安东尼奥，直至那个名字的圆润音节溢满了他的齿间。  
是谁开始了歌唱——“Tiriti tran tran tran/ Tiriti tran tran tran tran/ Tarata tran tran tran/ Tiriti tran tran tran tran……”③很快就加入了几个人的和声，愉悦而明媚的曲调，歌唱的却是遭受煎熬的爱情与哭泣的母亲，安达卢西亚民歌永恒的主题。响板啪啪地打了起来，也许是出于拉罗洛之手，重唱变得更加激昂——“为何你的母亲要哭泣？为何你的母亲要哭泣？”  
如将死的旅者寻找沙漠的绿洲，他从和声里寻求他所爱的那个人的声音。所幸他找到了，不再像之前在塞维利亚的宴会迷失于波希米亚歌队的合唱中，他听到了他带着些许笑意，唇间咬着跃动的音节，仿佛那支歌子不是为了感慨爱情的煎熬，而是为了礼赞爱之喜悦。“看！前头有个村子，说不定有内维利亚呐！”④那个声音打断了重唱，兴高采烈地说，用的是西班牙语，似乎有意要让躺在车里的法国学者听得明白。波希米亚人们发出一阵如释重负的喃喃声，驾车的年轻人猛地一抽缰绳，让驴子行得更快一些，但很快就被制止了。“别这么急性子，”安东尼奥用不满的声音说，“冰窖又不会像埃及人的单桅船那样溜掉。”  
可人是会渴的呐！年轻人咕哝着，但还是放慢了行驶的速度。安东尼奥骑着马，靠近车篷，扯起帘子，把毛茸茸的黑色脑袋探进车里。波诺伏瓦先生感觉到了从帘子间隙漏进来的光，将充血的深蓝色眼睛睁开一条缝，看到了那双逆光的祖母绿的瞳眸。吾爱，他喉咙沙哑地唤道，几乎发不出什么声音。波希米亚人似乎有些猝不及防，赶紧高声说了些什么，好盖过他嘶哑的呼唤，然后又气鼓鼓地瞪了他一眼，策马离去。  
不久后，他感到有谁把一个装满雪的小皮袋放到他滚烫的前额上，便本能地伸手抓住来者的胳膊，枯瘦的指尖贪婪地摸索着，渴求着什么。“您烧得厉害。”耳边传来的却是年轻强盗的声音，他略略清醒了一些，看到罗维诺正低头望着他，眉头拧得紧紧。  
“您需要一个真正的医生，”他把“医生”这个词咬得很重，“而不是波希米亚人的巫医。”  
波诺伏瓦先生笑了，带着恍惚神气的笑容仿佛一道黯淡的光，缓慢地映亮苍白的脸颊——“这恐怕不是真正的医生能够医好的啊。”  
正当强盗先生露出困惑不解的神色，安东尼奥轻巧地哧溜钻进了驴车，手里还拿着杯颜色可疑的饮料，快快活活地叫着：“心肝儿，你的古罗马史先生情况怎么样？”  
几个熟悉的词语勾起了波诺伏瓦先生一丝关于加塞那平原的炽热回忆，这是在考古时偶遇的龙骑兵们送给他的称号，至今还未被其他人使用过。他用带着几分有趣意味的目光望向“强盗加西亚”，却看到他连耳根都发红了。“别听他胡扯。”强盗先生低声咕哝着。  
“哈，他先前不知道你名字，都管你叫古罗马史先生哩。”波希米亚人把法国学者扶了起来，让病人靠在自己的臂弯里，举着那杯深褐色的饮料凑到他嘴边，一股子混合着浓烈药草味儿和葡萄酒味的刺鼻气息扑面而来，波诺伏瓦先生本能地皱了皱鼻子，用眼角余光瞥到罗维诺朝他微微摇了摇头。不过热心的巫医先生没有注意到如此细微的动作，只是连哄带骗地让学者先生喝下了几口。那巫法酿造出的美酒显然要比想象中的更来得遒劲醇厚，足以让可怜的病人觉得五脏六腑都翻腾了起来，连连咳嗽不止。罗维诺无奈地看着本来信心满满的巫医手足无措地拍着学者先生的脊背，起身下了篷车，打算去拿点清水。  
波诺伏瓦先生又笑又喘地问道：“敢问这杯潘趣酒⑤中究竟有什么良药？”  
“不过是些平常的小玩意儿，曼德拉草根，藏红花，蝙蝠翅膀，蝾螈的尾巴尖……”没等波希米亚巫师数完，法国学者就又伏在褥子上一阵阵地干呕起来，总算明白了强盗先生刚才说的话的含义。然而他睁大了深蓝色的眼睛，瞧着安东尼奥拿起那杯佳酿，喝下了一大口，然后掰过他的下巴，深深地吻了下去。  
味道难以形容的汁液在唇齿的绞缠中被交换、舔舐和吮吸，他全然忘记了去清点那佳酿中究竟有几根蝾螈的尾巴，他所爱之人亦然，他们始终如此贪得无厌地索取对方，并且在每一次索取中都会发现某种惊奇。  
那个吻结束后，他满足地叹息了一声：“唉，在今日死去，也未尝不可。”  
波希米亚人冷不防地用狠劲掐了掐他的脸颊，令他疼得倒抽了几口凉气。“从现在开始，morir⑥是禁词。”安东尼奥用俨然法律公布者的语气说道，“违者要被掐脸一次，再犯则责罚一个吻。”  
“听起来重犯的代价很不错。”他笑了，“也许比在此刻死去要更为诱人一些？”  
“第二次。”波希米亚人说，然后低下头，又要吻他，但双唇刚刚触上就迅速地分开了，罗维诺的脚步声在篷车外响起，安东尼奥以令人惊诧的速度恢复成盘腿的坐姿，从年轻强盗的手中接过清水，悄然冲刷掉了那个吻的痕迹。

 

夜晚的来临，对于波诺伏瓦先生来说，既是从毒烈日光的解脱，又是某种隐秘而又甜蜜的折磨的开始。安顿好马匹和驴子，朝族人道了晚安，熄灭燃烧的篝火之后，安东尼奥就会偷偷摸摸地从自己的帐篷里溜出来，哧溜钻进他那件黑色大斗篷下面，用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭他的下颌，朝他耳朵里呵气，轻咬他的耳垂。唉，在那有如最深沉的夜色的斗篷之下，他们就像所有刚刚陷入热恋的年轻人那般，有着说不完的情话——甜美的，荒唐的，絮絮叨叨的，甚至还颇有几分下流的意味，恐怕那位尊敬的比戈-勒白朗先生听了也要面红耳赤。⑦  
波诺伏瓦先生曾不止一次惊讶于安东尼奥对各种语言的熟识程度，且不说西班牙各个省份那千差万别的方言，无论法语，葡萄牙语，或是意大利语，他都能运用自如，迅速地撷取出那些语言中最动听的或最令人脸红的词句；他甚至能够用摩尔人的语言来描述那双“蓝得像巴格达的小陶碗儿”的眼睛，尽管有着巴格达小陶碗般的蓝眼睛的那个人一个词也听不懂，只是迷醉地感受他的指尖轻抚过自己的眼睑，在眼角贪婪地摩挲着。作为回应，法国学者开始用古拉丁文盛赞那光滑的铜色肌肤，然后心满意足地看着波希米亚巫师露出茫然的表情。波诺伏瓦先生丝毫不怀疑他还能够说英语或是其他语言，尽管如此，当安东尼奥开始说起德语的时候，他还是惊讶地侧过头，抚着那年轻的面庞，低声问，你还学过德语？  
“哎，那可是小时候的事情了呐。”安东尼奥用带着浓重口音的德语回答道，句子里还有一个明显的语法错误，但这都无关紧要了，因为他开始缓缓舔舐爱人另一边的耳垂，很快，所有情话都被淹没在急促的喘息声中。他们带着某种隐秘的罪恶感，开始偷偷地爱抚，亲吻，甚至是噬咬对方的身体，同时还要极力遏制任何可能会被其他人听到的声音。黑色斗篷犹如夜间的海面，悄无声息地起伏涌动着，勾勒出他们缠绕的肢体。  
然而，罪恶感更多的是来自于学者先生仍然裹着白色纱布的腹部。每每安东尼奥碰触到那个伤口，都会轻轻颤抖一下，仿佛那是他自己的伤口。别去管它，法国学者在他耳边轻声说，吻着他的侧颊。但他只是咬着牙，摇了摇头，紧紧地抱着那瘦削苍白的身躯，把头埋在对方的颈边，尽量寻找一个舒服的足以入睡的姿势。就这样吧，他呢喃着，就这样吧。  
对于可怜的病人来说，这可真是比高烧还要难熬的折磨。波希米亚人柔韧的躯体紧贴在他的身边，翘卷的黑色短发摩挲着他的下巴，温热的呼吸拨撩着他的锁骨，欲望与高热一同炙烤着他，而安东尼奥居然还能够迅速地进入梦乡，发出均匀的轻微鼾声。他不敢挪动身子，只能在黑暗中僵硬地睁着眼睛，向上帝乞求那令人尴尬的冲动能够减缓半分。这回上帝似乎听到了他的祈祷，冲动在安静的困顿中慢慢退去了。他无奈地叹了口气，吻了吻那倚在自己颊边的毛茸茸的脑袋，也沉沉睡了过去。  
唉，不论那些甜美而又折磨的夜晚有多么接近于永恒，时间终究在日复一日地流逝，这群快活的走私贩子和一个满脸阴云的强盗一路走走停停，在日头毒辣的午后不是躲在橄榄树的阴影下，就是躲进小酒馆的白色圆屋顶，喝酒打牌，唱唱小曲，他们还是离埃斯特波纳⑧越来越近了。从埃斯特波纳港口，他们将要乘船前往目的地直布罗陀，随后奔赴各自的旅程，想到这一点就足以让我们可敬的学者先生感到某种莫名的恐慌，于是那即将到来的别离，使得他与安东尼奥的偷欢带上了末世般的疯狂。  
他们藏匿于黑色长斗篷下的呢喃情话里，从未出现过任何与直布罗陀的那笔买卖有关的细节，也从未涉及到那个年轻人，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，这个因为瓦尔加斯家族的消亡而被隐藏了十六年的名字，将要在直布罗陀重见天日。这也是为何当波希米亚人主动提起他的“心肝尖儿”的时候，法国学者露出了几分惊讶的神色。  
“我会念着那个孩子，”他用比情话更为侬软的声调喃喃道，“罗维诺不是生来要做下等人的料，他迟早要回去，从我的罗密把他从泥地里抱回来那天我就知道。”  
弗朗西斯把手指插进他黑色的鬈发里，额头紧抵着他的额头，竭力克制着不去询问任何关于那位罗密的问题，只是轻轻地眨了眨眼，金色睫毛掠过对方的黑色睫毛，如同西班牙人所说的“beso de mariposa”⑨，扑扇的蝶翅般倏忽而逝。黑暗中他听到安东尼奥为这个特殊的吻而轻声笑了起来，即使在如此狭小的方寸空间，他的笑声也足以让闷热的空气变得轻盈。  
“可罗维诺一直不知道他是能够回去的呐，”他接着说，柔软的卷舌音里裹进了几许苦涩的味道，“八年前阿里亚达那死了，死在那个孩子的眼前，是难产，血流得怎么也止不住。然后他就学会了拿枪，离家跑买卖去了，他原先只做些小买卖，却不知怎的走上了杀人劫货的路子。那时候报纸上成天都在说强盗加西亚的事儿，我呆在塞维利亚，着急得简直要发狂。最后他总算回来了，一点没有报纸上吹嘘的那个大盗耀武扬威的模样，倒更像一条潦倒的褐色小狗，唉！”  
他罕有地提到了他那在大出血中咽下最后一口气的罗密，还有他尚未出生就已死去的孩子，绿色的眼睛逐渐黯淡了下来，犹如贝里尼⑩笔下的幽深而生涩的石青色池塘，即使是在弗朗西斯的吻落在眼睑上之后，也未见变亮。  
罗维诺真的想回去么？波诺伏瓦先生想着那个年轻强盗在谈论计划的时候不经意流露出的忧伤，以及他在蒙蒂利亚的棚屋里对“拿起笔，放下枪”的建议的断然拒绝。一个已经化为甘地那圣玛利亚教堂前用废石和焦木搭建成的坟茔的家族，该怎样从废墟上重新崛起？一个已经犯下了足以上绞刑架的罪行、与没有上帝的波希米亚人为伍的大盗，又该怎样恢复昔日的大家族少爷的身份？这个念头岂不跟妄图从亚平宁的荒原里的黑色骨殖与大理石碎片里复兴古罗马共和国一般荒谬？他这样想着，说出来的却是些模糊而温暖的词语：“强盗加西亚已经上了绞架，而罗维诺还活着。他会在直布罗陀有新的生活。”  
“是呐，”波希米亚人用力眨了眨眼睛，一潭石青色的深水荡起层层涟漪，“他是属于你们这类人的，我要给他置办几套新衣裳，把他打扮成体体面面的好人家的少爷，他不用再在荒郊野地东奔西跑，也不用跟我们这帮子人混在一块儿……”  
他不再说了，任由他的爱人耐心地、一点点地吻掉他眼角的咸涩液体。我会想我的心肝儿，他最终这么说着，语气几乎是充满孩子气了的，仿佛是在要求不可能得到的复活节糖果。  
那末你会想念我么？波诺伏瓦先生本想这样问，却自觉这个问题过于幼稚，然而其幼稚仍丝毫不减其残酷。他深知他们在直布罗陀分道扬镳之后可能再也不会见面了，一个有爵位的老爷断然不能丢下自己的王室年金、领地契和教职去跟一个会巫法的波希米亚人私奔，他却还贪恋着与这个永远否定的精灵在黑夜里偷情的时光。他的灵魂被拽着沉沦了下去，感官与爱欲却在欢乐中升腾，死死抓着最为接近永恒的时刻。  
于是他又要了他一次。达到高潮的时候，黑色斗篷从铜色的胴体上无声滑落下来，他看着波希米亚人纤细的腰肢猛然向后抻直，肌肉紧绷，如同被长矛刺入的野兽，剧烈地喘息着张大了嘴，却竭力遏制着不发出任何声音。他暗哑地叹息，又一次把他的贪婪与绝望，都留在了爱人的身体深处。

 

① 意大利语，意为“爱，不容被爱者不去施爱”，出自但丁的《神曲》，《地狱篇》第五首，是为弗兰切丝卡向但丁所唱的歌子的第一句。  
② 同上，典故出自《地狱篇》第五首。生前耽于爱欲的人会被罚入地狱的第二环，终日受狂暴阴风的拍打。  
③ 西班牙民歌“Alegrias”，类似于塔拉拉，有固定的旋律，可以往里面填入不同的歌词。  
④ 内维利亚，指的是带有冰窖的咖啡馆。根据梅里美在《卡门》一书中的注释，在十九世纪的西班牙，每个村子都能找得到内维利亚。  
⑤ 潘趣酒，起源于印度，本名为“Panj”，意为“五”，指的是酒里有五种成分。由东印度公司的水手带回欧洲。  
⑥ 西班牙语，意为“死亡”，动词原形形式。  
⑦ 比戈-勒白朗（1753-1835），法国情色小说家，一生著作颇丰，但题材大多荒诞轻佻。  
⑧ 埃斯特波纳，西班牙马拉加省的小镇，坐落于太阳海岸之上。  
⑨ 西班牙语，意为“蝴蝶之吻”，指的是两人将脸颊贴在一起，同时眨动眼睛，让睫毛彼此相碰，如同蝴蝶之翼扇动。  
⑩ 乔万尼·贝里尼（1430-1516），文艺复兴时期意大利画家，威尼斯画派的创始人。


	16. 第四章 第四节 费尔南德斯老爷的拐杖，瓦尔加斯少爷的丝巾

第四章 旅程

四． 费尔南德斯老爷的拐杖，瓦尔加斯少爷的丝巾

看哪！海！  
是吉达那银铃般的咯咯笑声，撕裂开了走私贩子们碌碌前行的寂静，这姑娘像是初次见着大海的孩童，拍着手高声大笑，用穿着红皮鞋的小脚敲击着驴车的前座，仿佛要让这辆破旧的车也跳起舞来。她的欢乐很快就感染了疲于赶路的男人们，安东尼奥把两指放在口中，响亮地吹了声口哨，“啊嘞！埃斯特波纳！”  
拉罗洛扭身钻进车篷里，摇醒了那个终日昏睡的异族人，将他从杂乱的行李堆里拉了起来——“到了，咱们到了！”车篷的帘子倏然掀开，夕阳的血红色光线猛烈地倾倒进狭小的黑暗，我们可敬的学者先生像是柏拉图笔下那个初次走出洞穴的哲人①，被阳光灼到了眼睛，本能地往后畏缩了一下，拉罗洛高声笑了起来，把他带到了窗边。  
“海，多漂亮的海！”说起大海的时候，她的脸上就焕发出纯粹的、欢愉的光彩，似乎“海”这个字眼有着与她的情郎同样的魔力，能够让她眼含爱意。  
法国学者在习惯了夕照之后，也被眼前的壮阔景色给牢牢攫住了——他们正朝着一片无垠的红色走去，天空与海洋融化在燃烧的霞光里，已经分不清是海平面在逐渐上升，还是天幕在不断坠落。他入迷地注视着欧洲大陆最南端的海，觉着天地万物都浸在一汪颤动的血水之中，仅留一队渺小旅者在巨大的沉浮中飘摇，他不由得紧紧攥住了窗框，用眼角的余光瞧见，罗维诺骑着那匹高大的栗色骏马，跟在驴车后边，神色却全然没有漫长的旅途终结之时该有的欢欣，反而愈显阴郁。  
埃斯特波纳，这个因摩尔人而得名的小镇②只有一个港口和一条沿海的街道，但丝毫不影响它的繁华。他们的驴车在吵吵嚷嚷的水手间穿梭，钻进了街边的小巷，寻着了一家隐蔽的小客店。门房是个有着刀刻般瘦削面容的老柏柏尔人，提着一盏风灯，把他们带进了后院，那里矗着一幢两层的白色小楼。安东尼奥跟那个老门房耳语几句，柏柏尔人就退了下去，然后这位费尔南德斯什么的老爷就跟拥有了全摩洛哥王国的财富似的，对着同行的人们高声宣布：“瞧着哩，瞧着哩！这幢房子今晚全都是我们的！”  
庄园主老爷的慷慨赢得了几声喝彩，在野外露宿了十几天的人们恨不得举起两只脚丫子对他的挥霍表示欢迎，就连波诺伏瓦先生也笑着鼓了几下掌，权当是为自己的爱人开始正式扮演乡绅老爷的角色进行庆祝。不过学者先生没料到的是，那幢不甚起眼的小楼内部，却有着出人意料的雅致装饰，到处都铺着厚厚的波斯地毯，楼梯间还挂着落了灰的陈年壁挂，描绘的是卡斯蒂利亚的恩里克四世从摩尔人手中收复埃斯特波纳的故事。③安东尼奥把二楼最大的房间留给了他，房间里有着舒适的四脚帷幔大床，洗漱的脸盆都是用黄铜做的。  
“这些天苦了你了。”安东尼奥对他说，又扭头对身边的拉罗洛用方言说了些什么，姑娘鼓起脸颊，瞪了他一眼，但波希米亚人语速很快地又补充了几句话，逗得吉达那又忍不住笑出声来。之后其他人就都离开了，只留下吉达那和法国学者在房间里。  
“唉，男人啊！”拉罗洛摇了摇那漂亮的黑色头颅，开始挽起袖子来，麻利地用炉子烧起了热水。波诺伏瓦先生并没有听明白安东尼奥的话，甚至在吉达那开始一颗颗地解开裙子的搭扣，脱得只剩一条薄薄的衬裙的时候，他仍然不清楚究竟发生了什么。吉达那丰腴的胴体在轻薄的衬裙下若隐若现，这个年轻的姑娘就这么没羞没臊地朝他走过来。“给我脱了。”她简单利落地下了指令。  
哦啦啦。我们的法国学者睁大了深蓝色的眼睛，思考着吉达那说出的那几个美妙单词的真正含义，但他的手早已在思考得出结论之前就解开了扣子，拉罗洛帮着他把这身早已散发出可疑气味的衣服剥了下来，仅剩内衣和衬裤蔽体，然后他被推进了房间里的小浴室，跌坐在木凳上。他目不转睛地瞅着吉达那利落地把衬裙撩了起来，在结实的大腿上打了个结，然后单膝跪在地面，三两下就把他身上最后的遮蔽都给除掉了，他打了个冷战，咳嗽几声，觉得自己应当在这般活色生香的情景下说些什么，好缓解一下面对如此可人儿却只能呆坐不动的尴尬。但这位可人儿全然没觉得有什么不对劲儿的地方，她搬来烧好的热水，取来药箱，用一块海绵用力地给法国学者擦了起来，嘴里还念叨着：“这活儿呀，就只有女人能干，要是交给那帮子男人来做，指不定他们会搞出什么岔子来。”  
波诺伏瓦先生总算弄明白了安东尼奥的嘱托到底是什么，令他惊讶的是，拉罗洛的手法俨然能够与最娴熟的护士媲美，专注地完成希波克拉底时代的海绵浴④，热腾腾的柔软海绵，时轻时重的擦拭让他十分受用，昏昏沉沉地几乎又要睡过去。“啊，向您致敬，”他口齿不清地用葡萄牙语说着，“您简直是圣拉斐尔遣来的天使。”⑤  
拉罗洛对他的回答，是狠狠拽了拽他的金发，好让他从这古希腊时代的美妙幻象里清醒过来。“嗳，不许睡，”吉达那毫不客气地揪着他湿漉漉的头发，像他年轻时疗养的布列塔尼的修道院里的嬷嬷那样严厉地训斥道，“真是的，安东尼奥说你可能会在洗澡的时候晕过去，还让我多盯着点。”  
于是我们可敬的学者先生就像十五年前被斥责的年轻人那般，不自在地别过头去，视线却落在了吉达那赤裸的光滑大腿上，于是他愈发尴尬了起来。“您的情郎确实考虑周全。”他低声说道。  
那一刻，拉罗洛揪着他头发的手却僵住了，他能感到缠绕着自己发丝的纤纤玉指在微微颤抖。“他，他不是我的情郎。”拉罗洛的声音也有点发颤，但语调仍然保持着平静，“从来就不是。”  
他愣了愣，抬头望向吉达那，热气腾腾的白雾里，她黑色的大眼睛仿佛也蒙上了一层氤氲的烟雾，她俯下腰身，又用海绵蘸满了热水，细细地擦拭起他苍白的身子。  
“我呀，八岁的时候就想嫁给他哩，”她自顾自地说了起来，好像波诺伏瓦先生只是个衣架子或是瓷器，“他生得那么俊，但他已经有了罗密，年纪比他还大上几岁的罗密，还有个从西西里捡来的野孩子。我爹为这事拿柳条鞭抽了我好几次，可是也拿我没法子。”  
她攥紧了海绵，一心一意地清洗着，碰到了学者先生腹部的绷带，便小心翼翼地绕过去，不让水沾到绷带上。“我学会了跳舞，族里谁都没有我跳得好，这样他兴许能多看我几眼。后来他的罗密没了，野孩子也跑出去做买卖了，他成天都跟丢了魂似的，我想着要是他来提亲，哪怕只有几个瓦罐和一张毛毡，我也要跟他走，可我真傻哩。”  
攥着海绵的手停留在了他的膝上，因为攥得太过用力，热水从膝盖上滴滴答答地掉落下来。他将手掌覆在她被热水烫得发红的小手上，深吸了一口气，不知该怎样抚慰这个姑娘。他曾经觉得她为不可言说的热恋所折磨的模样十分动人，却从没有想到过，她不能言说，是因为她早已知道那炽热的爱恋绝无可能实现。“他并没有向您提亲。”他喃喃道。  
“整整八年。”拉罗洛将手从他的手掌里抽离出来，像是要掩饰刚才的失控，她急忙忙把海绵重新浸入热水里，丰茂的黑发从肩头滑落下来，遮住了她被迷雾蒙住的大眼睛，“八年来我都在等他，可他再没有娶罗密，而是跑起了大买卖，被推选成了族长——别这样瞪着我，安东尼奥真的是我们的族长咧——有人说他跟魔鬼做了交易，是不是真的我不知道，但我确定的只有一点。”  
她顿了顿，仰起脸来，那双羚鹿般的眼睛有些微发红，却明亮异常。“以前他是不会用刀子来对付异族人的，怎样都不会，可现在……”她把手指放在他的白色绷带上，表情复杂地摩挲着。他低下头来望着她，感觉到她的指尖正摁在黄铜短刀划开的伤口上，隐隐的疼痛让他的背部变得僵直，但他并没有因此躲开。这无法消散的疼痛正好提醒着他爱情带来的痛苦，不仅折磨着他，也同样折磨着眼前的姑娘。  
拉罗洛却不再说什么了，只是埋头做着手中的活儿，即使擦拭到最为隐秘的地方，也未见她有丝毫羞涩之色，坦荡如同手捧清水为浑身流脓的信众清洗身体的圣徒。直到为他拆除绷带，给那已经半愈合的伤口重新上药的时候，她才叹息了一声——“你真该瞧瞧他在那个晚上看着你的眼神。”  
他没有言语，某种预感在他的心底悄然滋生，他们竭力隐藏在黑色长斗篷和黑夜里的那些情事，早已在这个姑娘的眼中无所遁形。吉达那用力地将新绷带缠上伤口，然后拍了两下，恶作剧似的看着他闷哼了一声。就在她收拾好木桶和药箱，起身离去的时候，她突然俯下身来，在波诺伏瓦先生的耳边低语道：“我知道你们之间发生了什么。”  
她的黑发垂落下来，倏然拂过他的面颊，他用手托起那卷曲的发梢，默不作声地放到了唇边。吉达那咬了咬牙，似乎是想要露出一个满不在乎的笑容，但她发出的声音却更像一声干涩的抽泣。“你甚至都不打算否认，该死的异族人，你瞧见了他，他是怎样地看着你，他从没有那样看着谁，从没有。”  
她把自己的长发从他的手中抽离出去，迅速地转身离开。若是波诺伏瓦先生没有看错，在关上门的瞬间，她伸手擦了擦眼睛。

 

在那之后，我们可敬的考古学家独自扶着墙出了浴室，重新为自己穿戴整齐。扣上呢绒外套的搭扣的时候，他的手在不受控制地颤抖着，他感觉到自己在变得越发衰弱，不仅仅是因为长途的跋涉，还因为他从未如此清楚地意识到，他对安东尼奥的爱情既在蚕食着他的理智与身体，也在缓慢地蚕食着其他人。残酷的爱情。他不由想到，古罗马人曾经将情爱女神维纳斯视为最危险的神祗，迟迟不愿为他们的先祖埃涅阿斯的母亲⑥树立神庙，但他们终究还是将自己投入了主掌欢娱的女神的怀抱，沦为了维纳斯的忠实信众，就像他一次又一次地臣服于爱情的黑暗与混乱之下。  
这一切都该走向终结了吗？从塞维利亚月夜下的喷泉，一直到埃斯特波纳的小旅店，这全然不计后果、不考虑身份地位的爱情究竟还能维持多久？他自问。就在这个时候，房门被有节奏地叩响了,咚咚咚的声响将他从混乱的思绪里拽了出来。门开了，一个戴着圆顶礼帽的影子被走廊的灯光投射到波斯地毯上，然后一位他从未见过的穿着体面的绅士踱着方步走了进来，左手挂着黑色的拐杖，深灰色外套的口袋里露出半截雪白的手绢，内里衬着银花缎面的浅灰色背心，胸口处缀着一条金色的链子，很是有派头。  
波诺伏瓦先生站起身来，满怀疑惑地打量着这位不速之客。“请问您有什么事？”他不失礼貌地询问道。  
那位绅士把帽檐压得很低，不紧不慢地朝他走过来，然后抬起胳膊，用戴着白手套的右手猛然把礼帽一抛，哈哈大笑起来：“弗朗西斯！你居然把我当成体面老爷了！”  
——安东尼奥？法国学者不由得深吸了口气。天哪，这个波希米亚人装扮得那么像模像样，黑色短发整整齐齐地梳到脑后，脸上显然也扑了粉，遮盖住了铜色的肌肤，俨然一个来自南部的庄园主老爷，他的那一半非波希米亚的血统此刻挣脱了波希米亚人身份的束缚，急切地宣告着自己的存在。如果他不开口说话，恐怕学者先生就真的认不出他来了。  
安东尼奥自顾自地笑得前仰后合，很为这小小的恶作剧而得意，好不容易才消停下来，他扯了扯自己的领结，朝爱人眨动着深绿色的眼睛：“怎么样？有没有费尔南德斯什么的老爷的派头呐？”  
他这么一眨眼，原来的那个安东尼奥似乎又回来了，透过庄园主的庄严外壳，狡黠地窥视着这个世界。法国学者哑然失笑，目光落在他那颜色过于鲜艳的领结上。“这位老爷，”他答道，“在下大概不会选用整串的葡萄来做领结的图案。”  
“可是我的庄园里长满了葡萄哩！”费尔南德斯什么的老爷已然进入了角色，气鼓鼓地争辩道。只不过他的争辩并没有持续很长时间，他的双唇就已经被悄然堵上，裹着白手套的手在空中胡乱地抓了几下，拐杖闷声跌落到了地面。  
待他气喘吁吁地放开自己的爱人，重新拾起拐杖的时候，他说道：“一会儿，一会儿你真该看看我的心肝儿的那身行头，那才是真正的好货，用的是英国产的料子，花了我好多个杜罗呐！”  
足以融化天空与海洋的夕阳燃尽了最后一丝余光，这个挤满各路水手的小镇，埃斯特波纳，才正要开始一场永不会停歇的狂欢。悬于陡峭海岸之上的唯一一条街道，被千百盏铅皮的风灯点亮，错落层叠的房屋，如漂浮于海上的梦境，水手的粗声喧嚣掺着海的腥气，间或传来酒杯摔碎的声响。  
波诺伏瓦先生被费尔南德斯老爷领着，走上了高高的露台，那里弥漫着没药的薰香，长长的餐桌铺陈着大马士革的花布，风灯摇曳不定的灯光下，其他人正围坐在桌旁等待，多数人都变得让波诺伏瓦先生几乎认不出来了——老胡安看起来就像个训练有素的老管家，嘴里叼着镀银的烟斗，那个波希米亚年轻人则摇身变成了学生的模样，煞有介事地往鼻梁上挂了副做工精良的单片眼镜。至于拉罗洛，这美丽的姑娘在男人们中间活脱脱像只骄傲的孔雀，披着白色的马尼拉披肩，穿着红色绸缎长裙，挽起的丰茂黑发里还插着一把嵌有红宝石的金梳子。波诺伏瓦先生顿了顿，执起她的玉手，像对待一位真正的贵妇人那般，吻了吻她的手背——向我的阿芙洛狄忒致意。她对于这般殷勤的献礼，只是使劲摇着手中的黑色绢扇，咯咯地笑个不停，仿佛几个小时前那些隐秘的眼泪都被抛到九霄云外去了。  
这些人中，只有罗维诺让波诺伏瓦先生毫不费力地认了出来，这年轻的强盗天生地具有一种阴沉而高贵的气息，即使在蒙蒂利亚那间昏暗破败的农舍里也能显现出来，他的新装只是愈发衬托出了他的本质。他的装束最为简单，黑色天鹅绒长外套，深棕色法兰绒长裤，质地和样式却最为考究，剪裁也十分的庄重得体。他坐在这里，那模样不像是被波希米亚人养大的孤儿和被通缉的强盗，倒更像是西哥特的末代国王堂罗德里戈⑦。然后学者先生就注意到这位年轻人真的像是要上绞架一般，不住地扯着自己的领口，用硬底的鞋跟蹬着地面。  
费尔南德斯老爷赶紧上前去，替他解开被扯得乱成一团的领巾，不住地摇着头：“哎哟我的心肝儿，这玩意儿不是这样弄的呐。”  
“这狗屁丝绸让人难受得要命，”他对自己的父亲抱怨道，“一出汗就黏得慌，妈的。”  
“要穿得体体面面的就得这样，现在你可是瓦尔加斯家族的少爷咧。”安东尼奥耐心地说，将拐杖放在一边，抖开丝巾，试着替他重新系上。不过波希米亚人对扎领巾显然也不太在行，很快那柔软精致的丝绸在他手里就变成一团辨认不出形状的结。法国学者叹了口气，朝这对手忙脚乱的父子走去。  
“且让在下试一试罢，堂费尔南德斯什么的老爷。”他把手放在安东尼奥肩上，笑着说。他拿过丝巾，翻起罗维诺的丝麻衬衫的领子，在两边领尖各自折了个较小的角，然后在年轻强盗优美的脖颈上打了个菱形的方结，几乎抵着下颌——“瓦尔加斯先生，请容我向您介绍巴黎当下最时兴的款式。”他后退了一步，满意地瞧着自己的作品，却不得不注意到年轻强盗的眉头深蹙，嘴角抿得紧紧。他已不止一次看见过罗维诺为某种内在的焦虑所煎熬，他们离目的地越近，这种焦虑就越发严重。此刻眼前的这位典雅有如诗集插画里的人物的年轻人，就这么用阴沉的眼神望着他，仿佛想要说些什么，但又强忍着没有开口。  
气氛不知不觉间变得凝滞了起来，只有费尔南德斯什么的老爷全然没有在意，只是满心欢喜地盯着年轻人，用带着几分傻气的、宠溺的语调说道：“大家都瞧瞧，我家的罗维诺扎好领巾后多像个样儿啊！简直比得上马德里那些大户人家的少爷哩！”  
“得了吧，”罗维诺尖刻地讥讽道，“要跑埃及的买卖，还装什么上等人，一说话就全都露馅了。”  
啧啧，庄园主老爷故作神秘地摇了摇手指，右手重新执起黑色的拐杖，扬起左手，在空中划过几个繁复漂亮的圆圈，行了个花哨的躬身礼，然后煞有介事地指向波诺伏瓦先生，俨然是在介绍什么了不起的大人物：“这位男爵老爷是再合适不过的顾问！他是见过王后殿下的人，晓得宫廷里的老爷太太们是啥样儿。咱们既然要骗过龙虾的眼睛，就得从头发到脚跟都变成上等人，不管是办事的规矩，还是说话的腔调。就从餐桌上的礼仪开始吧！”  
他拍了拍手，唤来馆子的侍者，用费尔南德斯老爷的豪迈腔调吩咐道，把最好的菜都给端上桌来。入座之后，他便用热忱的目光紧紧盯着法国学者，好似学者先生的一举一动都隐藏着极大的秘密。其他波希米亚人也如是效仿，他们对于扮演一个与原本身份截然不同的角色有着极大的热情，甚至是姿态傲慢的吉达那，也把目光从街上往来的精壮水手身上收了回来，带着几分有趣的意味瞧着男爵老爷，仿佛之前从没看清过他的模样似的。  
波诺伏瓦先生不无尴尬地落了座，经受着波希米亚人的好奇目光的拷问，他清咳一声，费尔南德斯老爷也跟着清咳一声，他拿起纸巾，老爷也跟着拿起纸巾，突然之间他的所有行为都成为了参照的模板，变成了上流社会的缩影，值得艳羡和模仿。  
“来跟咱们说说，”这位庄园主老爷热切地问道，“马德里宫廷里的那些老爷太太，在宴会的餐桌上都谈论些什么呐？”  
不过是些故作幽默轻佻的社交辞令，充满无关痛痒的调笑和桃色的流言，甚至比不上你在方鼓上的一声敲击。波诺伏瓦先生想要如是回答，但他终究还是耸了耸肩：“他们与一般人并没有多大的不同，谈论的话题也多是琐碎的日常而已，若说最近有什么值得一谈的，就数王后殿下怀着的继承人了。”  
“嗳，我听人说过，”拉罗洛像个贵妇那般娴熟地把绢扇打得啪啪响，开始津津有味地嚼起了王室的舌根，“如果生下的是个大胖小子，就什么事儿也不会有，但如果是个女娃娃，那问题可就大了。”  
“我们说不定会有一个女王！”安东尼奥兴高采烈地叫道，“有个女王也很不坏，要出了什么大事，别国的使节就可以把脑袋探进她的裙子里谈正事儿，准能迅速解决。”  
这不怎么高明的笑话，让满桌的人都哄然大笑了起来，我们可敬的学者先生边笑着边摇头，寻思着该如何告诉他，宫廷谈话的内容也许会更为龌龊，但辞令仍然会是文雅而不着痕迹的。但他的目光落在了罗维诺的身上，那个年轻人仍然没有展现一丝笑颜，只是望着黑夜下的苍茫海面，甚至在丰盛的菜肴端上桌后，也未见什么改变。  
恐怕是即将来临的别离令他烦忧，但在这张餐桌上，为别离所苦的人，又何止他一人？法国学者寻思着，要过好一阵子才发现，桌上的菜肴是参照着塞维利亚市政厅的那个宴会的菜谱来点的，油炸海鲜，炖牛尾，雪莉酒酱汁羊腰子，他惊讶地望向今晚宴会的主人，只见安东尼奥朝他举起酒杯：“一点小小的纪念，男爵先生。为何不为我们献上祝酒辞呢？”  
波诺伏瓦先生踟蹰了片刻，站起身来，朝这一桌子衣着光鲜的人们举起手中的高脚杯。几个小时前，这些人还是走私贩子和强盗，赶着驴车唱着粗俗的小曲儿，他们曾经试图欺骗他，谋杀他，挟持他，但也将他从死神手中抢了回来，将他送到了爱神的圣殿——他所爱的人正是他们的核心和灵魂，他们的族长。他应该对他们说些什么？  
——“天佑西班牙。”他带着一丝苦笑说。  
“跟那时一样的祝酒辞！”费尔南德斯老爷高兴地叫道，“我就知道这种吉祥话在什么场合都行得通！Que viva España！”⑧  
于是众人都高高地举起酒杯来，齐声祝颂“天佑西班牙”，尽管西班牙在严格意义上来说并非波希米亚人的祖国，也许是某种热忱的迷醉的气氛感染了他们，让他们在这个夜晚为不属于他们的国家祝祷，风灯在他们头顶摇曳不休，映亮了他们被酒精和想象力染红的脸庞。

 

晚宴结束后，仍然兴致高昂的安东尼奥提议去酒吧再喝上几杯，我们的学者先生婉言谢绝了，一旁的罗维诺也站了起来，语调生硬地表示自己要先回旅舍。两位体面的绅士目送着波希米亚人们热热闹闹地扎进了酒肆，便沿着街道踱回旅店。一路上不断有衣衫褴褛的老人和孩子用肮脏的手抓着他们的衣角，嘴里叫着“老爷”，波诺伏瓦先生便习惯性地往他们手中塞上几个苏，但被罗维诺拦住了。“这样下去我们就别想离开这儿了。”他接过那几枚硬币，在行乞者贪婪的目光注视下，将那些硬币高高抛到空中，趁他们一哄而上争抢，拉着学者先生迅速闪进了小巷，沿着陡峭的海岸往回走。  
街道的喧嚣渐渐褪去，海浪在他们脚下拍打着黝深的礁岩，潮水轰鸣盖过了他们之间的沉默，带着些许尴尬的沉默。很显然年轻的强盗有些话并没有在晚宴上说出来，但他似乎打算一直把那些尚未吐露的话语藏在心里。他烦躁地抬起手，想要解开领巾，但手指在那精巧的菱形领结上停留了一会儿，还是放了下来。朦胧月色勾勒出他的侧面轮廓，给他带来几分神秘而矜持的色彩，让波诺伏瓦先生产生了一种错觉，仿佛身边走着的这个年轻人，就是瓦尔加斯家族的直系继承者，他从未经历过家族械斗的惨剧，也从未在熊熊大火中撕心裂肺地哭嚎，远在巴勒莫的港口，还有着一大笔家业等着他去继承。  
这个不存在的大家族的继承人终于还是开口了，说的却是些再平常不过的话语：“您刚才几乎什么也没吃，真不应当这样糟蹋食物。像您这样的先生，大概从来都没想象过，一连几天没东西可吃是什么感觉。”  
法国学者笑了笑：“且让在下猜测一下，这就是您在那晚对火腿炖汤的奇佳胃口的最好解释？”  
年轻的强盗从鼻孔里哼了一声，似乎又觉察到这样有失礼仪，于是赶紧清咳了两下。“我那时已经断粮超过三十个小时了，饿到能把马粮都给吞下去，您以为干这行真像那什么骑士一样，会有仆人替您扛着盾牌，还会有小妞来投怀送抱？”  
“但您已经可以和这样的生活永别了。”波诺伏瓦先生回答道，尽量用和安东尼奥一样欢快的语气，好让自己不去碰触到“永别”这个词语的尖锐之处。  
“是啊。都结束了。”罗维诺脸色阴沉地回答道，低下他那优雅的深褐色头颅，加快了脚步。  
他们就这样沉默着并肩走回了旅舍。波诺伏瓦先生并没有睡下，而是坐在窗前写着那本厚厚的考古札记，但是渐渐地，他再也写不出什么了，混乱的逻辑与语句，最后都变成了一个单词。安东尼奥，安东尼奥，安东尼奥。他用几近开裂的鹅毛笔在纸上反复地划着这个单词，安东尼奥，安东尼奥，安东尼奥。  
然后拥有那个名字的人就快快活活地冲了进来，砰地踢开门，挥舞着半瓶孟柴尼拉酒，用参杂着波希米亚方言的西班牙语叫着：“嘿！好伙计！你怎么还没睡！”没等他回答，敞着衣襟的波希米亚人就哗地扑了上来，揽过他的肩膀，用滚烫的唇轻碰他的耳窝——“你可真该跟我们一块儿去，知道我们在那儿见着了谁？顶顶了不起的斗牛士阿尔隆！拉罗洛被他迷得神魂颠倒啦，再这样下去我们不把他招进来一起做买卖，漂亮的好姑娘就要跟他跑了！”  
话还没说完，漂亮的好姑娘就扭着腰肢进了门，看到安东尼奥就拧着他的耳朵往门外拽。“瞧你！拿着酒就跑！嘘！弟兄们还没尽兴呐！”  
而波希米亚人倒真像是被妻子揪着耳朵的乡绅老爷一般，满不情愿地抱着酒瓶——“要喝……就在这里喝！”说来也巧，那些波希米亚人似乎能嗅到孟柴尼拉酒的香味，呼啦啦涌进了法国学者的房间，还多了几个不认识的年轻人，全都醉得分不清东西南北。哪里还有酒！他们叫着，而安东尼奥哦嘿嘿地应着，把酒瓶一甩，还真把那沉甸甸的玻璃瓶子给抛了过去。于是这房间瞬间就变成了狂欢的场地，酒瓶在波希米亚人之间迅速地传递着，有人在乱七八糟地唱歌，而拉罗洛搬过一张椅子，蹭地跳上去就开始舞动，谁给我个响板！她不满地叫道。安东尼奥哈哈大笑着拍手，我替你打打响板，可比象牙的还管事哩！  
波诺伏瓦先生无奈地看着这幕俨然重现安息日狂欢的场景，将手头正在写的稿子收了起来，站起身，打算趁这群波希米亚人找乐子的时候悄然告退，兴许能够在楼下的沙发找个休息的地方。但冷不防安东尼奥又搂住了他，以一种只有在郊野的小帐篷里才会用的亲昵姿态蹭他的面颊，吻他的唇，甚至还要进一步深入。他慌忙抓住那毛茸茸的黑色脑袋，瞪着那因为酒精而变红的祖母绿色的眼睛。安东尼奥，他低低地说，带着点威胁的意味。而后者只是好奇地望着他，似乎觉得呼唤对方的名字也是个有趣的游戏，于是开始一遍遍地叫着他的名字，弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯，用各种奇怪的口音，将“r”发成了卷舌音，小舌音，大舌音，或者什么音也不是。  
上帝啊。法国学者无奈地放开他，生怕自己一控制不住就会狠狠吻上那聒噪的唇，好让他停止这种无聊透顶却又迷人得可怕的游戏。所幸这个房间里没有一个人不是醉意盎然，没人注意到他们那过于亲昵的反常举动。很快另一个古怪的声音就吸引了其他人的注意力，一个年轻人正趴在床上哗哗地呕吐着，分辨不清是什么颜色的呕吐物正在雪白的床单上漫延。天哪！波诺伏瓦先生只觉得头更晕了，试图走上前，将那个年轻人从床上拉开，但他只走了两步就倒了下去，拿在手里的稿子也散了一地。  
仍然没有人注意到他的衰弱，因为每个人都已是踉踉跄跄，只有安东尼奥哈哈哈地笑着，替他捡起了几页稿子，然后叫了起来：“啊，拉丁文！我今天也学了几句拉丁文哩！让我来念一念——

 

“我的诗篇虽不那么正经  
“但我的为人非常纯正。”⑨

 

“唉，如此动人的诗句。”法国学者挣扎着要从地面上站起来，但尝试了几次后终告失败，于是索性四仰八叉地躺在波斯地毯上，像所有喝得酩酊大醉的人那样含混不清地感叹着，“如果您没有把putus拼成putos的话，费尔南德斯什么的老爷。”  
显然这位快活的老爷认为拼错“纯正”这个单词并不会影响其为人的纯正性，似乎是为了证明这一点，他也呼啦躺到了地毯上，在其他人的吆喝声、歌声、笑声中抬高了音量嚷嚷着：“嘿，这两句还不算什么呐！看我再念一句可厉害的……”  
可惜他这番激动人心的拉丁语演讲很快就被打断了，那位神色阴郁的年轻强盗走进房间，恶狠狠地拽起自己父亲的后领，将他从地上拖起来。“真该把你那颗脑袋塞到落地钟的夹层里，”罗维诺骂道，“你他妈的知道现在几点了吗！番茄混蛋！”  
于是费尔南德斯老爷转而去拥抱那位年轻人，将那颗应该塞进落地钟夹层里的毛茸茸的脑袋在年轻人的面颊上蹭来蹭去，乱七八糟地叫着我的心肝尖儿，我的西西里小马儿，我的阿里亚达那的小狗儿。罗维诺的脸色变得愈发铁青，若波诺伏瓦先生没有看错，还有几分隐隐泛红。“都给我滚出去！”他朝那些狂欢的波希米亚人吼道，“妈的！明天就要上船去直布罗陀，你们还在胡闹什么狗屁！”  
拉罗洛悻悻地从椅子上跳下来，瞪了罗维诺一眼，一甩红色长裙，噔噔地出了门，那几个陌生的年轻人也赶紧跟着她出去，仿佛被她那层层叠叠的绸缎裙裾给牵着走似的。“哎哎，心肝儿，我还没跟学者先生讲完那句顶了不起的拉丁语哩。”乡绅老爷满不情愿地说，但得到的只是一连串粗话，然后就被强行拽着往外走。  
“啊哈！”安东尼奥醉醺醺地嚷着，“那句话是这样的！弗朗西斯！Iesus vero ait eis sinite parvulos et nolite eos prohibere ad me venire…”⑩  
房门被罗维诺猛力摔上，隔开了安东尼奥的嚷嚷。房间骤然又变得空空荡荡了，只留下波诺伏瓦先生独自一人躺在地毯上，望着天花板。  
让孩子们都到我这里来。他喃喃着重复那句拉丁文，让孩子们都到我这里来。一阵隐秘却剧烈的疼痛从腹部的伤口袭来，他不由得弓起了身子，在散落的稿子间蜷缩起来。  
别离的锐利终究还是击中了他。

 

① 出自《理想国》第七卷，柏拉图（BC427-BC347）著。“洞穴寓言”是柏拉图的哲学思想的核心，用来比喻人类对世界的认知的实质。“洞穴寓言”的具体内容是，有一群囚犯生来就被捆绑着关在一个黑暗的洞穴里，他们面朝墙壁，只能看到身后的人拿火炬晃动在墙上留下的影子，以为这就是世界应该有的样子。后来有个囚犯逃了出去，看到了太阳和阳光下万物所应有的样子，万分震惊，回到洞穴里告诉众人真相，却遭到了其他人的嘲笑。  
② 埃斯特波纳（Estepona）一词来自于摩尔语Astabbuna或Al-extebbuna。  
③ 恩里克四世（1425-1474），卡斯蒂利亚王国的国王，是为伊莎贝拉一世的异母兄长。他于1457年从摩尔人手中收复埃斯特波纳。  
④ 希波克拉底（BC460-BC377），古希腊时代的名医。相传海绵浴是古希腊时代常见的一种医治病人的方式。  
⑤ 圣拉斐尔，指的是大天使拉斐尔，行使一切关于治愈的神迹，因而常与治愈疾病联系起来。  
⑥ 埃涅阿斯，特洛伊战争中的英雄，安基塞斯王子与爱神阿芙洛狄忒（即古罗马神话中的爱神维纳斯）的儿子。相传他是罗马城的建立者。古罗马人一开始不为维纳斯建立神庙的史实，出自《古罗马人的欢娱》一书，法国学者让-诺埃尔·罗伯特所著。  
⑦ 堂罗德里戈（？-711），西哥特王国的末代统治者，在摩尔人入侵之后被驱赶下台。出生年月不详。  
⑧ 西班牙语，意为“西班牙万岁！”  
⑨ 出自马西亚尔的诗篇。马西亚尔（40-104），生活在古罗马帝国的西班牙行省的拉丁诗人，以其讽刺短诗而闻名。  
⑩ 出自新约，《马太福音》19 :14，意为“让孩子们都到我这里来，不要禁止他们”。


	17. 番外篇 阿里阿德涅

**阿里阿德涅**

 

他在黑暗里等待着。  
帐篷帘幕间隐隐漏出的暗红火光熄灭了，波希米亚人们的高声谈笑声渐渐消散，如同缓慢退去的潮水。他在黑暗中追逐着那个声音，唇齿间咬着含糊而唏嘘的音节、略带沙哑笑意的声音。凌乱的脚步声，呵欠声，咕哝声，牲口打响鼻的声音，野草簌簌的声响。被露水浸湿的荒草地散发出淡淡腥气，有着柔软的质感，柔软如同那几乎悄无声息地朝小帐篷走来的脚步。  
只属于罗曼里舞者的脚步声。  
他闭着眼睛，想象着那个波希米亚人穿过厚重夜色的姿态。缀满流苏的羊皮靴沙沙地掠过野草，纤长的大腿，以夜间出行捕食的猎豹一般的轻盈和克制，审慎地移动着。被鲜红色宽腰带勾勒而出的腰身，随着每次移动而微微扭转——静默着流转的线条。然后那纤细的腰肢弯了下来，他倏然钻进三箍轮帐篷，右手摁在铺陈地面的黑色天鹅绒斗篷上，细微的呼吸声，在这狭小的空间里清晰可闻。  
舞者的身体开始在黑天鹅绒上沙沙地移动。肩胛，脊梁，腰肌，臀部，运动的曲线仿佛在流动着向前蜿蜒。他弯下麦色的颈脖，用毛茸茸的黑色短发蹭了蹭躺在天鹅绒之下的学者先生的下巴，一种动物般的亲昵。然后他就分开双腿，跨在他身上，顺着下巴舔舐上去，在唇边逡巡片刻，贪婪地吮吸着那缺乏血色的唇瓣。之后那更像是索取而非给予的吻，细密地落在了侧颊上，直至落到耳廓，最后是耳垂。他用犬齿咬了咬耳垂，一口将其含住，恶作剧地看到仿佛始终在沉睡的法国学者颤抖了一下。  
烧还没有退。他含着柔软的耳垂，含糊不清地用极低的声音说道。温热的气息时促时缓，朝耳中吹送，几乎如同某种隐藏在语词之后的神秘话语。  
如果这就是您测量体温的方式，波诺伏瓦先生几乎不出声地回答道，那么高烧将永远不会退去。这名为爱情的顽疾。  
他睁开略略发红的深蓝色眼睛，伸出手，将那麦色的光滑颈脖揽过来，以同样的贪婪，将滚烫的唇印在安东尼奥的耳廓背面。吻沿着那道自耳后延伸至锁骨的美好线条一路向下，齿间轻轻噬咬着喉结，感觉到那凸起正因为不断膨胀的情欲而在微微滚动。于是他加大力度，咬了下去，一声闷哼，在他的唇齿间化为喉骨剧烈的颤动。波希米亚人揪紧了他的肩膀，黑色的头颅向后仰去。  
一场狩猎也会有相似的开头。撕咬与呻吟。然而他们在猎取对方的同时，也在被猎取。  
他支起上半身，手从波希米亚人的后颈滑落到腰间，卡紧了那柔韧的腰肢。愈发疯狂的吻，落到了锁骨上，胸膛上，白衬衫已被安东尼奥迅疾地解开，滑落到了黑天鹅绒上，就在那个吻落到乳尖之前。本已粗重的喘息声，随着乳尖迅速地挺立，充血，最终还是转化成了几声被遏制的充满色情意味的呻吟，波希米亚人紧紧地揽着那金色的头颅，深色的指尖绞缠在灿烂的金发间。然后那吻带上了更多的侵略性，开始向腹部扩张，他的上身为压力所迫，向后倾侧，腰部弯折成优美的弧度，但他遽然睁开明亮的祖母绿眼睛，忽地将对方重新压回地面。法国学者的后背冷不防地撞到地面，牵扯到了腹部的伤口，一丝呻吟不慎从发白的唇间溢了出来。  
你的刀伤。安东尼奥简略地用口型说道，迅速地用右手堵上了那刚要开启的嘴。注视着身下的人困惑而又不满的表情，以及嘴被堵住而显得无助的模样，他笑了。不能让伤口再裂开了。他喃喃道，深色的指尖在那形状美好的唇上摩挲着，然后探入了唇间，挑逗般地搅弄着。  
他俯下了身，几乎是紧贴着躺在地面的那具躯体，如同野兽品嗅已经倒地的猎物，以某种原始的敏感，吻着那苍白的颈脖，因连日高烧而消瘦得棱角分明的锁骨，而左手覆盖在了那逐渐挺立起来的下体之上。  
他扯住天鹅绒斗篷，缓缓将其向下褪去。柔滑沉坠的黑色布料悄无声息地褪到法国学者的腿边，如同最浓重的夜色。然后裤扣被熟稔地解开，已经充血的分身被释放了出来。他用左手抓住那扬起的分身，抚弄着，右手却仍然捂在对方唇上，感觉到指腹下的喘息愈发炽热。  
烧得真厉害啊。他用不知是心疼还是感慨的语气低声唤着，弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯。小舌音“r”仍然被发成了大舌卷音，却在极轻的呢喃中，化为一朵温柔地翻卷着花瓣层层叠叠绽开的花。  
然而被呼唤着名字的那个人大概已听不到他的轻唤，瘦削的骨节分明的手紧紧抓着地面，或是斗篷的一角，高热的躯体微微向上弓起，被解开的丝质衣衫下露出厚厚的白色绷带，被堵住的喘息声变得越来越急促。  
我爱你。安东尼奥用波希米亚方言无声地说。无法被理解的语言。无法被倾听的倾诉。他说，这见鬼的命运，我为什么会爱你。  
当那滚烫的分身逐渐刺入、贯穿自己身体的时候，他强忍着疼痛与瞬间冲上后脑的眩晕感，俯下身，移开右手，吻着爱人颤抖的唇，以及那双散失了焦距的深蓝色眼睛。安东尼奥，安东尼奥，仿佛是在下意识地回应着他刚才的呼唤，弗朗西斯嘶哑地低吟着，那些圆润而又优美的元音被气声冲刷得嘶嘶作响，但仍然冲刷不掉他的母语留下的痕迹，一种法语独有的侬软与甜美。  
交合的那一刻，他们用他们的母语，最为原初的声音，呼唤着对方。  
缓慢地，麦色的臀瓣最终完全吞没了灼热。他本能地仰起上半身，死死地抓着安东尼奥的胳膊，摁着对方，似乎是要让这次熔接变得更为紧致，以至成为永恒。而波希米亚人张开双臂抱住了他，开始小心翼翼地移动。时间仿若被定格了一般，那些动作足以被分解成静态的优美画面，纤细的腰肢在极端的情欲与极端的克制下，以缓慢的节奏摆动，只为了不触裂绷带下那道长长的刀口。麦色的小腿抽紧了肌理，缠绕着苍白的腰脊，趾尖紧绷着，上下摩挲，竟有如在为卡宏鼓调音。铜色与青白色，原本鲜明的肤色差，却都被渲染上情欲的红潮，浸在了夜色中闪烁着细微光芒的汗珠里。  
静默的喘息声中，微妙的缓慢节奏中，他们无声地迎来了高潮。炽目的白光洪流般轰然涌上，再遽然消散。

 

他醒来的时候，安东尼奥毛茸茸的黑色脑袋正倚着他的下颌，温热的呼吸一阵阵地拂在他的锁骨上，两人紧拥着对方，蜷缩在黑色天鹅绒长斗篷下，双腿仍绞缠在一起。他抬起手，轻抚对方的面颊，然后安东尼奥就睁开了祖母绿色的眼睛。  
早安，我的狄俄尼索斯。他低声说。  
这又是什么新外号呐？波希米亚人笑了，呼噜呼噜地蹭了蹭他的面颊。  
古色雷斯人也许始终搞不清这位神祗究竟是宙斯与塞墨勒之子或是与普塞芬尼之子，不过这并不影响他对古希腊戏剧与其极端表现形式酒神祭的贡献。人类所能想象得到的各种愉悦都被呈现于祭典之上，集体的狂欢在奉献牺牲的戏仿中达到……他的声音渐渐低了下来，因为安东尼奥又歪着头睡了过去，发出轻微的鼾声。  
他无奈地微笑着，低头吻了吻那翘卷的黑色短发。  
他从未能够说出的话是，他一直在学术与世俗的迷宫里编织着阿里阿德涅的线，然后，狄俄尼索斯到来了。

 

“你必将爱上他。”拉克西丝对阿里阿德涅说。“然后，在他怀中死去。”

 

 

 

*阿里阿德涅，古希腊神话中克里特王国的公主。她送给勇士忒修斯一个用金羊毛编织而成的线团，助其走出关着牛头人身的怪物米诺陶洛斯的迷宫，并且除掉了这个每年都要吃掉七对童男童女的怪物。因牛头怪是海神波塞冬为了惩罚克里特国王不献祭而降下的诅咒，所以忒修斯的义举令海神勃然大怒。这之后，忒修斯和阿里阿德涅为了逃避海神的报复，不得不流亡他乡，乘船来到纳克索斯岛。在岛上，忒修斯得到雅典娜的梦启，说阿里阿德涅将会成为酒神狄俄尼索斯的妻子，任何人都无法违抗命运。于是他离开了小岛，留下仍然不知情的公主。翌日，公主发现爱人不见踪迹，跑到临海的岩石上哭泣，这时命运女神现身，对她昭示了命运。公主深感不解，认为自己绝无可能爱上酒神。她在礁岩上等待，直至夜晚酒神乘船来到纳克索斯岛上。她迅速地爱上了酒神，成为了狄俄尼索斯的妻子。但她作为凡人无法永生不死，最后还是死在了狄俄尼索斯的怀中。酒神为了纪念亡妻，将赠予阿里阿德涅的镶嵌着七枚宝石的冠冕升到空中，是为冬季星空中的北冕星座。  
在郑振铎编译的《希腊罗马的神话与传说》中，编者在金羊毛的故事下增添了注解，关于阿里阿德涅的结局，有以下几种版本的传说：1、她被巴克科斯（即狄俄尼索斯，也就是酒神）劫去。2、她发现被遗弃后，愤而自杀。3、最普遍的说法是她和巴克科斯结了婚。4、最可信的说法是阿里阿德涅中途晕船，忒修斯将她扶到陆地上，他们则连船被风吹去。5、《奥德赛》中说，她为月神阿耳忒弥斯所杀。

*“阿里阿德涅之线”，是后世的学者用来形容文本的迷宫的隐喻，例如米勒的《阿里阿德涅之线：故事线索》。要走出叙述、理念、或是语词本身的迷宫，必须寻找或者编织出阿里阿德涅之线。但这个隐喻更多的运用在文学解读之上，且在后现代主义时期才得以广泛使用。至于十九世纪三十年代有没有这个譬喻……呃不要在意这种细节。

*狄俄尼索斯的隐喻，出自《尼采的最后一个梦》一书。尼采终生痴迷执著于基于人性最原始的黑暗力量的“酒神精神”，在其疯癫之后，曾高呼自己是阿里阿德涅，在等待着狄俄尼索斯的来临与救赎。此处即借用了这个典故，法国学者在黑暗中等待着波希米亚人带来的疯狂迷醉，有如与神祗交合。

*拉克西丝是命运女神的名字，其使命是使被纺织而出的命运之线经过命运的波折。在古希腊神话中，对阿里阿德涅昭示天启的命运女神究竟是哪一位，并没有确切提及（还有一说，是那位挺闲的智慧女神雅典娜），因而此处假定为拉克西丝。


	18. 第五章 第一节 幽灵船

第五章 当代的巴别塔①

一． 幽灵船

翌日，天光仍然稀薄的时候，他们便早早从旅舍动身前往码头。几乎通宵未眠的人们疲态尽显，步履沉重蹒跚，只有费尔南德斯老爷还是神采奕奕的模样。他换了身簇新的黑西装，脑袋上顶着圆筒高礼帽，左手挂着那根黑色的拐杖，右手挽着仍然打扮得花枝招展的拉罗洛，很有几分去直布罗陀做大买卖的地主老爷的神气。  
码头上停栖着官家的客船，这种老式的西班牙三桅大船，在过去几百年间曾有过耀武扬威的时代，但是现在它已经退出了海洋的舞台，让位给了更小更轻的新式轮船。远远望见那漆着红白格子的船身②，波诺伏瓦先生不免流露出些许惊讶之色。他入神地望着这艘有好些年岁的大船，要过了好一会儿才注意到，罗维诺已经比他们先一步赶到了码头，正在粗声粗气地指挥着两个搬运工把行李运到船舱里去，其中有件相当醒目的“行李”——那匹高大雄健的栗色骏马，罗维诺忠实的坐骑，正不情不愿地被拽着嚼头，发出咴咴的嘶鸣。  
“妈的小心点儿！”罗维诺恼火地骂道，赶紧从搬运工手中抢过马缰，那模样仿佛乡间的孩童眼见着心爱的玩具被掷于车辙的泥泞里，“这可是匹好马，由不得这样拽！”  
然后他亲自牵着栗色大马，慢慢地把马引进舱底，一路还不断地抚慰着烦躁不安的坐骑，好让它平静下来。注视着这一幕，法国学者不由得露出一丝微笑，想起了那个夜晚，可敬的强盗先生在滂沱大雨里冒险闯进农庄的马厩，自己已是饥肠辘辘，还惦记着先给坐骑找些粮草。显然安东尼奥也回想起了什么，转过头来笑着对他说：“自打有了托托，罗维诺眼里就只有它啦。”  
“托托？”波诺伏瓦先生一时没能将这个稚气的名字与那匹威风凛凛的骏马联系起来，费尔南德斯老爷已经放声大笑了起来：“可别把这话跟罗维诺说，他小时候总念叨着要一匹小马，还说要管小马叫托托。等他长大后有了匹真正的好马，却说什么也不肯用这个名字了，瞧这孩子！”  
每当他用父亲的语调谈论起罗维诺的儿时琐事，他祖母绿色的眼睛总会变得格外明亮，某种怀旧般的温暖情感笼罩着他，让他活像是变了个人，这种转变来得如此明显，任谁都看得出来。一直挽着他胳膊的拉罗洛清咳了几声，啪地收起手中的绢扇，拽着他朝登船口走去。半个小时后，船终于晃晃悠悠地离开了码头。  
天色虽已大亮，海天交接之处还堆着厚厚的灰色积云，不断翻卷流动，波涛起伏的海面晦暗不明。旅人们坐在二层的头等舱，举目望去皆是灰沉沉的苍茫海面，不免有些昏昏欲睡。热心的费尔南德斯老爷提议来玩几把纸牌——“啊嘞！伙计们！提起精神来！”——可惜响应者寥寥无几。他用热切的眼神瞅着自己的心肝尖儿，年轻的强盗丝毫不为所动，用麦秆不断戳着玻璃杯中的冰块，哗啦啦地搅着添了薄荷与艾草的冷饮。他又满怀期待地望向法国学者，而我们好脾气的波诺伏瓦先生只能朝他笑一笑，面色苍白地摇了摇头。客船的颠簸让可怜的学者感到天旋地转，他试图说服自己这不过是普通的晕船，假装不去注意从腹部伤口传来的疼痛，但涔涔冷汗还是逐渐浸湿了他的后背，视线开始变得忽明忽暗。  
尽管如此，他仍然端坐于铺陈红色绒布的靠椅上，肘部支着椅子的扶手，面容的惨白只是给他增添了点“上等人”的矜高姿态。人们已经太过于习惯他那毫无血色的脸庞，以及他强忍着病痛折磨的沉默，没有谁能够发现他的异状。费尔南德斯老爷显然也没有察觉出他有什么不对劲的地方，只是孩子气地鼓了鼓嘴，转而热情地邀约邻座几位来自瓦伦西亚的乡绅加入牌局。  
那几位好先生早就盯着年轻貌美的拉罗洛交头接耳了许久，收到这邀请，自然是惊喜万分，忙不迭恳求庄园主老爷让他的太太也加入牌局。安东尼奥豪爽地满口答应下来，而拉罗洛用黑色绢扇遮着半张漂亮脸蛋，撇了撇嘴，眼角却流转着几分笑意。殷勤的乡绅们的奉承，显然让她十分受用。牌局开始前，她特别准许每个人都吻了吻她的手背，满意地瞧着那几个瓦伦西亚人躬着身子，激动万分地将她尊为他们的幸运女神。不一会儿，骰子就骨碌碌掷了起来，纸牌的哗啦作响声，人们的吆喝下注声，酒瓶敲打牌桌的咣咣声，将沉闷的舱室变成了闹哄哄的小型赌场。  
看着那几个兴致盎然的玩家，罗维诺的神色愈发阴沉了起来。他停止了手头无休止地搅拌冰块的活计，侧过身去，低声对正襟危坐的学者先生说：“您要离开这个鬼地方吗？那家伙还得折腾上好一阵。”  
学者先生本想再次摇首不语，但昨晚罗维诺欲言又止的模样在他眼前掠过，他稍微清醒了一些，意识到这可能是罗维诺吐露藏在心底的秘密的机会。于是他吃力地点了点头，伸出手，让年轻的强盗将自己从座位上搀扶起来，悄然离开了热闹的舱室。

 

潮湿的咸腥海风迎面扑来，他深吸了几口气，感到眩晕的症状得到了些许缓解。罗维诺却始终低垂着深褐色眼睛，盯着斑驳老旧的甲板。他们就这样慢慢踱到了船舷边，望着海浪被三桅大船劈开，撕裂成无数白色的泡沫，又迅速地消逝。  
这个年轻人究竟想要说些什么？自从安东尼奥把“瓦尔加斯家族的少爷”这个名头交还给罗维诺之后，年轻的强盗就几乎再也没露出过笑容，甚至比逃亡的时候还要更为阴郁。难道让那个葬在废墟里的家族重新崛起并非他的本愿？还是说其中另有隐情？  
——“米特里达梯六世。”年轻人打破了沉默，唐突地提起了古老的黑海和安纳托利亚地区的统治者③。这个希腊化的名字对于他来说有些拗口，他念出来之后，不确定地停顿了几秒钟，望向神色惊讶的法国学者，直到后者朝他点了点头，才得到鼓励继续说下去：“米特里达梯，这些天我都在想着这个家伙。庞贝传里有他的故事，大概您比我要更来得熟悉。”  
“在下对本都王国的历史谈不上熟悉，但这位国王确是古罗马共和国最为难缠的敌人，第三次米特里达提克战争④也是古罗马史的转折点。”波诺伏瓦先生答道。他断然没有料到，他与强盗加西亚的第二次长谈竟是从探讨古罗马历史开始，在惊讶的同时，他也感到颇有几分欣慰，看来那本庞贝传并没有托付给错误的人。  
年轻人微微颔首，眯起了深褐色的眼睛：“那家伙的事，书里讲得着实不多。他每日都服下一点毒药，到了最后却没法用毒药杀死自己。”  
“是有这样的传言没错，瓦尔加斯先生。”法国学者背靠在船舷上，喘着气，慢慢露出一个笑容，“凯尔苏斯⑤和老普林尼⑥都曾经提到过米特里达梯的配方，用蜂蜜调和多种剧毒的药草，装在长颈瓶里，每日都服用少许剂量。但这不过是传言而已，他最后没有死于毒药，而是死于侍从之手，并不能说明他真的百毒不侵。”  
啧。罗维诺懊恼地啧了一声，似乎是为考古学家在史学上的实证主义而感到些微挫败，但他已然投入到了这场学术的对话之中，收起了粗俗的俚语，使用文绉绉的敬语，那些希腊语的名词从他的唇齿间流淌而出，仿佛是从另一个人的口中说出，那个本该不存在的瓦尔加斯家族的少爷。  
“为什么古罗马人这么热衷于这种传言？”瓦尔加斯少爷从兜里摸出了雪茄盒，还不太熟练地点燃一根雪茄，递给波诺伏瓦先生，后者用略微发红的深蓝色眼睛瞅着他，眼神里带着点有趣的意味，再次接过了他的烟。像是存在着某种默契般，他们谨慎地享受着这短暂的与烟草狂欢的时刻，不时注意着甲板上往来的乘客，生怕被那个波希米亚人发现这微小的狂欢。  
吞吐着浓郁的烟雾，法国学者长长地叹了口气。“古罗马人，”他说道，“他们从不吝于把敌人想象成对死亡无所畏惧的勇士——无论是迦太基人还是本都人。米特里达梯每日服用毒药的故事之所以为他们传颂，是因为他们希望自己的敌人比他们更为清楚死亡的意义。”  
年轻人用拇指捻着粗大的的雪茄，在船舷上弹了弹灰。“他们相信他不是孬种，我也这么相信着。”他又顿了顿，习惯性地咬了咬下唇，“我觉着我跟他，有相似的地方。”  
法国学者震了震，侧过头来，试图从年轻人那张轮廓鲜明的面庞上寻到情绪的波动，但可敬的强盗先生一反常态地平静，用亮褐色的眼睛直视着他，明白无误地又重复了一次：“是的，我说的是米特里达梯六世。我原本想在庞贝传里寻找我祖父说过的古罗马英雄，但我找着了这个跟古罗马打了一辈子仗的家伙。”  
“为什么？”学者先生轻声问道，某种不祥的预感在他心底悄然滋生。即使他在初次见到罗维诺的时候，就已经发觉了在这个年轻人身上所潜藏着的某种古希腊悲剧英雄的特质，他仍然不希望年轻人将自己的生命也变成一出希腊式的悲剧。  
“毒药。”罗维诺用双手的胳膊肘支撑着老旧的船舷，转过头去望向茫茫海面，不远处正驶来一艘孤零零的单桅帆船，“米特里达梯每天都服用剧毒，随时准备着被暗杀，或者自杀。没有哪个罗马人能够像他那样离死那么近。我不晓得该怎么形容，别人的死对我来说，也是一种毒药。每次有人在我眼前死掉，就像服下了一剂毒药，不管这人是不是我杀的。我的弟兄塞巴斯蒂安被绞死了，我好像吞下了整整一瓶毒药，五脏六腑都烧了起来，然后…… ”  
讲到这里的时候，他始终用的是语速极快的意大利语，但不知怎么的，他就慢了下来，踟蹰着，像是下了很大的决心才再次开口：“然后是您。您差点因为我丢了性命，您不知道那段日子对我来说有多么难熬。”  
波诺伏瓦先生望着他，不知该用什么话语来安抚这个深陷负罪感的年轻人，他想要告诉他，事情远非他想象的那般简单，那场谋杀的动因，也不仅仅来自于一封不该传递的密信。是他对那个神秘的波希米亚巫师的执著，对预言中的“魔鬼”的爱情，一步步地将他引领向了黄铜刀尖。但他无法启齿，只能将手放在年轻人的肩膀上，指尖微微颤抖。  
罗维诺的眼睛如灼灼烈焰燃烧，脸色却愈发苍白起来，那是对自己的命运有着透彻认识的人才会显露出的神色。“我吞下这些毒药，”他继续说道，“就离死更加近，也就能像米特里达梯一样无所畏惧。这些天我一直在思索，这次去直布罗陀，我要召集起以前做买卖的兄弟，去完成一件大事……”  
突然间，他的话像是被什么掐断似的，戛然而止，他猛抽一口气，喉咙没来得及再次发出声音，巨大的爆炸声就从海面轰然袭来。背对船舷的法国学者还没弄明白发生了什么，客船已经危险地摇晃起来，他踉跄着倒了下去，罗维诺迅疾地扑到他的身上，用自己的身体护着他。第二轮爆炸接踵而至，热浪裹挟着水花，劈头盖脸倾泻而下，甲板上的乘客全都匍匐在地面，厉声尖叫着，嚎啕着。  
也不知过了多久，爆炸声早已平息了下来，客船也不再摇晃，惊魂未定的乘客们才抖抖索索地探起头来，朝海面张望。舱室里的人也被吓得不轻，没人敢出来查看情况，烟雾和水汽四散弥漫，只见一个身着簇新黑西装的人轻捷地奔下了旋梯——“罗维诺！罗维诺！”他嘶声唤道，尾音里透着再明显不过的焦灼。  
不远处，褐发的年轻人不无狼狈地支起身子，朝他挥动手臂。费尔南德斯老爷急忙忙冲过去，一把抓住年轻人的胳膊，恨不得马上把他的心肝尖儿搂进怀里，但又怕碰着看不见的伤口，竟然手足无措了起来。  
“妈的，老子没受伤。”罗维诺生硬地把他的手给扯开，半跪在甲板上，喘着粗气，“但他的情况不太妙。”  
倒在他身下的学者先生一动也不动地侧躺在地面，脸色煞白，只有胸口在剧烈起伏，仿佛在竭力挣扎着呼吸。波希米亚人俯下身来，脱下白色手套，抚摸他的面颊，唤他的名字，但没有得到回应。  
“我们离开这儿。”费尔南德斯老爷果断地拽起了学者先生的右臂，示意罗维诺扶着另一只胳膊，“他没法呼吸，需要新鲜空气。”  
他们在一片混乱中拖着病人到了转角处，人群开始朝船舷一边聚集，不无惊恐地指点着海面上漂浮的残骸，船员在四处奔走，隔空高声喊着话，确认船身受损的状况。安东尼奥完全不去理会客船是否就要倾覆，他迅速地解开法国学者的长领结，用力扯开蓝色呢子外套上的铜扣，再一一松开高腰束身马甲的绳结——要全部解开那些细密紧扣的绳结，仿佛需要整整一个世纪，他用方言诅咒着弗朗西斯的衣装的繁复，索性从腰间抽出把小刀割断细绳，然后摁着昏迷的人的下颌，强迫着他仰起头来，深吻了下去。  
如是重复了若干次，法国学者像溺水的人那般剧烈地咳了起来，波希米亚人便将他扶起，让他半坐半卧地靠在臂弯里，好让他能够顺顺畅畅地喘气。过了好一会儿，他才睁开蓝色的眼睛，瞳孔仍然散失焦距，茫然地注视着眼前的情景。“瓦尔加斯先生，”他声音嘶哑地问，“发生了什么？”  
罗维诺目不转睛地瞪着他，脸色甚至比他的还要煞白。“那艘……那艘单桅帆船，炸开了，被炮弹击中……然后您就……”这个年轻人似乎瞬间就丢失了方才那些文绉绉的词语，局促地拼接着零碎的词句。还没等他拼出完整的句子，船舷边的人群就又发出一阵惊呼，跟先前惊骇莫名的声音不同，那是一种混合着敬畏和恐惧的赞叹之声。他转过头来，也不由得被眼前的情形给攫住了。  
不知何时，一艘庞大的钢铁巨舰已经逼近了他们，有如斗牛场上最凶猛的雄牛，钢制的犄角铁打的蹄子，从烟囱里喷着黑色的粗气。相形之下，漆着红白格子的西班牙三桅船就像匹瘦骨伶仃的老马，降下了所有船帆，袒露着光秃秃的桅杆，在波涛起伏的海面上茫然地沉浮摇晃。  
“是英国军舰。”波希米亚人望着军舰上飘扬的白船旗⑦，喃喃道，他仍然用手揽着法国学者的肩膀，让他不致于再次倒下去。  
“妈的，龙虾要来了。”年轻的强盗低声诅咒着，将拳头攥得紧紧。

 

他们果然来了。一小队英国海军士兵，身着鲜红的呢绒制服，登上了甲板。人群紧张地窃窃私语着，给他们让开了道。客船的船长迎面朝他们走去，用西班牙语激烈地抗议着他们刚才制造出的爆炸。“这可是受费迪南国王陛下敕令保护的官船，不是什么民间的商船，我们不管你们为什么要炮轰那艘该死的帆船，现在我们受到了波及，船体已经受损，这是外交事件，听明白了吗，外交事件！”船长肥厚的下巴一颤一颤地抖动着，粗大的酒糟鼻因为愤怒而变得通红。  
领队的中尉只是冷静地看着他，待他宣泄完了，才敬了个标准的军礼。“我们为给您带来的损失而致歉，船长先生。”中尉清晰地用英语回答道，“一旦进入射程，就摧毁那艘帆船，是我们舰长下的指令。因为我们得知那艘船上藏有走私的武器和炸药，并且观测到它正冲向您的船，走私贩子很有可能存在劫持船只的意图。”  
很显然船长并没有完全听懂海军中尉的解释，他不断恼怒地咕哝着：“该死的英国佬，就不能说西班牙语么？”但是中尉仍然坚持着，用英语又重复了一遍，缓慢而清晰，没有任何妥协的余地。双方僵持不下的时候，人群中泛起了骚动，乘客们恐惧着客船会有沉没的危险，开始将船员和英国士兵都包围了起来。  
波诺伏瓦先生注视着这一幕，唇角露出了一丝苦笑。他在英国度过的二十年岁月，使得他比谁都更了解英国人在语言上的顽固性，“只要朝土著一直吼，他们迟早能够听懂英语”是他们奉若圭臬的信条。如果没有翻译，他毫不怀疑这些士兵能够一直跟船员僵持下去，直到船沉没为止。  
他挣扎着，想要站起身来，然而安东尼奥不由分说将他摁了回去，在他耳畔低声呢喃道“让我来”。黑发绿眼的波希米亚人重新戴上了白手套，又整了整自己的黑色西装，朝吵吵嚷嚷的人群踱着步子走去。他只用了三言两语，就让船长平息了下来。他说的是：“船长先生，可别得罪了这帮龙虾，要知道他们的炮口还对着我们哩。”  
然后他又用带着卷舌音的英语跟中尉交涉了起来，中尉用怪异的眼神打量着这个穿戴整齐的西班牙乡绅老爷，提出了要求，要对整艘客船进行全面搜查，防止有漏网的走私贩子逃到了船上。这个要求让船长再次变得脸红脖子粗，仿佛恨不得把这群英国士兵都扔下甲板去，但费尔南德斯老爷提了个折中的方案——英国士兵可以开展搜查，但军舰需要搭载上所有乘客，并且拖着客船回到直布罗陀的码头，这么一来客船沉没的风险就算解除了。  
这个方案甫一提出，就博得了人群的阵阵喝彩，海军中尉的脸色略微发青，但仍然同意向长官请求许可。不一会儿舰长的命令就传了回来——允许乘客登舰。  
“噢咧！”甲板上的乘客爆发出热烈的欢呼声，那场景甚至也感染到了舱室里躲着不敢出来的人们，他们纷纷探出脑袋来，想要看看什么事情如此值得庆祝。拉罗洛用马尼拉披肩罩着浓厚的秀发，怯怯地从舱室里走了出来，四处寻找着费尔南迪斯老爷的踪迹，那几个瓦伦西亚乡绅寸步不离地跟在她身旁，摆出随时准备保护她的架势。  
按照双方谈好的协议，所有乘客排成四队，接受证件检查。检查的过程中，英国的士兵倒是相当彬彬有礼，罗维诺将自己的假护照和签证递给他们的时候，仍然攥紧拳头，似乎是在拼命克制着自己，不往那些彬彬有礼的面庞上来几拳之后就逃之夭夭。  
里里外外将三桅大帆船都搜了个底朝天之后，海军中尉高高地举起手枪，朝天鸣了三枪，军舰便缓缓将救生船放下来。费尔南德斯老爷成为了第一批登舰的乘客，乘坐救生船在海面上漂浮的时候，他不住地安抚着因为就要进入龙虾巢穴而焦虑不安的族人们——“咱们有英国签发的签证，谁也不能拿咱们怎么办。”眼瞅着罗维诺的脸色发青，他试图说一些笑话来缓解气氛，但他那安达卢西亚式的幽默⑧此刻只是令情况变得更糟。  
拉罗洛紧紧地扯着自己的白色披肩，瞪大了黑色的眼睛，望向不远处海面上漂浮着的残骸。“安东尼奥，”她小声地唤着族长的名字，声音微微打着颤，“瞧那都是些什么啊？”  
随着她的这声隐含着恐惧的呼唤，船上的乘客把视线都投向了那片海面——伴随着倒抽冷气的声音，出现在人们视野中的是几大块焦黑的船身残骸，还有零零碎碎散布的各种残片，骇人的是，在那些残片中，隐约漂浮着烧焦的肢体，一只胳膊，或者是一只大腿，到底是什么，已经无从考究，因为压根就辨认不出形状。单桅帆船被击中后显然又发生了几轮爆炸，将船上的走私贩子炸得尸骨无存。  
载着他们的小船悄无声息地穿过这片俨然耶和华降下硫磺与火柱过后的海面，四下里一片死寂，只有海浪轻声拍打船桨，发出细碎的声响。费尔南德斯老爷咬了咬牙，用手遮住吉达那的眼睛，让她转过身来，像哄着孩子那般轻抚她发抖的脊背。“别去看，拉罗洛。”  
波诺伏瓦先生紧紧地抓着船舷，仍然目不转睛地盯着水中沉浮的残肢，这艘被毁灭殆尽的船所具有的一种可怖、凄凉、却又荒诞的意象攫住了他，如同德肯船长的在好望角逡巡徘徊的幽灵船⑨，让过路的旅人心生恐惧，却又止不住凝神观望，盼望着在狂风骤雨大作之时，看到那个被魔鬼诅咒而永世漂泊的荷兰人的身影。  
之后的旅程，人们始终沉默着，军舰的航速很快，没过多久站在甲板上的他们就看到了陡峭的山岩陀里格，如同毛发稀疏的巨石怪人，矗立在海平面之上。即将进入直布罗陀海港的时候，舰首插上了米字国旗，长长地拉响了汽笛，乘客们往舰首聚拢而去，如释重负地看到了岸上正朝他们挥舞着手帕和帽子的人们。  
登陆之后，英军的士兵帮着他们把行李从客船卸下，完成这项任务之后，不苟言笑的海军中尉朝乘客们敬了个军礼，高声说道：“女士们先生们，我们的舰长为了表达对诸位的歉意，特别准备了一个礼物，还请各位移步观看。”  
众人发出一阵含义复杂的喃喃声，但很快几个孩童兴奋的尖叫声就盖过了窃窃的私语，只见军舰船舷右侧装备的八门大炮开始缓缓上升，炮口朝天。“要鸣礼炮了！要鸣礼炮了！”孩子们尖叫着，蹦跳着，那模样仿佛收到了满满一包酥心糖果。  
轰！第一声礼炮打响了，人群猛地沸腾起来，发出喝彩声和尖叫声，紧接着是第二炮，第三炮，八门大炮有节奏地交错轰鸣怒吼，把狂欢的气氛一波波地推向高潮。震耳欲聋的炮声中，安东尼奥装着要跟法国学者说话的样子，侧过头，偷偷地吻了吻他苍白的侧颊。  
接连十七炮的轰响，让原本心神不宁、满腹怨气的乘客们心满意足，觉着自己享受到了贵族般的礼遇。这时，一个高阶军官模样的人在几位军官的陪同下走到了船舷边，从高处冷冷地俯视着欢腾的人群。他的出现，引发了更为热烈的欢呼声——是舰长先生呼啦！  
更多的人从码头的四面八方聚了过来，开始左右推搡，谁都想要把掌控着这艘钢铁军舰的大人物看得更加清楚。摩肩接踵的混乱中，拉罗洛似乎已经忘了方才的恐惧，着迷般地随着人流往前挤去，踮起脚尖，张望着那个远远的鲜红色身影。  
“天哪，”她把披肩一扯，双手合在一起，毫不羞臊地叫着，“多年轻！多俊啊！”  
即使是被推搡折腾得狼狈不堪的波诺伏瓦先生，也不得不对她的惊叹表示赞同。统领着这样一艘叫人畏惧的军舰，那位海军军官看起来确实过于年轻。若非靠显赫的战功擢升至此高位，那么必定是上层贵族出身。华丽的鲜红色制服紧致地裹着他修长的躯体，缀着流苏的金色肩章即使在昏暗的天色下也熠熠闪光，面孔隐藏在高耸的军帽的阴影下，看不清是什么表情，只能看到他从部下的手里接过一个望远镜筒，熟练地抽开，朝码头上观望着。然后，视线长久地落在某一点上。  
又一波人流涌了过来，法国学者发现自己与旅伴们被冲散了，他张口想要呼唤，内里的某种剧痛却迅速地扭曲了他的声音，他猝然跪倒，摁着左胸，大口地喘着气。人群仍在不断向前推挤，眼看着就要将他淹没在脚下，但有人从后方把他给猛拽起来，奋力将他带出密集的人潮。  
“瓦尔加斯先生……”他只来得及说上几个单词，就捂着嘴咳了起来，猛咳一阵后，整个人就蓦地僵住了。罗维诺没有注意他的僵硬，只是头也不回地拽着他往码头相反的方向走，脸色仍然铁青，隐隐透出一股暴戾之气。直至他被拽得踉跄了几下，年轻人才停下来，气势汹汹地回头瞪他。  
学者先生牵动起嘴角，试图露出一个笑容，如果唇边不是还残留着几缕血丝，他几乎就要成功地隐瞒过去了。年轻的强盗脸色变了几变，粗鲁地扯过他的右手，掰开掌心，只见上面赫然一团黑红色的血迹。  
“我恳求您，不要告诉您的父亲。”他声音干涩地说。  
高呼喝彩的喧嚣忽地远去，高高的军舰上，已不见了鲜红色的身影。

 

① 典故出自旧约，《创世纪》11：7。地上的人类本来说的是同一种语言，要建造一座城和一座塔，塔顶通天。但上帝看人类团结起来力量太大，就让他们说起了不同的语言，无法沟通，他们就完成不了城与塔的建造。那座城和塔被称为“巴别”，意为“混乱”。此处指的是直布罗陀如同十九世纪的巴别塔，那里的人们说着许多种不同的语言。  
② 根据梅里美先生在《卡门》中的注释，十九世纪的西班牙三桅大船会在船身右侧涂上红白色的格子。  
③ 米特里达梯六世（BC132-BC63），位于安纳托利亚地区（今土耳其共和国领土）的本都王国的统治者。他在位期间，与古罗马共和国为争夺安纳托利亚，共进行了三场战争，史称“米特里达提克战争”。  
④ 第三次米特里达提克战争（BC74-BC66），因米特里达梯六世要阻止古罗马吞并比提尼亚王国而爆发。战争初期本都王国占据优势，一度攻入古罗马的亚细亚省，但后来被古罗马将领卢库卢斯阻止了攻势。最后是由古罗马将领庞贝在公元前66年以压倒性的兵力在幼发拉底河上游彻底战胜了米特里达梯。这场战争为古罗马带来了巨大的财富。  
⑤ 奥卢斯·科尔内利乌斯·凯尔苏斯（25-50），古罗马帝国时期的百科全书学家，著有一部百科全书，但仅有关于医学的第八卷流传于世。第八卷被后人称为《医术》。  
⑥ 盖乌斯·普林尼·塞孔都斯（23-79），史称“老普林尼”，为的是跟其养子“小普林尼”区分。古罗马帝国时期的自然史学家，以其所著《自然史》闻名后世。  
⑦ 白船旗，英国皇家海军自1801年开始使用的悬挂于舰艇及其岸上机构的旗帜，旗帜为白底，旗面为圣乔治的红色十字分割成四个方块，左上角绘有英国国旗。  
⑧ 安达卢西亚式的幽默，指的是用严肃的态度说出来的笑话或是嘲讽的语句。  
⑨ 亨德里克·凡·德·德肯船长，是北欧传说中的“漂泊的荷兰人”的原型。传说中他于1641年在好望角遭遇暴风雨，即将沉没之时，他立下诅咒，甘愿绕着好望角航行，直至世界末日。于是每当好望角出现暴风雨的天气，人们就能看到德肯船长的幽灵船在海角逡巡游弋。


	19. 第五章 第二节 非洲之星

第五章 当代的巴别塔

二．非洲之星

罗维诺·瓦尔加斯先生正为愤怒所灼烧。从他逐渐变成深褐色的眼睛里，法国学者读到了惊异、懊恼与不甘，却全都被熊熊的怒火吞噬。他攥紧了波诺伏瓦先生沾染污血的手，攥得骨节咔咔作响。  
法国学者并没有将手抽出，只是直视着罗维诺的双眼，如同在深夜的丛林里直视一头困兽。有那么一瞬间，他以为年轻人就要挥拳招呼到他的脸上，手上的力道却猛然一松，罗维诺后退了几步，用略显疲惫的声调说道：“走吧，安东尼奥那个混蛋不会发现这事。我们在直布罗陀约好了分头行动。”  
说完他拔腿便走，脊背绷得紧紧。他用意大利语跟码头的挑夫们高声讨价还价，密集而富有侵略性的词语从他的齿间不断迸出，仿佛砰砰砰连发的子弹。波诺伏瓦先生用手绢拭去了掌心的血渍，小心翼翼地把那一方沾血的丝绸折叠起来，塞进了左胸衣兜，然后抬首四望，希望能够在熙熙攘攘的人群里找到安东尼奥他们的身影——阴沉的天幕下，举目皆是人影绰绰，高声嚷嚷着形形色色的语言，那么多种语言，西班牙语，英语，葡萄牙语，阿拉伯语，波斯语，柏柏尔语，以及他辨认不出来的生僻语言，如同一出庞大无比的交响，各个声部之间全无协调之处，却又微妙地融合成某种嘈杂而又灼热的旋律。  
在这混乱如同旧约里描述的巴别塔的码头，他明白自己是没法找到那群波希米亚人了。紧接着，他被罗维诺塞进了一辆狭小的马车，年轻人自己骑着那匹栗色大马，朝旅馆赶去。马车摇摇晃晃地碾过失修的石板路，逼仄的街道从车窗外掠过，土黄色的楼房密密匝匝地攒在这方巨大的岩石之上①，楼房之间高高低低地悬挂着色彩俗艳的衣物，如同无数猎猎招展的旗帜。波诺伏瓦先生看着这光怪陆离的殖民地光景，沉默地坐在车厢里，沾了污血的手绢紧贴着他的胸膛，有如他的第二颗心脏，不断抽搐跳动。讽刺的是，胸腔内的那颗心为了生命而跳动，而胸腔外的这颗心为了死亡而跳动。车窗外的景象越是污秽不堪、生气勃勃，他越是焦灼不安。那艘被爆炸摧毁殆尽的帆船开始浮现在他眼前，他下意识地抓住锈迹斑斑的窗框，喘息着，仿佛他自己也变成了那些焦黑的残骸，在海面上漫无目的地飘摇沉浮。  
马车哐当撞上了路边的台阶，车身猛地震了震，门口便被粗暴地扯开，罗维诺阴沉着脸把他从车厢里拽了出来。走。年轻的强盗没有多说一句话，就把他推进了一间门面不甚起眼的小店，波诺伏瓦先生只来得及用余光瞥见门边悬挂着的生锈铜牌，上面歪歪扭扭地刻着大写字母“J”，就走入了一个散发着浓烈药味和霉味的房间。光线的昏暗让人辨认不清屋内的陈设，但可以肯定，这绝非旅店的前台。  
啧，罗维诺紧皱着眉头，大踏步朝屋后走去，不一会儿就从里边传来酒瓶子骨碌滚动的声响，还有咕咕哝哝的呓语，像是哪个被惊扰了美梦的醉汉在表达抗议。然而抗议并没有奏效，一个须发斑白，圆框眼镜斜挂在耳朵上的男人被揪着领子扯了出来，屋里便漾起一股酸臭的酒味，他扶了扶歪掉的镜片，用了好一会儿才把波诺伏瓦先生从头到脚打量一遍。“就是这位老爷？”醉醺醺的男人用西班牙语问道。  
罗维诺勉强地点了点头，把这个醉鬼摁在椅子上，使劲拍了拍他的肩膀，好让他更清醒一点。“这是哈辛塔医生，”年轻人的语调里带着几分无奈，“直布罗陀这鬼地方没几个正经治病的。”  
学者先生因为讶异而睁大了眼睛，随后哑然失笑，他也搬过一张椅子，端坐在这个全然没有医生模样的医生对面，点了点头：“很荣幸认识您。在下弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦。”  
“咯，”醉汉打了个酒嗝，揉搓着红鼻头露出笑容，“感谢圣母玛利亚，总还有人记得我是医生！自打该死的英国佬在南区开了诊所，那帮子小姐太太就都跑那边去了，连带着斗殴的水手也去凑热闹。那个英国佬除了治治痢疾，还有什么能耐？”  
抱怨归抱怨，他倒是相当利索地开始了检查，让法国学者脱掉了上装，像模像样地用型号老旧的听诊器听了听心跳，看到裹着厚厚纱布的腹部伤口，他才露出了几分严肃的神色。“瞧，这些纱布得剪开。”他像是在跟罗维诺说话，又像是在咕哝着自言自语，“直布罗陀的湿气会让伤口长出虫子来。”  
医生的话让年轻人的脸色变得发青，剪子咔嚓咔嚓地撕开纱布的时候，他索性把脸别了过去，仿佛干着刀尖舔血的生计的他从没有见过刀伤似的。波诺伏瓦先生倒是很感激他没有盯着那道丑陋的疤痕一直看——从刀口歪歪扭扭的形状，仍然能够看得出那柄黄铜短刀是怎样斜着突刺进去，又是怎样直直地猛抽出来。那个科尔多瓦的深夜里，安东尼奥给他留下的痕迹，终究不可能轻易被抹去。  
哈辛塔医生紧蹙着眉头，在伤口周围摁了几下，这粗暴的诊查让学者先生本能地弓起脊背，倒吸几口凉气，原本醉醺醺的中年男人却从眼里射出精光来，沿着刀疤来回按压，直到罗维诺伸出手制止他，这才向后靠到椅背上，若有所思地注视着疼得额上冒出细密冷汗的波诺伏瓦先生。询问了几个看似无关紧要的问题之后，医生突然问道：“您祈祷吗？”  
波诺伏瓦先生正忙着系上衬衫的纽扣，听到这问题，不由得怔愣了一下，抬起眼睛看着不像是在开玩笑的医生。“在下是信天主的，”他逐字逐句筛选着合适的字眼，“虽然还谈不上虔信。”  
“信天主就成，”中年男人斑白的胡须在嘴边一颤一颤，“我认识耶稣会的欧德斯卡拉奇神父，他名声很好，您应该试试看去找他忏悔，兴许还来得及。”  
一片令人尴尬的死寂。罗维诺默不作声把手伸向腰间，掏出藏在褐色外套下的手枪，咔哒一声拉开保险栓，在哈辛塔医生惊骇的抽气声中用枪口顶上他的后背。“妈的，老子是来找医生，不是来找神父，你敢把刚才那屁话再说一遍？”  
可怜的医生登时浑身僵硬，用哀求的目光看着坐在对面的法国学者，“先生，老爷……看在您信天主的份上，我还不想吃枪子儿……”  
学者先生忙不迭站起身拦住年轻的强盗：“瓦尔加斯先生，您应当很清楚子弹并不能解决问题。”  
“向那个狗屁上帝祈祷就能解决问题？”罗维诺尖刻地反问，又用枪口捅了捅吓得直哆嗦的医生的后背，“这家伙以前是直布罗陀最好的医生，治好过我的一个弟兄，那刀伤有碗口那么大，结果现在这混蛋居然让老子直接去找神父？”  
“可是您的那位朋友又年轻又健壮……”医生好不容易壮起胆子辩解，却又被移到后脑勺的枪口给吓得猛然噤声。  
波诺伏瓦先生摇了摇头，将手放在枪管上，慢慢地将枪口往下摁。“若是您的这位亲切的朋友在场，恐怕医生就没法做出进一步的诊断了。为何不让它休息片刻？”  
罗维诺瞪着他，冷哼了一声，把枪往怀里一塞，转身出了门。哈辛塔医生虚脱般地靠在椅背上，抹去额前的涔涔冷汗。“这年头给人看病越来越不容易咯。”他喃喃着。  
他的病人只是平静地望着他，然后转身取过挂在衣架上的外套，从衣兜里抽出那条手绢递给了医生：“我应当向您的医术致敬。除了上帝，还有谁能够拯救这个？”  
哈辛塔医生摊开了丝绸手绢，若有所思地凝视着发黑的血渍。“先生，我给您开些止痛的药剂吧，”他的语气里透出忏悔的意味，仿佛要为刚才的莽撞发言弥补些什么，“能派上用场的。或者您也可以去找南区的英国佬……”  
法国学者抬起手来，示意医生不必再说下去。  
“您还有酒吗？”他问道。

 

波诺伏瓦先生抱着两瓶茴香酒走出诊所的时候，尊敬的强盗先生不祥地眯起了褐色的眼睛。“那个庸医的脑袋里还缺个枪子儿。”他嘶嘶地这么说着，把手伸进了外套里面，眼看着就要冲进诊所里去。好在法国学者拦住了他，朝他摇了摇头。  
“你们在里头说了什么？”年轻的强盗咬了咬下唇，压低声音问。  
“只是普通的胃病而已，瓦尔加斯先生。”法国学者垂下眼睑，尽量用轻松的语调回答道，但他的领子被猛地揪起，被迫直视着那个年轻人。  
“您这是在拿自己的生命开玩笑。”罗维诺一字一句地对他说。  
它在十五年前就已经是个玩笑了。他想要如是回答，却只是面色苍白地挤出一个微笑。“这条命是您救下来的，”他几乎不出声地翕动着嘴唇，“现在看来上帝要将它收回去，但我还来得及报答您。”  
他并不确定罗维诺是否听到了他的回答，年轻人将他的领口揪得越来越紧，几乎让他喘不过气。直至他的呼吸变得急促，罗维诺才粗鲁地一把推开了他，嘴唇咬得发白。  
“去他妈的上帝。”年轻的强盗从牙缝里迸出一句渎神的诅咒，便转身跳上马背，策马离去。车夫茫然地看着他们两个的争执，不知道是该驾着马车跟那个小伙儿走，还是留在原地等这位看起来很有身份的老爷。直至学者先生朝他示意，让他跟上骑马的年轻人。  
“那您呐？您怎么办？”车夫用蹩脚的西班牙语问。  
波诺伏瓦先生指了指怀中的茴香酒。“古罗马人有句谚语叫‘Carpe Diem’②，”他看着车夫愈发茫然的表情，还是笑了起来，尽管笑声中仍带着些许干涩，“意思是得好好享受这些美酒，就像明天永远不会到来一样。”  
马车离去之后，他便沿着狭隘的街道，慢慢地踱着步子。直布罗陀的肮脏与混乱，比他先前在车厢里的所见所闻要更加鲜明，污水在他的羊皮靴下流淌，叫卖橘子和春药的小贩朝他聚拢过来，那饥渴的模样活像是见着了鲜嫩肥美的猎物。他不得不就近找了个小酒馆，躬身钻进一扇半陷进地下的店门，刚钻进去，一股嘈杂的音浪夹杂着臭烘烘的热气就扑头盖脸地把他给裹挟了起来。  
一群摩尔人模样的食客在靠近门边的地方狼吞虎咽地嚼着铁架子串的烤羊肉，几个不像是正经船队的水手正在墙角吆喝着猜拳，还有一些看起来像小商贩的人正三三两两地聚在酒馆中间，絮絮讨论着什么，看到他抱着茴香酒进来，他们的讨论中断了片刻，目光一下子聚集到他的身上。这种戛然而止的中断如此唐突，连猜拳的水手都停了下来，阴沉地瞪着他，只有摩尔人还在兀自大快朵颐，全然不在意闯进来的这位金发蓝衣的老爷跟小酒馆到底有多么格格不入。  
一个衣着还算整洁得体的商人走了过来，用英语向他问候。“之前没见过您出现在这一带，”他的口音很是生硬，但语气还称得上彬彬有礼，“您是英国来的老爷？官家的人么？”  
波诺伏瓦先生哑然失笑，澄清了自己的身份。听到他是法国人的时候，酒馆里似乎响起了一阵微妙的如释重负的叹息声，有人朝他嚷嚷着：“今天坐船过来的？有没有在海上碰到那艘被打成碎片的船？”  
法国学者只点了点头，酒馆里的人便一拥而上把他团团围住，用热切的眼神盯着他这个目击者，毫不客气地朝他扔出各种问题——那艘走私船究竟是怎样被炮弹击中的，英国军舰是怎样处理残骸的，当时他乘坐的那艘大客船上有没有漏网之鱼，他们登上军舰后有没有看到英国人是怎么操纵那个钢铁怪物的，等等等等，不一而足。他每回答一个问题，就灌上几口茴香酒，渐渐地空气变得燥热了起来，小商贩、水手、摩尔人的脸在他眼前轮流打转，再也分不清哪张面孔属于哪个人。  
“这个月被打沉的第三艘船，咱们的总督老爷着实成果显赫。”不知是谁在用西班牙语说着，语气颇有点忿忿的意味。  
“那老爷本是纳瓦里诺海战的英雄③，被发配到直布罗陀这个小地方，总得打几艘小船解解闷。”另一个人用有点奇怪腔调的西语接过话茬，紧接着咕咚咕咚几声咽下烈酒的声响。  
纳瓦里诺海战？已经微醺的学者先生觉着这场很是了不起的战役似乎在哪里听说过，但是跟眼前的美酒比起来，远在爱琴海上的遥远战役又算得了什么呢？  
“嗳，他在来这儿之前可是在几内亚湾专门打贩奴船的④，打的都是些拼上老命的家伙，跟那个比起来，走私船算个屁。”又有人接上了话，这回的声音里透着的与其说是讽刺，倒不如说是某种恐惧之情。  
“‘他’到底是谁？”波诺伏瓦先生又灌了几口酒，脸上挂着沉浸醉乡的人才会有的满足笑容，朝着围住他的人群问道。  
好几个人都七嘴八舌地嚷了起来，一片高声的喧嚣中，学者先生只能勉强辨认出几个单词，“新来的总督”，“西非殖民地”，“非洲之星”。  
“哦啦啦，原本英属西非殖民地的老爷，跑来直布罗陀当了个总督，就是这个意思咯？”法国学者醉醺醺地总结道，举起了手中的酒杯，“诸位先生，让我们敬非洲之星一杯！”  
“敬非洲之星！”酒馆里的人也纷纷举杯，但脸色迥异，似乎对享有这个名头的总督老爷各怀心思。而波诺伏瓦先生早已仰颈将杯中物一饮而尽，然后就往椅背一靠，开始咳起嗽来，边咳边笑，仿佛能够目睹这世间百态，是极为有趣之事。

 

夜幕将沉，他才踉踉跄跄地从那热闹非凡的小酒馆里出来，在街上举目四望，他才发现自己并不知道罗维诺究竟去了哪家旅店，更不清楚安东尼奥他们现在何方。他现在除了一身茴香酒气和已经干瘪的钱袋，身上别无他物。但是醉汉独有的乐观情绪推动着他，让他在黑黝黝的街巷里蹒跚而行，满心想着说不定能碰到熟识的人。  
他不记得自己东游西荡了多久，醉意在逐渐消散，身体内在的疼痛却在逐渐复苏，他不得不扶着墙壁，好支撑这不中用的身体。他倒不怎么介意倒头就在大街睡上一觉，他年轻时在伦敦和牛津可没少做这样的荒唐事，只是这一觉睡下去，明天是否还能起来，他仍然不能非常确定。如果这就是他的最后一觉，他希望能够躺在有四个腿的床上，有红色的天鹅绒帷幔则更佳。为了追求这个人生目标，我们的学者先生认为他不应当在此刻轻易放弃。  
他如是规划着自己的临终，全然没有注意到一辆马车已经停靠在了他身边。“佩伊洛？”银铃般的女声用不确定的语调叫着。他抬起头，看到拉罗洛正靠在车窗边，黑色大眼睛瞪着自己，在她身后，安东尼奥探出半个脑袋来，眼神里满是惊讶。  
让堂费尔南德斯什么的老爷和太太把自己送回旅社，他想不到比这个更好的办法了。他满意地坐在这对乔装打扮得十分体面的夫妇的对面，随着马车的颠簸而左右摇晃着，一直在笑着，安东尼奥皱了皱眉，转过头对拉罗洛低语了几句，吉达那捂着鼻子，点了点头。瞧他们多漂亮啊，就像一对完美无缺的羚鹿，他这样想着。  
到达目的地之后，这对漂亮的羚鹿却没有急着下车，安东尼奥甚至阻止了学者先生打开车门，他用戴着白手套的手遮着半边脸，招呼来路边的一个流浪儿，丢给他几枚硬币，让他去旅店前台打听波诺伏瓦先生的房间是几号。待流浪儿跑回来之后，他就在学者耳边说出房间号码，然后迅速地把他推下了车。  
“去吧。”堂费尔南德斯什么的老爷只留给他这么一句话，马车就哐啷启动，消失在转角处，让他不禁觉得有几分蹊跷。他摇摇晃晃地回到房间，连外套都没来得及脱，就一头栽倒在沙发上，睡死了过去。  
半明半暗之间，他感到某种熟悉的温热而柔软的触感，正停留在自己的双唇上，他挣扎着睁开眼睛，庆幸着自己能够再次醒过来，看到所爱之人的祖母绿色眼睛。  
“你醉得厉害哩。”安东尼奥低声说道，他已经不再穿着庄园主老爷的黑色套装，换回了轻捷的便服，看起来又像是那个波希米亚人了，“发生了啥事？”  
他只是笑了笑，冷不防将安东尼奥猛拽了过来，让他跌落在自己胸前。波希米亚人先是瞪大了眼睛，用手撑着身体好维持平衡，随后也笑了起来，他索性跨坐在学者先生身上，弯下柔软的腰肢来，在对方唇上又啄了一下。“我偷偷从窗户进来的。不能让别人知道我们有什么关系。我不想让你卷进这事儿，弗朗西斯，你已经遭了太多罪。”  
只要有你在，我就不可能置身事外。法国学者想这么说，但他甚至连那件事是什么都不甚明了，而安东尼奥似乎也没有解释清楚的打算。他只好伸出手，缓缓地抚着波希米亚人的面颊，那姿态好似皮格马利翁在轻抚自己创作出的象牙雕塑⑤，安东尼奥也伸出了手，将自己的手掌覆盖上他的，随着他的动作而缓缓移动。  
“说真的，弗朗西斯，”安东尼奥笑着问，“我已经多久没有行过巫法啦？”  
“于我而言，你无时不刻都在行使着巫法。”他的爱人回答，指尖碰触到他的脖颈的线条，像是要描摹出那道修长的线条一般，一路划下，直至铜色锁骨的凹陷处。  
安东尼奥攥住了他的手。“但这回可不一样咧。”这个巫师兴冲冲地说着，转身就从沙发上跳下，从搁在圆桌上的纸袋里拿出了一个圆滚滚的东西，借着依稀的月色，波诺伏瓦先生认出那是个硕大的红色番茄。  
“啊，我认识这位好伙计，”他支起身子来，装作煞有介事的模样，“它是所有了不起的巫师的重要助手。”  
波希米亚巫师放声笑了起来，但很快就把自己的笑声给咽了回去，他竖起食指放在自己的唇边，做了个嘘声的手势。“巫术在直布罗陀这儿是被禁止的。”他朝学者先生眨了眨绿色的眼睛，“一会儿你也不许笑。”  
只见他往番茄上啃了一大口，从纸袋里取出四根牛油蜡烛，均匀地摆在圆桌边缘，点燃了它们。然后他就一边咬着鲜红的果实，一边用炭笔在桌面涂抹着奇怪的符号，烛光勾勒出了他手上淋漓的红色汁液和笔下那繁复扭曲的漆黑符号，仿佛把他们带回了果实累累的橘子树下的那个夜晚，甚至能够听到某种不可知的神秘元素在夜风里低吟的声音。  
毫无疑问，此时的巫法要比那晚的复杂得多，安东尼奥足足花了半个小时，才用那些深奥莫测的符号填满了桌面。他掷下炭笔，后退了两步，满意地打量着俨然已经变成了某种巫器的圆桌。“已经好多年没用过这个了呐。”他喃喃着说。  
这又是什么古老的巫法？学者先生想要问，却被接下来的景象给摄住了。他眼看着那个波希米亚巫师舔了舔自己左手上残留的淡红色汁液，猛地朝食指咬了下去，直至唇间渗出点点血迹，他把淌血的指尖伸到桌面上方，按照四根蜡烛排列的方向，以桌子中心为圆点，画出四个血点，最后他把手指摁在桌子的中心，嘶声念出一句咒语，留下了一个带血的指印。  
需要鲜血献祭的巫法。波诺伏瓦先生绷紧了身体，回想着自己在莱德克利夫的哥特小说里读到的那些稀奇古怪的远古咒语⑥，不由疑心着这个用到了施咒者鲜血的巫术，是否会是召唤地狱的仪式。但他很清楚，即使是地狱，他也会跟着安东尼奥一起下去。  
然而什么也没有发生。牛油蜡烛依然在噼啪燃烧着，四下里一片静谧，安东尼奥吮着流血的手指，抬起头望着他，绿色瞳眸里的神情仍然是天真而欢愉的。“过来吧，”他含混不清地招呼着法国学者，“把右手放在桌面上，不要离开。”  
我们可敬的学者先生小心翼翼地站起身来，把手放了上去，手心摁在仍未完全干涸的血渍上，似乎还能感受得到余温。他深吸了口气，看着波希米亚巫师开始缓慢地做起了一系列动作——直到现在，他才体会到先前安东尼奥说的“不许笑”的真正含义。这一系列动作有如放慢了的舞蹈，又远没有他之前的跳的罗曼里舞那般优美，甚至还带着点夸张的滑稽，每做两三个动作，他就要停下来，念上一句咒语。  
当他把双手都摁在左腰间，开始慢悠悠滴溜溜地转圈的时候，波诺伏瓦先生咬着嘴唇，竭力让自己不笑出来，但一缕似有似无的微笑，仍然从唇角边溜了出来。  
“我说过不许笑，弗朗西斯。”波希米亚巫师并没有停止那滴溜溜的转圈，但难得地涨红了脸颊，恼怒地低声威胁他，但紧接着就是一个半蹲着转圈的动作，让他的威胁变得尤其没有说服力。  
“抱歉，我只是……”一开口，那强忍的笑意却是再也遏制不住了，法国学者哈哈哈地笑着，直到笑得弯了腰，“堂费尔南德斯什么的老爷，这真是难得的好光景！”  
妈的。安东尼奥鲜有地骂了句粗话，就连耳根也变得通红，但仍然在继续念咒的过程，气鼓鼓地把那个转圈的动作给完成。当这奇异的舞蹈终于走到尾声，他喘了口气，直起身子来瞪着学者先生，那副表情让他看起来更像是年轻的罗维诺：“该死的，你想让巫法失效吗？”  
法国学者好不容易才止住笑意，忙不迭地赶紧安慰他：“实在不行就再来一次怎么样？”  
“接下来也不许笑！”安东尼奥像个孩子那般嚷嚷道，“不然我就要用拉丁文念咒！啊哼！”  
考古学家倒是相当惊讶：“还有拉丁文的咒语？难道这个巫法可以追溯至中世纪的宗教经院？”  
“没有。”这位本该保持神秘的巫师老老实实地说，“我把咒语用拉丁文的发音方式读出来而已，反正都是putupututu。”  
“哦啦啦，”法国学者诚惶诚恐地回答道，“原来还有这种好办法……”  
“你又在笑！”波希米亚巫师气急败坏地叫着。  
于是这场献祭鲜血的巫法就这么仓促地结束了。安东尼奥迅速地念完了咒语，当然不是什么拉丁文写就的古籍，最后焚烧了几种古怪的药草，波诺伏瓦先生十分确定自己又看见了熟悉的蝾螈尾巴尖和蝙蝠翅膀，再将焚烧过的灰烬全都倒进水杯里，咬破右手的食指，滴入了一滴血。  
波诺伏瓦先生看着巫法的最终成品，脸色变得更苍白了些：“请问巫师先生，我是否要将这美妙的佳酿饮下？”  
安东尼奥摇了摇头，拿起那杯混合了各种灰烬与鲜血的水，走到床边，单膝跪下，将水杯放到床底。“只要七天，你的病就能好。这种加莱人的古老咒语，族里就只剩下我一个人还会用了呐。”  
法国学者正为不必畅饮巫法酿造而出的醇酒而欢欣鼓舞，听到这句话，倒是心生几分疑惑。“有个问题困扰了我许久，安东尼奥，”他踟蹰了片刻，最终还是问了出来——“你究竟几岁了？”  
“这个问题不好回答哩，”波希米亚巫师挠了挠黑色的脑袋，站起身来。“路易十六的脑袋掉进篮子里那时候，我正在马赛附近跑买卖……”  
“那可是一七九三年！”波诺伏瓦先生惊呼道，“那个时候你已经开始跑买卖了？”  
“咳，这算啥，”安东尼奥颇为得意地说，“巴布地尔向费迪南二世交出城门钥匙的时候⑦，我还是在突尼斯的马赫迪耶知道的这消息哩！  
“尊敬的巫师先生，您在公元十五世纪也生活过？”考古学家顿时觉得收复失地运动的国王们和骑士们正从故纸堆里纷纷爬出来⑧，朝他挥着手笑，每个人的脸上都挂着安东尼奥式的狡黠笑容。  
“啧啧，其实哇，摩尔人来的时候⑨，我还见过他们在科尔多瓦的城墙下撒尿，这么大一泡，简直比得上斗牛场上的雄牛咧！”安东尼奥惟妙惟肖地比划着。  
这下好了，到公元八世纪了。波诺伏瓦先生无奈地摇着头，笑着问道：“那么我可否向您请教公元前四十五年的西班牙战争的问题，巫师先生？”  
“没问题！”安东尼奥把胸脯拍得砰砰响，“不就是恺撒和庞贝的那点事儿嘛！”  
“庞贝的两个儿子。”考古学家出于学术的严谨纠正道。  
“反正是两个庞贝，跟一个庞贝也没啥差别。”波希米亚巫师大大咧咧地说。  
法国学者不得不承认这个论证的某种内在逻辑性，但还没等他开口，安东尼奥就吻上了他的唇，急切得仿佛是要堵住更多的问题似的。显然这方法起到了明显的效果，不多久他们之间只剩下热烈的喘息和贪婪的爱抚。这绵长的吻一直从圆桌边延伸到床上，当波诺伏瓦先生试图进一步探索那历史也许比古罗马共和国更为悠久的优美躯体的时候，安东尼奥却将手覆在他的唇上，俯下身，在他耳边偷偷说：“别管什么巴布地尔还是两个庞贝啦，说真的，我可能比你要大一些哩。”  
他仰躺在床上，手指捋着波希米亚人黑色的鬈发，轻轻地摩挲着。谁又能想得到，这是他爱上的第一个比他年长的人？  
安东尼奥在他颊边又蹭了几蹭，“我的族人从不记日子，也没有日历，我是个被扔掉的混血，更不知道自己是什么时候出生的。在西西里捡到罗维诺的时候，我和我的罗密已经结婚有些年头了。那孩子对自己的生日记得很牢，就是从那时候开始我才对日子有了概念。”他用稀松平常的语调说着过往之事，仿佛过去与现在并无分别，“唉，一转眼十六年就这么过去了。罗维诺也从那个小不点儿长成了大人。”  
“你却几乎毫无变化。”弗朗西斯在他的掌心下微笑着，“时间对你如此慷慨，对我却很是残酷。”  
“这不打紧，”波希米亚人咧开嘴，眼角弯了起来，“就当作我比你小一岁好了。你今年三十五岁的话，那我就三十四岁。你瞧，事情多容易呐？”  
他含混不清地又呢喃了几句，想要抗议这种毫无章法可循的计算年龄的方式，但醉意又朝他阵阵袭来，他阖上了眼睛，用上最后的清醒的劲头，说了一句话。  
海风冲破了低垂的纱帘，旋转着刺进了房间，蜡烛倏然熄灭，黑暗中，安东尼奥用深绿色的眼睛长久地凝视着他，然后垂下了黑而浓密的眼睑。  
咒语再次被念动。巫法仍在继续。  
一缕细细的金发被悄然剪下，缠绕在深色的腕上，牢牢打了个死结。一个吻无声地落在沉睡的人的唇边。

 

① 直布罗陀是从欧洲大陆延伸出来的一块巨大山岩，所以又被称为“大石头”。  
② 拉丁文，意为“及时行乐，享受今日”。出自古罗马诗人贺拉斯（BC85-BC8）的《颂歌》1.11，原诗如下：

当我们言说，艳羡时间即将溜走  
不如享受今日，莫要相信明天！

③ 纳瓦里诺海战，1827年10月20日在伯罗奔尼撒半岛的纳瓦里诺湾爆发的海上战役，由英法俄联合海军对抗土耳其奥斯曼帝国和埃及的联合海军。由英军中将爱德华·柯德林顿率领的英法俄联军取得了全面胜利。该战役是为希腊民族解放运动中的关键战役，重创了奥斯曼帝国的海上力量，推动了希腊的独立。  
④ 几内亚湾，非洲最大的港湾。自1828年开始，英国海军在几内亚湾的费尔南波多设立了一支独立的舰队，专门负责追捕几内亚湾和贝宁湾的贩奴船，打击贩卖奴隶的贸易，取缔奴隶生产的廉价产品，以保护英国本土出产的商品在国际市场上的竞争力。  
⑤ 皮格马利翁，古希腊神话中的塞浦路斯国王，热爱雕刻艺术。他穷尽毕生精力和工艺，雕刻出了一尊美丽的少女雕像，并且深深地爱上了这尊像。他夜以继日地向神祈祷，希望那尊雕塑能够变活，爱神阿芙洛狄忒被他的热诚所打动，赋予了雕塑生命。  
⑥ 安·莱德克利夫（1764-1823），英国作家，哥特小说派的先驱，在其一系列作品中奠定了后世哥特小说的基调和人物塑造标准。  
⑦ 此处指的是1492年收复格拉纳达的历史事件。巴布地尔，即阿米尔·穆罕穆德七世（1460-1533），格拉纳达的奈斯里德王朝最后一位统治者。费迪南二世（1452-1516），阿拉贡国王，他与卡斯蒂利亚王国的女王伊莎贝拉一世（1451-1504）的联姻最终促成了天主教的西班牙的统一。1492年1月2日，巴布地尔在被长期围困的情况下，正式向费迪南二世交出了格拉纳达的城门钥匙，标记着阿拉伯政权在伊比利亚半岛的统治的终结。  
⑧ 收复失地运动（Reconquista），指的是从718年开始到1492年结束的伊比利亚半岛北部的基督教王国逐渐战胜南部的穆斯林政权的过程。起点事件为西哥特王国的陷落，终点事件为费迪南二世收复格拉纳达。  
⑨ 指的是科尔多瓦在711年被摩尔人军队占领的事件。


	20. 第五章 第三节 布尔少校轶事二三则

第五章 当代的巴别塔

三．布尔少校轶事二三则

翌日醒来的时候，我们可敬的学者先生觉着自己像是在阿尔卑斯山上摊平四肢躺了一整夜的米克俄梅加①，浑身关节都在叫嚣着酸疼。他瞪着头顶积满陈年灰尘的床幔，过了许久，才想起昨晚究竟发生了什么。那场献祭鲜血的巫术是否只是一场梦境？他慢慢地起身，朝床底张望，瞧见了那杯盛满了灰烬，还掺杂着安东尼奥指尖的一滴鲜血的巫器。他犹疑了片刻，伸手将它取了出来，也许是他的错觉，杯中浑浊的水的颜色看起来比昨晚更深了一些。  
上帝啊。他在胸前迅速地画了个十字，本能地想把这杯异教徒的巫水给泼到窗外去，但他凝视着那变幻不定的灰黑色水面，还是俯身把它放回了原本的位置——如果上帝也无法救赎他，那末就让撒旦的门徒试一试罢。  
洗漱过后，他觉得精神好了些许，持续折磨着他的内在的疼痛似乎也得到了缓解。也许安东尼奥那颇有点滑稽的巫术真的管用呐。他这么想着，不自禁地对着镜子笑了笑，镜中人的面容依旧苍白，深蓝色的眼珠在愈发灼目的晨光下近乎透明。  
他叩响了隔壁罗维诺的房门，满心期望着年轻人能够跟他开门见山地谈一谈。从某种程度上来说，安东尼奥把罗维诺交给了他，使他成为了这个年轻人的保护者，他的肩上也就背负起了让恶名昭著的强盗加西亚顺顺当当地脱离流亡生涯，重新以瓦尔加斯家族继承人的身份来生活的责任。然而罗维诺在客船上毫无征兆地跟他谈起了两千年前的本都国王给自己服下的剧毒，还透露了一件计划要在直布罗陀做的“大事”，让他隐隐产生几许不祥的预感。若不是被英国军舰的猛烈炮击给打断了谈话，他必定要追问罗维诺说的那件大事究竟是什么，可惜他已经错过了最好的时机。  
断断续续叩了十几下，也未见门内有丝毫动静，显然年轻人早已离开了房间。波诺伏瓦先生只好将一张纸条塞进门缝，提醒罗维诺在晚上十点与他在旅馆碰头。之后他便差遣门房叫了辆马车，前往码头办理出入境的许可证，一路盘算着是否应该顺便买上一张前往马赛的船票。离开的念头让他感到痛苦，但他很清楚自己与这片炽热的红土分别的时刻终究会来临，他只不过是在无谓地拖延时间。  
“波诺伏瓦先生？”海关的官员隔着长长的走廊高声叫他的名字。他穿过嘈杂的人群，朝那个蓄着时兴的小胡子的官员点头致意。  
“您该不会就是那个波诺伏瓦老爷吧？”小胡子男人低头看了看他的材料，又抬起脸来，带着几分怀疑和十足好奇的神色盯着他，那神情让他想起在曼图亚的郊野考古挖掘的时候总会碰着的土拨鼠，无害而又恼人的小家伙。他出于礼貌回应道：“不知您所说的那位先生是什么来历？”  
“喏，”官员索性放下手中的材料，兴致勃勃地说了起来，“前些日子在《每日评论报》②刊登的文章，说的是来自法国的男爵老爷在科尔多瓦神秘失踪了，圣多明尼各会还在城里到处张贴了寻人启事，找了半天，也没人晓得他们到底找着了没有。难不成您就是那位男爵老爷？”  
他一时哑然，不知是应当赞叹西班牙新兴的媒体的时事性，还是应当感激圣多明尼各会的神父们对他的关切，看来他们在他养伤的那段时间里一直在寻找他的下落，他的不辞而别想必是给那些侍奉上帝的好心人带来了不少麻烦。他只能摇摇头，苦笑着答道：“我想您大概是认错人了。”  
“不会有错！”小胡子男人睁圆了土拨鼠似的眼睛，越发炯炯有神起来，他的声音引起了几个在旁边百无聊赖嚼着烟叶等待材料签批的海员的注意，“您那金发就跟报纸上描述的一模一样！”  
眼看着那几个海员像嗅着蜜的蜂群一般嗡嗡聚过来，他赶紧俯低身子，对海关官员说材料改日再取，就转身离开了。那官员还在他身后兴奋地朝不断聚集起来的人群嚷嚷道，“瞧呐瞧呐！那个失踪的贵族老爷原来在直布罗陀呐！”  
好奇的、艳羡的、嘲讽的目光在他身后织成了一道炽热的网，恨不得把他给罩在网里头好好看个仔细，他变得步履维艰，仿佛那张网本身也具有了重量似的，让他喘不过气来。直至匆匆钻进马车的车厢，他才把自己扔到肮脏的暗红色座垫上，长舒了口气——谁能料到报纸在这块殖民地的普及率竟有如此之高？当安达卢西亚人还需仰仗街头巷尾的传言和官家张贴的通告的时候，直布罗陀人已经开始对政府新近出版的报纸津津乐道了起来，看来这座繁忙的港口每日吞吐不息的不止是船舶货物，还有形形色色的小道消息。只是在这股信息的洪流之中，还掺杂着他自己的令人哭笑不得的轶闻，关于一位消失于科尔多瓦的古城墙之外的男爵老爷，人们会有什么样的猜测？是遭遇了强盗？或是遭遇了爱情？谁又能想得到事实永远都比猜测的要更加荒诞离奇？  
他摇了摇头，掀起马车前座的皮帘子，扔了几枚硬币到车夫的座上，然而车夫只是不紧不慢地在车座边敲了敲烟枪，把硬币一枚枚地捻了捻，收进口袋里，才吐出几个烟圈说道：“老爷，别急，再过一会儿就要下雨了。”  
波诺伏瓦先生朝车窗外望去，只见天色碧蓝通透得像是吕内维尔的瓷窑里烧出的钴蓝色陶瓷③，看不到一丝云彩的影子。然而车夫言之凿凿的语气，又不能让他怀疑自己的耳朵，他开口要问，车夫却只是重复着那几个字，再等等，再等等。就在我们的学者老爷的耐心要耗尽的时候，窗外簌簌飘过了几爿阴影，不过眨眼间的工夫，铺天盖地的各色传单就在码头抛洒开来，飘飘扬扬落了一地。  
“啊咧，这就是咱们这里的雨。”车夫把烟枪别在腰带上，随手在空中抓了一张传单，透过前窗塞给波诺伏瓦先生，还不忘吹上声响亮的口哨，“您瞧瞧，今天的还挺带劲。”  
我们的学者先生只用一眼就瞧见了传单上的插画，笔调很是古怪滑稽，画的是一个穿着双排扣制服的小矮子正在割下一个穿着同样制服的人的脑袋，污血四溅，尽管两个人物的脸上都挂着夸张的表情，那扭曲的幽默感却无法让他的嘴角扬起弧度。他满心疑惑地接过了揉得皱巴巴的暗黄色传单，展开一看，标题赫然用西班牙语写着“布尔少校之轶闻”。这种纸质低劣的传单于他而言并不陌生，在他刚回到巴黎的头几年，街头巷尾总是时不时地飘洒下来这种来路不明的小单子，上面印着的不是反对复辟的波旁王室的口号，就是嘲讽塔列朗之流的旧朝权贵串通外国势力搜刮民膏民脂的讽刺画④，上头找不到署名，仿佛隐藏在这张传单之后的可能是许多人，或者是任何人。他眉头紧锁，只来得及匆匆扫上几眼，车夫就啪啪挥起了马鞭，声音响亮地嚷嚷着：“走咧！走咧！”  
他的马车在遍地狼藉中横冲直撞地闯出了码头，一头扎进街巷，剧烈的颠簸中，传单在他的手里再次被揉成一团，他冒着被从车厢里甩出来的风险，紧抓着窗框探出脑袋，只见暗黄色、深紫色、褐红色的纸片仍在四处飘荡，沾在悬挂的衣物上，浸在污浊的泥水坑里，把这番俗艳灼热的殖民地景象变得更为混乱。两匹马发出一阵嘶鸣，被缰绳勒得扬起前蹄，学者先生从车厢的这一头滚到了另一头，惊魂未定地扯开皮帘，正好瞧见车夫心满意足地把烟枪重新塞回嘴里，老爷，咱们到了。  
——“布尔少校到底是谁？”他喘了几口气，总算是问出了这个问题。  
对方却只是叼着烟嘴，挠了挠被晒得黝黑的后颈，咧着嘴笑了起来。您说呢？

 

约翰·布尔。这就是那个穿着双排扣制服的小矮子的名字。  
他拿着那张早已被揉得不成样子的传单，在自己的房间里踱步，直布罗陀午后的暑气蒸腾翻滚着扑进这带霉味的房间来，还掺杂着街道上热气烘烘的马粪味儿。然而他对此全然不在意，蓝眼睛只是盯着传单上那幅血腥的插画。他将布尔少校的故事反复读了三遍，这是他第四遍阅读这个充满了文法错误、遣词造句也十分糟糕的故事，他已经可以下意识地把某些段落复述出来了：  
“布尔少校转念一想，为何不这么做呢——只要他能够说服阿夏人接受他开出来的条件，他就可以结束这场经年累月的战争，还能做到让他自己和阿夏人都十分满意。至于他的长官会怎么想？他是不会在意这种微不足道的问题的，毕竟一个马上就要死的人是不能对他的决策提出多少异议的。”  
“我把他的尸体交给你们，但是你们得把他的头颅还给我。布尔少校对阿夏人遣来的使者这样说，用手在脖子上比划了一个割下来的姿势。使者感到很不满意，因为他们是打算要把这些穿制服的人的头头儿的脑袋割下来顶在木桩上四处炫耀的，之后再做成一个酒杯则更好。你们这些白人又不喜欢拿这玩意儿来做酒杯，给你们拿去岂不浪费。使者抗议道。然而布尔少校却很有一套方法，他说，我要把这玩意儿拿回去给我们的国王看，他的胆子特别小，看到死人脑袋就能吓得魂飞魄散，这样他就不敢往你们这里继续派兵，你们就能过上好日子，我也能过上好日子。”  
“只需要一颗子弹就行。布尔少校心中早已有了数，他在军号吹响后一直紧紧跟在自己的长官后头，盯着他冲向阿夏人的阵线，砰！本该打向阿夏人的子弹朝着他的长官的背后飞过去，多么壮烈的场景！总督从马上摔了下来！布尔少校这一方的军队马上陷入了恐慌，他却很沉着，让他们马上撤退。总督怎么办！士兵们问他。他已经死了！他答道。”  
“谈判进行得很是顺利，布尔少校允诺把‘鬼魂角’之外的其他土地都拱手让给阿夏人，阿夏人高兴了起来，就把那个倒霉鬼的脑袋装在木盒子里，送到了布尔少校手上。他打开一看，鼻子是鼻子，眼睛是眼睛，分毫不差，就爽快地签了协议。他知道这个玩意一旦送到国王面前，他就可以在国王的御座下痛哭失声，请求国王原谅自己未能尽到保护总督的义务，然后宣称只有自己才能够让阿夏人乖乖俯首陈臣。”  
“布尔少校这件事做得很是漂亮，他让阿夏人很是满意，让他自己也很是满意，甚至国王也为他千里迢迢送回总督首级的善举而感动，扯过首相的衣襟，鞠了一把热泪。让我们为敬爱的布尔少校喝彩，他的成功，今日也要在我们身边重现。世上并无善行与恶行之分，布尔少校不相信上帝的存在。他就是上帝。”  
他叹了口气，把传单放在桌上。一个叫做“约翰·布尔”的军人，来自于一个名为“安杰利亚”的国度，在一个叫“鬼魂角”的地方服役，跟名为“阿夏”的当地部族相互勾结，杀死了自己的长官，而这位长官也是“鬼魂角”的总督。他很确定这故事本质上就是个政治寓言，里面的化名都有所指，为的是讽刺某位当权者。  
然而让他感到不安的，倒不是这个寓言本身的尖刻与血腥，而是它与罗维诺所说的“那件大事”之间的关系。就连傻子也看得出，现在整个直布罗陀都处在一种微妙的政治气氛里，而那个年轻的强盗还要在山雨欲来之时做出惊人之举，难道他所谋划的那件大事，跟这个当权者有什么关系？某种难以解释的预感攫住了他，让他不由自主地将这位不择手段的“布尔少校”与罗维诺联系起来。  
为了缓解焦虑，他拉响了招呼门房的铜铃，不一会儿小门倌就麻利地跑了上来，戴着形状滑稽的方型呢帽，问波诺伏瓦先生有什么要吩咐的。他拿起那张传单，示意门倌给他去城里再找上几张以前散发过的类似传单，却眼见着小厮的脸发白了。“老爷，您要是闷得慌，我可以给您找些报纸来读读，英国和法国的报纸都有的，这传单不是什么正经东西，没什么好读的。”甚至在法国学者拿出一枚索弗林⑤之后，他的脸色也没见有什么好转，不过他还是用牙咬了咬那枚黄澄澄的金币，总算挤出了一点笑容，然后说道：“我给您找找店里还有没有剩下的传单。如果去城里找，可是会被军官老爷用马鞭抽打的哩。”  
索弗林的魔法，终究还是让小门倌神奇地变出了好几份传单，他做贼似地一路小跑进来，从外套里掏出几张明显已经被摸了许多次的纸张，塞进学者先生手里。打开一看，满眼皆是活色生香的画面，布尔少校显然在阿夏人的部落得到了良好的礼遇，那些臀部混圆、肤色黑如紫檀的姑娘叫人一看就血脉偾张。小厮的脸涨得通红，嗫嚅着说他只留下了这些传单，而波诺伏瓦先生心照不宣地朝他点点头，让他退下。  
读完这些传单并不需要多少时间，它们不过是关于布尔少校怎样在阿夏人的土地上强取豪夺，侵占妇女的种种丑闻，有一张传单甚至通篇都在绘声绘色描述这个穿着制服的小矮子怎样跟阿夏人最漂亮的姑娘玩“藏香肠”的游戏，看完之后波诺伏瓦先生都不知道是应该羡慕还是同情这位被恶毒嘲讽的当权者——毫无疑问他艳福不浅，阿夏人的姑娘姿态狂野如同一头矫健的黑豹，但是他被描写为一位饥渴的不举者，最终遭到姑娘的无情奚落，只能悻悻离去，着实令人哭笑不得。  
形形色色的轶闻，究竟有几分是真，几分是假？有幸成为这许多污秽流言的核心的“布尔少校”，究竟对此会作何感想？波诺伏瓦先生沉思道。旅店小门倌带来的几份传单，又提供了几条新的线索：阿夏人有着乌黑的皮肤，所以“鬼魂角”很有可能位于非洲的海岸线上。这位布尔少校先前应是在非洲的殖民地担任要职无误。他与新来的直布罗陀总督，争议颇多的“非洲之星”之间有什么关系？还是说他们就是同一人？  
这些疑问让我们可敬的学者先生感到头疼，他仍然看不出这些言语肮脏的政治寓言与罗维诺之间会发生什么关联，他所熟知的那个强盗加西亚，总是会刻意避开人多的场所，把自己隐藏在阴影里，更不可能会去掺和政治方面的破事。然而罗维诺几度欲言又止的模样，甚至是安东尼奥说的那句“我不想让你卷进这事儿”，又让他感到有几分蹊跷。  
只是想到安东尼奥，他就觉得胸闷气短，腹部的伤口也开始隐隐作痛。多可笑啊，他自嘲道，爱情留给你的也只剩下这些创口而已，十五年前如此，十五年后亦然。  
他摘去丝绸领巾，脱下外套，换上柔软的便鞋，又向楼下的门房讨要了一顶无边的男式呢帽，好把自己那头过于扎眼的金发给遮起来，便慢悠悠地出门散步去了。新鲜的空气兴许能够治愈爱情的创伤，不过还是酒精效果更佳。  
踱往酒馆的路上，他不得不注意到，原先还漫天飞舞的传单，只过了几个小时就全都消失得一干二净，不留一点痕迹。到了昨日那个酒馆之后，他惊讶于那几个衣着得体的商贩仍在那里，而且一眼就认出了学者先生，而他本以为自己已经伪装得很好，他没有意识到自己身上的美雅是破旧呢帽遮挡不住的，反而他的衣着越是破旧，面容越是憔悴，越是显出某种濒近绝望的动人来。  
这些商贩很是热情地上来问候他，他也礼貌地朝他们致意，问起他们今日是否碰到了“直布罗陀的雨”，他们却都默不作声了，还是领头的那个人打破了沉默，要请波诺伏瓦先生喝上两杯。我们可敬的学者先生也就快快活活地接受了他的邀请，再次投入了酒神巴克科斯的怀抱。  
但他并没有忘却跟罗维诺晚上十点钟见面的约定，一番畅谈过后，几杯雪莉酒已经下肚，他便打定主意要向这些可亲的绅士们告别，就在此时，一位商贩攥住他的衣袖，似乎想要说些什么，但领头的那个人朝那商贩使了使眼色，他便松开了手，变成一次挥别。学者先生就这么离开了酒馆，心里却还在暗自嘀咕，为何在直布罗陀这弹丸之地，每个人心中都像是隐藏着秘密。他要说这块海上的巨石是被秘密所包围着的，再强劲的海风再炽烈的骄阳也没法驱散迷雾。

 

旅店门厅里的落地大钟正好敲过十响的时候，他用钥匙打开了房间的大门。屋内一片昏暗，他摸索着碰到了油灯，还未点上火，却冷不防被窗边的黑色人影给吓得不轻。  
“您回来了。”黑影开口道。是罗维诺的声音。  
他定了定神，重新拾起掉落在桌面的火柴，擦亮了油灯，这才看到年轻人正坐在窗边，左手胳膊肘抵着窗台，仍然穿着那身朴素典雅的大户人家少爷的行头，脸色阴沉得可怕，仿佛随时都可能爆发的维苏威火山。他无奈地摇了摇头，心想着这父子俩倒是都不喜欢从正门进来，也不喜欢以平常的方式开始一次谈话。  
于是他重新拾起自己在蒙蒂利亚山区农舍里的姿态，一位考古学者对一位年轻的强盗，如同卑微的臣民向傲慢的君王致敬，他朝年轻人行了个躬身礼，正想用意大利语问候他晚安，却看着罗维诺抬起手，对他做了个噤声的手势——“他们盯上我了。”年轻人的声音压得很低，声线因为焦虑而绷得紧紧。  
这唐突的事实让法国学者怔愣了片刻，他靠着沙发扶手慢慢地坐下，示意罗维诺过来：“请您冷静片刻，瓦尔加斯先生。他们是谁？”  
年轻人仍然维持着那个手肘搁在窗台的僵硬姿势，仿佛只有这样才能让他变得足够坚强。“我不知道，”他的脸庞在油灯摇曳不定的光线下看起来更为阴沉，“我在枕头下塞了一封空白的信件，装在用蜡封好的信封里，如果哪个家伙要搜查房间，必然要动这封信。现在这鬼玩意儿被动过了，就算他们重新把蜡封上我也看得出来。”  
这才是他所熟悉的强盗加西亚，如同被囚的野兽般随时准备着逃亡，也不把信任交托给任何人。学者先生这般想道，但还是试图用言词安抚年轻人的焦虑：“您是否考虑过这可能是门房的恶作剧？”  
罗维诺放在窗台上的拳头攥得更紧了些：“如果是下人干的，他们不可能只对一封信有兴趣。我在壁炉上的花瓶后面藏了些钱，看他们是否会中套，但那些该死的票子都还好好地放在那里。至于那些门倌，他们只会指着圣母像发誓他们什么也不知道，一看就有鬼。”  
一个预先设下的双重陷阱。显然“他们”已经掉了进去，或者说“他们”根本就不屑于隐藏搜索的痕迹？波诺伏瓦先生皱起了眉头，思考着这些身份不明的不速之客的目的究竟会是什么。但罗维诺并没有给他多少思考的时间，年轻人站起身来，以不容辩驳的语气说道：“快，检查一下您房间里是否有什么东西被动过，一刻也不能耽搁。”  
很快法国学者的行李箱就被心急的年轻人打开，行李被一件件地取出来翻找。暗自思忖着自己除了考古用的工具和几本埃尔泽维尔版的史书⑥，并没有什么值钱的物件，波诺伏瓦先生不紧不慢地单膝跪在地面，帮着罗维诺检查清点。但随着行李箱逐渐被翻得底朝天，他的脸色开始变得越来越苍白，最后他不得不向后仰去，用双手支撑着坐在地上，前额沁出涔涔冷汗来。  
“考古笔记。”他喃喃道，“唯一的一本笔记不见了。”  
罗维诺顿了顿，并没有停下手上的翻找，他仍然坚持着把每一件行李都取出来，直到行李箱里什么也没剩下。然后他又像是飓风一般，把整个房间都搜了个底朝天，最终确认除了那本笔记之外，其他东西都还好好地呆在原先的地方，这才重新坐回窗台边上，恢复了那个如同十六世纪油画上的中产阶级商人般的僵硬姿势。  
一时间两人谁也不说话，沉默像是某种具有形体的物体，牢牢地占据着他们之间的空间，甚至让时间都变得滞缓了起来。“他们在找写有字的东西。钱对于他们来说只是个狗屁。”罗维诺终于开口打破了沉默，学者先生听得出来他的声音比先前更加干涩，他大概已经猜到了那本考古笔记里都写了些什么，一个天性浪漫的法国贵族是不会错过在里面记录自己考古的时候巧遇鼎鼎大名的强盗加西亚的故事的。然而他不会知道的是，那本笔记里，还记录着一段绝望而疯狂的爱恋。他更不会知道，里面有多少页是用凌乱的字迹，胡乱地涂抹着同一个名字。  
“书信和笔记于他们而言只能有两个用途，一个是知晓我们之前做了什么，一个是预测我们即将做些什么。”波诺伏瓦先生喘了喘气，想从地面上站起来，但是努力了几次终告失败，他便认命般地盘腿坐在地上，抬起头望着年轻人。  
罗维诺冷不防用拳头敲了一下窗台，眉头紧锁。“操他娘的，这鬼地方呆不下去了，”他终究还是卸掉了在学者先生面前的彬彬有礼的伪装，从牙缝里挤出连串的粗话来，“今晚我们离开这儿，我有个弟兄的地盘，他们应该一时还找不着。您明早就走，搭最早一班商船离开直布罗陀。”  
“恕在下多言，瓦尔加斯先生，您仍要留在直布罗陀？”法国学者尽量让自己的语调听起来波澜不惊，“如果出了什么事——这只是一种假设，在下应当可以为您提供担保。”  
“学者先生，他们也盯上您了。”年轻人用难以置信的眼神看着他，那模样仿佛是在看着某个从旧时代爬出来的迂腐而老朽的幽灵，“您觉得在这个该死的殖民地担保制度会有什么作用？”  
“这取决于您打算在直布罗陀做些什么事情。只要咬定那本考古笔记里的记录都是文学创作，您跟强盗加西亚毫无关系，就可以抹消证据。”波诺伏瓦先生回答道，他的声音非常虚弱，却透着坚决的意味，“强盗加西亚已经从世界上消失了，也没有必要被复活。在下要做的事情就是保证瓦尔加斯家族的后人能够在这里，或者其他的什么地方开始新的生活，将那个埋葬在甘地那圣玛利亚教堂后的无名家族重新带回世间。只要您是走在这条复兴家族的轨迹上，我的担保就能起到作用。我相信这是您所希望的，也是您父亲所希望的。”  
妈的。罗维诺从齿间挤出一声低低的咒骂，听到“父亲”这个词的时候，他看着学者先生的眼神变了，从难以理喻的神色变成了暗自燃烧的怒火，他的深褐色眼睛在昏黄的光线中熠熠闪光，愤怒让这双瞳眸添上了异样的色彩。“那个混账从来不是我的父亲，他对您说的话，您一个字也不要信。听明白了吗？波希米亚人说的话没有一个字是做得了准的，今日他跟您说了这样的话，明日他可以跟另一个毫不相干的人再说上一遍，还能说得更加诚恳，更加动听，去他妈的波希米亚人！”  
这番直白的发言让我们的学者先生哑口无言，他自己也很清楚那黑发绿眼情人的话语里到底有几分真实始终值得怀疑，但情感总是能够战胜理智，让他选择去相信那些带着卷舌音的呢哝情话。他苦笑着摇了摇头，并不打算跟年轻人争辩跟他的养父有关的话题，但罗维诺接下来说的话让他整个人都僵住了。  
“您不是第一个。也不会是最后一个。”年轻人扬起下颌，语气里透出一丝残酷的悲悯，“那个混账很懂得该怎么利用你们这种什么也不懂的老爷。您去过塞维利亚，应该听过那里有这样的传言，一个塞维利亚富商上了他的套，被他骗得身败名裂，只能举家迁往南美。后来市长下了命令，只要是在塞维利亚举办的舞会，波希米亚人都只能戴着面具出现，不然又会有新的倒霉蛋出现。他跟您说什么复兴瓦尔加斯家族的鬼话，无非是想让您掏些钱帮助购置地产罢了，您还信以为真了，哈！我再清楚明白地跟您说一次，也是最后一次，您越早离开这里越好，比起那些搜查您房间的人来，那个混账还要危险得多。他是能够把人带下地狱的。”  
他始终用的是意大利语，语速快得叫人心悸，然而波诺伏瓦先生已经听不到他后来说了些什么，只觉两耳嗡嗡作响，他回想起自己借住在塞维利亚市长家里的时候，跟打扫房间的女仆的对话——“市长先生好像认准了那些人脸上有不祥的符号，一定要遮起来。要我说呀，茨冈女人的脸是该遮一遮，她们的黑眼睛真能勾魂儿！可是男人的脸遮来又有什么用？”  
那副点缀着羽毛的黑色面具的秘密，竟是来自于这样一起丑闻。真相就这样猝不及防地在他眼前揭开，并且与诸多事件连为一幅完整的图景，描摹出了波希米亚人蔑视所有法律与道德的天性。  
他下意识地捂住了腹部那尚未完全愈合的伤口，冷汗迅速浸湿了后背，摇晃了几下，眼看着就要倒下去。罗维诺从窗台边跳起来，大跨几步走到他面前，猛力拽住了他的胳膊。他疼得倒吸一口冷气，却变得清醒了些许。他抬起因为疼痛而变得模糊的蓝色眼睛，注视着这个即使被怒火燃烧得几乎丧失理智，但仍然焦灼地望着他的年轻人。“我得留下来。”他用近乎耳语的音调说道，“不能让那份考古笔记成为对您和安东尼奥不利的证据。他们不能把我怎么样。”  
他感觉得到罗维诺攥着他的胳膊的手在无声地收紧。“那么谁也救不了您。”年轻人几乎是咬牙切齿地说，“您会被罚入地狱。而您本来不应该在那儿。”  
——“我已经在地狱里了。”他平静地回答。

 

又一个漫长难捱的夜晚，他在床榻辗转反侧，被内在的难以言说的剧痛折磨得无法入睡，眼前总是掠过旧时的幻象，仿佛痛苦越是剧烈，这些幻象就越是鲜明，只叫人贪恋它们的美好，迟迟不愿放手。他看到了自己的少年时代，披散着满头金发活像个野孩子，骑着小马在约克郡的山野间飞奔，后边还跟着个高兴得咯咯直笑的小跟班，那便是他后来的情人。他看到了二十岁才初次见着祖国的自己，被壮美的大陆景色震慑得泪流满面，哭得仿佛离乡多年的游子。他看到了自己野外考古的场景，捧着两千年前的古罗马士兵的残破颅骨，如同轻柔抚摸爱人头颅的玛戈王后⑦。他虽不能入睡，但又似乎并没有真正醒着，只是在当下与过往的罅隙间飘荡，直至一阵急促的叩门声把他生生拉回了现实。  
他艰难地起身，披上外套，心想着除了罗维诺那个孩子，还有谁会在这天色仍然晦暗的时候敲响他的房门。打开门一看，他瞧见了昨天的那个小门倌，头发乱蓬蓬一副没睡醒的模样，刚见着他就露出了毕恭毕敬的笑容：“老爷，有两位先生要找您。”  
于是那小厮就侧身让出一条道路来，他身后出现的那两个人，倒是相当出乎学者先生的意料——是他在小酒馆一起喝过酒的小商贩。为首的那个说话文雅的商人，此刻正提着一个文件包，严肃地看着他，而他的同伴，正是昨天离别之际抓着学者先生的袖子欲言又止的那位商贩。  
“早安，波诺伏瓦老爷。”为首的商人行了个礼，学者先生注意到他更改了称呼的名号，从原来的“先生”变成了称呼贵族用的“老爷”。这般唐突的变化让可敬的学者先生感到某种难以形容的不快，这就像昨日仍然能够开怀畅饮的朋友，今日却突然对你百般礼遇，十有八九是另有所图。“这么早就打扰您，实在是非常抱歉。我们今日前来，是受了直布罗陀商会的委托，我们认为您如果能够加入这次请愿活动，会给我们带来极大的信心。”  
“请愿”这个词语让波诺伏瓦先生摸不着头脑，他靠在门框上，开始尽力回想自己什么时候跟直布罗陀的政治扯上了关系，除了看过那几张嘲讽时事的传单。然而他的脑袋疼得像是要炸裂了一般，自然也无法胜任回想细节的任务。他只能哑声问道：“是什么请愿？”  
好在其他几个人都没有在意他的衰弱，只当他是清晨刚苏醒时的精神不振，说话文雅的商人从文件包里拿出了一份厚厚的文件，双手捧着递到他面前：“这是请愿书的具体内容，请您过目。我们从海关官员那里得知，您是法国的世袭贵族，享有男爵的爵位，您若是能够在请愿书上签字，就能让这次请愿变得更有分量。”  
看来那个如土拨鼠般好奇的小胡子海关官员，还充当起了直布罗陀商会的眼线的角色。波诺伏瓦先生无奈地接过文件，草草翻了几页请愿书，他对英国殖民地的制度实在谈不上熟悉，也没有多大兴致去阅读里面详细列举的英国法律里关于民众请愿的条款，他开门见山地问道：“你们要向政府请愿什么？”  
那个商人顿了顿，眼神瞟了瞟小门倌，仿佛在犹豫是否要把这话在门倌面前直截了当地说出来，那小厮倒也机灵，朝他们鞠了个躬就蹬蹬跑下了楼梯。于是商人向前迈了几步，那模样像是要直接走进屋里谈，然而波诺伏瓦先生仍然斜倚在门框上，没有请他们进来的意思。他也就只好尴尬地清咳一声，压低了音量说道：“我们要求暂时中止总督的权力。”  
那位被称作非洲之星的新总督？波诺伏瓦先生听着只是摇头，请愿往往是为了争取某个权益，或是解决某些具体的问题，如果只是要求中止总督权力，这就像要求殖民地政府关门一般，几乎可以等同于蓄谋叛乱。直布罗陀商会竟然有如此大的野心，想要将总督从那艘钢铁巨舰上拽下来，还是说他们已经掌握了重要的把柄？  
无论如何，这件事情他还是不能做。学者先生就这么摇着头，将文件交还到商人的手中。“在下对直布罗陀的情况并不了解，贸然加入恐怕不是什么明智的选择。”  
眼看着好不容易找来的贵族老爷要拒绝，两位商人都着急了起来，他们一边用西班牙语说着恭维的话，一边将文件往法国学者的手里塞，没一会儿，文件就散开来掉了一地。出于愧疚之情，波诺伏瓦先生还是弯下腰，和他们一起捡拾这些恼人的纸张，然而就在他的指尖触到某一页的时候，他像是被烧红的煤炭烫着一般，猛地抽开手，踉跄着后退了两步。  
那张纸上，再清楚明白不过地写着这样一句话：

“我们请求暂时中止直布罗陀总督亚瑟·柯克兰任期内所有权力，直至殖民地政府满足我们的所有要求并给出妥善解决方案为止。”

 

① 米克俄梅加，法国作家伏尔泰（1694-1778）的小说《米克俄梅加》的主人公，来自于天狼星的巨人。  
② 《每日评论报》，1830年代的西班牙政府报纸，也是西班牙最早出版的报纸之一。  
③ 吕内维尔，位于法国洛林大区的摩尔特-摩泽尔省的一个小镇，以出产高档瓷器而闻名。  
④ 塔列朗（1754-1838），法国政治家及外交家，曾在路易十六的宫廷、拿破仑的王朝乃至复辟的波旁王室都担当外交大臣要职，总共效命于六届政府，政治手段老到狠辣，在欧洲各个大国之间转圜有余。  
⑤ 索弗林，自1817年开始在英国流通的金币。  
⑥ 洛德维克·埃尔泽维尔（1547-1617），荷兰的出版商，建立了莱顿最大的书店和印刷厂。今日荷兰的埃尔泽维尔出版社是以他的名字而命名。  
⑦ 玛戈王后（1553-1615），法国瓦卢瓦王朝的亨利二世之女，纳瓦拉王国的亨利三世（即日后的法国波旁王朝的亨利四世）之妻。传言她在情人拉莫尔被斩首之后，将他的头颅收藏在一个缀满珠宝的盒子里。


	21. 第五章 第四节 骤雨欲来

第五章 当代的巴别塔

四．骤雨欲来

他盯着那份文件，仿佛文件上的那个名字也在透过白纸黑字死死地盯着他。  
——亚瑟·柯克兰，直布罗陀总督。  
如果说这是一出三幕戏剧，那末剧作者在戏剧理论方面的训练未免过于匮乏，他不过是随心所欲地把相关的人物用看似毫无关联的事件连接起来，然后将这些角色全都赶上舞台，看着他们在台上闹哄哄地乱作一团，将其称之为戏剧冲突。这位拙劣的剧作者应当读一读狄德罗关于“艺术应当模仿自然”的论述①，再观摩观摩博马舍是怎样让笔下的诸多人物在舞台上活起来的②，然后重新考虑自己的剧本结构和人物塑造，我们可敬的波诺伏瓦先生恐怕要如是说道。  
然而遗憾的是，这既不是一出费加罗式的喜剧，更不是一出札伊尔式的悲剧③，这只是生活本身，比戏剧更为荒诞，也更为残酷，此刻它正透过那份文件无情地嘲弄着我们的主人公试图置身事外的努力。瞧啊，瞧啊，即将到来的直布罗陀的政治风暴的中心，不就是那个十五年前对他举起手枪的孩子吗？  
他用手指牢牢地抠着门框，发白的指甲仿佛要嵌进木头的纹理去。很快散落一地的文件就被捡拾了起来，那张写有总督名字的纸张也被塞回了文件包，两位商人直起腰来，不无失望地看到眼前学者先生的脸色变得铁青，但又仍然抱着一丝希望问道：“现在我们可否进去详谈？”  
出乎意料的是，先前始终挡在门口的波诺伏瓦先生侧了侧身，示意他们进入，在他们走进房间后就干脆利落地反锁上了门。究竟是什么导致这位老爷的态度在短短几分钟之内发生转变，他们仍然无甚头绪，但是这种转变给了他们些许信心。为首的商人踟蹰了片刻，正要再次开口游说，却听到波诺伏瓦先生声音嘶哑地问道：“关于新上任的总督，告诉我，你们为什么要求中止他的权力？”  
显然这个问题正中他的下怀，他不无恭敬地请脸色仍然相当糟糕的学者先生在沙发上坐下，然后一边踱着方步，一边用他惯常的那种文雅语调，谈起了总督就任以来实施的政策以及，“将我们文明社会的居民与非洲殖民地的野蛮部族一视同仁的立场”。他谈到了总督老爷对任何走私商品都毫不留情地收缴与销毁，尤其是军火或是与军火制造有关的商品。“当然我们直布罗陀商会跟走私贸易是没有任何关系的，”他马上就补充道，“我们只是认为这般严厉的打击妨碍到了直布罗陀长久以来的自由贸易的氛围，也影响到了港口正常的交易。”他还谈到了总督老爷亲自指挥军舰追捕走私船只的行为：“他会在对方拒绝投降的时候下令直接击沉船只，不留丝毫谈判的余地。但是我们相信即使是走私的罪犯，也有在法庭上为自己辩护的权力，而非被就地处决。”除此之外，他还列举了总督老爷在直布罗陀建立常规的警察巡逻队与重新整顿货币政策等一系列恶行，语气中隐隐流露忿然之情，仿佛这块石头半岛上不应当出现警察和统一的货币政策似的。  
“然而先生们，”法国学者最终还是打断了他的滔滔陈述，“这些政策在我看来并无不妥，它们是实现长治久安的必要条件，也是殖民统治的根基。”  
“不，您不明白，”许久没有出声的另一个小商贩此刻开口了，他从沙发站起身来，略显激动地在空中挥舞着他那短短的胳膊，“直布罗陀跟其他英属殖民地是不同的，自十八世纪以来，这里就是欧洲大陆最为自由的地方，开放的贸易和灵活的货币政策是我们的骄傲，但是总督正在摧毁我们的传统，把我们贬低为与西非殖民地的黑人毫无分别的蛮族，这让我们无法接受，实在无法接受。”  
他激动得面色发红，领头的商人不得不一手摁着他的肩膀，一手拍着他的脊背，像劝慰小孩子那般把他给劝回沙发上去。他转过身来，却看到他所认识的那个金发老爷仿佛变了副模样，没了先前的温文尔雅，却如同刀锋般闪着冷冽的光，那张苍白的面庞上浮现出某种尖刻的表情来，似是嘲讽又似同情。“是英国政府决心摧毁这个传统，跟总督决定怎么做并无太大关系，先生们。然而在这场权力的博弈中，你们需要一头黑羊来承担你们的愤怒。”  
“英国政府与总督本身又有何分别？”他不慌不忙地应答道，“至于总督是不是您所说的无辜羔羊，您看看人们的签名就明白了。”说着他就从皮包里抽出了另一份文件，递到学者先生的面前。  
这次并不需要翻页，波诺伏瓦先生一眼就瞧见了居于页首的十七位发起请愿活动的领导者的签名。他甚至忘记了自己应当感到震惊，在他看见“安东尼奥·堂·费尔南德斯·加里埃多”赫然位于这十七个签名之列——是啊，他怎么会没有料想到费尔南德斯老爷投身到了这场看似异想天开的请愿运动中呢，当他的爱人对他说出“不能让别人知道我们有什么关系，我不想让你卷进这事儿”的时候，他为何茫然不知所以，仅能通过亲吻和爱抚来获得些许满足？这场闹剧难道又是波希米亚人为他设下的又一个陷阱？在这出乱哄哄的闹剧中，他究竟是要为那头黑羊发声，还是为这群愤怒的人们发声？  
于是他就这么低声笑了起来，直至笑得两个商人都用奇怪的神色注视着他，那表情好似在说“瞧这些贵族老爷多么难以理喻啊”。笑完之后，他喘着气，朝着领头的商人伸出了手：“您是否带了签字用的鹅毛笔？”

 

一切都发生得如此之快，就在他用花体字在请愿书写下自己姓名的当日，这份附有两百多位乡绅和商人签名的文件被送到了殖民地政府。这一天，直布罗陀又下起了滂沱大“雨”，街上纷飞飘扬的传单里，描绘着布尔少校的又一则轶闻：他与阿夏人达成了新的协议，默许阿夏人侵略本该受到他保护的洛族人。数以千计的洛族人，无论男女老幼，都沦为俘虏。阿夏人把大半俘虏带回自己的部族，像使唤奴隶那般使唤他们。而最精壮的青年男子，都留给了布尔少校。他将这批人装进货船里，运往美洲的种植园，赚得盆满钵满。  
其中一份传单，就躺在波诺伏瓦先生的桌上。他机械般地反复读着这个骇人的故事，直至他对里面的夸张措词都感到麻木为止。如果这个故事的主人公不是约翰·布尔少校，如果这个滑稽可笑的小矮子不是指向直布罗陀的总督，如果直布罗陀的总督不是他所知道的那个亚瑟·柯克兰，他甚至会觉得布尔少校也许能够成为一出历史剧的主人公，如同驼背的理查三世那般发出悲鸣，“天下无人爱怜我了，我即便死去，也没有一个人会来同情我”。④  
但他再也无法用局外人的视角来阅读这个故事了，他很清楚这些故事本质上都是蜚语化成的箭矢，带着整个殖民地的愤怒，射向总督府邸中端坐的统治者。他难以想象曾经的那个亚瑟该怎么承受这一切，他更无法想象那有着乱蓬蓬黄发和翠绿色眼珠的孩子已经变成了什么模样，他所见的高高立于钢铁军舰之上的鲜红色身影，那个几乎可以称得上是辉煌庄严的形象，与那个孩子到底有何关联？上帝啊，那怎么可能会是亚瑟·柯克兰？  
劣质的传单被胡乱地揉成纸团，扔到了楼下，他用双手支撑着桌面边缘，猛地向后靠在椅背上。他已经卷进了风暴的漩涡之中，此时想要抽身已经太晚，他唯一知道的是，他必须要见到他。  
请愿之日终究还是到来了，无论人们是否希望看到它的到来。南欧的艳阳越发炽烈地炙烤着这块海上巨石，街边污水蒸腾而出氤氲热气，如影随形黏附着肌肤和发梢，直叫人喘不过气来。仅仅只是步行穿过两条街区,前往直布罗陀商会的总部，就让我们可敬的学者先生大汗淋漓，喘得活像老磨坊里日复一日推动沉重磨石的瘦马。  
商会大门前已聚集起了一批乡绅模样的人，毫无例外地都穿着黑色正装，头戴英式圆筒高礼帽，或捏着白手套，或挂着桃木手杖。毋需赘言，他们便是在与他一同在请愿书上签字的好先生们。讽刺的是，他们从未像此刻这般需要表明他们与宗主国的亲近，各个都打扮得像是马上要去教堂做礼拜的英国乡绅，用掺杂了洋泾浜英语的西班牙语高声谈笑着，好不快活的模样。相形之下，这位临时加入的法国贵族老爷仍然一袭朴素的蓝衣，既无光亮高耸的帽子，也无丝绸手套，披散着长发，一副病恹恹的穷酸相。但他似乎对这般寒酸全然不在意，只是慢慢踱进了罗马拱柱大门下的阴影，背靠墙面，沉默地注视着这群谈笑风生的老爷们。  
渐渐地，他黯淡的蓝色眼睛燃起了微小的火焰——是的，即使在这群清一色的黑色西装中，他也能寻着那个身影，被裹在剪裁细致的布料下绷得紧紧的胴体，此刻正微微前倾，他所熟悉的那道由下巴延伸至锁骨的深蜜色脖颈的线条，正从松开的雪白领口敞露出来，随着喉结的滑动而曳出旖旎的曲线来，这具胴体的主人正轻声笑着，一位蓄着精心修剪的胡须的中年男人侧身在他耳畔说着些什么，直至他扬起浓黑的眼睫，目光越过黑压压的人群，定格在法国学者身上。  
有那么一瞬间，波诺伏瓦先生感觉到那双瞳眸中的祖母绿色遽然变深了，夜色吞噬了日光，纵使当下骄阳似火。但他很快重又笑了起来，指尖轻拈帽檐，朝着身边那位绅士微微点头致意，然后穿过人群朝学者先生走来，一路有不少乡绅向他热情地问候，他也回以亲密的握手或是拥抱，他能够亲热而响亮地叫出所有人的名字，仿佛他早已融入了这方光怪陆离的殖民地。“向您致敬，堂费尔南德斯什么的老爷。”法国学者带着些许讽刺的意味朝他行躬身礼，却没料到那家伙直接张开双臂，把他整个给拢进了怀里。  
“你不该出现在这里，弗朗西斯。”费尔南德斯老爷将下巴搁在他的肩膀上，低语吹送的热风拨撩着他的耳垂。  
“而我应该出现在哪里？”他本想保持语气中的嘲讽，听起来却更似一声叹息，他垂下头颅，金发便从安东尼奥的肩膀垂落下来，数月未曾修剪的发丝已经足以遮盖住面颊，让他的表情变得难以捉摸。  
安东尼奥用戴着白手套的手紧紧地攥着他的背部，顺着他瘦削的脊骨抚下来，“我不愿再看你受苦，”仍然如同吹过耳边的一丝隐秘的风，他低声而快速地呢喃着，“我爱你。”  
然后他就一把扯开学者先生，用旁人听得到的音量热情洋溢地说道：“欢迎您加入请愿活动，波诺伏瓦老爷，今日龙虾头子要是不给个答复，咱们可不答应咧！”他这么说着，也不管对方答不答应，就凑上前啧啧有声地行了两个贴面礼。“答应我，别站出去。”他如是迅速地耳语道，就转身离开了，只留下神色愕然的学者现场站在原地。  
商会门口的乡绅越聚集越多了，然而即使如此，波诺伏瓦先生也看出来了总体人数并不足两百，显然有的签名者选择了临阵脱逃，但乡绅老爷们仍然看起来意得志满，那蓄着精心修剪的胡须的中年男人大概是领签者之一，他掏出怀表，看了看时辰，便一挥手，示意请愿者跟他走。这浩浩荡荡的黑色西装队伍，便朝着码头边上的总督府进发了，他们穿过狭窄的街巷，拐杖的笃笃声吸引了一大群衣衫褴褛的孩子蹦蹦跳跳跟着他们，模仿着老爷们踱方步的模样，还有些好事的市井小民，也好奇地一路跟来围观，最后抵达总督府大门前的时候，这队伍竟也演变成了近千人的庞大人群，请愿者们被簇拥其中，俨然凯旋归来的英雄。  
一幢庞然森严的英式建筑，盘踞于直布罗陀的英国人居住区的核心，其优雅肃整、具备高度对称性的庭院与殖民地俗艳的氛围格格不入，但在波诺伏瓦先生看来仍然缺乏必要的美感，如同淡而无味的英式鱼汤。总督府在千人的嚣声之下，仍然显得如此平静，甚至平静得异常，就连门口站岗的士兵也没有多挑动一下眉毛。  
是一个戴着圆顶帽的门童接过了中年男人手中的信件，穿过庭院，把信交给从主厅里出来的一位身材高大的穿着天蓝色衣服的仆役，然后仆役转身进入了主厅，还不忘把那两扇厚重的大门给阖上。人们只能在雕花铁门外焦虑地伸长脖子等待，恨不得眼睛能够穿透那厚厚的石墙，目光直刺端坐墙内安然读信的总督老爷。  
时间一分一秒地过去，日头愈见毒辣，穿得像是要去教堂做礼拜的老爷们汗如雨下，领口都被汗水浸湿了，手套变作了手绢，可以拧得出水来。波诺伏瓦先生的状况还要更糟，他的嘴唇发白，脸色却变得潮红，若不是几个来围观的好心小姐给了他些水，又拿扑了香水的手绢给他扇扇风，只怕他就这样直接晕厥过去。也不知过了多久，也许是半个小时，也许是一个小时，烈日下人们对时间的感觉已经变得迟钝，这才出来一个黑衣的杂役，拿着份名单高声念了起来——“卡洛斯·费德里戈·普里埃托。”  
那个蓄着精心修剪的胡须的中年男人站了出来，人群中发出一阵如释重负的喃喃声，于是学者先生便明白了他就是十七个领签者中的第一位。紧接着第二位、第三位的名字也被念了出来。杂役一个不落地把领签的乡绅的名字都念了一遍，然而从人群中只站出来了十二人。围观的人群面面相觑，领头的费德里戈先生却还是不慌不忙，摆出傲气十足的姿态，对那个杂役说，我们已准备好跟总督对话了。  
杂役斜睨了他一眼，没去理会这位看起来很是有钱有势的老爷，摇了摇头，又高声念出了一个名字：“弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦。”  
这回轮到领签的乡绅们面面相觑了，费尔南德斯老爷猛地回过头，望着学者先生的方向，而我们的学者先生只是用手绢捂着口鼻，一阵阵地干呕，那几位刚认识的小姐满怀担忧地抚着他的脊背，直至一个红发小姐拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他应该上前了。他抬起眼睛，疑惑地发现人群都在盯着他看。“波诺伏瓦先生，波诺伏瓦先生？”总督府的杂役又高声叫了一次。  
他猛力咳了几下，将手绢仔细地叠起，然后朝照顾他的小姐们行了个恭敬的礼，她们的裙子布满油渍斑斑，间或露出的长袜上带着许多破洞，妆容厚重艳俗，兴许不是什么好人家的小姐，然而这并不妨碍他心中对她们充满了柔情。人群在他面前分出一条道来，他也就摇摇晃晃地走上前去，站进了领签者的队伍中。安东尼奥用深绿色的眼睛从帽檐下瞪着他，他也只是扯起嘴角笑了笑，什么也说不出。  
他们就这样被黑色衣服的杂役引领着，穿过庭院，主厅的大门轰然开启，两个头戴扑了粉的白色假发的仆役缓缓把门推开，出来迎接的是一个上了年纪的管家模样的人。他的语调老式且文雅，用的是略带口音的西班牙语：“欢迎诸位先生，总督阁下随后即到，请稍作等待。”  
不让人等待的大人物可都算不上是大人物咧。费尔南德斯老爷刻意用周围人都听得到的音量嘀咕道，将自己的手套脱下来，又戴回去，再脱下来，就在这反反复复的孩子气的游戏中，主厅的大理石回旋阶梯上，响起了军靴叩击地面的沉闷声音。  
——直布罗陀总督。鲜红色的呢绒军装，金色的长长流苏从肩上垂下，挂在双排扣之上，被一枚黑玛瑙胸针别住，锃亮的黑色皮靴有节奏地踏击着阶梯，步履矜高而沉稳，那是只可能属于军人的步伐。他停下脚步，在台阶上居高临下地审视着这十三位略显狼狈的请愿者，那绿眸里射出的目光是充满节制的，冷漠、迅速、点到为止。他仿佛仍然很年轻，却又已经过早苍老，他的气质尖锐刻薄犹如一柄利刃，却被裹挟在某种温吞的文明的仪态之下，让你禁不住怀疑他开口的一句话很可能会是“是否要来一杯茶，好先生们。”他可以像任何人，他唯独不像那个亚瑟·柯克兰。  
然后总督老爷的嘴角勾起了一丝微笑。“今日诸位来到此处，我深感荣幸。”他终于还是开口了，用的是纯正的牛津腔的英语，“因为我一直是约翰·布尔少校的故事的忠实读者。”

 

回以总督老爷问候的，是一阵死寂般的沉默。  
假使空气中的尴尬也能具有人类的形体，并且能够生长壮大，那么此刻恐怕它已经长成了拉伯雷笔下的庞大固埃那般的巨人⑤。谁又能想到那位布尔少校的原型人物，竟会在这个时刻，在这座庄严素雅的主厅里，提及那些粗俗不堪的故事？  
然而他的语调中全无嘲讽的成分，仪态也毫无任何可以指摘之处，他只是那样疏远而礼貌地微笑着，戴着黑色皮革手套的手指轻敲阶梯的扶手，用着沙龙中谈论文学作品的语气继续说道：“毫无疑问这是一个源自于真实生活的角色，虽然关于他的描写仍然带有某种中世纪传奇文学的色彩，一如征战杀伐只为攀爬社会阶梯的骑士，只不过缺失了骑士阶层的价值观。我相当欣赏这个系列对虚构的阿夏人的刻画，他们追逐利益、生性狡黠且举止生动，比起其他作品中的非洲土著民族来说更具备人性。同时值得一提的是，布尔少校的故事里还出现了阿夏人以外的其他部族，这可并非常见的案例，先生们，洛族人的出现令人精神为之一振，因为此前欧洲的居民们是无法对黑皮肤的种族作出任何区分的，我应当向你们致敬。”  
说到这里，他微微颔首，侧过瘦削的肩膀来，朝站在台阶下的诸位请愿者们行了个简明了当的礼，像是全然没有注意到有的请愿者已掏出手绢在擦拭额前的冷汗，他泰然自若地继续着这般不合时宜的文学评论，语速仍然不紧不慢。“然而布尔少校故事里的洛族人，本可以有更为生动的刻画。我愿与诸位分享我卑微的观点——若是洛族人向布尔少校要求自治的权力，又会出现什么样的故事情节？他们哭诉着自己曾经处于阿夏人的奴役之下，如果布尔少校能够将他们从阿夏人的镣铐里释放出来，对于他们来说便是真正的解放。于是布尔少校这么做了，无论他是出于制约阿夏人的目的，或是出于同情洛族人的目的，他将十万洛族人宣布为自由民，赋予他们公民的权利。获得自由的洛族人很好地运用了他们的权利，他们将自己武装起来，开始去奴役更小的部族。先生们，你们可否设想过，那艘运往美洲种植园的货船里装着的并非洛族人，而是被洛族人所捕获的青年男子？”  
总督老爷，或者此时称呼他为“布尔少校”更加合适，在他的评论末尾抛出了这个问题，便不再发言了。他的翠绿色眼眸仍然波澜不惊，甚至可以称得上是温和，但停留在每个请愿者身上的目光仍然短暂，凛如波光一闪。即使是对文学最为愚钝的人也能够听得出来，他话中似有所指，洛族人要求自治的故事，莫不是在暗喻直布罗陀商会的这次请愿？  
我们可敬的学者先生轻咳了几声，感到自己应当说些什么，来打破这令人难以忍受的沉默，即使他全然不知道自己应当如何应对这个陌生的亚瑟——他有着与那孩子相似的修辞与雄辩，却失掉了那孩子的尖刻与冲动。然而领头的费德里戈先生已经先他一步站了出来，扬起那颗傲慢的头颅来，用略带口音的英语回答道：“阁下，您的评论确实多有启发，然则约翰·布尔少校的故事不过是市井流言，与今日之请愿并无任何关系。请您仔细考虑我们提出来的条件，我们也很愿意与您就其中具体条款进行详谈。”  
“当然。”总督老爷的脸上再次展开了一个模糊的笑意，却如水面倒影那般倏忽易逝，随时可能会碎裂成浮光散动，“想必您就是费德里戈·普里埃托先生。我在此处诚恳地邀请每一位请愿者单独与我会谈，相信你们提出的条件能够得到最大限度的满足。”  
听到当权者开出的这个条件，十三位请愿者发出了含义复杂的絮絮低语，他们互相打量着身边的人，似乎是在试探周围人的想法。费德里戈先生迅速地提出抗议，要求集体面谈而非个人面谈，但直布罗陀总督只是彬彬有礼地微笑着，抬起右手做了个手势，那几个身材高大的仆役就围了过来，请各位乡绅老爷移步二楼的会客厅。他们魁梧的身材造成了一种无形的压迫，让这些请愿者无从申诉或是反抗。正僵持不下的时候，波诺伏瓦先生瞥见总督老爷抽紧了黑色皮革手套，从大理石阶梯上离开，那挺拔且矜持的鲜红色侧影竟让他有些精神恍惚。他从未如此透彻入骨地感受到，伦敦的那个滂沱雨夜，至今已有十五年了。  
二楼的会客厅是个开放式的小沙龙，可以在任何一个贵妇人的宅邸里找到。总督府的沙龙因为没有女主人照料的缘故，缺少了艺术沙龙应有的柔美与生气，罩着黑色天鹅绒的钢琴显然已经许久没有人弹奏了，几样弦乐器堆积在墙角，也甚少有人光顾的模样。茶几与壁柜倒是刚被擦拭过，清漆锃亮，白瓷花瓶中的大波斯菊也还算艳丽可人，估计是为了迎接请愿者临时打扫出来的。请愿者们终究还是被赶到了这方狭小空间，活像语法学校的不守规矩的孩子，垂头丧气地等待着一个个去见要用尺子狠抽他们掌心的教学督长。  
出乎他们意料的是，第一个被传去面谈的却不是最有势力的费德里戈老爷，而是一个最近才让荷包丰盈起来的商船主。他站起来，满脸疑惑地扫视着其他乡绅，然后点了点头，就朝总督的办公室走去。望着他的背影，请愿者们心思重重，只有费尔南德斯老爷朝那个踟蹰的背影轻声吹了个口哨，咧开雪白的牙齿，露出个肆无忌惮的笑容。“那兄弟运气倒很不坏，”他用西班牙语说道，“这样可以早点往那张娃娃脸啐上几口唾沫，说不定还能让他多出几种除了皮笑肉不笑的表情。”  
这孩子气的玩笑让这个无趣沙龙的气氛变得热烈了起来，乡绅们暗笑着，幸灾乐祸地看着仆役们对费尔南德斯老爷充斥俚语的俏皮话一头雾水的模样。然而波诺伏瓦先生即使努力尝试，也无法让嘴角上扬起来，他陷在一堆过于柔软的靠垫里，脸色青白，雨夜的幻影仍然密密匝匝地笼罩着他。他下意识地将手摁在左胸，陈旧弹伤之处，短促地呼吸着，双唇皲裂如同渴水的坦塔罗斯⑥。没过多久，安东尼奥觉出了他的异样，端着刚斟满的红茶，走到他身边坐下，柔软的沙发冷不防往旁边一沉，他便不受控制地朝着费尔南德斯老爷倾过去，而安东尼奥灵巧地将他的后襟一扯，让他靠回坐垫上，将红茶塞进他手里，指尖悄然抚过他的手背，温热犹如一个隐秘的吻。“这是给您的，学者先生。”他已经不记得安东尼奥有多久没有用敬语与他相称，这让他仿佛回到了初次见到那个波希米亚鼓手的时候，黑夜里的祖母绿色眼睛，以及辉煌而赤裸的金色教堂。  
他机械地喝下了那杯红茶，也顾不上茶水是否烫口，更分辨不出这究竟是男爵红茶还是伯爵红茶⑦。费尔南德斯老爷默不作声地注视着他，绿色的眼睛颜色变得更深了些。“为什么要站出来？”他低声对他说。  
波诺伏瓦先生摇了摇头。“因为您在那里啊，费尔南德斯老爷。”他的音调因为高热而绷得有些紧涩，“您又是为了什么参与到请愿中来？”  
祖母绿色的眼睛眨了两眨，那笑容重又攀回了铜色的面庞，这双眼睛的主人必定是具有巫法的，不然空气不会如此快地变得浓稠而暧昧。“为了自由，学者先生。只是为了自由。”  
像是为了印证他的话，他轻快地站起身来，看似随兴地踱向搁在墙角摆设的几样乐器，取过了一把蒙尘的小提琴。其他乡绅老爷被这个大胆举动所吸引，纷纷抬起头来好奇地注视他，端立一旁的几位仆役也不敢上前制止，毕竟他仍算是总督府屋檐下的客人，享有宾客权利。他仔细地将琴面的尘埃拭去，又紧了紧琴弦，试着拨了几个音节来调音。  
“先生们，”他抬高声音说道，原本沙哑的喉音隐去了，取而代之的是一种圆润明亮的音色，“请容我为各位演奏一曲，然则我在弦乐演奏方面造诣着实不多，仅能拨弹，以飨诸位。”  
沙龙里响起了零星掌声，焦灼等待的乡绅们眉头舒展了些许，瞧着他安逸地靠在壁柜上，将小提琴斜抱于怀，那模样仿佛怀抱着一支精巧的曼陀铃。波希米亚人对于欢愉有着近乎超验的敏感，即使在这般尴尬的情况下，他也能只手从沉闷的空间里生生劈出一道明亮的光来。只见那褐色指尖在琴弦上连续拨出三个跳音，引出一段充满跳跃感的旋律，音符顺着三个音符的动机旋转着，源源不断地流淌。他笑得像个孩子，在琴弦上拨弄出纷繁的花样，颤音，琶音，轮音，难以想象他在没有弓弦的情况下，仍能表达出如此复杂的旋律。  
然而他奏出的旋律竟是和谐而柔美的，有着洛可可时代的旖旎风骨，学者先生不无讶异地抬起了蓝色眼睛，望向波希米亚人，他的演奏从来都透着一股荒蛮的劲头，无论悲怆抑或欢乐，都能够恶狠狠地直捅心窝，此刻他却收起了他的刀刃，在一把小提琴上重现了古典的美妙。毫无疑问演奏时的他是优雅的，动人的，在这暗淡无趣的沙龙里，他将这群愁苦的人们拽出了令人窒息的空气，他的非波希米亚的血统又在鲜明地昭告着自己的存在。但他对于波诺伏瓦先生而言又是陌生的，仿佛有另一个安东尼奥，在透过这精致的音乐诉说着某段隐秘的故事。  
“Bravo！”听众们在演奏结束的时候欢呼了起来，就连不苟言笑的仆役们都露出了一丝笑意，费尔南德斯老爷仍手持小提琴，行了个标准的乐手才会行的礼，上身深深地弯下去，优美的脖颈低垂下来。  
他就这么泰然自若地抱着提琴，在乡绅老爷中间踱步逡巡，接受着人们对他的赞美。不过是儿时学习的几首乐曲罢了，他如是回应着那些热烈的追捧，脸庞上仍然挂着如同得到了糖果的孩子似的笑容。当他最终踱回学者先生的身边，他才收起了那洋洋得意的神气，关切地低头看着自己的情人。  
“降B大调奏鸣曲⑧，”波诺伏瓦先生笑着回应道，“在下不知道您除了安达卢西亚的民歌，还能演奏莫扎特的曲子。”  
下一秒安东尼奥的绿眼睛突然变得灼亮，讶异与喜悦如闪电般掠过他的面庞：“是的咧！这就是那个叫阿梅丢斯什么的家伙的曲子呐！”  
“阿梅丢斯·沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。”学者先生补充道，对于他突然其来的亢奋感到不解，略带困惑地看着他几乎要手舞足蹈的模样，他似乎花了很大功夫才没有就这样穿着乡绅老爷的黑西装原地蹦跶起来舞步，强迫着自己坐下，但兴奋之色仍然满溢那张漂亮的脸孔。  
“我就知道你能够听得出来，弗朗西斯，我就知道。”他尽可能地压低声音说道，“这么多年来我一直在找这首曲子的名字，它的名字从我的舌头上溜走了，我始终找不着它。”  
“您之前是在什么地方听过这首奏鸣曲的？”弗朗西斯不无好奇地问道。波希米亚人骤来的喜悦是如此具有感染力，使得他暂时忘却了左胸陈旧弹伤的疼痛，转而去品味莫扎特的小提琴奏鸣曲的精妙旋律。他感到难以想象安东尼奥与沃尔夫冈之间的联系，但这联系尤使他着迷，从那些源源不绝的音符中，他找到了荒蛮与优雅的结合体。  
安东尼奥却突兀地沉默了下来，他把小提琴放在膝上，指尖轻轻抚过琴身的木质纹理，那模样宛如轻抚情人的肌肤。“我都记不清那是多久以前了呐，”他终于还是开口道，“我跟着老胡安去跑买卖，货物搁在了卡普里岛，那时候日子很不太平，到处都在打仗，暂时没有船能够出海。于是每日我都在街上到处逛荡，寻思着找点乐子，那里有许多临海的疗养院，呆着的多是些害了痨病的人，看起来阴惨惨的怪可怜。直到有一天我听到有人在拉小提琴。”  
他停顿了一下，深吸了口气，这才接着往下说：“那琴声怎么说呢，像是有个尖尖的爪子在心上挠，让你怪舒服又怪难受的。既然没法出海，我也就设法去找到拉琴的人，那不过是个十来岁的孩子，哎，那时我也没多大，兴许比他大个一两岁吧。我趴在窗台上看他对着一个哒哒哒的节拍器拼命拉琴，他就瞪我，叫我Herr。⑨你瞧这些有钱人家的少爷都是什么事儿，对着个小孩儿也能叫Herr，可是他说的其他话我都听不懂，那时候我还不会德语，嫌弃它的发音不好听，但他说起来就很好听，真是奇怪。”  
这是他第一次主动提及自己儿时的经历。我们的学者先生安静地听着他的叙述，隐隐感觉到某种悠长的回响，仍在他的生命里徘徊不散。  
“后来他开始练习一首新的曲子，节奏很快，可活泼好听，但他总是拉不好。”安东尼奥接着说道，指尖仍然在琴身上摩挲着，“他生我的气，觉得我总是趴在窗台上影响他练习，我就提议由我来给他打打拍子，肯定比那个哒哒哒的节拍器强，说不定他就能够把这首曲子拉下来了。总之不管他听没听得懂，我就用破陶片给他打拍子，他被气得脸都红了，开始咳嗽，这一咳倒好，咳得惊天动地，我这才知道他也是得了痨病的。”  
这个原本充满田园牧歌式的美好的故事，就这么冷不防蒙上了死亡的阴影，波诺伏瓦先生的蓝色瞳眸凝成了一汪接近于黑色的海蓝，他放下手中的茶杯，专注地看着安东尼奥。后者只朝他笑了笑，继续说道：“就算咳得那么厉害，他还是每天都练琴，练上十个小时，他跟我比划着说要在封海结束之前学会这首曲子，我没别的事可干，也就看着他一直练，直到我能把这首曲子从头到尾从尾到头都哼出来为止。后来啊，暂时不打仗了，货物也可以运出去了，我就得离开了，他也练好了这首曲子，拉得特别好听呐。我跟他说来年我还会来卡普里，也不知道他到底听懂了没有。”  
指尖终究还是停止了那轻柔的抚摸，他叹息了一声，以出人意料的简明结束了这段对话：“后来我又去了几趟卡普里，再没找到他。疗养院的人跟我说，他兴许是死了，因为他先前已经病得很重。那首曲子我只听他说过一次名字，怎么也记不住，旋律却都还记得。”  
“K.378，如果我没记错的话。”波诺伏瓦先生开口道，“他演奏的是莫扎特的降B大调奏鸣曲中的这一首，也是最为光明的一曲。”  
波希米亚人重又笑了起来，冰雪溶消的时刻也莫过于此。“能找回这个名字真是太好了，我再也不会让它给溜掉了。”他侧过身来，装作不经意的模样在学者先生耳边低声呢喃，“第一次见到你的时候，我在你身上看到了他。”  
然后他就站起身来，将那把小提琴重新放回墙角，全然没有注意到波诺伏瓦先生因为他的这番话而睁大了眼睛，手指也变得僵直了起来。很快，更重要的事情就吸引了所有人的注意力，那个被传唤的商船主总算从总督老爷的办公室回来了。将近四十分钟的面谈让人不禁好奇他究竟都谈了些什么，只见他脸色苍白，额头上沁着豆大的汗珠，似乎忘了要用手绢去擦上一擦。乡绅们围了上去，但他只是嗫嚅着嘴唇，最后憋出这样一句话：“各位，我必须得退出请愿了。”  
他的这句话是用极低的音量说出来的，却像是引爆了一整桶火药，乡绅们马上七嘴八舌地围着他嚷嚷起来，他只是不断地说着抱歉，试图冲破人群逃向门口。这时一旁的仆役们上来，把过于激动的几个请愿者拉开，商船主马上如释重负地喘了口气，飞也似地用跟他肥硕的身躯完全不相称的速度溜走了。领头的费德里戈先生见情况不妙，马上拦住其他请愿者：“一定是总督用什么威胁了他，我们不能被他所动摇。”  
这时管家模样的老先生出现在门口，仍然用那种文雅的语气，要求安东尼奥·堂·费尔南德斯·加里埃多老爷前往总督的办公室进行面谈。费德里戈先生马上攥住了安东尼奥的手，让他无论如何也不要被当权者的威胁给吓倒，后者则露出了大大咧咧的笑容：“当然，我还想看看那个家伙的臭脸咧！”  
费尔南德斯老爷只不过离开了十分钟，我们的学者先生就觉得自己已被煎熬了十个小时。尽管他一再告诉自己，他们两人先前没有任何交集，也不用对此感到尴尬或是愧疚，但他仍然如坐针毡，想象着这两人会发生怎样的对话，脑子里却只是一片空白。出乎所有人预料的是，前后不足十五分钟，费尔南德斯老爷就回来了，满脸茫然的神色。  
“总督跟您说了些什么？”有人问道。  
“他问我在埃尔布尔贡的葡萄庄园去年收成如何。”安东尼奥老老实实地回答，“还问了我之前来过几次直布罗陀。这之后他就祝庄园来年能有好的收成，让我回来了。”  
即使是最迟钝的人也能听得出，费尔南德斯老爷甚至没有声张的机会，就被打发回来了。显然他本人也意识到了这一点，先前精力旺盛的样子不见了，垂头丧气地坐在沙发上，一杯接着一杯地灌着红茶。紧接着又一位乡绅老爷被叫去了，很快又铩羽而归。接下来的那一位则直接选择了退出请愿。眼看着沙龙里的人一个接着一个地减少，费德里戈先生心急如焚，他绕着茶几转来转去，不断地对留下来的乡绅老爷说着鼓励的话，走到法国学者先生面前的时候，他顿了顿，还是开口道：“男爵老爷，请原谅我们的无礼，我们并不知道您为什么会被传唤到这里，但是若是总督单独接见您，还是希望您能支持我们的立场。”  
波诺伏瓦先生含糊地对他做出了允诺，挤出一个苍白的笑容。最后终于只剩下他和费德里戈老爷没有被总督接见了，然而沙龙里剩下的人，也只有八个而已。五位乡绅选择退出了请愿，让这个本就脆弱的同盟面临分崩离析的边缘。  
管家模样的人又出现了，费德里戈老爷站了起来，整了整自己的领结，又清了清嗓子，俨然马上就要前去面谈。却没有料到管家如是说道——“今天的会谈就此为止，感谢各位先生的到来，我会将你们送到门口。”  
结束了。请愿就在这样一个唐突的状况下，戛然而止。  
所有人都站了起来，几个脾气火爆的乡绅老爷甚至要扑过去揪着管家的领子讨个说法，但高大的仆役们已经先一步横在了他们面前，请他们即刻下楼离开总督府。安东尼奥紧紧地攥着自己的手，牙齿咬得咯咯响。  
黑色雕花铁门在他们眼前轰然闭阖。夜色开始降临在这个动荡不安的殖民地，波诺伏瓦先生望着浸淫在夜色中的总督府邸，深深地叹息了一声。

 

① 出自法国百科全书作家德尼·狄德罗（1713-1778）的《论戏剧诗》。  
② 皮埃尔-奥古斯坦·德·博马舍（1732-1799），法国喜剧作家，其代表作为费加罗三部曲，分别是《塞维利亚的理发师》，《费加罗的婚礼》和《有罪的母亲》，其中《费加罗的婚礼》被莫扎特改编成歌剧，直至今日常演不衰。  
③ 《札伊尔》，是为法国作家伏尔泰的悲剧作品，作于1732年，描述了一对因为宗教信仰不同而无法相爱的男女的悲剧故事。  
④ 出自莎士比亚的历史剧《理查三世》，第五幕。  
⑤ 庞大固埃，法国作家弗朗索瓦·拉伯雷（1493-1553）所作小说《巨人传》的主人公。  
⑥ 坦塔罗斯，古希腊神话中的西庇洛斯国王。他被众神罚入地狱，立于深池之中，每当他想要喝水，池水便迅速退去直至干涸，因此他永远处于饥渴的状态。  
⑦ 男爵红茶（Baron Grey），是为英国陆军将军查尔斯·格雷（1729-1807）于1801年调制出的红茶。伯爵红茶（Earl Grey）诞生于1806年，是以第二代格雷伯爵小查尔斯·格雷（1764-1845）而命名的红茶。  
⑧ 降B大调奏鸣曲K.378，由莫扎特作于1779年的小提琴奏鸣曲。  
⑨ 德语，意为“先生”。


	22. 第六章 第一节 淑女的眼泪

第六章 一位绅士的苦难，一位绅士的名声，一位绅士的愤怒

一． 淑女的眼泪

唉，瞧瞧这些衣着光鲜的老爷们！他们于正午时分昂首阔步前来，被上千民众浩浩荡荡地簇拥着，俨然前往凡尔赛圣路易街区的网球场的国民代表①，却在夜幕降临的时刻被灰溜溜地给驱赶了出来，十三个代表，只剩下孤零零的八个人，即使是从滑铁卢战场败退的第一帝国的骑兵②，也不会比他们更加狼狈了。  
十三这个数字注定是被诅咒的，身为第十三人的波诺伏瓦先生对此感到不安，他比谁都更清楚为何总督老爷将他拒于会客室之外，这与请愿本身无甚关联，却与一些令人难以启齿的陈年恩怨有关。但他又打从心底里觉得有些许蹊跷——跟其他或是恼怒或是沮丧的乡绅比起来，领头的费德里戈老爷显得过于镇定了，他捻着自己那修剪得十分精致的胡须，若有所思的模样，跟刚才在总督府沙龙里的焦灼简直判若两人。  
“天色不早了，诸位请回吧。”这位老爷简单地如是说道，朝不远处似乎已经等候许久的几辆四轮弹簧马车挥了挥白手套，车夫便殷切切地把车拉了过来，“今日请愿，有劳各位出策献力，我们改日再商大计。”  
措辞仍然冠冕堂皇得毫无实质内容，他朝着选择与他站在同一阵营的几位乡绅摘帽鞠躬，仪态倒是标准得无可指摘，这位殖民地的商人身上有种大革命前的旧世代贵族的傲慢和优雅，让人难以想象他的势力盘踞在这块喧嚣且肮脏的巨石之上。转身钻进那辆黑漆镶金马车前，他朝人群迅疾地抛了个眼色，这个动作如此微妙，令人难以觉察，但我们的学者先生仍然捕捉到了这个眼神，只因站在他身旁的安东尼奥看似无意地抬起手，捻着礼帽的黑边，微微点了下头，仿佛在回应费德里戈老爷的信号。  
某件潜伏在水面之下的事情正在悄无声息地发生着。它始终存在，却从未真正显现，甚至在这场看似闹剧的请愿活动开始之前，它就已经潜藏在某处，伺机而动。不祥的预感再次降临在波诺伏瓦先生的身上，尽管自从乘船离开埃斯特波纳来到直布罗陀之后，这位身披灰色翅膀的信使似乎就从未离开过他的身旁。他侧过头来，望向自始至终都伪装得十分出色的波希米亚人，没有谁怀疑过他有摩尔人的血统，甚至波诺伏瓦先生自己有时也会忘了他的真实身份，将他当作那群乡绅中的一员，但他毕竟不属于那里。他到底为什么会成为那十七个领签者中的一员？费德里戈老爷抛给他的那个讯号，究竟是什么意思？  
乡绅们三三两两陆续登上了费德里戈老爷为他们提前备好的马车，每辆都可称得上是富丽堂皇。安东尼奥重又露出了笑容，用带着点戏剧化的动作拉开车门，朝学者先生做了个“请”的手势，后者只是站在原地默不做声地看着他，双唇紧绷，深蓝色眼睛里透出几分尖锐的质询，尖锐得足以将其诠释为愤怒。显然费尔南德斯老爷没有料到会在此刻遇上沉默的抗议，他从未真正地习惯过自己的爱人对自己说“不”，他的笑容只滞了那么一滞，祖母绿眼眸骨碌碌地倏忽一转，某种孩童般纯真，又隐约暧昧柔软的气息就在弯起的眼梢泛起了涟漪，他自然而然地上前，揽过学者先生的胳膊，戴着白手套的手指轻摁对方的肘弯，指尖仍在摩挲着。他开了口，用的竟是法语，“让我把您送回旅店吧。”  
安东尼奥并不是没有用法语与他说过话，在他们那些荒唐夜晚的荒唐情话里，不少侬软而甜美的语词是用法语呢喃而出的，然而在床笫之外，安东尼奥始终坚持要用西班牙语对话，大约是不想让族人怀疑自己在与外族人密谋着什么，此刻突然换作了法语，只怕是另有隐情。趁着他暂时卸下防备的间隙，费尔南德斯老爷就把他给客客气气地拽进了车厢，马鞭一声脆响，他们的对话才在马蹄的笃笃敲击和车轴的吱嘎转动中重新开始。他们将声音压得极低，垂首絮语，与那些偷情的夜晚竟还有几分相似，只是对话的内容大相径庭。  
“这次请愿从头到尾就是一出闹剧，你总不该看不出来。”波诺伏瓦先生不住地摇着头，坐在他对面的人看似平常地抬起胳膊，要替他将滑落颊边的鬈曲金发拨回耳后，他只是摁住那人的手，紧紧攥着那纤细而有力的手腕，“每个请愿者都各怀心思，全无统一的目标。你的目标又究竟是什么？总不会是你说的自由，在我看来你与殖民地事务既无关联，也已经足够自由，堂费尔南德斯什么的老爷。”  
那个波希米亚人歪过毛茸茸的脑袋，用带着点好奇的眼神盯着他看，仿佛觉得他苍白的双颊因怒火而泛起潮红的模样也很是动人。“请愿只是个开始。龙虾头子是答应还是没答应我们的条件，答应了多少，都没什么关系。”这样说着，他就已灵活地挣脱了法国学者钳制他的手，伸出食指和中指来，径自捋过一绺金发，在指节上缠了两圈，“更重要的事情还在后头呐，弗朗西斯。”  
没等学者先生开口问更重要的事情是什么，他就向前倾过身子，脸颊几乎贴着对方的面颊。“今晚就离开直布罗陀吧。去码头找个叫‘牛肉汁’的伙计，他会安排你搭上晚上十点那班开往马赛的客船，情况变得太快，你离开这里比较安全。”他用的是法语，所有小舌音都发成了卷舌，繁花般在舌尖骤然炸裂，叫人猝不及防。  
——马上离开这里。两日之前，罗维诺也对波诺伏瓦先生说过相似的话。这对毫无血缘关系的父子在为他人做决定的时候都有着相似的武断，不容辩驳，不容质问，这种安达卢西亚式的行事风格粗野且缺乏逻辑，却带着几分可怕的迷人。学者先生无奈地轻叹了口气。“罗维诺怎么办？”他问道。  
咣铛一声，马车重重地颠簸了两下，费尔南德斯老爷局促地试图抓住坐垫保持平衡，两手胡乱抓了几下，但还是跌进了对面的人的怀里。波诺伏瓦先生揽住了他的腰肢，清楚地看到他的绿眼睛里闪过几分阴霾。“我希望他能跟你一块离开。”他索性攀着学者先生的脖子，仰起头来低声说，“但我拿他一点办法也没有哩。”  
“他在哪里？”弗朗西斯垂下金色的头颅，将脸埋在波希米亚人麦色的颈窝里，贪婪地嗅着混合了香粉与剃须水的气息，嘴唇轻触微微颤动的喉结。  
那形状美好的喉结在他的亲吻下滚动着，始终没有发出声音来，显然安东尼奥在欲言又止，关于罗维诺的事情他总是有所隐瞒，迟迟不语。车夫在前座上吆喝着叫停了马匹，波诺伏瓦先生下榻的旅店已经到了，而他仍然紧紧地抱着自己的情人，罔顾被车夫发现的风险。  
“你加入这场闹剧，难不成是为了罗维诺？”他用耳语的音量，悄声问道，牙齿轻轻地摩挲着安东尼奥的耳垂，感觉到对方因此而震颤了一下，也不知是因为震惊，还是因为情欲使然。  
“这跟罗维诺没什么关系，这是复仇。”波希米亚人回答道，几乎是在无声地翕动嘴唇，他的脸颊也攀上了几分潮红，他的耳垂仍然一如既往地敏感，“那艘被击沉的走私船上，有我熟识的兄弟。”  
话还未说完，他就像泥鳅那般从学者先生怀里抽身出来，恢复成正襟危坐的模样，迅速抚平因为激烈的拥抱和亲吻而揉皱的黑色西装，“今晚十点，不要忘了，今晚十点。”  
他露出雪白皓齿，孩子般笑着，仿佛这并非一次长久的离别，而不过是短暂的小别。他与所有波希米亚人一样，都对“再会”满怀着信心，仿佛他也从来不知道，每一次告别都是一次微小的死亡。  
弗朗西斯深吸了口气，想要再说些什么，但又终究没有说出来。他礼节性地最后给了他一个拥抱，就转身下了马车。车夫满怀热切地看着他，他便从兜里摸出几个硬币抛给那个小伙儿，算是对他在路途中保持沉默的褒奖。这片土地的空气中有着过多的沉默，太少的真相，目送着马车碌碌行远之后，学者先生踉踉跄跄奔到墙角，剧烈地干呕了起来，直至黑红色的污血不受控制地顺着嘴角淌出，溅上了白色领巾。  
他未能说出的那句话是，而我很快就要死了，安东尼奥。

 

时间是晚上九点，波诺伏瓦先生在窗前来回踱着步。步伐飘忽空虚的姿态，跟被囚禁的博斯威尔伯爵没有什么两样。③行李箱摊开了放在地板上，寥寥几件行李，只叫人想起圣维克托的隐修制的修道院的戒律规定，修士不得拥有超过五件财物。④然而我们的考古学家除了行李的数量，与持戒的修士毫无半点相似之处，世俗的念头占据了他的心灵，煎熬着他，让他离上帝之城愈发遥远了。  
离安东尼奥说的启程时间只剩下一个小时。他却始终无法合上行李箱，偷偷摸摸地离开这个恐怕早已被搜查过许多次的房间。那些仍未浮上水面的事件，此刻恐怕还在某些看不见的角落里悄无声息地发生着，他看似身处其中，却又不在其中，他投身了请愿运动，却仍然如同在黑暗里摸索逡巡。他不知道罗维诺身在何处，也对安东尼奥所谓的“复仇”毫无概念。他对现在的这个亚瑟一无所知，只是敬畏且惊叹于他的辉煌与威严。他在此刻抽身离开，只不过是选择逃离即将到来的风暴，选择捂上双目，不去直视殖民地的黑暗，以及黑暗中的龌龊与混乱。  
他最终停下了脚步，踟蹰片刻，朝着地上的行李箱走去。他弯下腰，却不是为了合上箱盖，而是取出了鹅毛笔和墨水。就着旅店提供的几张粗劣白纸，他提笔写了起来，然而只写了不过几个单词，他就将自己的作品揉成纸团，扔进了废纸篓。他对着空白的纸张，陷入了长久的沉默。  
被他废弃的那张纸上，黑色墨水勾勒出刺目的几个单词——“致尊贵的总督阁下”。  
应该如何称呼那个令他感到陌生的海军军官？致尊敬的上校先生？致亲爱的旧友？亦或是，致昔日的爱人？他自嘲地摇了摇头，想起了蒙蒂利亚山区的那个滂沱雨夜，他对着被暴雨冲刷的窗户举起了酒杯，为那曾在十五年前给他的左胸留下枪伤的少年祝祷，愿他给那个少年带来的枪伤不会也如此痛苦。那个孩子的伤口是否已经痊愈了？是否会在暴雨来临的日子仍然隐隐作痛，提醒着他爱情之荒谬与苦痛？  
他长长叹息了一声，鹅毛笔重又在纸上落下，跳过了开头的敬语，直截了当地进入了书信正文。这恐怕是他此生写过的最为蹩脚的信件，他把他惯用的丰美饱满的词藻都抛到了脑后，只是一笔接着一笔地描着简单的词语，描得无比缓慢艰难。我请求你，亚瑟·柯克兰。  
旅馆大堂的落地钟咣咣地敲过了十下。四下里一片静谧。在码头等待的叫“牛肉汁”的伙计，终究是没有等来那个金发的老爷。  
学者先生坐在桌前，把几要熄灭的油灯捻了又捻，信只写了不到一半，他的字迹已开始变得歪歪扭扭，难以卒读。他寻思着去向门房再讨点灯油，便站起身来，窗户就在此刻发出了一声微妙的敲击。他起先以为是自己的错觉，揉了揉太阳穴，又甩了甩昏昏沉沉的脑袋，然而又传来一下细微的敲击声，如同小石子在敲打玻璃，他这才走到窗边，抽开插栓，朝楼下街道张望。他花了好些工夫，才在对面楼房投下的阴影里发现一个全身都裹在黑色斗篷里的人影，那人影很是瘦削，紧紧贴着墙面，似乎不这么做就没法站稳。听到窗栓吱呀打开的声响，他就惊惶地抬起头来。夜色浓重，波诺伏瓦先生并不能分辨那罩在黑斗篷下的脸庞属于谁，他微眯起蓝色眼睛，思忖了片刻，朝那个人比划了个走过来的手势。  
僵持了片刻，那不速之客还是抖抖索索走出了阴影，将罩着脑袋的黑布放下。月色映出一张姣好的面庞，上面满是泪痕和污渍，一头浓密的乌发凌乱不堪——是拉罗洛。  
波希米亚姑娘立于月光下，颤栗如风中垂柳，红肿的黑色大眼睛直直瞪着他。让我上去，求求你。求求你。她的嘴唇颤动着，无声地说道。  
学者先生下意识地攥紧了窗框，指节捏得发白。他不知道这是不是一个陷阱，设置陷阱的人此时派出一个除了恐惧什么也没有的年轻女子，究竟是何目的。但他无法对女人的眼泪无动于衷，更何况这眼泪正在那个向来高傲的吉达那脸上流淌。他朝着她略略颔首，就离开了窗边，向楼下走去。  
走近吉达那的时候，他不由放缓了脚步，能够明显地感觉到拉罗洛的身子开始绷紧，她咬着细碎的牙，死死抓着那件不知从哪里来的羊呢斗篷，把自己裹得严严实实。“走吧。”他低声说，没有伸手去碰触这个姑娘，只是示意她跟着自己进去。她迅速地把乌发又蒙了起来，只露出两个大眼睛，头颅低垂，默默地跟在他后面，那模样仿佛深夜潜入亚述军营的朱迪斯。⑤  
走进大堂的时候，旅馆的小厮从柜台后好奇地探出个脑袋，眼神贼溜溜地看着那个小费给得十分慷慨的老爷带来了一个周身都裹得密不透风的女人，他看似腿脚勤快地上前，问老爷安好，对跟在老爷身后的姑娘视若无睹。波诺伏瓦先生皱了皱眉，往他手心里塞了几个小钱，他仍然殷勤地一路跟着老爷，悄声嘀咕道：“从街上找来的不安全，您要再给一个索弗林，我就给您带几个上好的货色。”  
学者先生哭笑不得。自打让这小厮搜集关于布尔少校的传单，他就认定了这个法国来的老爷对风月之事有独特的癖好，成日琢磨着要从老爷的钱袋里再挖出一枚黄澄澄的金币来。于是这位出手阔绰的老爷就又塞给他几个银币，叮嘱他不要把今晚看到的事说出去，然后就揽过那看不清面孔的女人的肩膀，急匆匆上楼去了，留下小厮在原地，怅然若失的模样。  
他们逃也似地回了房间，波诺伏瓦先生轻手轻脚关上了房门，犹疑了片刻，还是没有插上反锁的门销。他松开了拉罗洛仍在颤抖的双肩，尽量与那姑娘保持距离，用平常的语气说道：“您要来点热饮么？”  
吉达那只微微点了点头，就仓皇摸索着碰到沙发，然后紧紧抓住扶手，像溺水的人抓住救命稻草一般坐了下来，抱着膝盖，恨不得整个人都蜷进沙发的角落里。他不知道她颀长的身材竟可以蜷缩得如此之小，小到要消失在那件黑色的斗篷之下。他在壁炉边上准备着茶具，一言不发，生火烧水的过程显得如此漫长，他只是凝视着那一撮跳动的火光，默默地等待。在吉达那开口之前，他知道自己没有必要询问。  
火光噼啪跳动，静谧蔓延开来，拉罗洛把脸蛋埋在呢子斗篷里，粗重地呼吸着。直至壶里的热水咕噜沸腾起来，她也没有说上一句话。波诺伏瓦先生也只能默不作声将热水倒进茶壶里，沏上红茶，把杯子端到她面前。她伸出手来，纤细的指尖上沾满污垢，瑟缩了一下，才接过杯子，笨拙地送到嘴边。滚烫的茶水刚碰到她的双唇，她的眼泪就簌簌地掉落下来，水面漾开了层层涟漪。她抽泣着，杯子在她的手中不住地摇晃，学者先生赶紧上前，从她手中接过茶杯，热茶泼洒到了他的手背上，他也不以为意。  
慌乱之中，他瞥见拉罗洛裹在斗篷下的衣服被撕破了好几处，隐约露出褐色的酥胸，颈窝处还有被抓挠出的血印，他连忙别过头去，把茶杯搁回壁炉上，攥着杯子的手开始变得僵直，指节突兀地隆了起来。  
“他们有五个人……”拉罗洛突然在他身后喃喃道，“他们有五个人，五个人。全都拿着长枪……”  
五这个数字，在她含糊不清的呢喃中反复出现，一股寒意攀上了波诺伏瓦先生的脊背，他缓慢地转过身去，试着在她身旁坐下，吉达那前后晃动着自己身子，仿佛完全没有注意到他的存在。五个人，五个人，这令人不寒而栗的歌子还在被她反反复复地唱，他把手放在她的后背，轻轻地拍着，希望能够让她平静下来。起先她只是径自晃动着，喃喃自语，忽地被惊醒一般，像受惊的鸽子扑腾起来，三步两步就跳到了屋角，蜷进了立柜与墙壁的罅隙。然而这次受惊也让她清醒了些许，他听到她用力地抽噎了两声，将那首歌子吞回了肚里，这才开始说起话来。  
“我不敢回去。直布罗陀这个鬼地方，我只能来你这儿，佩伊洛。”她的声音听起来发闷，约摸是又把脸埋在了斗篷里，“加里⑥要是被外族人玷污了，就再也不会有本族的人要她了。不能让安东尼奥看到我这副模样。”  
“明早我去替您备一套新的衣裳，总披着斗篷不是办法。”波诺伏瓦先生尽可能用轻柔的语调说道，像是在安抚无家可归的孩子，“您也可以在洗漱间好好清理伤口。但在那之前，能否先告诉我，究竟发生了什么？”  
她却又沉默了下来，过了许久，嘶哑的声音才重新传来：“安东尼奥让我去找一个人。一个被关在羁押所的人。”  
“您找到了吗？”法国学者尽量不动声色地问。隐藏在水面之下的事件正在逐渐上浮，只是他没想到会以如此极端的方式，以一个女人的牺牲和眼泪。  
“找到了。可是……”拉罗洛的声音梗在了喉咙里，那首毛骨悚然的歌子似乎又要回到她的嘴边，她用拳头堵上了自己的嘴，狠狠地咬着指关节，直到她把那歌子又给咽了回去，“可是，那五个人也找到了我。”  
显然她绝对不再想要回忆那五个人是怎么找到她的，学者先生也无意于追问更多的细节。强者对弱者的践踏，男人对女人的凌辱，日光下并无新鲜事，相似的悲剧却总在不断地上演。他叹息了一声，心想着他问的问题已经足够多了。关在羁押所里的那个人，估计是安东尼奥从前走私的同伙，拿着长枪的男人，兴许就是配枪的士兵，他隐隐感觉到安东尼奥参与到请愿中与他密谋的走私活动有些关系，他无法释怀的是，那个波希米亚人把拉罗洛当作了一枚棋子来使用。然而谁人不是他的棋盘上的棋子？  
他没有料到的是，吉达那竟然就这样说了下去。“如果不是他，”她的语气逐渐变得激烈了起来，“如果不是他，我会用匕首扎进他们脖子里，割断他们的喉咙，然后再割断我自己的。他救了我，那么高贵的老爷，把自己的斗篷给了我……如果不是他……”  
她最终还是痛痛快快地哭了出来，不再闷着声掉眼泪，她抱着那质地精细的软毛呢斗篷，如同抱着圣子垂怜的玛利亚⑦。波诺伏瓦先生单膝跪在她面前，举着丝绸手帕，耐心地拭去她脸上的污垢，他这才看到了她视若珍宝的黑斗篷另一面，赫然绣着英国皇家海军的纹章。  
丝绸滑过她被泪痕弄污的面颊，她虽哭得像是五岁孩童，却美得无以伦比。某种深沉而又痛苦的情感笼罩着她，给她戴上了圣洁的光环。  
他紧紧咬着下唇，意识到有什么已经被无可挽回地改变了。

 

① 凡尔赛圣路易街区的网球场，是1789年6月20日法国的第三等级代表发表“不制定和通过宪法，就绝不解散议会”宣誓的地方。因国王禁止第三等级代表进入国民议会，他们在会场附近的网球场聚集，进行立宪宣誓，是为法国大革命中的重要事件。  
② 第一帝国，即拿破仑建立的法兰西第一帝国。1815年6月18日，拿破仑的军队在比利时滑铁卢附近的战场与反法同盟的军队会战落败，标志着第一帝国的覆灭。  
③ 博斯威尔伯爵，指的是苏格兰女王玛丽·斯图亚特的第三任丈夫詹姆斯·赫普本（1534-1578），他于1567年至1573年间被关押在瑞典的马尔默城堡，罪名是谋杀了玛丽女王的第二任丈夫。  
④ 圣维克托，法国马赛附近的地区。隐修制，是由天主教早期的出世和禁欲思想而诞生的一种修行制度，修士在隐修院被组成团体，同食共住，统一规戒，集体礼拜。  
⑤ 朱迪斯，又译为友第德，是为天主教和东正教旧约中的《朱迪斯记》的主人公，以美貌和勇气著称。她在家乡博图里亚被亚述大军围攻的时候，潜入了亚述的军营，获得了亚述统帅赫罗弗尼斯的信任和宠爱，后来她趁着赫罗弗尼斯醉酒之际，将其头颅砍下，带回家乡。亚述大军因此而溃败，博图里亚得以免于屠城和劫掠。  
⑥ 加里，是波希米亚人用于称呼本族女人的词。  
⑦ 圣母垂怜，又称哀悼基督，是宗教相关的艺术作品中常见的题材，描绘的是圣母玛利亚在耶稣殉道之后，抱着耶稣的尸首垂泪哭泣的模样。


	23. 第六章 第二节 海上舞会

第六章 一位绅士的苦难，一位绅士的名声，一位绅士的愤怒

二．海上舞会

当一个男人抱起一个女人的时候，他在想些什么？对于这个再简单不过的问题，恐怕抱着阿里阿德涅仓皇逃离克里特岛的忒修斯，抱着伊瑟因毒酒而颤抖不止的特里斯当，还有抱着弗兰切斯卡哀叹命运之无常的保罗，都会给出截然不同的答案。①他们用臂膀紧紧环绕着怀中丰腴的躯体，或是恐惧不安，或是歆享极乐，或是愁结百肠。女性的躯体在这些故事里都带有隐秘的暧昧的象征意味，她们看似柔弱无力的胴体蜷缩在男人的怀抱里，却暗藏着日后爆发悲剧的楔子，她们的身体所诱发出的欲望，足以演变成一出混乱的献祭给爱神与死神的戏剧。  
然而我们可敬的学者先生在抱起那个因为恸哭过后的疲惫而沉沉睡去的波希米亚姑娘的时候，全然没有来得及回想那些曲折旖旎的男女情事。那件绣着英国海军纹章的黑色长斗篷让他感到隐隐不安，他意识安东尼奥他们恐怕一直在暗地里跟官方周旋，之前搜查他和罗维诺的客房的人也是官方遣来的，然而毫无依据的妄加揣测，只会让事实变得愈发复杂。他试着让拉罗洛把她的头颅靠在他的臂弯里，他仍然单膝跪在地面上，另一只手伸到了姑娘的膝盖弯下。真沉啊。他一时之间只有这个念头。  
于是他就这样把吉达那从墙角的立柜边连拖带拽地抱了起来，从地面站起身的时候，腹部尚未完全愈合的伤口受到牵扯，他嘶嘶地倒抽一口冷气，摇晃了两下，总算没有把吉达那给摔回地上去，但这一系列的晃动已经足够把拉罗洛模模糊糊地拖出梦乡，她咕哝了几声，本能地伸出双手勾着法国学者的脖子，脑袋紧紧地贴在他的颊边，好让自己不掉下去。这就让搬动变得愈发困难，波诺伏瓦先生低垂着金色的头颅，喘着粗气，用恳求的语调低声说着：“好姑娘，我总不能让您一直睡在墙角边，您若松开手，我就把您带到床上去。”  
拉罗洛仰起脸来，使劲眨着她鸽子般的黑眼睛，仿佛还看不清眼前的人的面容似的，慢慢地一个狡黠的笑容从她的脸庞漾开。“佩伊洛，”她呢喃着，“你还有伤，你是抱不动我的。”但她只是愈发紧地勾住了他的脖子，恶作剧般地整个人都挂在他的身上，像是打定了主意要让学者先生接受西绪弗斯式的考验。波诺伏瓦先生也只能无奈地一点点地朝床边挪去，每一步都走得趔趔趄趄，很是惊险。他疑心着如果当年阿里阿德涅再重一些，克里特岛的历史是否就要被改写。所幸他虽然没有埃勾斯之子的过人力量②，还是勉强赶在两个人都摔在地面之前挪到了床边，如释重负地将波希米亚姑娘给放到了床垫上。拉罗洛藉着昏黄的光线瞧着他汗涔涔的脸，还是笑了出来。“嗳，你要不是异族人该有多好，说不准我会比现在更中意你一些哩。”说完这话，她的笑容却像倏然振翅的鸽子那般消失无踪了，“可是你们都是异族人，你们跟我们这些跑埃及买卖的太不一样了，你们就像那太阳，触也触不到，摸也摸不着……”  
她还是将话语给咽回了自己的嗓子里，扯着那件黑斗篷，她最后的庇护所，侧过身去蜷缩了起来。鸽子栖息于黑夜，呜咽哀鸣也最终沉寂下来。波诺伏瓦先生知道她再次进入了自己的世界里，松了口气，就在沙发上给自己找了个安顿的地方，弓着双腿，辗转反侧，试着挤在这方狭小的空间里度过漫漫长夜。然而他在黑暗中睁着眼睛，始终无法入睡，默默地想着吉达那关于太阳的那个比喻。  
你们都是异族人。她这样说着。另一颗无法碰触的太阳，究竟指的是谁？他下意识地环抱起了自己的胳膊，海风拂进的阵阵凉意，终究还是让他发起了寒颤。他虽被譬喻为太阳，却连自己都无法温暖，他只好苦笑着蜷得更紧了一些。  
翌日早晨的来临显得如此迟缓，但当它真的到来的时候，波诺伏瓦先生又感觉到它来得过于粗暴，用刺目的光线把他从浑浑噩噩的梦境里强行拽了出来。他醒之后过了许久，才动作迟缓地从沙发上支撑起半截身子，扭动僵硬的脖颈，看到拉罗洛仍然在床上睡着，呼吸深沉匀停。他寻思着到了兑现昨晚承诺的时候，该为吉达那置办一套新的衣裳，好让她能够装作什么也没有发生过的模样，回去找安东尼奥。然而当他放轻脚步，离开房间，顺着楼梯往下走的时候，他隐隐感觉到有什么不对劲的地方。  
太安静了。他听不到旅店里的伙计惯常的大声吆喝，也听不到门前马车得得的蹄音和行李搬动的声响，他甚至能够听得到自己的脚步声在楼梯间咔嗒回响。他行至前台，那个眼神贼溜溜的小厮早已不知去向，其他侍者也不见人影，只有一个年纪约摸十二三岁的小姑娘在守着，满脸惊恐不安，仿佛学者先生是什么骇人的角色，马上就要对她展开咄咄逼问。“这位小姐，”确实满腹疑问的法国学者也只好尽量用和缓的语气问道，“敢问其他人都去了哪里？”  
她细小的手指在脏兮兮的围裙上绞着，甚至不敢抬头多看一眼金发的老爷。“我、我不知道，他们让我在这儿守着，说要有客人出门，就跟他们说别出去。您若没什么急事，就在屋里头等一等，他们兴许过一会儿就回来了。”  
这番漏洞百出的话，让经历过1815年后的巴黎几次动乱的法国学者，从里面嗅到了几许异常的味道。他没有理会这位临时的小门房的阻拦，便推开旅馆大门走了出去，直冲眼帘的便是满地的“雨”，暗红、鲜黄、深褐的传单密密匝匝铺了一地，甚至不需细看，也能知道这些传单与那小个子的布尔少校有关。他踩着传单走到了街道上，四下里环顾，却发现街上的行人稀疏得可怜，不少店铺大门紧闭，那些热衷于向过路的水手和商人兜售春药的小贩都不知所踪。他缓步向前，估摸着直布罗陀的人们会去到哪里——码头，这块拥挤的巨石上唯一开阔的足以聚拢大批人群的场所。昨日的请愿，恐怕成为了今日事件的导火索，昨日他们在码头上见证了十三个乡绅被请入总督的府邸却无功而返，今日他们要绕开商会，用自己的力量来推动请愿的进展。  
某种焦灼的感情从他的心底升腾了起来。他曾为革命的风暴而心醉神迷，想象着自己会在某个时刻与大众共同行进，去奔赴一个宏大的、激进的目标，永不复返。即使他属于那个旧世代的阶级，有着令他自豪却又厌恶的贵族头衔，他也会毫不犹豫地把那个“德”从自己的姓氏中去掉③，把自己熔铸成大众的一份子。此刻他正走在大众曾经行进过的道路上，很快就要投入到他们的呼喊之中，但他只觉胸中惴惴不安，他不确定他们为之呼喊的目标是否如他想象的那般高尚，而他们所反对的对象，偏偏又是那个“布尔少校”，他深感陌生而又熟悉的柯克兰总督。  
从请愿到动乱，这个过程实在太短，短得令人心生蹊跷。他回想起昨日请愿结束之后，费德里戈老爷对安东尼奥暗暗使的那个眼色，还有吉达那在同一个夜晚的侦查与遭难，这些难道不是他们布下的一个局，等着不明真相的人接二连三地跳下去？  
狭窄街巷的尽头，光线突地变得敞亮，鼎沸人声铺天盖地朝着他扑过来，眼前的熙攘情景让可敬的学者先生禁不住怔愣了片刻，停住脚步。  
没有愤怒的呼号，没有剑拔弩张的对垒。他看到的这一切的热闹景象，俨然如同耶罗米尼斯·博斯笔下荒诞不经的极乐花园④——不远处有几个人扭打着滚作一团，周围一大群人在叫好欢呼，到处都有人或蹲或坐在地面，懒洋洋地聊着天，间或有人举起抗议的牌子，上面用英语和西班牙语写着让暴君滚回英国的字样，字迹歪歪扭扭，好像制作牌子的人对那位暴君并无私人恩怨，对这牌子的怨气倒还更大一些。几个小贩在密密麻麻的人群中穿梭着，高声叫卖着清凉的饮料，每次叫卖的价格都不一样。在更靠近总督府的地方，一群红衣的英国士兵团团围起一小拨人，紧张地交涉着什么，想必那就是抗议风暴的中心。  
就短短几分钟的功夫，还在不断地有人往港口涌过来，不少是女人们带着孩子，好奇地挤进抗议的人群中，他们推搡着波诺伏瓦先生朝聚集的中心走去，想要凑得更近，看看那些人都在跟龙虾老爷争论什么。眼看着他们要打起来啦，你说是不是真的能打起来呀？他的耳边充斥着这样兴奋的议论声，若不是他们用的是掺杂着英语的西班牙语，他还真以为自己回到了科尔多瓦的古罗马广场，被好奇的人们推搡着去看杀头。  
与大众共同行进，他想象了无数次的情景，此刻看起来与其说是如同一首史诗，毋宁说是如同一出荒诞剧。他试着回退到广场的边缘，最好能够找个僻静的角落来观测这出荒诞剧的进展，但上帝似乎打定了主意要捉弄我们的学者先生，他方要扭头离开这团混乱不明的风暴，就从斜里伸出一只苍老的手，鹰爪般牢牢攥住了他的胳膊肘。  
“这位老爷！”尖锐的叫声来自于一位过早苍老了的妇人，她裹着摩尔人的印花头巾，鬓角的黑发已是霜迹斑斑，眼神却如越来越高的日头那般焦灼，“您莫不是昨天被请进总督府的那位老爷？”  
她的叫声引来了周围懒散的抗议者纷纷侧目，开始有人朝他们这边聚拢过来，波诺伏瓦先生想要矢口否认，但更多的声音从他身旁冒了出来——“我昨天也在那儿！进去的正好有十三个人！”“这位金发的先生是不会认错的！”“啧啧瞧瞧那身行头！那羊皮靴子！是见过总督老爷的人呐！”更多的手朝他伸了过来，黝黑的皲裂的沾满油渍或尘土的手，试图碰触他那深蓝色天鹅绒的外套，他仓皇后退着，那老妇突然就扑到了他的脚下，像抹大拉的玛丽亚那般，脸颊几乎抵着他的脚面。⑤  
“求求您！”她尖利的嗓音即使在人群的喧嚣中也清晰可闻，带着几许哭腔，“您是见过总督的人，求您在那些官老爷前为我的儿子说几句话，他什么都不知道，他只是个小裁缝，被人怂恿过来抗议，说会给他酬劳，可是我看那些官老爷都有枪啊……”  
这一扑让法国学者猝不及防，连后退都不知该退到哪里去，周围的人群也是一阵哗然。“小裁缝在哪儿？”有人在高声问道。那老妇尖声回答：“就在那儿！”她枯槁的手指向了风暴的中心，眼见着那群英国士兵把包围圈缩得越来越小，有几位士兵已经端起了长枪，而抗议的人们反而越见激动，为首的几个已经争得脸红脖子粗。风暴中心外围的人群在持续骚动着，有的人想要逃离开，而有的人又想挤进去看个热闹，一时间熙熙攘攘，让人看不明白形势。  
波诺伏瓦先生俯下身，想要扶起那位老妇，告诉她自己虽被请进了总督府，却没有跟总督老爷谈过话，更不知道怂恿她的儿子前来抗议的人究竟是谁，但这些看似礼数周全却毫无力量的话语，竟无论如何也说不出口。他真的不知道怂恿小裁缝的人是谁吗？那个名字在他的喉咙里打着转，有着圆润明亮的音节，他曾一遍遍地呼唤过，此时却如鲠在喉。他抓着老妇的胳膊，她只是牢牢伏在地面，用那双摩尔人的黑眼睛瞅着他，好像期望着他有所拯救。  
“告诉我哪个是您的儿子，夫人。”他低声说，“我去把他给带回来。”  
他们开始穿过人群，朝风暴中心走去，这原本不大的码头此刻挤下了熙熙攘攘数千人，让他们的移动变得愈发困难。那妇人两眼放光，一手拽着学者先生的衣袖，另一只手不断地拨开人群，叫嚷着“让开！让开！让总督老爷的贵客通过！”但她的叫嚷显然没有起到驱散人群的作用，反而让更多的好事者围绕在他们身边，结果短短几十步路的距离，他们周围聚集起了一堆人群，跟着他们朝风暴中心涌去，都在等着看这位“贵客”会怎样行动。  
他们浩浩荡荡的行进，甚至引起了红衣的官老爷的注意，外围的几个士兵警惕地把枪口转向他们，人群又是一阵混乱，那妇人却毫无畏惧地迎了上去，高声向他们说明来意。“我只是要把我儿子带回去！”这位焦灼的母亲此刻表现得很是勇敢，仿佛枪口指着她毫无关系，只要不是指着她的儿子，“这位老爷是见过总督的，他是有头有脸的人，可以为我的儿子担保！”  
几个黑洞洞的枪口又指向了波诺伏瓦先生。他不无尴尬地轻咳了一声，不知是应该先表示自己无意于支持抗议者的立场，还是应该先让他们放下枪来好好说话。但他内心很清楚自己已经做出了选择，他站在了那个母亲的一方。他总是站在受苦者的一方，这个原则让他看起来几乎等同于没有原则，他难以为废黜新任殖民地总督的呐喊而激动，却会轻易地被母亲掉落的眼泪所动摇。“在下弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦，”他尽量用稳定而威严的声音说道，“这里是否有位叫莫雷诺的先生？”  
即使隔着英国士兵围起来的人墙，那个叫莫雷诺的年轻人的声音也清晰可闻：“我不回去！昨天那混账龙虾说要关闭港口，驱散没有他颁布的许可证的商船，还要提高关税，这些话我们可都是听到了！我们不会让他得逞！”  
“闭嘴！”一个军官模样的人用生硬的西班牙语呵斥道，“这些谣言毫无根据，你们只是在寻衅滋事！”  
对峙的那几个抗议者已然急红了眼睛，他们七嘴八舌地叫嚷了起来，眼看着就要冲击到士兵组成的人墙，有一个声音在这愤怒的呼号声中显得尤为刺耳：“就让那个见过龙虾头子的家伙说说看，这到底是不是事实！”  
登时人群的目光都聚焦到了这唯一的证人身上，这个在请愿的乡绅老爷中显得格格不入，在抗议的褴褛平民中显得更是刺目的金发老爷。他环顾四周，苍白的脸上显出困惑的神色，如果离他足够近的话，还能看得清他额前浸着涔涔冷汗，眼白发红。“不，这不是事实。”他的声音不大，却具有某种易于辨认的厚重质感，足以穿透混乱的嚣声，“总督先生并未对请愿者宣称要颁布新的政策，也未提及许可证和关税之事。如果你们是为了这些事情而来到这里，恐怕你们是被利用了。”  
“骗子！这是个彻头彻尾的骗子！”忽地一个抗议者猛然暴起，他推开两个疏于防备的士兵，冲到波诺伏瓦先生跟前，揪住他的衣领，轰地将他推到地面，老妇人厉声尖叫了起来，人群哗然散开，抗议者们也更加猛烈地冲击起了士兵组成的人墙，不断有裂口出现，地狱般的混乱开始从风暴中心蔓延开来。  
砰！军官模样的人朝天鸣了一枪，撕裂般的尖叫声此起彼伏，官老爷开枪了！开枪了！熙熙攘攘前来看热闹的人乱成了一锅粥，那些举着粗劣牌子的人，叫卖饮料的小贩，都被淹没在四散逃跑的滚滚人潮中。然而还有人在跟士兵扭打成一团，被推倒的学者老爷剧烈地咳着，拼命挣扎着要爬起，又数次被慌乱的人群撞倒，在他以为自己就要毙命于踩踏的时候，有人将他一把拽起，踉踉跄跄地朝广场边缘跑去。  
求生的本能让他紧紧攥着那个陌生人，即使肺部刺痛得像要炸裂一般，他还是拼尽力气跟上那人的脚步，身后又传来了几声震耳欲聋的枪响，他们没有回头，直至冲进小巷，绕过巷角，再也看不到码头上的情形。那人将他推进一个黑暗的甬道里，恶狠狠瞪了他一眼，便转身消失在仓皇奔命的人群中。  
那是个戴着黑色的鸭舌帽，蓄着一把突兀的厚厚络腮胡的家伙，看不出他的年纪，但那双野兽般的亮褐色眼睛足以出卖他的身份。  
“罗维……”波诺伏瓦先生低声喃喃道，又把声音给噎了进去。强盗加西亚在蒙蒂利亚山区的雨夜欠了他一条命，而他至今已经欠了强盗加西亚几条命？他背靠着墙面，跌坐在这污水浸泡的甬道里。

 

风暴远未结束，混乱还在持续发酵。鸣枪警告打伤了两个抗议者，然而因踩踏而死亡的人，竟达九个之多。长枪只是暂时驱散了那些前来看热闹的人群，却让更多的抗议者聚集了起来，下午的时候，几百名抗议者又开始跟官方对峙了起来，那个叫莫雷诺的年轻人是否也在其中，还是已经死于踩踏之中，不得而知——他的母亲的眼泪，终究还是未能改变什么。  
入夜之后，整个直布罗陀进入了宵禁状态。街道上回响着军靴的咔嗒声响，屋里不得点灯，若是亮着灯，会被士兵从街上高声叱呵警告，要求即刻熄灭。四下里一片死寂，只有那规律的军靴敲击地面的声音，如在耳边轰鸣。  
波诺伏瓦先生独自坐在黑暗中。他从混乱的码头回到旅馆的时候，吉达那已经离开了房间，带着她那视若珍宝的黑色斗篷，没有留下只言片语。他先前写给亚瑟·柯克兰的未完的信件，仍然摊在桌面上，他不知道吉达那是否看过了那封信，或者每日都来搜查他房间的不速之客是否看过，他已疲惫得不想再去揣测。  
但即使身体和精神再疲惫，无数问题仍然盘亘在他的脑海中，挥之不去。引发这场动乱的罪魁祸首，难不成是费德里戈老爷和那些领头请愿的乡绅们？安东尼奥在其中究竟扮演了什么样的角色？他们在离开总督府后交换的那个眼神，难道就是发起动乱的信号？卷入这场动乱究竟对那个波希米亚人有什么好处？罗维诺今日竟然也在广场上，难不成是安东尼奥授意他去人群中搅乱局势？生性谨慎的强盗加西亚，即使把自己伪装成络腮胡，又怎会愿意在这种人潮汹涌的场合抛头露面？  
这些问题沉甸甸地压着他，在这庞然的陷阱之前，他如同牵线木偶那般无力。他开始意识到安东尼奥昨日为何让他马上离开直布罗陀，他若卷入这场风暴，只会无法脱身，并且越陷越深。这恐怕就是他们所规划的“大事”，在这宏大的图景里，没有属于弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦的位置。安东尼奥给他安排的那艘客船，是波希米亚人给予他的最后的善意，只是这善意过于决绝也过于沉重。宵禁的黑暗变得越发浓厚了起来，军靴的声音开始渐行渐远。他闭上了深蓝色的眼睛。  
清晨太阳的重新升起，足以驱散宵禁的黑暗，却无法平息码头的混乱。商船无法开出，港口的一切贸易活动都停止了，抗议者顽固地呆在原地，直布罗陀这弹丸之地本就不多的英国驻军，此刻全部都堆在了码头，筑成一道壁垒，看起来仍显单薄，仿佛只要有几个不畏枪口的亡命之徒，就能冲破这道防线，长驱直入总督的森严府邸。  
下午五时左右，当抗议者又开始朝着他们口中的“暴君”喊话的时候，那艘挂着白船旗的钢铁军舰缓缓驶入了港口。沉默而迅速地，这个工业革命的庞然产物从海面逼近了人群，然而不过是几天之前，人群用来迎接它的还是口哨声、欢呼声和挥舞的各色手绢。它最终在离岸几百米的地方停了下来，船舷的炮口缓缓升起，瞄准了抗议的人群。  
不是空空如也的礼炮。货真价实的炮弹被推进炮膛，对准那些曾经为着礼炮的打响而欢呼雀跃的人们，他们也许不惧怕长枪黑洞洞的枪口，却被这八门大炮的炮口给吓得魂飞魄散。在那个夕阳如血的下午，码头再一次经历了地狱般的混乱，抗议者东冲西撞，在沉默的大炮下哭喊嚎啕。人群被驱散了，直布罗陀再次进入了宵禁。第三日，仍有人试图在港口聚集起来，但那艘巨舰始终停靠在码头，炮口森森地指着上面的人群，散发无声的威慑。  
第三日的傍晚，旅馆的小厮给波诺伏瓦先生送来了一封信件，用紫色的蜡封着，蜡封之下还缀着一绺鲜红色的流苏，很是考究。这三日以来，他一直在等待着一个结束，却没有想到它会以这样一封雅致的信件的形式到来。那小厮对他的态度比平时更为恭敬，连连鞠躬，仿佛现在才发现这位小费给得慷慨的老爷是个了不起的大人物。然而学者先生没有注意到门房态度的变化，只是用微微颤抖的手撕开了信封，展开信纸。  
——一封请柬。信上用西班牙语和英语两种语言，恭敬地邀请波诺伏瓦先生于明晚七时，前往费德里戈·普里埃托先生举办的海上晚宴与舞会。这将是直布罗陀正式成为殖民地以来最为盛大的宴会，请柬里如是说道，语气很是官方，仿佛若有所指，但又难以寻觅其中透露出的蛛丝马迹。  
战争无法解决的问题，跳舞可以解决。老梅特涅⑥曾经如是相信，他在那些冗长的仿佛永无止境的舞会上，在错综复杂的社交礼仪和没完没了的华尔兹中，将整个欧洲的秩序给重新安排了一遍，一切都整整齐齐如他所愿。想必直布罗陀的乡绅从老梅特涅那里得到了灵感，也想把暴力无法解决的问题放到舞会上来谈判。只是这出海上的舞会注定会在波浪上飘摇不定，他们提出的要求是否能够最终兑现，也完全是未知数。英国皇家海军的钢铁巨舰仍然停泊在港口，象征着他们所反对的当政者的绝对权威。读着这封措辞微妙的请柬，学者先生不住地摇着头，为乡绅们想当然的计划而感到可笑，但他如同几日之前那般，选择了接受这个邀请。  
他无论如何也想再见到亚瑟·柯克兰一面。  
离舞会开始还有两个多小时，他就在屋里不停地来回踱步。他很清楚自己从头至尾只是个局外人，却莫名其妙地比众多在请愿书上签了字的乡绅老爷更深地卷进了这场风暴。在他们躲在自己的宅子里袖手旁观动乱的时候，他还在试图从枪口前拉回一个小裁缝。他痛恨自己的无知与无能，却止不住要牵涉得更深。他从行李箱里寻着了一条天蓝色的丝绸发带，缓步走到镜前，望着镜中人苍白憔悴的脸庞，叹息了一声，抬手将自己的金发束了起来。  
按照请柬里的指示，他来到了直布罗陀商会的门前，那里有马车将他送往舞会的地点。一艘庞大的商船已经泊在了港口，不远处就是那个钢铁的怪物，这其间的微妙张力，就算是不明真相的局外人，也能再真切不过地感受得到。船下已聚起了几拨打扮得花枝招展的乡绅太太，她们都身着英式的厚重宽摆裙，层层叠叠的袖子在她们裸露的白皙肩膀下堆积着，高高盘起的发髻上插着鲜艳的羽毛。和她们丈夫相似的是，她们身上的时尚符号紧紧跟随着宗主国，完全摒弃了西班牙本土正流行的黑色头纱和扇形装饰。这些夫人们热络地打着东方风格的扇子，高声谈笑，神色欢愉，仿佛这个港口前几天从未发生过暴动，一切都会在即将开始的舞会中烟消云散。  
波诺伏瓦先生朝她们走去，微微颔首，向她们致敬。几位夫人用扇子遮着娇艳红唇，轻笑着窃窃私语，不知是在谈论他的不合时宜的衣着，还是在谈论他的不合时宜的出席，或许两者皆有——他那件宝蓝色绣金线的宴会礼服，早已濡湿了他的鲜血，被罗维诺点把火给烧掉了。他此刻穿着的是那件曾经用来哀悼即将走上绞刑台的强盗加西亚的黑衣，这一袭沉沉黑衣在盛装舞会的场合显得如此突兀，仿佛他的哀悼从未结束。  
他的哀悼确实从未结束过。先是为着强盗加西亚，再是为着死在踩踏事故中的九个亡者，也是为着他自己。他虽系着那同一根天蓝色丝绸发带，却再也不复十五年前的青春年少，盛气凌人。  
他在众多夫人们炽烈却又值得玩味的目光中登上了商船，却感觉到还有一束目光自船上投来，他抬起头，正对上了那双祖母绿色的眼睛。安东尼奥，或者应该称他为费尔南德斯·加里埃多老爷，正站在船舷边远远地望着他。很难描述费尔南德斯老爷那时那刻的表情，他那张不被岁月所侵蚀的面庞上隐隐流露出挣扎的神色，他似乎想要对着他微笑，却被某种沉甸甸的东西压得苦痛，那微笑便逐渐演化成了某种痛惜和愤怒的神色，然而这种变化只在他的脸上一掠而过，他最后只是朝他点了点头，就转身离开了。费尔南德斯老爷身边没有那位艳光四射的夫人的陪伴，不知道总是挽着他胳膊，趾高气昂地打着黑丝金边扇子的吉达那究竟去了哪里。只要想到拉罗洛和她的黑色长斗篷，波诺伏瓦先生的心底便会骤然沉下去。  
商船外表看似朴素，内部装潢却华丽如同佛罗伦萨的碧提宫⑦。费德里戈老爷不动声色地将他多年的艺术品和古董收藏摆设在会客厅之内，佐以简洁优雅的白金色调，叫人不禁想要称赞这个富商的品味。晚宴开始前，数十位宾客们聚在这个穹顶略显低矮的会客厅里，便可以欣赏主人那些以风景画为主的藏品，这其中甚至还有那么一两幅威廉·透纳⑧的画作，描绘的都是壮阔的日落海景，与此时此景相得益彰。然而无论主人如何卖力地讨好客人，阴沉沉的雾霾仍在无形中笼罩着几十位乡绅老爷太太。  
那最重要的人物，直布罗陀的总督老爷，并没有出现在会客厅里。他是否接受了主人的邀请，今晚又是否会现身于宴会之上？对此宴会的主人没有进行任何解释，他只是泰然自若地在男女宾客之间周旋着，不时高声大笑，仍是一副胸有成竹的模样。他的两个女儿一个刚步入成年，另一个只有十五岁左右的模样，全都身着繁冗厚重的盛装，拖曳着长长的绸缎裙裾，犹如插满了华丽羽毛的雏鸟，倒是显出了几分紧张，过于殷勤地朝着客人微笑，仿佛这场舞会对她们将来的命运有着决定性的意义。然而费尔南德斯老爷在会客厅里始终不见人影，他和他的夫人一样，悄然消失在了这艘大船上，让人怀疑费德里戈老爷是否真的邀请了这对伪装的夫妇。  
商船已在不知不觉中驶出了港口，朝着黑暗的海面不紧不慢地行去，载着一船心思各异的人们。晚宴的气氛仍然沉闷，主人身旁的主宾之座，竟然始终空着，仿佛在暗示着什么。用餐期间无人交换过多的言谈，费德里戈老爷的长女慌张得把酒杯泼倒在了桌上，暗红的酒渍在雪白的桌布上蔓延，刺目如同血迹。当乐队奏响了轻快的圆舞曲，漫长舞会的序幕拉启的时候，这种沉闷的氛围仍然无法被驱散，女主人接受了一位男宾的邀请，率先进入了舞池，在正中央缓缓地旋转着，地板随着海平面的起伏而微微晃动，他们的舞步却稳健如常，如履平地。那两个雏鸟般的女孩仍在左顾右盼，明眸生辉，似乎在期待着谁能够来邀请她们。  
忽地舞曲戛然而止，宾客们发出了一声低低的惊呼，费德里戈老爷的长女却展露出了灿烂的笑容，她用指尖抚了抚额角边精致的黑色卷发，便朝着进入舞会大厅的那位尊贵的客人迎了上去。但她很快就被客人身后跟着的十几个全副武装的士兵给震住了，那些配着短统枪的红衣士兵默不作声，训练有素地将整个舞场围了起来，之后便牢牢站定，像在墙角边树立了十几尊会呼吸的雕像。那位众人期盼了许久的尊贵宾客，露出一个短暂的笑容，上前牵起主人家长女的玉手，在手背简略地印下一吻。  
“抱歉让您久等了，费德里戈小姐。”直布罗陀的总督老爷如是笑着说，声音清澈透亮，不似已入而立之年，但语气中并无几分笑意。主人家的小姐慌忙回以屈膝礼，在场的所有宾客都纷纷向他行礼，无论是出于畏惧还是敬意。原先坐在扶手椅上的波诺伏瓦先生也站起身来，想要垂首致敬，却只是这样怔怔地看着他许久。水晶吊灯的细腻光线下，他看起来又像是那个亚瑟·柯克兰了，青绿色眼眸柔和一如往昔，那是约克郡的山林初春的颜色。  
他抬起戴着黑色皮革手套的右手，食指只比划了个细微的手势，临近的一个士兵便小步跑到乐队边，低声报出了曲名。乐队指挥一激灵，啪地一敲指挥台，小提琴手奏出了一段婉转悠扬的旋律，竖琴的拨弹随之而进。  
——亨利·珀赛尔的《美人，汝爱之景》⑨。费德里戈小姐紧张得浑身僵硬，由总督老爷牵着手，小步滑进了舞池，而十几位宾客也在舞池里排开了两队的阵形，准备开始跳方阵舞。我们可敬的学者先生则像是被锁在了舞池边上，想要移动双腿，却动弹不得。  
那是他少年时常在英国跳的一首曲子。他曾在塞维利亚市政厅的舞会上，对不无好奇的乡绅太太们这样说着。他没有说出的话是，那也是他教那个绿眼睛的少年跳的第一首曲子。  
啊美人，汝乃爱之景。

 

① 阿里阿德涅，古希腊神话中的克里特岛国王的女儿；忒修斯，传说中的勇者与雅典国王。忒修斯在年少时作为贡品被送到克里特岛，要献祭给牛头人身的怪物米诺陶诺斯，阿里阿德涅在他进入米诺陶诺斯的迷宫之前赠予他线团，助他走出迷宫。后两人为了逃避海神的诅咒，逃离了克里特岛。伊瑟，欧洲中世纪民间传说中的爱尔兰公主；特里斯当，英格兰康沃尔王国的骑士。特里斯当为康沃尔的马克王寻找美丽的金发公主，后来寻到了伊瑟，将其带回国的船上，两人因为误饮了催情的毒酒而爱上对方。弗兰切斯卡（1255-1285），意大利拉文纳的领主吉多·堂·坡伦塔之女；保罗（1246-1285），意大利里米尼的领主乔瓦尼·马拉特斯塔之弟。弗兰切斯卡被其父许配给里米尼的领主，但她心属领主的兄弟保罗，两人情投意合，暗中幽会多年，后被乔万尼发现并杀死。他们的爱情故事被但丁写入《神曲》。  
② 埃勾斯之子，指的是古希腊神话中的勇士忒修斯。其父是雅典国王埃勾斯。  
③ 在名字与姓氏之间有个de（音译为“德”），是法国贵族阶级的象征。在中世纪的骑士时代，贵族的姓氏往往是领地之名，在名字和姓氏之间加上de，意味着这是某个领地的老爷。后来这种传统被逐渐淡化，法国大革命之后，一些贵族为了避嫌或表示心向共和，主动将自己名字中的de去掉。  
④ 耶罗米尼斯·博斯（1450-1516），文艺复兴时期的尼德兰画家，以描绘光怪陆离、荒诞可怖的地狱景象而闻名。他在画作中大量运用复杂抽象的宗教符号，是为二十世纪的超现实主义画派的启迪者。“极乐花园”指的是博斯的代表作“Tuin der lusten”，又译为“人间乐园”。  
⑤ 抹大拉的玛丽亚，《圣经》中记载的耶稣的忠实追随者。《路加福音》第七章有载，她用忏悔的眼泪清洗耶稣的双脚，并用自己的长发擦干。  
⑥ 克莱门斯·文策尔·冯·梅特涅（1773-1859），奥地利外交官，1821-1848年间担任奥地利帝国的首相。他是神圣同盟和四国同盟的核心人物，召开了维也纳会议，确立了欧洲的以正统主义为核心的均势体系。  
⑦ 碧提宫，位于意大利佛罗伦萨阿尔诺河畔的宫殿，是为美第奇家族的府邸。  
⑧ 威廉·透纳（1775-1851），英国画家，十九世纪上半叶英国学院派绘画的代表人物，擅长用水彩描绘水和空气的微妙色彩变化，以景色壮阔的风景画而闻名于世。  
⑨ 亨利·珀赛尔（1659-1695），英国作曲家，英国巴洛克时期音乐的集大成者，其代表作有声乐作品《圣塞西莉亚节日颂歌》，歌剧《狄朵与埃涅阿斯》等。《美人，汝爱之景》即出自于《圣塞西莉亚节日颂歌》。


	24. 第六章 第三节 消失的手枪

第六章 一位绅士的苦难，一位绅士的名声，一位绅士的愤怒

三.消失的手枪

乐声婉转流淌，舞池里盛装的人儿们朝各自舞伴行过礼后，开始徐徐舞动。男士绕着女士转起了圈，右手别在身后，一步一顿，随后牵起舞伴的手向前翩翩而行，再与女士肩并着肩旋转两周。他们在旋转中侧头凝视着彼此，这近距离的凝视让几个初涉社交场合的年轻人的嘴角漏出了几分笑意，费德里戈小姐的黑眸愈发明亮，双颊绯红，而她的舞伴，身着鲜红军礼服的直布罗陀总督则神色自若地朝她点了点头，转过身去交换了舞伴。最终舞阵以四人为一组，手牵着手转了一圈，主人家的小姐就又回到了总督老爷身边，她低声对他说了一句什么，他便笑了起来，翠绿色的眼眸微微眯起。  
他的舞步不失章法，每一次停顿却过于短促，仿佛急于将什么向前推进，即使牵着女士的玉手翩然前行，腰板也挺得笔直，有如一场行军。我们可敬的学者先生在舞池边注视着这一场方阵舞，胸中如五味陈杂，他仍记得那个十四岁的少年怎样笨拙地踩着节拍，将珀赛尔的舞曲跳成一首进行曲。赫拉克利特①说世间万物皆在流变之中，但有些事情仍然得以顽固地留存了下来，提醒着他即使是在永恒流淌之河中，仍有那么一两颗鹅卵石拒绝被时间的激流冲走。  
他深吸了一口气，扬起金色的头颅，走向仍然没有受到邀请的费德里戈老爷的次女，那十五岁女孩正瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛，好奇地望着自己与总督起舞的长姐，裹在紧身胸衣里的稚嫩胸脯在不安分地起伏着。看到波诺伏瓦先生朝她伸出了手，她的黑眼睛瞪得更大了。“啊，我不确定母亲是否允许我这么早就开始跳舞……”她匆匆地说着，瞥了她那正在与其他乡绅调笑的母亲一眼，咬了咬下唇，“让我们去吧，亲爱的先生！”她果断地把戴着白色丝绸长手套的小手交到法国学者的手心里。  
他们在舞曲达到高潮的时候加入了方阵，他耐心地引导着那个因紧张而舞步僵硬的女孩旋转，她咯咯地轻声笑着，攥着他的手，又倏然放开，滑步到了交换的舞伴身边。这也许是她初次进入交际场合，某种对未知的浪漫邂逅的期待笼罩着她，让她变得过于殷切，却也不失其生涩动人之处。方阵的队形悄然发生了变化，男士们牵起了自己舞伴的双手，越来越快地旋转了起来，长长的裙裾在空中舞动，小提琴的鸣唱也越来越高，歌颂着以音乐礼赞天父的圣塞西莉亚②的美德。波诺伏瓦先生和他的舞伴旋转着，渐渐转到了主人家的小姐和总督老爷的身边，舞曲在达到一个高音后又变得舒缓，他们的旋转也随之放慢了速度，逐渐停了下来。十五岁的女孩意犹未尽，兴奋地朝着她的姐妹招手：“来，玛格丽塔，让我们拉着手围成一圈。”  
唤作“玛格丽塔”的长女瞪了小姑娘一眼，无奈地摇了摇头，把左手交给了她，右手仍然紧紧攥着总督老爷的左手。于是微妙的尴尬时刻来临了，波诺伏瓦先生的手停留在空中，不知是否应该主动去牵起总督的右手。他曾牵着那手在约克郡森严昏暗的古堡里旋转着，他们都以为那旋转会永不结束。  
然而犹疑不过是一瞬间的事，总督用那戴着黑皮革手套的手一把攥住了他，他们四人在舞曲结束的音符中缓缓地转了两圈，小姑娘高兴得笑出了声来，她像孩童那般左右晃着姐姐的手，也晃着波诺伏瓦先生的手，好像这是个极为有趣的游戏。其他三人注视着她，脸上的表情也和缓了些许，费德里戈小姐侧过头去对着她的舞伴低声解释道，这是她姐妹头一回参加如此盛大的舞会，难免会有失礼之处，总督老爷只是微笑不语。他的手仍然拉着学者先生的手，黑色皮革的触感光滑而柔软，却显出突兀的冰冷来。  
一曲终了，舞池内外的宾客们纷纷鼓起了掌。他们紧紧拉着的手放开了，波诺伏瓦先生清了清嗓子，想要说一些赞美的言辞，以称颂主人家的两位小姐轻盈的舞姿以及总督阁下的威仪，然则再一次地，他那些惯用的丰美辞藻都卡在了喉咙里。他似乎又回到了总督府前厅的大理石台阶下，成为了那个更像是局外人的请愿者，在形象庄严的当权者脚下哑口无言。他只能看着昔日旧友朝他微微颔首，然后就牵着费德里戈小姐的手离开了舞池，把这个姑娘交还给她的母亲。即使在与女主人寒暄的时候，总督老爷仍然维持着军人的仪态，其站姿是如此笔挺，以至于跟周遭调笑浅酌的宾客们格格不入。  
另一个费德里戈小姐偷偷地又攥住了学者先生的手。“您跟总督阁下从前就认识，是么？”她的声音里透着某种纯真而无害的好奇，这种好奇总能迅速地碰触到某些不愿被触及的问题，嗤拉划出一道微不可见的裂痕，于是我们的学者先生也只好苦笑着点了点头。“我们曾是旧识，”他简短地回答道，“但已有十五年没见面了。”  
乐队奏起了一支节奏更为欢快的舞曲，他顺势牵起了自己舞伴的手，又开始了新一轮的旋转。年轻的姑娘快乐地叫了一声，踮起小脚绕着他的脚尖滴溜溜地打起了转，更多的人涌进了舞池，始终笼罩着宾客们的沉沉阴霾似乎也散去了些许，他们仰着脸在叮铃作响的枝形水晶吊灯下舞动，仿佛那些全副武装守在舞池周围的士兵都已不复存在。这艘飘摇于黑暗海面的客船终于沾染上了几分狂欢的色彩，载着沉浸于声色的人们，驶向未知的目的地。  
这场狂欢的核心，也是港口掀起的风暴的中心，背负着手弑长官和贩卖奴隶的污名的“布尔少校”，却再也没有加入狂欢之中。他端坐于一张黑色天鹅绒面的高背扶手椅上，不动声色地注视着舞池里相拥着耳鬓厮磨的男女，间或与那些上前问候他的乡绅老爷说上几句客套话，举起手里的高脚杯啜饮两口——他对这场宴会是否满意？他与直布罗陀的乡绅们是否通过私下谈判达成了某种和解？他带来的十几个全副武装的士兵究竟意味着什么？从他的神情看不出任何端倪，他只是那般微笑着注视众人，如同注视着古罗马元老院的激烈辩论的格拉古③。每一曲舞蹈结束之时，他都会礼节式地鼓掌，也不知是在称赞宾客们的舞姿，还是在称赞他们在暴风雨尚未结束之时仍然能够起舞的勇气。  
舞曲起起落落，飞舞的裙角之下却有暗流涌动。男主人数次将几位乡绅老爷召集到大厅旁的会客室，出来之后有的笑逐颜开，有的愁眉不展。再一次地，波诺伏瓦先生被排除在了他们之外，这个临时加入的法国考古学家被当作装点门面的道具，他的立场对于他们来说无关紧要。“听闻阁下您出现在了暴动的码头。”他们会这般笑着对他说，悠悠摇晃着手中的酒杯，至于他为什么会出现在那里，究竟支持的是哪一方，并非他们所关心的话题。他手中全无谈判的筹码，不过是个钱包空空的古典学者，唯一有所价值的就是他的贵族头衔，总督老爷把他召进府邸，兴许是看在这个头衔的面子上，而拒绝接见他，恐怕是因为没有什么值得接见的价值。  
这种误解对于学者先生来说倒未尝不是幸运之事，他得以摆脱殖民地的商贾之间的利益纠葛——即使在英国士兵重重包围的威压之下，他们仍然不忘进行利益的交换与倾轧，他们在会客室里絮絮地讨论着，争执着，不时有几位乡绅老爷大着胆子上前，与总督老爷攀谈上几句，再悻悻地退下，也不知那个“布尔少校”究竟对他们说了些什么，让他们面露尴尬之色。波诺伏瓦先生在舞池边观察着这群乡绅的一举一动，仿佛在观望莫里哀笔下的汝尔丹④的演出，那渴求着成为“贵人”的布料商人，言谈举止都在极力模仿贵族阶层，却不断暴露出布尔乔亚本色。他笑着，却不是在笑他们在贵族老爷的高椅边点头哈腰的模样，而是笑自己只能在舞池边一杯接着一杯灌着葡萄酒，他作为局外人，没有什么利益可以进行交换，他只有看似毫无用处的人权理念，正是这种理念让他站在了端起长枪的士兵面前，但他谁都无法拯救。  
又一杯佳酿下肚后，他眼看着费德里戈老爷又走到了总督身边，俯下身低声说着些什么。兴许是酒精开始发挥了作用，他略显唐突地走上前去，朝着宴会的男主人和主宾举起了手中的高脚杯。“请容在下向您举办的宴会致敬，费德里戈·普里埃托先生，”他用英语说道，奇怪的是，这一门本可算是他母语的语言此刻却显得如此生硬，他不得不停顿片刻，急促地吸了一口气，然后继续说道，“您的宴会为达成不同阶级的和解提供了一个绝妙的契机，港口的动乱局势也因此有了缓解的可能性，前提是这场动乱并非人为的煽动，而是民众自发而起。在下也要向总督阁下接受邀请之举致敬，您通过和平的方式寻求和解的意图令人赞赏，即使这个目的是在军舰用炮口对准平民的前提之下达到的，而上一回下令用大炮指向平民的，还是拿破仑·波拿巴。”  
话音方才落下，他就开始诅咒起了自己言辞的笨拙，然而这究竟应该定义为笨拙，还是尖刻，他并无任何把握。十五年前的他在那个亚瑟·柯克兰面前时常言辞尖锐，针锋相对，只是眼前的总督阁下，显然不是那个他所熟悉的亚瑟，而他也早已不复年少气盛。  
站在高椅旁的男主人显然被这一番半是奉承半是讽刺的敬酒辞弄得头晕脑胀，眯起眼睛盯着他，好像刚刚才看清这个穷酸学者的模样似的，然后讪讪着也举起酒杯，试图在场面上应付一下。总督阁下却放声大笑了起来，他的笑声仍然清亮，却带着某种嘶嘶作响的尾音，犹如在吞吐着信子。  
“Concordia Ordinum⑤，男爵老爷，您对这个概念想必不会陌生。”他边笑着，边泰然自若地用波诺伏瓦先生的贵族头衔称呼道，“西塞罗试图在他的任期内达成阶级和谐，最终完成这个目标的并非西塞罗的演讲手稿，而是朱利乌斯·凯撒的军队。您将今日之宴会理解为不同阶级之间的和解，恐怕是在重蹈西塞罗的覆辙，阶级和谐不是通过呼喊口号得来的，而是通过利益的重构和不同利益团体的妥协获取的。修辞术本身不能解决任何问题，言辞若不能与行动结合，就会堕入虚无主义。然而我接受您的致敬，因为您仍然如同从前那般，只看得到站在炮口前面的人，却看不到大炮后面的权力政治。您的敬酒辞是今晚宴会上最为新奇有趣的，确实值得些许掌声。”  
这样说着，他还真的抬起了双手，象征性地拍了几下，皮革手套让掌声显得十分沉闷。得到了掌声褒奖的男爵老爷全然没有露出喜悦之色，他只是自上而下地注视着昔日旧友，微微颔首，将杯中红酒一饮而尽。注视着这一幕的费德里戈老爷哈哈笑了几声，尴尬地试图找些夸赞的话来打圆场，波诺伏瓦先生也就顺势跟他再寒暄了几句，总督老爷则往椅背上一靠，似笑非笑地看着宴会的男主人与考古学家，这两个被他在请愿中都拒之门外的人。  
显然在那个“布尔少校”的注视下说些场面话并非什么愉快的经历，他们匆匆结束了谈话，波诺伏瓦先生最后朝总督老爷鞠了一躬，就退出了舞场，径自走到甲板上。夜已深了，潮湿阴冷的海风争先恐后地撕扯着他的金发，他沿着船舷慢慢地踱步，看着客船在如同黑丝绒般的海面上缓缓飘荡，已经看不到直布罗陀港口的灯光，不知商船已经在直布罗陀海峡里游曳到了何处，但当他更加靠近船舷的时候，他不由得瞪大了蓝色的眼睛。在客船的左后方，那艘庞然钢铁巨舰始终在紧紧地跟随着，黑夜中的舰身点缀着飘摇不定的萤黄色灯火，倒更像是一艘巨大的幽灵船。那恐怕就是总督口中的朱利乌斯·凯撒的军队，其铮铮铁蹄踏过了理想主义政治的呼号。  
——“但是对凯撒，只有跪下，跪伏并惊叹⑥。”他用英语喃喃道，嘴角不由扯出一丝苦笑。他朝着军舰的方向走去，想要看看它到底离这艘客船有多近，朦胧的月色给人以某种错觉，仿佛那个钢铁怪物已是触手可及。然后他就看到了他，以一种熟悉的闲散姿势，前倾着靠在船舷上，默默地抽着一根香烟，袅袅烟雾迅速被夜风撕裂，还未来得及抚弄他黑色的鬈发与蜜色的肌肤，就已无声消散。  
“能借个火么，堂·费尔南德斯什么的老爷？”他走了过去，低声问候那个波希米亚人。对方抬起了祖母绿色的眼睛，瞥了他一眼，便将嘴里的香烟取了下来，指尖轻捻着调转个方向，直接塞进了他的唇间。即使他早已习惯了安东尼奥的不按常理出牌，也被这般赤裸裸的调情给震了震，一时竟忘了咬住那根香烟，让它掉落在甲板上。  
“嗳，这是最后一根了。”费尔南德斯老爷瞅了瞅还冒着红光的烟头，鼓起脸颊说道，“我抽光了所有的烟，这个晚上真叫人闷得慌。”  
“您本可以去跳舞。”学者先生掏出了怀里的银烟盒，抽出一根递给他，他也毫不客气地捻了过去，哼哼着让波诺伏瓦先生给他点上火，“这是一个应当纵情起舞的夜晚。”  
咔嗒两下金属的叩击声之后，浓郁的烟雾从他唇齿间溢了出来，他贪婪地让烟雾停留了片刻，才开始缓缓吁出。“哈，在那些龙虾的监视下跳舞？还不如在甲板上呆着看海哩。”他撅起嘴唇吹了个圆滚滚的烟圈，盯着它倏忽散去，“他们每隔半小时还要在甲板上巡视一番，大概五分钟后你就能看到他们排着队经过，活像锡做的人儿。”  
法国学者侧靠在船舷上不言语，他知道在那些全副武装的英国士兵监视下起舞是什么感觉，高压下沉溺于无休无止的旋转，如同末世的狂欢。他踟蹰着正想问起拉罗洛究竟在哪里，安东尼奥已经抛出了那个问题：“你本该在几天前去找那个叫牛肉汁的伙计，然后离开直布罗陀。”  
“是的。”他直截了当地承认道，“我并未赴约，只怕是让那位先生白等了一场。”他始终没有说出的话是，一旦那时候选择了离开，他就再也回不来了，马车里的那次匆匆道别也就意味着永别。他仍未准备好承担起这个单词具备的重量，它已令他不堪所荷。  
波希米亚人默不做声，吞吐着浓厚馥郁的烟雾，望向昏暗苍茫的海面。“你啥也不知道，弗朗西斯。”他许久之后才开口道，“你不该去总督府，也不应当出现在动乱的码头上，现在你更不应该站在这儿。”  
“但我已经在这里，并且试图想要知道点什么。”学者先生回应道，他厌倦了用温暖且模糊的言辞来掩盖自己的不解，也无意于在此刻与那个波希米亚人玩什么相互揣度心思的游戏，“在港口抗议的人群里有一个叫莫雷诺的年轻裁缝，他是收取了一笔酬劳才加入抗议，想必您对这笔酬劳的数额要比我更为清楚。”  
安东尼奥歪过脑袋来看着他，绿色的眼睛眨了两眨。“二十个索弗林，一个不能多，一个也不能少。”他神色坦然地答道。  
“真是笔好买卖。”波诺伏瓦先生深吸了口烟，然后把烟雾都咽了下去，再慢慢地挤出一个苍白的笑容来，“让我们来算一算，一个抗议者值上二十个金币，一百个抗议者便是两千个金币，这些金币换来了三日的暴乱，还有今晚这场让您宁可在甲板上抽烟的舞会，再搭上九条因踩踏事故而丢掉的性命。出了这两千个金币的乡绅老爷们，不知对这个结果是否还算满意？”  
“他们是否满意我可不清楚呐，他们紧紧捏着港口动乱这张牌，想当个出老千的赌徒，又没有这个胆。”波希米亚人也笑了起来，露出雪白皓齿，他的笑容必定是被上帝所眷顾的，即使满怀讽刺与苦涩，也直叫人挪不开眼睛，“他们想要从龙虾头子手里多捞一点好处，港口闹得越大，他们捞得的好处就越多，估计他们现在正忙着跟龙虾讨价还价呐，但是我们罗曼人跟他们不一样。我们没有什么还价的余地，那个龙虾头子不然滚出这个殖民地，不然死。”  
“Morir”这个词是禁词⑦。安东尼奥曾经这般一本正经地对他说道，然后俯下身来吻住了他。现在波希米亚人看似不经意地打破了这条规定，自然而然地说出了“死”这个字眼，笑着。学者先生紧紧地咬住烟嘴，他长久地凝视着自己的爱人不言语，他身后传来了沉重且整齐的军靴声，一队巡逻的英国士兵正在逐渐逼近，费尔南德斯老爷背靠着船舷，胳膊肘支在栏杆上，朝他们举起一只手，懒懒散散地打了个招呼，领队的士兵朝他点了点头，仿佛已经见过他好几回似的，又继续带着巡逻队往前走。  
“瞧他们多像锡做的红衣服小人儿啊。”安东尼奥暗暗地笑道，仰起脑袋来，朝着夜空又吐了一个圆圆的烟圈。而学者先生还是声音嘶哑地开口问道：“你们波希米亚人为什么必须要龙虾头子离开？”  
“啊哈，弗朗西斯，你真的什么也不明白。”波希米亚人还是笑出了声来，他的笑容仍然苦涩，却有着某种怪异的动人，“我们这些人在这世上没有地方可以去，哪里都不是我们的家，从前我们至少可以来直布罗陀待上一段时间避避风头，之后再回去重新跑买卖，但那个龙虾头子把我们最后一点后路断掉了。那艘被他炸成碎片的走私船上，全是罗曼人。他们连尸体都没剩下。你说港口动乱搭上了九条人命，你知道龙虾头子的手上有几条人命么？”  
他的声音压得很低，只要稍不注意捕捉，就会消散在呼啸的海风里。但极低的音量丝毫没有减弱每个词语的重量，它们轰然坠落，恶狠狠地砸在甲板上，震荡着这艘巨大的商船，嘲讽着被直布罗陀的商贾豪绅们精心包装出来的太平景象。波诺伏瓦先生瞪着他，夹着烟嘴的手在微微发抖，烟草的浓郁让他感到难以呼吸，他不得不把烟给取下来，那只燃了半截的香烟就顺着他骨节分明的手指滑落下去。“总有一些除了军火走私之外的买卖可以做，安东尼奥，”他这么说着，语气近乎于恳求，但就连他自己都能听得出其中的无力，“直布罗陀先前兴许是个没有律法的地方，但是现在它已经有了。你曾站在那艘军舰的甲板上，你知道他们可以做到什么程度。他们有摧毁整个直布罗陀的力量，这块巨石远比你想象的要来得脆弱。”  
安东尼奥一脚踩上了他掉落的香烟，将尚未熄灭的烟头碾了又碾，直至熄灭殆尽。“这就是为什么我不想让你卷进这事儿。”他摇了摇头，“你害怕了，你们这些贵族老爷什么也做不成，你们害怕法律，害怕死亡，害怕所有确定和不确定的东西。你走吧，我不再需要你了。”  
这是我们可敬的学者先生今晚第二次被称为“贵族老爷”，这个头衔丝毫没有给他带来任何荣耀，反而分外刺耳。他一把攥住波希米亚人的手，力气却大得惊人，安东尼奥似乎也没有预料到他突然爆发而出的侵略性，只怔愣了一下，就被他给猛力拽了过去，肩膀撞在了他的胸前。“爱人只在被需要的时候才有意义，”他用法语在他耳边嘶嘶地说道，小舌音摩擦得有了几分狠戾的味道，“只要不被需要，就可以马上丢弃，这就是你们罗曼人的生活方式？”  
他的爱人竟然又笑了出来，那个波希米亚人不出声地笑着，肩膀都微微颤动了起来，举起被紧攥着的那只手，罔顾手背已经被摁出了红印，抚上了学者先生瘦削的面颊，就像那个科尔多瓦的深夜一样，轻轻地抚着他的脸庞。“听着，弗朗西斯，”他用近乎耳语的音量回答道，说的还是西班牙语，将那个名字里的小舌音又发成了卷舌音，“如果你再站在抗议的人群和士兵之间，或是站在我们和那个龙虾头子之间，我会用同样一把刀子，捅进你的这里。”  
他的手还处于被钳制的状态，却自顾自地顺着他的脸颊往下移，缓慢地滑过他的脖颈，锁骨，停留在心脏的位置。这抚摸仍然轻柔如同情人间的爱抚，却从未如此冰冷过。忽地波希米亚人猛然将学者先生推开，理了一理黑色西装的褶皱，又恢复成了那个欢愉而略带几分慵懒的费尔南德斯老爷。  
“为何不去跳舞，男爵阁下？”他笑着问。

 

乐队的演奏仿佛从未停歇过，波诺伏瓦先生像个游魂般飘进舞会大厅的时候，他们正忙于演奏一首时兴的华尔兹舞曲，这种轻盈欢快的旋律，远比一板一眼、节奏缓慢的方阵舞要更受到年轻人的欢迎，眼见着一对对年轻男女在舞池里入迷般地旋转着，各色裙摆飘散成庞然且繁复的鲜花。时针已悄然滑过了十二点，舞会上的宾客们丝毫不见倦意，仍在觥筹交错之间高声谈笑，一个接着一个空酒瓶不断被撤下，新的酒瓶被砰然打开，清脆的声响犹如节庆的礼花。与之形成鲜明反差的是墙边站着的那群英国士兵，他们仍然岿然不动，紧紧地盯着舞场中的欢娱。  
我们的学者先生便摸索着找了个四脚矮凳坐下，他觉着海浪似乎比先前汹涌了些许，整艘商船也在不住地颠簸摇晃，若不是抓着什么稳住身子，就要在舞池里趔趔趄趄地打起转来。在这持续不断的颠簸中，他看不清仍然端坐在黑色天鹅绒高背椅上的直布罗陀总督的表情，甚至连华尔兹结束时偷偷转到他面前的费德里戈老爷家的二小姐都没注意到。那十五岁的女孩弯下腰来，小手在他眼前晃了两晃。“亲爱的先生，”她用孩子般的语气唤着他，“您的脸色看起来不太好，您是病了吗？”  
他回过神来，朝着那年轻的女孩勉强地笑了笑，“尊敬的小姐，在下并无大碍，感谢您的关心。今晚的舞会您可否玩得尽兴？”  
“哎，我从没有这么长时间地跳过舞！不瞒您说，我的脚尖都要疼坏了！”女孩偷偷朝他吐舌头做了个鬼脸，但又很快地恢复成富家小姐的矜持模样，用手捂着小嘴，“我的好姐姐脸色都快变成跟您一样了，总督老爷跟她跳了第一支舞后就没再邀请过她，别人也不敢邀她进舞池，您瞧，她坐在那儿打着扇子，嘴都快撇到地上去了。您人那么亲切，又跟总督老爷是朋友，您去说说，让他再跟她跳一支舞吧？”  
波诺伏瓦先生循着她指的方向望去，果然看到一袭蓝裙的玛格丽塔正坐在舞池边，焦虑不安地左右张望，不时地瞥一眼主宾座上的总督老爷，想要说些什么，又碍于主人家大小姐的颜面无法说出的模样。他苦笑着朝那个女孩摇了摇头：“在下的建议，恐怕总督阁下不会采纳。您不如问问看其他男宾是否愿意把您的姐姐带入舞池，不必有所顾忌。”  
女孩滴溜溜地转了转黑色的眼珠，就捂着嘴咯咯笑了起来：“既然您这么说了，我就去问问看，哎，今晚过后我母亲该好一顿训我了！在那之前您可记得把最后一支舞留给我呀，亲爱的先生！”说着她就提着裙子行了个礼，轻巧地跑走了，高耸发髻上的硕大羽毛也随之一蹦一蹦的。  
他的嘴角也禁不住弯起了些许弧度，但内在的那种熟悉的疼痛开始悄然浮现出来，一开始只是隐隐作痛，很快就演变成了间歇式的剧痛，一波接着一波汹涌地扑上，每一次都比先前更加凶猛。他不得不以极大的自制力强迫着自己端坐在矮凳上，很快就会过去的，他告诉自己，但那剧痛并不肯轻易放过他，仍然耐心地每隔一段时间就发作，疼得让他脸色发青，汗如雨下。他不得不抱着膝盖蜷起身子来，垂下头颅，好在周围的宾客已经足够醉意醺然，只当他也是他们中的一员，能够沉醉于狄俄尼索斯的佳酿，也算是逍遥快活。  
又一轮剧痛过后，他抖抖索索地站起身，打算先离开舞会大厅，找个清静些的地方，然而他的视线落到了大厅的门口，却再也无法挪开——堂·费尔南德斯·加里埃多老爷信步踱了进来，仿佛他才离开了舞池十来分钟，熟门熟路的模样。他没跟别人过多寒暄，就走到舞池边上，做出了一个惊人的举动，他单膝扑到费德里戈小姐的脚边，请求她与他共舞一曲。等待了整晚的费德里戈小姐没有想到会是这样一个不速之客来终结她的等待，她迅速抬起头来，望向主宾座上的总督老爷，而后者全然没有注意到她这个方向，只在跟一位本地的银行家谈着话。她黑色的眼睛黯淡了下去，目光再转回眼前这个模样俊美的乡绅老爷，眼神也就变了。来吧，让我们跳到天亮。她说。  
他们刚进入舞池，整个舞池的气氛就变了，原先那不愠不火，隔靴搔痒般的调情，像是被一股强力的飓风给撕扯着揉碎，荡然无存。人们无法不把目光投到这对舞动的人儿身上，费德里戈小姐的蓝色绸缎长裙如海浪般跌宕翻涌，引领着她旋转的费尔南德斯老爷稳稳地踩着点，却又好像全然不受音乐限制，舞步轻盈若展翅欲飞。忽地他放开了她的腰，让她顺着惯性原地旋转了两圈，又将她骤然拉回，她发出一声低低的尖叫，腰肢向后弯折了起来，而他动作利落地揽着她的腰自下而上荡了一圈，就将舞伴拉回了身边，顺带着还完成了一个漂亮的大旋转。这大胆的动作让其他跳舞的男女都陆续停了下来，只能目瞪口呆地看着他们越发让人眼花缭乱的舞姿。  
波诺伏瓦先生身边的宾客纷纷站了起来，伸长了脖颈往大厅中央张望，不住地交头接耳，絮絮低语。就连乐队都似乎被这热烈得近乎刺目的舞蹈给感染了，奏出的音符都变得更加有力饱满。他们像蹁跹的蝴蝶，从舞池中转到舞池边缘，再沿着舞池边一路飞舞过来，转到学者先生面前的时候，他看到费德里戈小姐扬着小巧的下巴，咧开了嘴笑着，笑容中有着纯粹而稚气的欢愉，如同变成了和她的小妹妹那般的孩子。她的舞伴却没有展露什么笑容，只是熟稔地引导出一次又一次高难度的旋转，他那祖母绿双眸的颜色变得更深了，瞳仁收缩，如同猛然扑向猎物之前的野猫，他跳起那荒蛮粗俗的罗曼里舞也会露出相似的神情。  
为何他还是选择了在龙虾的监视下起舞，偏偏还挑选了无人敢邀请的费德里戈老爷的长女做舞伴？在这令人眩晕的华尔兹舞步之下，究竟隐藏着多少秘密？又一个高速旋转后干脆利落的盘旋截步⑧，人群中发出了一阵低低的惊呼，有人鼓起了掌，法国学者眯着蓝色的眼睛，盯着这对醒目的舞者，却不得不注意到靠在墙边的那些雕塑般的英国士兵开始了移动，他们不断收拢着包围圈，向着舞池聚拢起来。  
某种黑色的预感从他的心底升腾起来，如暗流奔涌，欲冲破浮冰，波诺伏瓦先生艰难地挪动起了脚步，但两位红衣的士兵已经率先进入了舞池，拨开啧啧惊叹的人群，径自朝着那两个沉浸于节奏与韵律的舞者走去。“停下，费尔南德斯老爷。”他们的声音不足以盖过轻快柔美的乐声，舞者对他们视若无睹，仍然在旋转着。  
“停下！”一个士兵厉声道，箭步上前就扭住费尔南德斯老爷的胳膊肘，主人家的大小姐迅速地被推开，她惊惶地连连后退了几步，眼看着几秒前还意气风发的舞伴被两个士兵猛地摁倒在地，手臂弯折到身后，表情因疼痛而扭曲了起来。“上帝啊！到底发生了什么？”她的卷发在颊边震颤着，声音尖利得有些失真。  
“我们已经拿到了这个老爷走私的确凿证据！”士兵们全部都进入了舞池，开始驱散哗声一片的人群，军衔较高的那个军人走到正中央，昂首高声宣告，“他的同伙企图利用这艘商船的掩护，运送走私军火到直布罗陀，现在人赃俱获！”  
这番发言就像往暗流涌动的溪流里投入了一块巨石，乡绅太太们顿时炸开了，竟然就在这条船上？利用这个海上舞会来走私军火？他们惊叹着，七嘴八舌地议论着，把复杂的目光投向了举办这场宴会的主人，只见女主人神色惊恐，张皇四望，而男主人只是颔首不语，如在沉思。更多人急切地望向了总督老爷，而他仍然那般礼貌而疏离地微笑着，平静如常，仿佛眼前的喧闹景象都与他无关。  
“人证和物证在哪里？”人群中不知是谁嚷嚷了一声，费德里戈小姐也跟着点了点头。“这位先生一直在甲板上抽烟，在座宾客都是看见了的。”她镇静了些许，对牢牢摁着费尔南德斯老爷的两位士兵说道。  
站在舞池中央的那个军人冷笑一声，击了两下掌，甲板上的巡逻队就从大厅门口走了进来，拎着两个浑身上下都湿透了的家伙，还有几个士兵在后面抬着两个沉甸甸的黑箱子，箱盖上头还覆着几缕水草。那两个被铐着的家伙肤色黝黑，头发湿漉漉地黏在脸颊上，一时叫人辨不清他们的身份，直到他们被带到了水晶吊灯下，被士兵揪着头发，被迫昂起脑袋来，波诺伏瓦先生才认出了这两人正是老胡安和另一个随行的波希米亚年轻人。他的心猛地沉了下去。  
“这两人在商船靠近圣加西亚角⑨的时候，趁夜色从商船底部游出，游至岸边的礁岩群，那里他们藏匿有两箱军火和一个木筏，企图藉助商船掩护，逃过军舰的搜寻，把这两箱军火运回直布罗陀。” 巡逻队的士兵有条不紊地向军衔较高的上级报告道，“我们的人根据获取的情报，提前埋伏在礁岩上，将他们一并抓获。”  
听到这话，那个老波希米亚人朝地上啐了一口。“呸，我们做仆人的自己要挣点小钱，没挣成就算自认倒霉，这关我们家老爷什么事？他一晚上都在跟你们这些有钱人厮混，他怎么知道加西亚角那里有啥好东西？”  
他这话又激起了人群里好一阵嗡嗡的议论声，人证翻供的事情再常见不过了，而在此时此刻翻供，确实是挑了个好时机和好地点。押解他的两个士兵脸色霎时变得铁青，有一个本能地抬起手来，想要照着他的脸上给点颜色，但看着自己的顶头上司仍坐在舞池边上，一言不发地注视着这一幕，就又攥紧拳头，慢慢地收了回去。  
“费尔南德斯老爷的仆人跑买卖，确实不一定说明他就在干这事儿，”先前那个嚷嚷着要人证物证的人又在叫到，“除非那两个箱子里有什么确凿的证据，证明就是那老爷做的这笔交易。”  
气氛微妙地变得了尴尬起来，遭到当众审判的人仿佛不是费尔南德斯老爷和他的两个家仆，而是这二十来个英国士兵。那绿眼睛的老爷硬是从地上昂起毛茸茸的脑袋来，瞧着这些脸色愈发糟糕的龙虾，咧嘴笑着。军衔最高的那个军人瞪了他一眼，便下令将那两个箱子打开。黑箱子经过层层密封，很是严实，他们用军刀撬了许久才掰开一个，咣铛一声，出现在众人眼前的是用厚厚的油纸包着的块状物。一个士兵小心翼翼地剥开油纸，生怕那是土制的火药，一不小心就会爆炸。  
油纸层层地被剥开了，最终出现在灯光下的，是件再平常不过的物事。一块灰黑色的大石头。  
“哈哈哈！这玩意儿还真够沉的！你们搬上船来也费了好一番力气吧！”在一片瞠目结舌的寂静中，倒反是众矢之的费尔南德斯老爷最先反应过来，他放声嘲弄着，甚至是钳制着他的两个士兵都忘了要把他继续摁倒在地上，只是直愣愣地瞪着那块石头。负责开箱检查的士兵立刻拿起另一个块状物剥开，仍然是个石头。第三块，第四块，莫不如是。最终油纸散落了一地，形状不一、七零八落的石头堆在箱边，如此平淡无奇，却又如此荒诞怪异。第二个箱子也被撬开了，毫不意外的是，里边也全都是石头。  
“不，长官，根据情报，这两个箱子里应该装着的是最新式的自动手枪……”巡逻队的士兵眉头深锁，连忙看向自己的长官，而他的长官也只是愣在原地，竟不知该如何处理，他们不约而同地望向了总督老爷，那个经历过西非殖民战争和纳瓦里诺海战的“布尔少校”，兴许知道该怎样应对这般荒诞的情况。  
只见总督老爷缓缓地从高背椅上站了起来，仅是这样一个简单的动作，就足以让整个舞会大厅就变得鸦雀无声，人们屏着呼吸等待他下的最终判断。“把这三个人都带走。”他言简意赅地说道。  
士兵们立刻闻声而动，压制着费尔南德斯老爷的士兵掏出了缚手的铁链子，要将他反绑起来，而原先还满脸嘲弄的安东尼奥剧烈地挣扎了起来。“暴君！”他朝着舞池边的总督远远地啐道，“你们不能没有任何证据就逮捕我！这是对我名誉的侮辱！”  
人群的喧哗变得更嘈杂了，此情此景实在是难以理解，以至于乡绅老爷太太们全然不知应当站在哪一边。——“请等等。”一片闹哄哄的慌乱之中，那个脸色惨白得像死人一般的穷酸学者还是站了出来，他的声音在颤抖着，似乎是因为他整个人也在不住地颤抖，但他的音量还是足以穿过人声喧嚣，“目前人证与物证皆不足，直接羁押恐怕不符合法理，总督阁下，在下恳请您再多加考虑。律法的权威仅靠强有力的执行来维持并不足够，其合理性才是保证长治久安的根本保障。”  
然而可敬的总督老爷对他嘶哑的恳求全无反应，只是抬起右手，示意士兵们带着三个波希米亚人离开舞场，然后转头对宴会的男主人说道，今日舞会可以结束了，让商船即刻返航。费德里戈老爷也就忙不迭鞠了个躬，转身出去嘱咐船长改变航线。安东尼奥被两个士兵连推带搡地从地面上揪起来，他仍在试图挣扎，但力度已经减弱了不少，束缚着他双手的铁链在哗啦作响，他几乎是被拖着往大厅门口走去，他回过头来最后往舞场看了一眼，深绿色的眼睛却遽然睁大。  
弗朗西斯不知何时已经无声地倒了下去，像一爿浮在水面上的暗影，或是一缕无根的幽魂。在他倒下去后过了好一会儿，离他最近的几个太太才尖声叫了起来，舞池再次陷入了混乱，安东尼奥猛力挣开两个士兵的钳制，朝着那倒伏于地面的毫无生气的躯体奔去，他的双手仍被紧紧缚着，仅能用肩膀撞开人群，你们给我滚开，他想这般低吼，声音却梗在了喉咙里。那两个士兵很快就追上了他，抓着他的铁链将他拽了回去，他甚至没来得及接近那昏迷的人，他只能看到天蓝色的绸缎发带散落开来，金发铺陈于地。那是他曾经为之啧啧惊叹过的金色。

 

① 赫拉克利特（约BC540-BC480），古希腊哲学家，爱菲斯派哲学的代表人物。他著有《论自然》一书，现已轶失，仅余残篇流传于世。他在书中提出了世间万物都在无常变动之中的理论。  
② 圣塞西莉亚（约180-235），天主教敬奉的圣人，生于西西里岛的贵族之家。她在埋葬自己殉道而死的丈夫和另外两个基督徒的时候被古罗马帝国的军人逮捕，随后遭到斩首。传言她在音乐方面有很深造诣，被尊为音乐和基督教圣乐的主保圣人。  
③ 格拉古，指的是古罗马政治家提贝里乌斯·塞姆普罗尼乌斯·格拉古（BC168-BC133）与其兄弟盖约·塞姆普罗尼乌斯·格拉古（BC154-BC121），通称“格拉古兄弟”。他们作为平民保民官，发起了旨在将贵族和大地主的土地分给平民的运动，剥夺元老院的特权，后在与元老院的保守支持派势力的斗争中败下阵来，惨遭暗杀。  
④ 莫里哀（1622-1673），法国戏剧作家，演员。汝尔丹是其芭蕾舞喜剧作品《贵人迷》的主角，是一名因为做布料生意而发家的小布尔乔亚，梦想着成为贵族，终日附庸风雅，却又洋相百出。  
⑤ 拉丁文，意为“阶级和谐”。此为古罗马政治家马库斯·图利乌斯·西塞罗（BC106-BC43）在卸任古罗马共和国执政官之后提出的政治理念，希望古罗马各阶级可以和谐共处，统一在元老院的领导之下。这是西塞罗为挽救因为阶级冲突和强人政治而分崩离析的共和国而作出的努力，但最终宣告失败。  
⑥ 出自莎士比亚的历史剧《安东尼与克利奥帕特拉》，第二幕。  
⑦ 西班牙语，意为“死亡”。具体注释见本文第四章第三节。  
⑧ 盘旋截步，华尔兹的基本舞步之一，是为旋转后的停顿，男女舞者膝盖微弯，脚尖相对点地。  
⑨ 圣加西亚角，直布罗陀海湾里突出的一块岩石。


	25. 第六章 第四节 名声：男爵先生决心弃掷的心爱之物

第六章 一位绅士的苦难，一位绅士的名声，一位绅士的愤怒

四. 名声：男爵先生决心弃掷的心爱之物

只听得咔哒一声，那因长期的抚弄而变得微微泛红的核桃木匣子就被轻巧地打开了，里头静静躺着数个精致的玻璃瓶，瓶中盛着淡黄色的半透明晶体，于摇曳的烛光里闪动微光。几根瘦削的指尖挨个抚过那些器皿，轻轻叩击着，像是在有所问询。最终那骨节突出的褐色手指，挑拣出了个颈口细长的瓶子，小心翼翼地拈起，旋开银质的瓶盖。  
难以用任何修辞形容的气味，即从瓶口迅速弥散而出——伦勃朗曾在他的“五感”系列油画中，用嗅盐唤醒昏迷中的病人的场景，作为嗅觉这种感官的隐喻①，只因任何闻过嗅盐的人，都不会忘记那仿佛直接从地狱深处升腾而出的恶臭。这淡黄色的晶体，还被赋予了“鹿角酒”的诗意别称②，但即使是最嗜酒的神祗，也不会把它放在宴会的酒水单之上。绝不会。  
被嗅盐的刺激气味给呛醒的波诺伏瓦先生，不由得再一次诅咒了“鹿角酒”的芳醇。他一边剧烈地咳着，一边朝着挤在身边晃动不停的黑影胡乱地挥着手，用法语含混不清地喃喃道“不用了，足够了”，直至一个冰凉的小手探到了他汗涔涔的前额上。  
“您方才把大家都吓了一跳，亲爱的先生。”十五岁女孩的清澈声音在耳畔响起，用的是西班牙语，他得花上好几秒钟，才能看清费德里戈老爷家的二小姐那充满焦灼之情的稚嫩面孔，还有她别在发髻上的硕大白色羽毛，“现在感觉好点儿了吗？”  
他断断续续地干咳着，想要从刺痛的喉咙里拼出几个更像样的句子，但除了“谢谢，承蒙您的关心”这样的客套话，他还是未能找到合适的言辞，用以掩饰他在众目睽睽之下失态的尴尬。他仅能回想起额角撞击在舞池中央的地板上的时刻，还有海浪般逐渐褪去的喧嚣和人声，昏暗的船舱像是被攥在看不见的巨大的手掌中，不断地旋转，挪移，上下颠倒着。他眯起仍然泛红的眼睛，费力地辨认出这里不再是金碧辉煌的舞厅，而是某间狭小的休息室，而他正躺在一张吱嘎作响的弹簧躺椅上，身上不知搭着哪位好心太太的蕾丝披肩，内里的衬衫已被冷汗浸得湿透，活像是刚从海里捞上来的一般。  
女孩在躺椅前俯下身来，满怀关切地望着他，在她身后，两个仆人模样的人正忙着收拾装满嗅盐瓶的木匣子，往湿毛巾上喷洒不知名的香水，然后递给他们的二小姐。氨气的骇人味道尚未散去，苦橙花混合着薄荷的气味又扑鼻而来，我们可怜的学者先生未能来得及抗议，那块过于馥郁的毛巾就已经覆上了他的额头，女孩还细心地替他捋开了散落在前额的发丝，指尖在他的发间调皮地玩弄了片刻，缠绕着湿漉漉的金发。  
像是溺水的人一般，他在浓郁芳香的重重包围下艰难地呼吸着，喘息声里还带上了几分怪异的嘶嘶作响。“父亲嘱咐道，若是您醒了就通知他，”女孩松开了他的发丝，有点不安地注视着法国学者，“他会在船到岸后给您安排一位好医生，您不用担心。”  
他现在最不需要的恐怕就是医生，一个接受临终祷告的神父兴许还更为有效，耶稣会的那位名声很好的神父叫什么名字来着？欧德斯卡拉奇，对，这正是他要找的人③。这般自嘲地想着，波诺伏瓦先生挤出了个惨白的笑容，“您父亲的慷慨值得所有的赞美，只是在下现已无大碍，只需休憩片刻就好。”他顿了顿，好喘上一口气，“不知其他宾客现在都在哪里？被士兵带走的那位宾客呢？”  
女孩露出了几许茫然的表情：“嗳，我眼见着您倒下去，心里着急，就一路跟着过来了，没怎么注意其他人。您说的是费尔南德斯老爷么？他被带走的时候玛格丽塔还气得哭了，她好不容易才有了个像样的舞伴，他的华尔兹跳得那么好。”  
安东尼奥，瞧你都做了些什么好事啊。学者先生微微地摇着头，把手放在前额的湿毛巾上，遮住了自己的眼睛。“没能把最后一支舞留给您，真的很抱歉，尊敬的小姐。”他柔声说道。  
而费德里戈老爷家的二小姐只是拼命摇头，连带着那硕大的白羽毛也左右晃动了起来。“这都算什么呢！”她笑着，“本来今晚我以为不会有人邀请我的，再没有比您更好的舞伴啦，我可一点也不羡慕玛格丽塔能够跟总督阁下跳舞呢！毕竟这些都是父亲事先安排的……”  
——“安娜，你可以离开了。”门边传来一个冷冷的声音，这场舞会的男主人正站在那里，面色不无尴尬。女孩被父亲捉了个正着，慌忙抬起身来，咬着下唇，然后又偷偷地吐了吐舌头。费德里戈老爷无奈地叹了口气，朝着躺椅上的学者先生颔首致敬。“您能醒来真是太好了，男爵老爷。船上没有医生，只能让小女暂且加以照看。”他这般简短地寒暄道，然后侧过身，朝着站在他身后的人说了几句英语，随后军靴叩击木质甲板的声音响了起来。  
总督阁下沉默着走了进来。他辉煌的金质肩章和金色流苏在这昏暗狭窄的舱室里显得逼仄，而他格拉古式的严肃仪态，更是跟这充满了暧昧不明的香气的混乱气氛格格不入。他只是一言不发，注视着主人家的女儿和仆人对他深深地行了躬身礼，然后仓皇离开。舱门被轻轻地带上了，一时间休息室里只剩下烛火噼啪的声响，以及波诺伏瓦先生越发粗重的呼吸声。  
“终于能得到您的单独接见，在下不胜荣幸，柯克兰总督先生。”法国学者还是打破了沉默，用英语如是说道。虽然他此刻毫无荣幸之至的模样，惨白的脸上盖着块气味可疑的厚厚毛巾，方形领结不知何时已经被取下，领口大敞着露出汗津津的胸膛，身上还挂着条款式老旧的女式披肩。  
眼前的人表情却无多少变化，他只是站在那里，庄严如同在直布罗陀总督府的大理石台阶上，居高临下地看着模样狼狈的学者先生，然后开口道：“你的‘荣幸’总是如此廉价④，弗朗西斯。”  
省略了所有敬语和头衔，更没什么必要或不必要的寒暄，他迅速地撕下了庄严身份的外壳，露出了当年那个绿眼睛少年的尖锐与刻薄。于是被直呼其名的学者先生反而愣了神，不知该如何回应，只是挣扎着试图从躺椅上坐起身来，毛巾掉落在他的膝上，又漾开了层层浓郁香气的涟漪，始终不肯散去。好极了，他这么想着，如果空气里的尴尬能够用鼻子闻得到，那么它的气味肯定比这香气更为馥郁。  
“然而我的喜悦之情是真挚的，亚瑟。”他尽量让自己的语气听起来更为诚恳，而非舞会上使用的那种敬酒辞令，但是过于嘶哑的声线，只是让他显得愈发底气不足，“自从在港口看到你出现在那艘军舰上，我就想和你单独见上一面。我们十五年未曾见面了，现在你已经是直布罗陀的总督了，而我只是……”他垂下金色的头颅，看了看膝上揉得皱巴巴的蕾丝披肩，挤出了一个自嘲的微笑。  
总督老爷却又笑了起来，昏黄的烛光使得他的笑容少了几分刻薄，倒是多了几分柔和。“十五年了，十五年。”他如是重复道，拉过一张椅子坐了下来，让他能够平视学者先生，“伦敦的那些小报记者并不认为十五年是多长的时间，每当他们缺乏足够吸引人眼球的新闻素材，他们仍会拿出几个专栏来津津乐道柯克兰侯爵家的独子在泰晤士河畔跟人用手枪决斗的丑闻，而那人很不凑巧地就是柯克兰家提供政治庇护的波诺伏瓦男爵之子。相信我，他们迄今至少给这则新闻配了五十多张插图，画风也变得越发新奇有趣。他们对那场决斗理由的揣测形形色色，为了女人，为了钱财，为了不知为何的琐碎荣誉，但没有哪一种比真正的理由更为荒唐。没有。”  
他的声音几乎是很轻柔的了，而每个词语仍然尖锐异常。学者先生原本已经被冷汗浸透的衬衫，再一次变得湿透。他的手指下意识地绞缠着膝上的蕾丝，随后讷讷地发声道：“我并不知道那些小报仍然不愿意放过这件事，毕竟那么多年过去了，我的父亲也已与世长辞，两个家族之间的政治庇护关系早已不复存在，当年的恩怨也该消散了。”  
“对于令尊之辞世，深表遗憾。”总督老爷回应道，虽然从他的语调里听不出多少遗憾之情，“他的事迹仍被伦敦铭记，他曾成功地游说了所有上议院的议员的太太，并发表了‘绫罗裙衫之下才是政治’的言论，小报是如此热衷于引用他的箴言，以至于每当有上流社会的性丑闻发生，便是他重登版首之时。”  
“听起来贵国的新闻界相当缺乏新鲜的素材。”纵使好脾气如波诺伏瓦先生，听闻对自己的父亲的侮辱，言辞也不免变得尖刻起来，“这些对十几年前的陈年旧事的炒作，恐怕只是源于英国上流社会的陈腐与僵化罢了。”  
对方却只是点了点头，似是在对他的批判表示赞同。“这就是为何你要用决斗的方式来逃离伦敦。而我没有什么逃离的方法，仅能在各色小报几个月的狂轰滥炸式报道之后，选择了参军一途。作为柯克兰家族的耻辱，自然是被遣送得越远越好，没多久我就被派遣到了开普，随后去了英属塞拉利昂，跟阿散蒂王国⑤打了几场仗，一步步地成为了人们口中的‘布尔少校’，多么有趣。”他用平淡无奇的语气说着这些话，仿佛在叙述着别人的故事，西非殖民地的急剧扩张，战场上的出生入死，全都与他无关。  
波诺伏瓦先生微微前倾着身子，用探询的目光看着眼前的总督阁下。“可是关于‘布尔少校’的那些故事都不过是谣言，亚瑟。”他试探着说道，“人们编造出这个背信弃义、手弑长官的军人形象，只是为了给请愿增加政治上的筹码——那并不是你。”  
他将始终不能忘记亚瑟在那一瞬间露出的表情，青绿色的眼睛遽然变黑，却又迅速恢复到了原先坚硬如青金石的颜色。总督阁下低下了头，当他再次抬起头的时候，他那张未曾被岁月所侵蚀的清俊面庞重又攀上了讽刺的笑容。“你确实是一个政治上的乐观主义者，弗朗西斯，若还在舞会上，我就该提请诸位宾客为你的乐观主义而举杯致敬了。”他将胳膊交叉着环抱在胸前，用饶有兴味的眼神注视着一脸茫然的法国学者，“你能够知晓古罗马共和国大大小小的对外战争，却对发生在西非海岸的战争一无所知，是不是？”  
波诺伏瓦先生仅能无奈地摇了摇头。他本以为在那一刻他重新触及了那个十七岁的亚瑟·柯克兰的灵魂，谁知却碰上了更为厚重的壁垒。他们之间相隔的不仅仅是十五年的时光，更是连绵不绝的不知名的殖民战争。  
“‘布尔少校’是真实的。”总督阁下平静地说道，“他的故事全都有事实可依，跟他做交易的阿夏人就是阿散蒂人，洛族人即是芳族人⑥。他送回英国的那颗头颅，事实上是泡在高纯度的朗姆酒里，没有更好的防腐剂可用。你不会想要闻到那股气味的，因为头颅在炎热的天气里终究还是开始腐烂了。”  
那些粗制滥造的传单上的故事，就这样被真正的“布尔少校”盖上了真实的印戳。这印戳盖得如此突然，以至于让波诺伏瓦先生觉得此时此刻，在这昏暗的舱室里发生的一切，反而是不真实的。他们怎会面对面坐在这里，心平气和地讨论着布尔少校带回英国的那颗头颅的真实性？那是怎样的一趟旅途？他下意识地伸出右手来，摁住了自己仍然布满冷汗的前额，然后又朝对方犹疑着伸去，像是在隔着虚空抚摸什么。亚瑟，他低声唤道。  
被他唤着的那个人只是站了起来，重新变成居高临下望着他的姿势。“如果这是你表达同情的方式，那么你可以节省下来你的同情。”总督老爷的眼睛颜色变得更深了一些，如冬夜的松林，烛火摇曳的昏黄光线投不进他的眼底，“你为那些波希米亚走私贩子辩护的事情，还远未结束。他们将会按照法律的程度接受审判，你或是作为证人出庭，或是作为共犯被审判——如果发现了什么对你不利的证据的话。”  
像是被猝然拉回现实之中，学者先生垂下了手，他抬起深蓝色的眼睛，喏喏着想要说些关于合法性和合理性的话，好说服总督老爷把那几个确实形迹可疑的波希米亚人给放走，但他发现他除了之前在舞厅里说过的那些空洞的大词，再也说不出什么来。他的那些丰富辞藻仿佛都已被对方的尖锐言辞褫夺，于是他开口了，说出来的话却是：“亚瑟，我想我要吐了。”  
恐怕这是他所能见到的总督阁下露出的最为精彩的表情了，那个仪态矜高的军人明显地后退了一步，“到窗边去。”他紧皱着眉，用命令式的口吻说道，仿佛在号令他手下那群锡做似的士兵。  
于是学者先生用那块湿毛巾捂着嘴，踉踉跄跄地起身，却没法分辨这狭小的舱室窗口究竟开在哪里，他只摸索了几步就又要栽倒在地上，所幸一只手拽住了他的胳膊，强烈的恶心感涌了上来。他一开始还担心是否会吐出先前那样的黑红色污血，但是很快他就已无暇顾及，浓烈的香气混合着难以形容的秽物的气息，充斥着整个舱室，他的意识大概空白了有几秒钟，待清醒过来的时候，他发现自己正跪在地面，肩膀靠在总督老爷的身上，他自己的衣服，连着对方的那身鲜红色军礼服，都沾上了斑斑点点的秽物，不忍卒睹。  
这真是太妙了。他想着，不仅没为安东尼奥求成情，还吐了总督阁下一身，为今晚画上了个完美的句号。然后他就被猛地推开，倒在狼藉一片的地面上，总督老爷站了起来，迅速地脱掉军装外套，将其扔到身后。仅剩下丝质衬衫的亚瑟看起来远比平日要显得单薄，而他的怒火已经熊熊燃起，一句无声的脏话凝固在他薄薄的嘴角边。  
然而即将承受这熊熊怒火的那个人，竟笑了起来，他以一种实在难以说得上是优雅的姿态支撑起身子，直视着仿佛随时就要爆发的海军上校，声音嘶哑地低笑着。“这一切是否都似曾相识？”他索性向后坐在了地面上，“十六年前的那个复活节假期，你偷偷从哈罗公学溜了出来，到了牛津，却被文学社的几个高年级学生灌得烂醉，我忙着张罗一辆马车把你给送回去，你却说要去查韦尔河⑦里打捞天上的银河，那里头并没有什么永恒闪耀的星辰，却有不少水草，我拦着你不让你一头栽进河里，你就吐在了我的外套和皮靴上，如此令人怀念的复活节礼物。”  
闭嘴。总督老爷那句尚未成型的脏话硬生生地被咽了下去，他咬着牙这般命令道，但对方只是坐在地上不出声地笑着，连肩膀都微微颤动了起来。于是我们可敬的上校先生后退了两步，转身拾起被他掷于地面的军礼服。  
“这一切皆如一场闹剧，而您对其荒谬性仍然一无所知。”他恢复了使用敬语，如同他恢复了矜高且疏离的仪态，语气甚至可以称得上是彬彬有礼，“学会在适当的时机退出游戏，将是明智的选择。事实上，您甚至都不在这场游戏里。”

 

晨曦中的直布罗陀宁静异常，仿佛那场由粉红色、褐黄色、深蓝色传单掀起的风暴，从未曾侵蚀这座繁忙的海港。彻夜未眠的宾客们陆续离开了抵岸的商船，仍然不知疲倦地在羽扇下，在手绢后，絮絮议论着午夜后发生的那幕戏剧化的场景——来自埃尔布尔贡的庄园主老爷，竟被官方指控为走私军火的吉普赛贩子，而更妙的是，唯一的物证，却是两大箱沉甸甸的石头。这场本来意在与新任的总督和解的海上舞会，最终却以几个宾客的被捕草草收尾，这究竟意味着什么？  
待到我们的主人公，波诺伏瓦先生离开的时候，日光已开始变得炽烈，他扶着舷梯一步步地走向地面，心也在随着步伐一点点地沉下去。码头已停靠着许多马车，而他仍然觉得眼前的城市空旷异常，身前身后皆无所可依。那三个波希米亚人的落网，仿佛宣告着看不见的帷幕又一次被粗暴地揭开，而这场戏剧早已开演。“你对此一无所知。”他们如是对他说道，语调不尽相似，语意却惊人地雷同。  
这会是一场喜剧，亦或是悲剧，他并无概念。但他确定的只有，现在还不是他退场的时候。船舷上有谁在唤着他的名字，回首张望，一爿丝绸手绢便飘飘悠悠地落了下来。费德里戈老爷家的二小姐，那被她父亲叫做“安娜”的女孩，正在船上朝他殷切地挥舞着手臂。“不要忘了我呀，亲爱的先生!”她如孩童般又是叫着，又是跳着。学者先生伸手抓住了那条绣着她芳名的手绢，轻轻地吻了一下，她就展露出了灿烂的笑容，全然不知她所寄托名字之人，已经时日无多。  
码头上的车辆已稀稀落落走了大半，波诺伏瓦先生没有叫上一辆马车的打算，他步履蹒跚地行着，穿过狭窄的街巷，虽是朝着旅馆的方向，却彷徨落魄如同迷途之人。某种空空落落的钝痛感，直到现在才开始浮现出来，他从未如此清晰地意识到，安东尼奥玩的这场游戏很有可能会以死亡而告终，断头台或是绞刑架，而他甚至都不知道安东尼奥手中到底有多少筹码。亚瑟对于这游戏的熟悉程度，也许还在他之上，多么讽刺。  
你到底想要什么？他低声喃喃道，却不知道自己是在质问谁，是那个如同黑色谜团的波希米亚人，还是那个背负着“布尔少校”的污名的总督老爷。  
几个沿街叫卖的报童从他身边跑过，用混杂着英语的西班牙语高声叫着“公主！公主！是个公主！”就在他还未弄明白他们叫嚷着的到底是什么的时候，一个小小的身影就径直撞进了他的怀里，那小家伙不过七八岁的模样，脏兮兮的脸庞藏在一顶过大的鸭舌帽下，看不出性别。“先生！要买份报纸吗！西班牙的王后昨天生了个公主！听说整个国家都炸开锅了！”  
孩子连珠炮般的稚嫩童音在他耳中绽裂开来，他这才反应过来，他曾经在马德里宫廷觐见过的玛丽亚·克里斯蒂娜王后殿下，那腹中还怀着西班牙国王唯一一个正统子嗣的满脸忧愁的高贵女性，最终还是诞下了一个公主，而非王子。就在卡洛斯亲王对王座已经觊觎良久的当下，一位公主的诞生，足以给亲王提供开战的借口，无论国王是否要修改萨利克继承法⑧。这本当是喜讯的新闻，却就此蒙上了一层可怖的阴影。  
从礼服的口袋里摸出几枚硬币来，他还未意识到自己的手在微微颤抖，这是在即将到来的宏大历史之前本能的颤栗。那孩子眼睛登时发亮，将硬币一把扫过去扔进自己兜里，利索地将报纸塞到他的手里，但那张小脸儿很快就皱了起来。孩子咬着细细的牙，忍痛把一枚硬币又放回他的口袋里。“您该看看自己的口袋里到底有些什么。”丢下了这么一句有些莫名其妙的话，孩子就像流浪的街猫一般哧溜窜走了，一路还继续嚷嚷着“公主！公主！”的号外。  
展开报纸，读着版首满篇对费迪南七世更改继承法的违心的恭维之词，学者先生越来越觉着报童留下来的那句话不怎么对劲。他把手伸回口袋里，指尖冷不防碰到了一张凭空出现的小纸条，他把它抽了出来，只看到一句用歪歪扭扭的字迹写出来的没头没脑的话：下午四点，查帕兰加拉酒吧⑨。  
他也曾收到过类似的一张纸条，上面仅有短短几个字：“给安东尼奥。”那张纸条来自于忏悔的强盗加西亚。  
——他知道该往何处去了。

 

烟雾缭绕的酒吧里，一把木吉他，应和着一把粗哑嗓子的低唱。吉他手每拨一下弦，歌者就哑声念出一句独白：

受过国王的召见  
名声遍布西西里  
和圣城耶路撒冷  
甚至是印度群岛  
奥地利的大公爵  
比利时的贵族们  
还有米兰的修士  
都称颂他的英勇

这歌颂无名的西班牙将军的唱词，在人心惶惶的当下，竟有了些莫名的讽刺意味。用帽子把金发给包得严严实实的法国学者找了张角落的桌子坐下，打量着这个狭小的酒吧。歌者啪地打了一下响板，吉他手就铮铮地拨起琴弦来，旋律变得激烈，歌词却变得短促，每句只有两到三个单词，充满了恐怖与情色的内容，让学者先生不得不想到了大吉尼奥尔⑩。当歌者唱到将一个女人的乳房整个割下的时候，寥寥几个听众发出复杂而兴奋的嘘声。他默默地点燃了一根雪茄，看着浓厚的烟雾在这灰腾腾的光线里袅袅而起。  
歌声在近乎嘶哑的呼喊中结束，侧脸被一道发白的疤痕贯穿的歌手站起身，径直朝着角落里的波诺伏瓦先生走来。他看起来最多不过三十出头，神色狠戾，却有着黑白分明的眼睛。学者先生绷紧了脊背，默不作声地起身，没有任何语言的交换，歌者点了点下颌，就拧过头朝酒吧里间走去，而他也紧紧跟了上去，走进了堆积着各色杂物的里间。  
他很快就意识到，这里并不是他们的终点，歌者带着他七拐八绕又出了酒吧，在一个昏暗的巷道里走了许久，最终从一扇只露出地面一半的门口钻了进去，然后又下了十几级台阶，过了两道门，总算在一道上着厚重门栓的铁门前停了下来。歌者抬起手，有节奏地敲了几下门，又重复这个节奏敲了几下，但是毫无反应。直至他咣咣地砸起铁门，用意大利语骂骂咧咧地问候起对方的母亲，那厚重的门栓才当啷一声被抽开。  
浓重的酒气混合着食物变质的酸味从门缝里扑鼻而来，歌者又用意大利语骂了句粗话，吃力地拉开那道铁门，好让法国学者进去。眼前的景象既在他的意料之中，却也在他的意料之外——他那可敬的强盗朋友，瓦尔加斯先生正抱着个空酒瓶，仰面朝天躺在两个木箱子上，含混不清地用混合着各种方言的意大利语，亲切地问候着歌者的母亲。  
“吃你的球去吧你，”歌者抽动着侧脸的疤痕，这道已经愈合许久但仍微微发亮的伤疤给他增添了一种奇异的男子气概，他这张脸大概曾让不少女人心碎，“我把人给你带来了，你要是不想跟他谈，我现在就把他的脑袋给一枪崩了，他已经知道得太多了。”  
等等，莫名其妙的法国学者赶紧举起双手来，表示自己没有携带武器，也用意大利语说道：“在下只是想跟瓦尔加斯先生谈谈，昨夜发生的事情，不知道他是否有所耳闻。事出紧急，有必要迅速采取行动，但在下对事情的来龙去脉，委实了解不多，远不足以威胁到您和瓦尔加斯先生的安全。”  
哈哈哈哈，那褐色眼睛的年轻强盗仰头放声笑了起来，笑声中却没有多少愉悦，只有浓浓的嘲讽和愤怒过后的嘶哑感。“维基奥，”他这样叫着疤脸的歌手，“这个家伙并不知道什么，事实上我们也不知道什么，我们都被那个该死的波希米亚人给骗了，他把我们给玩得团团转，操他娘的。”  
他用空酒瓶支着身体，从那两个木箱子上坐了起来，但身子仍然东倒西歪，好像随时要从箱子上滑下去。他用那血丝密布的眼珠子扫了房间一圈，最后还是落在了学者先生的身上：“您，您昨晚就在那艘该死的船上，您来说说，那个混账东西到底是怎么被龙虾给捉住的。”  
即使满腹都是对于罗维诺那番发言的疑惑，法国学者还是把前一晚发生的事情都叙述了一遍，当他讲到那两箱被封得严严实实，还用油纸包好的石头的时候，年轻的强盗用酒瓶砰地敲了一下身下的木箱。“过来，”他用醉汉特有的那种笑容招呼着学者先生，“您过来看看，这俩箱子里都是些什么玩意儿。”  
“妈的，你把外人带来这里还不够，还要给他看这个？”歌者忍不住伸手去阻拦，但他马上就被罗维诺的眼神给喝住了。于是波诺伏瓦先生致歉般地看了他一眼，便走上前去，罗维诺只轻轻一推，那松动的木箱盖子就被推开了一角，露出里头亮锃锃的手枪柄——“恩菲尔德⑪产的好货，用雷汞点火，”年轻人拿起最上面的那一把，用拇指摩挲着枪柄，那模样好似在抚摸着风尘女郎的丰腴臀部，“您知不知道雷管枪能比燧发枪的准头好上多少？”  
“在下不过是个考古学家，确实对武器了解不多。”学者先生强装镇定地回答道，好掩饰他内心的震动，“但这两个箱子里的武器足够武装多少人？五十？八十？”  
罗维诺因为酒精而涣散的眼神，因着这句话而重新聚焦了起来，他用那双野兽般的眼睛瞪视着他的“古罗马史先生”，又哈哈大笑了起来。“我没看错您，”他这般说着，用酒瓶底敲着木箱盖子，“您这么快就抓到了问题的实质，这两个箱子的手枪，不多不少，正好够武装一百个人，还能让他们成为准头不错的好汉。”  
“它们是怎么来到这里的？那些石头又是怎么替代它们的位置的？”学者先生还是忍不住抛出了这两个问题，尽管心中已经模模糊糊有了答案，他还是希望能够从罗维诺的口中得到确证。  
然而年轻的强盗迅速地沉默了下来。他低头盯着手中那柄崭新的手枪，只是轻轻地不停摩挲着。被称为“维基奥”的疤脸歌手双手交叉着放在胳膊肘上，似乎在克制着自己上前踢他一脚的冲动。“是我们把它们搞到这里来的。”维基奥冷不防开口道，“但是搞来之后，我们才发现这从头到尾都是个圈套。”  
“什么圈套？”波诺伏瓦先生问道。  
他用黑眼睛剜了罗维诺一眼，这才再次开口。从他断断续续的叙述中，学者先生尝试着串起了种种线索：这两箱手枪，本是一个叫纳坦·本-约瑟夫的家伙从走私船上搞来的货物，但新来的总督查的太严，他就把这些手枪藏在了圣加西亚角的礁石里。后来他在逃跑的过程中被英国人的军舰给轰成了碎片，手枪的具体位置也就成了个谜题。但是安东尼奥似乎已经知道了位置，他在谈话间看似无意泄露给了罗维诺，并且说自己要在参加海上舞会的时候绕过龙虾，把那两箱好货给搞到手。罗维诺认为这个计划简直荒唐至极，他召集了自己的几个弟兄，包括维基奥，打算在安东尼奥动手之前就把手枪给带走。他们趁着港口暴动最激烈的那一日，英国驻直布罗陀军队的绝大部分士兵都去守卫总督府的机会，偷偷前往圣加西亚角，带走了手枪，藏在这个隐蔽的地下室里。罗维诺还给安东尼奥发出了信息，警告他说手枪已经被带走，让他放弃利用海上舞会偷运手枪的计划。  
“然而手枪却在最后一刻变成了石头。”法国学者喃喃道，然后他的眼睛慢慢地睁大了，“难道那些石头是……”  
“呸。”罗维诺朝地上响亮地啐了一口，把那柄手枪扔回了箱子里，“您现在可算想明白了吧？那该死的石头，是他自己放上去的！”

 

①“五感”系列油画，由荷兰画家伦勃朗·哈尔曼松·范·莱因（1606-1669）作于1624至1625年间，是为伦勃朗流传于世的最早的油画作品之一。用医生诊疗病人的过程比喻人类的视觉、听觉、触觉、嗅觉与味觉。其中“味觉”现已轶失。  
② 嗅盐的基本成分为一水合碳酸铵，会散发出氨气，对呼吸道有强烈的刺激作用。十七世纪的时候，人们用鹿角切片蒸馏出了氨水溶液，气味跟嗅盐相同，所以嗅盐也获得了“鹿角酒”的别称。  
③详见本文第五章第二节，《非洲之星》。医生在给弗朗西斯作出诊断之后，建议他赶紧去找个神父忏悔，并向他推荐了耶稣会的欧德斯卡拉奇神父。  
④此处“荣幸”为honor一词，既有“荣幸”之意，也有“荣誉”的含义。所以这里是双关，意思是指弗朗西斯已经荣誉扫地。  
⑤阿散蒂王国，是18世纪初至20世纪中期非洲加纳中南部的阿坎族王国。历史上阿散蒂王国曾与英国发生三次战争，此处指的是第二次盎格鲁-阿散蒂战争。此次战争因阿散蒂商贩与英国警察的冲突而起，英军发动战争，但在1824年的尼沙曼克瓦战役中大败，英军总督麦肯锡阵亡，其头颅被阿散蒂人割下作为战利品。  
⑥芳族人，指的是芳蒂人，阿坎族的一个支系。在阿散蒂王国崛起之前，芳蒂人在加纳海岸组成许多小型城邦而生活，在阿散蒂王国的势力扩大之后，芳蒂人组成了自己的联邦，试图保持独立。第一次盎格鲁-阿散蒂战争因英国要维持芳蒂联邦的独立而引发。  
⑦查韦尔河，源于英国的北汉普顿郡，在牛津郡与泰晤士河汇合，流经牛津大学的校园，是校内的一道景观。  
⑧此处的公主指的是出生于1830年10月10日的伊莎贝拉，后来的西班牙女王伊莎贝拉二世（1830-1903）。她出生之前，西班牙国王费迪南七世宣布修改萨利克继承法，允许女性继承王位，但是遭到了国王的弟弟，卡洛斯亲王及其支持者的强烈反对。1833年，伊莎贝拉在费迪南七世驾崩之后登上了王位，旋即引发了长达七年的内战。此后在1833年至1876年间围绕王位继承权共发生了三次内战，法国出兵支持伊莎贝拉二世，英国派遣军队支援卡洛斯亲王及其子嗣，使西班牙陷于连续不断的动荡与分裂之中。此为后话。  
⑨查帕兰加拉，是为西班牙自由派军官德·巴勃罗·安东的绰号，他在1820-1823年自由派引发的内战中率领军队与西班牙波旁王室与法国波旁王室的联军作战，并在自由派失败后逃往英国，后于1830年潜回西班牙，试图再次掀起内战，但遭到逮捕，旋被处决。  
⑩大吉尼奥尔，十九世纪流行于巴黎下层酒吧的一种短剧形式，内容多涉及血腥、恐怖以及色情。  
⑪恩菲尔德武器制造工厂，是英国政府于1806年于伦敦的恩菲尔德·洛克地区（Enfield Lock）开设的皇家兵工厂的分厂，负责轻型武器的研发和生产。


	26. 番外篇 烈风，或是托托的一段往事

烈风，或是托托的一段往事

他得到人生中第一匹马的那天，不多不少还有七日，方满十五岁。他眯起眼睛看着被牵过来的这匹瘦骨伶仃，毛色斑驳的母马，它耷拉着眼皮，像所有饱经折磨的牲畜那般，麻木地任人摆布。它温顺异常，因为过多的生育而弯曲变形的后腿，要保持平衡已属不易，更不用说给它的新主人撅上一蹄子。  
“这他妈的能骑？” 他用带点口音的罗马尼语闷声哼道。牵马的波希米亚人把烟斗从嘴里取出来，在地上咣咣敲了两下，嘎嘎笑起来。“你这混账毛头小子，”他露出一颗发黑的残损门牙，“有匹马给你就不错了，不然你就直接扛着货爬山，扛多少算多少钱。”  
他咬着下唇，剜了黑牙一眼，粗鲁地夺过缰绳来。那便成了他的马，他那颠沛流离的生涯的开端。  
这头牲口固然看起来憔悴羸弱，倒比他想象的要来得坚韧一些。炎炎烈日之下，它仍能在荒原里走上十几里地，不紧不慢，然后停下来，打着响鼻向他讨些水喝，再晃晃悠悠走上十几里。它砸吧有声地喝着水的时候，他会盯着它微微颤动的睫毛看，拍拍它的前额，再翻身上马前行。  
暗红的，皲裂的土地，枯又绿的橄榄树，匍匐于石崖阴影下的荆棘，所望之处不再有其他活物。本该寂寥无声的荒原，却被与他同行的这帮子人给搅得不安宁，他们在马背上高声唱着笑着，打着响板，说着让苦修士听了要举起十字架来念天主经的低俗俚语，仿佛他们要奔赴的不是荒凉山脉，而是盛大的婚庆宴席。他紧紧绷着脸，跟在他们后头，马蹄声声笃笃，却不闻他的歌声。被日光染成了暗棕的肤色，很难将他与这群人区分开来，他也不知道自己与他们有何区别，一样的居无定所，一样的奔波流离。  
罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，这个属于异族人的名字是他唯一剩下的印记。瓦尔加斯，瓦尔加斯，圆润的元音，像是对失了魂的孩子的一声嘶哑的呼喊，模模糊糊地连接着他与远在巴勒莫的那座焦黑的废墟，时间愈是久远，那废墟愈是深广。  
夜间露宿的时候，他会在睡前偷偷去看一眼他的马。那匹母马的瞳仁黑又亮，夜色中温柔地注视着他，像是在说，瞧这孩子，为什么还不去睡。这种没来由的温柔足以刺痛他，他会朝它的后腿抽上几鞭子，看它发出呦呦的低鸣。这头被生活完全摧残了的牲口，它甚至不晓得任何反抗，硕大的黑瞳里只是蓄满了泪水。  
而它终究还是未能撑过这趟旅程。攀爬一个陡峭斜坡的时候，他拼命拽着它的嚼头往上拉，十五岁少年的气力仍不足以拖动一匹马，即使它已苍老且嶙峋。马蹄绝望地打滑了几下，它从山坡上连滚带滑地掉下去，卡在坡底动弹不得。它恢恢地凄声惨叫，右后腿以一种奇怪的角度弯折起来。“骨头断了，”黑牙查看状况后跟他说，“这马不能用了，你把货卸下来。”  
“要拿它怎么办？”他从牙缝里生生挤出这几个词，喉头发紧。然后他瞪大了眼睛，看着黑牙从腰间抽出一把匕首来，塞进他手里。  
“给它个痛快，宰了它。”波希米亚人呲着牙，露出似笑非笑的表情，他不会知道那究竟是某种怜悯还是嘲讽，或者两者兼有，“把它留在这儿也不过是活活饿死，不如一刀下去来得干净利落。”  
他瞪着那匕首。它过于细长，也过于单薄，他无法确定这么一柄薄刃是否足够终结眼前那哀鸣不止的牲口的性命，更不知道他是否能够一刀正中心脏，像个老到的刺剑手那般，只一个突刺就足以让雄牛轰然倒地。他一步步地走上前，那母马扬起细瘦的脖颈，黑黝黝的眼望着他，匕首柄在掌心里冰凉且湿滑。锋刃落下的那刻，炎热干燥的空气遽然凝成了固态，需用尽全身气力才能把它割开，一路铿锵作响，马皮被穿透的声音反而不那么明晰了，那是一种沉闷的，如同刺进装满水的皮袋子般的声响。他已没有更多的力气拔出匕首，汩汩的马血让把柄变得滑腻，再难持握。那牲口声嘶力竭地挣扎着，断了的后腿还在拼命踢蹬，想要站起来，嘶嚎声在群山间阵阵回荡。  
黑牙环抱着胳膊，眯起了眼睛，看着全身开始克制不住颤栗的他。“挺有种，混小子。”他简略地评价道，“但准头不太行。”这般说着，他就几步上前，快准狠地拔出了那柄匕首，再猛地扎进去。  
母马的嘶鸣像是被一只看不见的巨手给掐住了似的，没几下就哑掉了。它神经质般地抽搐，黑色瞳仁开始渐渐蒙上一层水雾，它像是在望着那个仍在打颤的少年，又像是什么都没有看，长长的睫毛上沾满泪花。死亡降临前的那一刻，它对这个世界似乎仍抱有无限的温柔。他过于熟悉这种温柔，也过于熟悉这浓烈的血腥味，他跌坐到荒草丛里，剧烈地干呕起来。黑牙在裤子上蹭了蹭，擦掉手上血迹，再重重拍了一下他的肩膀。  
“背上行李，咱们还得赶路。”说完这话他顿了顿，为了显得更像个有点人情味的族中长辈，他又添了一句，“你母亲会一直看着你，她会为你自豪的。”  
“她不是我的母亲。”少年的干呕声听起来更像是一声声简短的抽泣，他把脸埋在臂弯之间，看不到他的表情，“她是个拐孩子的茨冈女人，她已经死了。”  
“她死前还一直叫着你的名字。”黑牙啪地打了一下他的褐色脑袋，随后拿起卸下的行李扛到自己肩上，往斜坡走去，扔下了最后一句话，“你再不走，就跟死马呆一块儿吧。”  
仍在流淌的马血在烈日下冒出腾腾热气，他胡乱拭去脸上不知是汗水还是泪水的玩意儿，踉踉跄跄从荒草间爬起。那母马还瞪着巨大的黑眼睛，那是他母亲的黑眼睛，在垂死之际，在漫延的血泊里。

 

他离开科尔多瓦城郊的贫民窟的时候，不过是个瘦小、阴郁的十四岁少年，短短两月之后，当他推开吱嘎作响的木门，回到那个难以被他称之为“家”的地方的时候，他的个头已然猛窜了一截，肩膀也宽阔了些许，眉间的孤鸷之色却未见有半分减少。他大步闯进昏暗的里间，一声不吭地从墙角的水缸里舀水来喝，破瓷缸已经见了底，水也不知是哪日盛上的，散发着异味。他只喝了一口便吐到地上，骂了几句粗话，墙角的阴影便窸窸窣窣动了起来。  
“是罗维诺吗？”侬软而又沙哑，他再熟悉不过的那个声音，然而从羊毛毡子下露出的面孔，对他而言却多了几分陌生。瘦削颧骨上镶嵌着的绿眼珠子，此时因为他的出现而燃起幽幽萤火。“罗维诺……我的心肝儿，你可算回来啦。”  
唔。他闷声应道，看着安东尼奥从毡子里爬了起来，忙着去院子里给他盛些清水，脚步还有些飘忽，白棉布衬衫空空荡荡地挂在棱角分明的肩头。他盯着他那低垂脖颈之下高高耸起的肩胛骨，日光下如两爿薄薄的骨翼。他不记得他有过如此消瘦的时刻。  
水碗递到手里的时候，他能感觉到那只手在微微颤抖，他在喉咙深处咕哝了两声，接过来一饮而尽。那个自称是他父亲的波希米亚人满足地叹了口气，在他面前坐下来，眼神热切地望着他：“头一回跑买卖，有没有碰上什么新鲜事？”  
“我的马走了不到一半路就没了。”他简略地答道，扭过脸来，目光落在杂乱的床铺上。那个死去的茨冈女人的痕迹几乎什么也没有留下，黑红色的大块血渍早已消失了，只有一副陈旧的卡牌还摆在床头，几张抽出来的牌顺次摊开，仿佛一场进行中的占卜被定格在了某个时刻。  
“怎么就没了？”波希米亚人皱起了眉头，然后视线迅速地落在了少年那双磨损得厉害的鞋上，“让我看看你的脚，怕不是要磨坏了吧，疼不疼？”说着他就要伸手去解少年的鞋带，但是被啪地打开了手，对方走到床前，拿起了那副卡牌。有那么一瞬间他的绿眸里掠过了阴霾，放下它，罗维诺。他低声说。  
“这是她的牌。”少年的语调几乎没有什么起伏，“她的东西还在这里。她埋在哪里？”  
“在你小时候常去玩的那个山坡上。”他将手指深深地插进鬈曲的发根，棉布衬衫从伶仃肩头滑落下来，“你妈妈在那里。我亲手埋的她。”  
她不是我妈妈。要是换做平时，少年会梗着脖子回上这么一句，但他此时只是沉默着，注视着摊在床头的那几张牌面，其中一张上面画着个黑色的女人，腰间盘着蝰蛇，眼睛如熊熊燃烧的炭火。  
“别动那张牌。”安东尼奥突然说，先前燃起的热切与欢愉正一点点地坍塌，黑暗逐渐攫取了他，让他沉入郁郁阴影，“你不知道那意味着什么。”  
“死亡。”少年轻声说道，“她对我说过这张牌的含义。可是知道这个又有什么狗屁用处？你们俩不是族里最好的巫医吗？你们对这个缠着蛇的女人，为什么一点办法都没有？”  
这个问题他再也没有得到回答。他的养父低垂着黑色的头颅，默然地，几不可见地颤抖着，他将不会知道他从黑色圣母的眼中窥到了怎样的命运，他也不想去知道。他叹了口气，那是不属于少年人的，深而长的叹息，将那副已经破旧发黄的卡牌放回原处，然后走上前去，把那颗毛茸茸的头颅揽进怀里。  
他触到了他的肌肤，略微发烫，对方本能地伸出手来，自下而上环住他的肩膀，像荒蛮的藤蔓那般他们绞缠在一起，直至那个波希米亚人在他怀里笑了起来，带着抽泣的鼻音。总有一天，他说，你会有一匹真正的好马。

 

他很快又踏上了跑埃及卖买的旅程，这回他的马足够年轻，却仍然矮小，耐力尚可，速度却远远不够。然而这对于少年来说已经足够好，他紧紧攥着缰绳，紧盯着脚下的路，生怕崴着了马蹄。沉甸甸的货物挂在马背上，毒辣的阳光照在他的前额上，时间在得得的马蹄声中摇晃，他如暴雨后的野草那般生长。深夜时刻，他的骨骼脆生生拔节的声音几乎清晰可闻。几趟买卖下来，破旧衣衫已装不下这日渐壮实的躯体，袒露出来的深棕色肌肤，诉说着烈日与野风。  
“混账小子长得也太快。”族里的老手看着他短了一大截的衬衫，半是好笑半是生气地摇头，他则理直气壮地要求换一匹更称心的大马。但他们能找到的马，皆是矮壮且能负重的种。对于这些生活在马背上或者车轮上的波希米亚人来说，马等同于床铺，房屋，出生与死去的地方，它应当坚忍，沉默，卑微且不引人注目。轩丽雄伟的骏马只应属于异族人，且只能属于异族人。他们会嘲笑那些人在马匹上披挂的辉煌首饰，以及赋予那些马匹的古怪名字。名字是有魔力的，牲口一旦拥有了名字，它就不再是一样器具，无法被随意舍弃。  
但他不是波希米亚人，永远都不会是。他宁可相信他的先祖是西西里岛某位不知名的骑士，视他的骏马为生命。这种爱根植于他的骨子里，让他的目光始终追随着路途上遇到的高头大马，如灵魂中的骑士在召唤他的坐骑。  
族里无人能理解他的执著，包括他的养父。他鲜少回家，也并非每次都能见到那个绿眼睛的波希米亚人，人们说安东尼奥已不再占卜，而是做起了“大买卖”。说到这个词的时候，他们的唇边会露出含义不明的微笑，这种安达卢西亚式的嘲讽让他感到没来由的心慌。族里的老人则会骂骂咧咧地说那个混了异族血的小子开始跟恶魔结成了同盟，虽然在他看来，这群波希米亚人什么时候都像是魔鬼的信徒。  
又一次见到安东尼奥的时候，是在长满蓝色野花的山坡上。他循着被踩出来的痕迹，找到了那方不甚起眼的黑色墓碑。阿里亚达那，将浑身疥疹，只剩一口气的他从泥地里抱回来的女人，此刻就躺在这方小小的石头之下。他并没有带上什么祭奠的东西，除了满怀的凛凛山风。寂静之中，他垂首立于山坡之上，背后响起的脚步声打断了他关于死亡的冥想。是安东尼奥，穿得完全是个异族人的模样，一身体面的黑衣，抱着鼓囊囊的油纸袋，笑得像个八岁的孩子。  
“他们说你一回来就又出了城，我便猜想你在这里。”波希米亚人的脸颊上仍挂着晶莹汗珠，发丝黏在前额上，“心肝儿，瞧我带来了什么？”  
纸袋被哗哗地打开，各种他见过的没见过的糕点，骨碌碌地滚落了出来，甜蛋黄，杏仁糖，奶酥。他瞪着安东尼奥，不知道这些花里胡哨的小玩意儿要花上几个比塞塔，但对方全然没有在意，只是兴冲冲地大把抓起糖果塞进他的口袋，放声笑着。  
“妈的，我对这个没兴趣。”他的抗议声被这笑声盖了过去，而很快他的抗议也变得微弱了起来，即使是他，也能看到安东尼奥的眼角已经微微泛红。他沉默了下来，接过那些莫名的糖果，直至双手再也捧不下。还剩下的半袋糕点，那个波希米亚人便把它们都撒在墓碑前，仍流着油的蜜饯滚落在地，沾上了尘埃，很快就密密麻麻爬满了硕大的红蚁。  
山坡重又归于寂静，他们注视着彩色糖块在艳阳下逐渐融化，如生命消逝一般。他满满捧着糖果，最后一次扮演孩子的角色。他从未如此清晰地认识到，身边的人，他曾经的“父亲”，已经跟他一般高了。  
“今天可是个好天气，”波希米亚人又笑了起来，他那罕见的祖母绿色眼睛明亮异常，“你知道在这样的日子里，应当做些什么呐？”他后退了几步，高高地抬起手来，绷紧了脊背——“我们跳舞。”  
只需一下踢踏，他便能舞动起来。即使没有流苏与响板，他也能让空气猛烈燃烧。碎石在他的脚下四散飞溅，应和着足底叩击的节奏，如骤雨落地。这舞步在死亡之前剧烈地绽放，那是少年所知道的，最奇异的祭奠。

 

马背上的那些日子，若没有宪兵和缉私队的追捕，倒也说得上是风平浪静。那匹矮壮的马不声不响地伴他过了两年，活像忠心耿耿的桑丘。但是他灵魂里的骑士发出的呐喊，日渐一日地变得愈发尖锐。我要我的坐骑，他这般嘶吼着，那不应该是一匹孱弱的牲口，而应当是一匹雄壮、健美的骏马，它应当如风如电，如巨浪拍岸。至于口袋里是否有足够买下这匹骏马的金币，骑士先生可没有想那么多。  
他人生中的第三匹马，来自于科尔多瓦的一个马场。它并非纯血的安达卢西亚马，而是混了佛兰德斯大马的种，在赛马会上刚被牵出，就引发了众人的啧啧惊叹。那粗壮的后腿，宽阔的前额，使得它与一众身型纤细优美的赛马格格不入。而它也确实如同异类，在骑手身下焦躁地摆动着嚼头，不安地用前蹄刨动地面。  
十七岁少年用墨绿色格子头巾包着褐发，歪戴着一顶黑呢帽，把脸藏在帽檐的阴影里，把自己藏在左右推搡要给赛马下注的人群中。跑埃及卖买的人不应在这般热闹的地方露面，但他难以遏制自己对骏马的念想。他手里攥着几个银币，汗津津的手心将它们捂得温热，仿佛只要叮当几下，听着那银币入箱，他就在某种程度上拥有了一匹赛马，在那短短的几分钟内，它是完全属于他的。  
那匹栗色大马的下注者，不出意料地寥寥无几。人们虽惊叹于它的高大体格，却对它的灵活度与经验充满怀疑。世上最好的马，还要数安达卢西亚马，他们如是高声说道。他逡巡了片刻，还是把手里的硬币都投进了栗色大马的木箱里。他乐于看到一个异类来打破他们的偏见，混了异族血的杂种，不被承认的存在。烈风，他暗暗记住了大马的名字。  
赛马直至日头西沉的时候方才开始，打扮得花枝招展的乡邻围在赛道旁，有钱有势的老爷们坐在雪白的凉棚下，穿着轻薄的丝绸衬衫，不住地打着扇子，对着今年的马匹品头论足。赛马在栅栏内打着响鼻，随时准备着在枪响后为荣誉而拼死一搏。他神不知鬼不觉地爬到了不远处的一颗橄榄树上，透过疏落的叶片望着赛场，视线锁定在那匹叫烈风的大马上。它看起来紧张不安，仍在试图从骑手的控制下逃脱出来。照这样的情形看来，它若不是突然雄起摘下桂冠，恐怕就只能沦为垫底了。眼看着银币要打了水漂，他却还在吹着口哨，心情愉快地扫视过那一匹匹骏马，然后他的目光落在了遮阳棚上。  
在那安适的阴凉里，竟然坐着安东尼奥，他不知道他为什么会出现在那里，但是那个波希米亚巫师确实穿得人模狗样地在贵族老爷的中间，那身浅灰色的套装兴许是用丝麻做的，衬着深绿色的眼睛，在阴影里如同狼眼一般。他也打着一把白色的纸扇，跟身旁那个穿着黑金色军装的人说着话。  
枪声砰然响起，赛马如离弦之箭般冲出，人群遽然沸腾了起来。下了注的人声嘶力竭地叫着马匹的名字，仿佛音量越大，马就能跑得越快。栗色大马一开始还冲在前列，但很快就在弯道被甩了下来，渐渐被那些转弯技术更好的赛马给拉开了差距。人群一波波的尖叫几乎要把隔栏给震散，而贵宾席上的老爷们还在打着扇子，不紧不慢地看着赛马从眼前绝尘而过。在赛马即将冲到终点，观众的尖叫声达到狂澜的顶点之时，那个波希米亚人侧过身来，偷偷地吻了吻身边的军官老爷的面颊。  
少年亮褐色的眼睛猛地变暗，然后重又变得灼灼，那一刻日光透过树叶，在他脸上投下斑驳光影。  
赛后他去看了看烈风，在比赛中最终排位倒数第二的栗色大马，身上还冒着热烘烘的白气，嘴里不停嚼着草料。它用好奇的黑眼睛瞪着这面色阴沉的少年，全然不知比赛结果给它带来了怎样的名声。除了那话儿伟岸可观，这傻大个儿简直一无是处。人们这般说道，心照不宣地笑着，赌赢的人笑得更是欢畅，输的人则带着几分酸溜溜的劲。他沉默地注视着这匹已然名声扫地的赛马，那般恳切而专注，仿佛世界上只剩下一人，一马，如被世俗所驱逐和嘲笑的边缘者。  
“多漂亮的马。”是谁在他耳畔笑着说，他全身的皮肤都紧绷了起来，但他仍然目不转睛地盯着烈风，不去看自己那靠在马厩边上，满眼笑意地望着他的养父。  
“不过是个混血的杂种罢了。”他把胳膊架在围栏上，从牙缝里挤出这些词，“它不是安达卢西亚马，也不是佛兰德斯马，它什么都不是。”  
安东尼奥用纸扇轻轻敲击着木质的围栏，吸引了大马的注意力，它轻轻喷着响鼻，慢慢地朝他挪过去。他的身上总是有一股子混合了迷迭香和曼德拉草的气息，这种巫医玩弄的小把戏会让牲口更愿意亲近他，让他把手放在额前轻轻地抚摸，显然有的人与牲口也没有多大区别，无论他们怎样的衣冠楚楚，胸前挂着多少金银勋章。“可是瞧它的眼，多么有神呐，”他像个孩子那般兴奋，伸手去触碰烈风的前额，“我们可以叫它托托。”  
不，不能叫托托。少年像是被踩着了尾巴的猫，猛地转过头来反驳道，黑色呢帽的穗子剧烈地摇晃了起来。很快他就意识到如此急于反驳似乎暴露了什么，脸突地泛红，又拧过脑袋去，盯着马厩的某处看。  
“你是个小不点儿的时候，不是给你的木马起名叫托托？”波希米亚人用那骨碌碌的绿眼睛瞅着他，带着父亲式的好笑神情，“还说以后要是有了一匹真正的好马，也要管它叫托托。”  
“放狗屁。”他低声嘀咕道，“它还不是我的马，它也不该叫这个名字。”  
“也许会是的。”安东尼奥用手慢慢地抚着栗色大马宽阔的前额，那模样好似在抚摸着那个来自于西西里的野孩子的褐色乱发，“说不准有一天它会成为你的马。”  
他的手指紧紧地攥着栏杆，骨节开始变得发白。某种冲动促使他忽地揪住了安东尼奥的领子，将那个波希米亚人砰地撞到马厩上，他已经比父亲要高了，意识到这一点让他感到没来由的痛苦。“听着，”他说，“听着，我不需要你给我搞到这匹马，我跑买卖能弄到足够的钱。我不管你是不是跟恶魔结了盟，我不愿看你这样，像个异族人，却又不是异族人，听明白了吗？”  
空气仿佛凝固了起来，他不曾见过安东尼奥露出过这样的神情，黑色瞳仁微微放大，嘴唇发白，然而这种无防备的脆弱只闪现了短短一两秒，很快波希米亚人就抬起手来，将手指放在他攥紧的拳头上。“罗维诺，”他用略带沙哑的声音唤着少年的名字，他曾这样唤过他许多次，“这是我所要走的路，也只能这样走下去。但你不一样，你是这世上所剩不多的美好之物，你当自由地活下去。”

 

当他把装满了金迪加的羊皮袋子甩到马场主面前的时候，他离他的第十八个生日，还有不多不少正好三天。那谢顶的中年男子用有趣的神色看着他，仿佛在看着头一遭上门提亲的毛头小伙。“老子只有这么多。”他粗声粗气地说，手下意识地放在腰间空空如也的枪套上，他没带着他的短统枪，手心里全是湿热的汗。  
“烈风在赛马场上几乎是个废物，当种马倒是很不错。”马场主嘎嘎地笑着，“有不少人向我提出要用它来配种，要买它，这倒是头一遭。”  
“它做种马太浪费了，我会让它成为一匹好马。”少年生硬地答道。他跟那匹栗色大马一样，身材都过于高大，已经无法成为专业的骑手，然而他内心的骑士仍未停止咆哮，他知道这就是属于他的骏马，即使它只是一个异类，一个混血的杂种。  
中年男人向后靠去，黏腻的眼神上上下下扫视着他。他不知道那一刻马场主究竟在打什么算盘，约摸几分钟后，那个商人还是抬起了手，示意手下伙计把那“傻大个儿”牵来。  
他人生中的第三匹马，终究还是这般到来了，即使到得有些太迟，即使劣迹斑斑，并不完美。它被牵到他的面前，喘着粗气，神色焦躁。它还没准备好迎接一个新的主人，但是它并没有意识到，等待着它的不再是狭窄的马厩和赛道，而是无垠的荒原与烈风。  
他翻身上马，扬起缰绳，栗色大马仓皇撒开四蹄，狂奔起来。他双腿紧紧夹着马肚，任由混合着细微砂砾的热风扑打着自己的褐发与面颊，他的骏马在科尔多瓦的郊野疯一般地疾驰，如风如电，如巨浪拍岸，他跑着，并且可以一直这样跑下去。  
死去的人们，死去的马匹，他的童年，他的少年，他的渴求，他的愤怒，都在这猎猎的野风中如云烟散去，他的心跳应和着马蹄的节奏，他在马背上得到了重生。  
十八岁那年，他成为了真正的男人。  
那声嘶哑且悠长的呼喊，在他的生命里，化为了尖唳的风。


	27. 第七章 第一节 乌尔比安羁押所

第七章 忒弥斯蒙起了双眼

一.乌尔比安羁押所

英国人是否具有幽默感这个话题，足以在直布罗陀的港口引发长达几个小时的讨论，杂以没完没了的争辩。他们那刻薄的幽默对于地中海的水手们，来自北非的穆斯林商人们，乃至直布罗陀人而言，都是具有高度争议性的。然而无论怎样激烈争论，他们从不会否认把殖民地的羁押所命名为“乌尔比安”，是一种绝妙的反讽。那位在地下安眠了一千六百多年的古罗马法学家多米尼修斯·乌尔比安诺斯①，要是听到了自己的名字成为这个容纳了各路盗贼、诈骗犯、走私贩子、皮条客和投机倒把商的大熔炉的同义词，只怕是会对这种幽默感倒竖起他的大拇指。  
1814年，在肯特公爵的授权之下，代其行使直布罗陀总督权力的乔治·唐爵士②，在这弹丸之地建立起了完整的法律体系，当宏伟的古罗马式建筑风格的法院拔地而起，随之而来的便是光明的反面，承载着殖民地的黑暗的监狱，这就是今日的乌尔比安羁押所。代理总督赋予了它足以引发怀古幽情的名字，却没有阻止它成为一座秘密的地下集市。操着不同语言，有着不同肤色，来自不同种族的三教九流之辈，因为不法的勾当聚集到了这里，然后新一轮的交易和犯罪在古罗马法学家的名号的荫庇下继续隐秘地进行，皮条客找到了新的恩主，走私贩有了更多的下家，黑夜中流窜的鼠辈结成了庞大的团伙。这是殖民地的“第三地下层”③，道德和启蒙之光无法照亮深陷社会根基之下的泥坑，人们在肮脏的铁栏之后凭借着嗅觉而行动，他们能够嗅出绞刑架或是苦役的气息，也能嗅到重见天日的可能性。他们蛰伏在臭气熏天的牢房里耐心地等待着，如同尼尼微的污渠里蛰伏的孑孓④。  
在那个深夜里，他们在铁栏之后睁大了乌黑的眼睛，鼻翼不停地翕动着，嗅着初来乍到的那三个人的气息，然而即使是最老到的罪犯也会感到满肚子困惑——那衣着狼狈，浑身散发着臭烘烘海腥味的两人，明显是茨冈人的模样，褐肤黑眼，神色狠厉，灰色的嘴唇抿得紧紧；而走在最前边的那个人，穿的是上好的黑色礼服，配上丝绸领巾扎成时兴的方结，一双颜色奇异的深绿色眼眸骨碌碌地打量着昏暗的囚室，他身上泛出的是烟草和酒精的气息，还掺杂着那么点女人的香水味，幽香淡雅，兴许是跟体面人家的小姐耳鬓厮磨之后留下的痕迹。这家伙究竟是什么来路，为何穿得如此考究，身上的暧昧气息又与这羁押所格格不入，他们全无头绪。最灵敏的鼻子在他那里既嗅不到绞刑架，也嗅不到苦役，只嗅出了放浪过后的春色，是要叫女人啧啧称叹，心绪荡漾的。  
这三个来路不明的家伙在被扔进囚笼之前，先押到了搜查室，吱呀作响的木门隔开了那些不断窥探的眼睛和鼻子。在海上舞会遭到逮捕的费尔南德斯老爷和他的两个族人站在油灯投下的摇曳光影里，绿色的眼睛瞪着几个狱卒，他冷静异常，嘴角边挂着若有若无的微笑，仿佛知道自己不会在这污渠里呆得太久。脱下。狱卒没有因为他那足以彰显社会地位的装束而产生任何忌惮，在这黑暗的微型王国里，他们才是权力的顶端。全部都脱下，他们重复道。  
权力会用它的铁腕将人的额头摁向地面，毫无遮蔽的羞辱，则是它的第一步。三个波希米亚人照着狱卒的要求默不做声地开始脱，显然费尔南德斯老爷要花上更长的时间，他不无耐心地，一件件地褪去了黑色的礼服，银灰缎面的马甲，丝质的衬衫，摘下了样式时兴的领巾，还留意着不要拆散了那菱形的方结，小心翼翼地放在桌上。他的姿态不合时宜地从容，仿佛这促狭的房间不是搜查犯人的地方，而是剧院的后台更衣室，此刻不过是登台表演舞蹈前换装的过程。他越是从容，就越是让这微型王国的统治者恼火，其中一个狱卒厉声呵斥让他快点，而他瞥了他们一眼，继续着那仪式般的过程，直到他跟他的族人那般赤条条地站在阴影中。  
狱卒围着脱下来的衣物开始翻找检查，名义上是搜查武器，实际上任何值点钱的东西都不会放过，怀表和首饰是最受欢迎的，现金和雪茄亦可，再不济丝绸领巾也可以拿来卖钱，方形的领结被迅速地拆开了，精心维持的形状很快就不复存在。妈的，一个约摸三十多岁、枯发黄如稻草的男人骂了几句，似乎战利品不如他想象的那般多，他往穷酸的波希米亚人这边扫了一眼，发现费尔南德斯老爷的左手始终扣在右手的腕上，仿佛在护着什么。他皱起了眉头，咕哝着朝他走过去。“这里还藏着啥玩意儿？”他用带着浓重口音的英语问道。  
“什么也没有。”对方迅速地回答，手指也摊开了些许，指间确实空空荡荡。但稻草脑袋不会那么轻易就死心，他知道这些囚犯能有多少种千奇百怪的方式给自己留下点值钱的玩意儿。“我命令你松开手。”他一字一句地说道，牙齿摩擦着发出咯咯的声响，这种声音足以让铁栏后的人脊背发寒，但尚未经历过牢狱之灾的波希米亚人竟还胆敢直直地瞪着他，然后缓缓放开了手。  
昏黄不定的光线下，他得瞪大了眼睛，才能看清那手腕上不过缠绕着一缕金色的发丝，扣成了死结，牢牢地系在腕骨的凹陷处。本以为藏着什么贵重金饰的狱卒失望透顶，又骂了句粗话，伸手就要去扯断那绺金发，却没料到那个波希米亚人猛地钳制住了他的手，绿色瞳眸遽然变得像野兽那般凶暴，仿佛下一秒就要吞噬掉他。他不自觉地后退了一步，然后才反应过来，提起拳头就要照着那张漂亮的脸蛋揍下去，这时旁边的老胡安赶忙冲上来将两人拉开。“您消消气，不过是几根不值钱的头发而已。”他像是在好言平息狱卒的怒气，又像是在劝说安东尼奥放弃抵抗。很快紧攥着的手就松开了，费尔南德斯老爷垂下黑色的脑袋，但那拳头还是落了下来，重重地砸在他的嘴角边。  
鲜血从裂开的唇角流出，怒放的罂粟般刺目。狱卒甩了甩被攥得发白的手掌，脸色变得铁青，他从牙缝间挤出悻悻的一句：“就为了个臭娘们儿的头发？嗯？”

 

——“那不是女人的头发。”漫长的搜查结束后，他们只剩下勉强足够蔽体的衬衣和衬裤，外套和靴子皆被没收了去，赤裸着双脚踏进了阴冷潮湿的集体牢房。始终一声不吭，然而不甘和愤怒已经写在脸上的年轻茨冈人，最终还是开口质问道：“是那个佩伊洛的头发，对不对？他根本就没给过你钱，为什么要做到这个程度？”  
“闭嘴，卡洛斯。”老胡安用罗马尼语哑声斥道，音量压得极低。他们都蜷在墙角，尽量离那些鼾声震天响的摩尔人远点，东方已经隐隐露出了鱼肚白，他们却毫无睡意。晨昏交替之间的暗紫色光影，使得安东尼奥的绿眼像狼一样灼灼逼人，他没有开口回答，他的沉默既像是否认，又像是不置可否，只是令那个没有得到答案的问题变得愈发焦灼与沉重。“去睡吧，这个晚上已经够折腾的，我们很快就能从这个鬼地方出去了。”打破沉默的还是老胡安，他眼角攀爬上的皱纹一点点地舒展开，几乎无法分辨出来的笑容。被叫做“卡洛斯”的年轻人咕囔了几声，听起来像是“那些该死的石头”，也就找了个角落躺平身子，只留下两个波希米亚人静静地坐在晨曦初露的铁窗下。  
许久过后，老胡安才伸出手，简略地指了指安东尼奥的腕部。“是你自己缠上去的？”  
“唔。”把脸埋在胳膊间的那个人闷声应道，他的嘴唇已肿得老高，颜色鲜红，沾着尚未擦净的暗色血渍，却给他那张脸带去了某种扭曲的，不对称的美感。他的左手仍然摁在右手的腕关节上，轻轻地摩挲着那缕金发。  
“太危险了。”老人轻轻地摇着头，那神色仿佛是在对着一个满地打滚索要糖果的孩子说话，眉间的沟壑深深地凹陷下去，“你总不会不知道这东西可能要反噬的，那个佩伊洛的情况已经非常糟糕了，再这样下去，你自己的性命都会有危险。”  
“我知道的是他还活着。这里有能量的联结，可以感知到他的能量。”波希米亚巫医似乎不准备过多地谈论这件事情，他悄然割下了法国学者的一绺头发的时候，只有带着海腥味的夜风是见证者。若不是那个贪婪的狱卒，他本可以把这个秘密牢牢地封锁在袖口深处，漫漫长夜里它所带来的痛苦，本应无人知晓。  
显然老胡安并不打算就此停下，那被封存已久的巫术对于茨冈人来说也过于凶险。“剪断它。”他不出声地说，只有嘴唇在微微翕动，波希米亚人的耳朵仿佛可以捕捉到空气流动的声音，没有人能够比他们更擅于深夜的细微耳语，“你得尽快剪断它，安东尼奥，在元素全都转移到你身上之前。”  
回应他的又是沉默，他已经太熟悉安东尼奥的这种顽固的拒绝，如同沉入郁郁黑夜，即使是愈加灿烂的晨曦也无法将其刺破。他叹了口气，向后靠在石墙上，试图找个舒服点的姿势打盹儿，不再去为他那个想一出是一出的族长操心。他们的部族打破了茨冈人千百年来的禁忌，接受了这个混血的异类作为首领，并且享受着他所带来的财富与繁荣，那么他们也就必须接受他的多变，他的古怪，以及他所有的黑暗。然而就在他昏昏沉沉地即将入睡的时候，他听到安东尼奥在呢喃着一个名字。  
玛丽亚·帕迪利亚。他们的黑色圣母。

 

铁窗下的小憩未能持续多久，他们还没有来得及在睡梦中偷得几许快活的时光，牢房的大门就铿然作响，狱卒大踏步走了进来。讯问紧锣密鼓地开始了，三个波希米亚人被押进不同的房间，问的却是相似的问题：那批消失的恩菲尔德手枪究竟去了哪里？  
而他们的回答也出奇地一致。他们从不知道有什么手枪，两个家仆不过是从街头听到了小道消息，那艘被军舰炸沉的船上的走私贩子把部分货物藏在了加西亚角的礁岩间，于是想要趁着举办海上舞会的商船经过那一带的时候试试运气。这些小动作都背着费尔南德斯老爷进行，他们偷偷从船舷边放下一艘小船，划到小道消息说的那个地方，却没有料到礁岩那里就埋伏着英国的士兵，被抓了个正着。然而箱子里装着的全是用油纸包好的石头，他们是万万没有想到的。  
“这些石头该不会是那帮子龙虾自己放进去的吧？”堂·费尔南德斯什么的老爷两手交叉着环抱在胸前，声音里若隐若现几丝讥诮的意味。面对着咄咄逼问的刑讯人员，他显得轻松愉快，仿佛这地方并不是什么羁押所，而是塞维利亚的蛇街上的小馆⑤，打扮得廉价且肉感的红唇艳丽的女郎，把竹签串起的青橄榄咯咯笑着送进老饕的嘴里。遭到呵斥后，他也不以为意，还是笑得没心没肺的模样。“这一切不过是个误会，先生们。”他的英语带着浓重的口音，神色却几乎是很诚恳的了，“我的家仆们得到了错误的消息，做出了错误的举动，也得到了错误的结果，但这并不意味着他们有罪。”  
长日漫漫，暮色燃尽之时，波希米亚人们才被送回集体牢房，疲惫的神色写在他们的脸上，火焰却在他们的眼睛里燃烧。谁也没有被讯问攻破防线，即使是最缺乏经验的卡洛斯。他们低声交换着自己在讯问室的经历，安东尼奥伸出手指来轻轻地揉搓着年轻人的黑色头发，像是在安抚自己叛逆的养子那般。然而卡洛斯并没有坦然接受族长的好意，他微微别过头去，用他们族群的语言无声地问道：“我们为什么要费这个劲往空箱子里装上石头？难道就是为了嘲讽龙虾头子？可是我们现在被关进了这个鬼地方，难道走私石头也是罪名？到底什么时候我们才能出去？”  
这一连串的质问并没有被老胡安所阻止，他也只是用煤黑色的眼睛望着安东尼奥。他们曾听从了族长的命令，组织起了一场精心策划的谋杀，他们也曾跟随着他，在直布罗陀煽动起了大规模的暴动，还往那些空空荡荡的箱子里装进了沉甸甸的石头，伪装成货物的模样。然而他们究竟得到了什么？除了在海上舞会公开地大声嘲弄了龙虾们，他们现在似乎仍然一无所有，还身陷囹圄。他注视着自己的族长，他疑心着那些石头不过是障眼法，安东尼奥似乎是想用这个来吸引龙虾的注意力，好隐藏那批手枪的真正下落。  
他们说的最新式的恩菲尔德手枪现在究竟在哪里？你到底是想掩护谁？老波希米亚人并不言语，但他的眼神愈发锐利，仿佛要刺进安东尼奥的肌肤里。嘘，他望着的那个人突然说，抬起头望着降临下来的阴影。一个体型庞然、黑须连鬓的囚犯已经站在了他们面前，身边跟着四个同样的络腮胡子，生得是摩尔人的模样，眼神却透出以笏的凶狠之色来⑥。“好呀，”领头的那个壮汉用柏柏尔语说道，“你们这些茨冈人干得好呀，听说你们藏了至少两百把自动手枪？”  
“兄弟，我们从来不知道有什么手枪。”安东尼奥用不太熟练的柏柏尔语回答道，露出雪白的皓齿，“他们原本以为那里面是些香烟和酒，但是谁想到只剩下石头了呢？”  
“老子不管你在耍什么滑头，你们这种人尽耍滑头。”柏柏尔人的黑色胡须随着他的嘴唇的抽动而微微震颤着，“告诉老子，那些好货在哪儿，出去后老子跟你们分上一半，钱不会少的，其他的好处当然还有。要是不说，你们在这牢房里就得吃点苦头。”  
三个波希米亚人迅速地交换了眼色，老胡安立刻就站了起来，好言好语地表示他们虽然没有手枪，其他资源倒是有不少，如果摩尔人兄弟不嫌弃，可以找个角落坐下来好好谈谈。然而壮汉咕囔了几句他们听不明白的方言，朝那四个络腮胡子做了个手势，那几人就步步围了上来，个头最小的卡洛斯马上就成为了目标，他的衣领被猛地拽过去，拽得双脚离地，他愤怒地叫嚷着，但很快他就被扔到了地上，在他甚至还没明白发生了什么之前。他只能看到为首的那个壮汉面露惊恐之色，嘴里喃喃着“真主安拉”，而其他几个人已经忙不迭后退了几步，用像是看见了魔鬼般的眼神望着他身后。他扭过头来，只见到安东尼奥正缓缓擦拭着自己的手心，似乎还有隐约血渍，祖母绿色的眼睛透彻异常，既无敌意，也没有胜利的喜悦。  
摩尔人的威胁就这么仓促结束了，安东尼奥没有说他究竟在短短几秒内咬破自己的指尖，用鲜血在掌心画了什么样的图案，但显然那几个柏柏尔人非常清楚其中的含义，并为之感到深深恐惧。然而波希米亚人远没有到庆祝的时候，老胡安用眼角瞥了瞥那几个聚在牢房另一边激烈争论的摩尔人，又转向了神色凝重的安东尼奥。  
“牢头开始行动了，他们不会就此罢休的。”他语气干涩地说，感到有什么东西在胃里搅动。  
“这里的牢头倒是挺卖力，上头让他们问的问题，一来就都问了。”安东尼奥的语气仍然轻快，但他的眼睛里毫无笑意，被摩尔人监视和威胁的日子并不怎么有趣，更何况还是这几个彪形大汉。像是为了缓解气氛，他说了几个笑话，只是他那安达卢西亚式的幽默感又在此时发挥了可怕的作用，卡洛斯的脸色变得更青了，嘴角挤出来的笑容比哭还难看。这个年纪跟罗维诺相仿的年轻人，大概总算是体会到了那来自西西里的野孩子为什么脸色总是如此阴沉的原因。  
“别担心，直布罗陀商会的头子会把我们保释出去的，之前他有过承诺。”大概是意识到年轻人的脸色实在不对劲，安东尼奥终于不再讲他那糟糕的笑话了，转而用另一种方式来安抚恐慌的年轻人。  
“那个阔佬真的会履行他的承诺？”卡洛斯在提到费德里戈老爷的时候，语调发生了微妙的变化，他在提到那个金发的“佩伊洛”的时候，也是相似的语调。他意识到这些人跟他的族长之间都有着非同寻常的关系，但是他一点也不想知道那到底是什么关系。他自少年时代起就对他的族长的巫术和跑买卖的能力抱持着仰慕之心，即使这是通过与魔鬼结成同盟换来的，他也不在乎。  
“会的。”波希米亚人的族长这般笃定地回答道，仿佛明天他们就能重见天日。然而当第二天的阳光射进铁窗之时，他们又一次被押进了审讯室，漫长的盘问重新开始。这次审问的人愈发步步紧逼，不断暗示这批手枪的数量，足以让他们都上绞刑架。波希米亚人也愈发死硬地抵抗着，拒绝承认他们知晓手枪的存在，或者干脆就是沉默。没完没了的审讯之后，双方都精疲力竭，费尔南德斯老爷向后靠在椅背上，嘴角那丝讥诮的笑容倒是从来没有消失过，他热衷于看到他人在自己设置的重重迷宫里打转的模样，即使他自己也身心俱疲。  
对面传来的一句话，倒是让他的绿眼睛如燃烧的荧火亮了起来。你的律师来了。他们这样说道。  
律师先生有着松弛且疲惫的面孔，几缕孤零零的发丝扣在光亮的额头上，尽心尽力地扮演着头发的角色，虽然能否胜任还不好说，不怎么妥帖的深灰色西服倒是与充满疲态的脸庞相得益彰，那是埋首法律卷宗的日子在他身上留下的刻痕。看到安东尼奥走进来，他站起来，伸出了手，露出个公事公办的笑容：“您就是堂·费尔南德斯先生吧？我是大卫·劳伦斯，您的辩护律师。”  
波希米亚人握住了他的手，同时抛出了那个早就跳到了嗓子眼的问题：“幸会，您是法庭指派的，还是有人委托您的？”  
劳伦斯先生不慌不忙地抽回手，一边把文件从公文包里拿出，一边回答道：“我的雇主名字是F·波诺伏瓦，他让我转告您一句话，他会尽力搜集有利的证据，也希望您能配合我这边的谈话。”他的声音平稳，语调不紧不慢，律师特有的清晰发音使得他的叙述缺乏个人感情，F先生就像是任何一位雇主那般，没有什么区别。待他简略地整理好文件，抬起头来看向他的客户的时候，他才注意到先前带着胜利者般的姿态走进房间的波希米亚人，面色已经变得苍白。  
“他还好么，这位F·波诺伏瓦先生？”他要为之辩护的人声音嘶哑地问道。  
“他很好。”律师先生谨慎地回答，但语调还是变得明快了些许，“直布罗陀作为贸易中枢，发生经济纠纷和刑事案件的概率很高，我接受过来自各国的客户的委托，但这位先生仍然是我接待过的客户里修养最好的一位，我很荣幸能够和他合作。”  
也许这并不是费尔南德斯老爷想要的回答，但他没有继续追问下去。接下来的十多分钟里，他始终一言不发，左手轻轻地摩挲着右手腕，听着律师对相关法律程序和条款的讲解，直至他冷不防地用一个跟他们的谈话看似没有任何关系的问题打断了这段对话：“直布罗陀商会的费德里戈·普里埃托现在怎么样了？”  
律师先生皱了皱眉头，被无关的问题打断终究不是那么愉快的经历，但他仍然耐心地答道：“商会的主席很有可能成为本次案件的重要证人之一，只是这几日他始终没有出面，有传言说他在忙着张罗自己的长女与总督的婚事，当然传言只是传言而已，总督府那边没有任何正式的官方消息。”  
该死的龙虾头子。费尔南德斯老爷暗暗啐了一口，而他的表情的细微变化，都被收入了律师的眼里。劳伦斯先生停了下来，不再翻动文件，只是冷静地望着他，等待着他的爆发。然而如同活火山那般随时就要爆发的波希米亚人，终究还是沉寂了下来，他摁着自己的右手腕，语调克制地说：“商会主席不出面的话，保释是否还有可能？”  
保释这个话题显然不是一个轻松的话题，律师顿了顿，似乎是在酝酿话语。“昨日波诺伏瓦先生向法庭提出了保释的要求，”他观察着费尔南德斯老爷的反应说道，“但法庭驳回了他的请求，作出不予保释的决定⑦。”

 

最后一丝日光也决然退去的时候，囚室就变成了狼洞，黑夜中不同的气息交织在一块儿， 形状庞然的生物四处嗅探，交换着隐秘的絮絮低语。安东尼奥被押送回来之时，夜色已完全沉了下来，铁门处摇曳的油灯短暂地照亮了他纤长的身影，但很快又融入了黑暗中。然而狼洞中的生物已经悄然蠕动了起来，波希米亚人们朝他走去，而摩尔人也在成群地朝他围过来。  
嘶哑的柏柏尔语在囚室中再次响起，如毒蛇在吐露芯子。几番激烈的争论之后，沉闷的，像是装满水的沙袋被击中的声音就响了起来，有人在凄厉地嚎叫，还有谁在高喊着“真主独一”。这场小型的战争接近尾声的时候，几个狱卒才提着灯匆匆进入，跳动的火光映亮了狼藉的战场，没几个人还站着，那个绿眼的波希米亚人正用胳膊肘死死地抵着“牢头”柏柏尔人的气管，从破掉的额角淌下来的鲜红糊了茨冈人的半张脸，让深嵌在眼窝里的祖母绿色瞳眸显得更为可怖。  
巫术，这是巫术。那个只能大张着嘴喘息的柏柏尔人嘶嘶地说，以他的庞大体格，竟然会被波希米亚人牢牢压制在地上动惮不得，看来只能全都归咎于巫蛊之术，才不会辱没他牢头的威名。狱卒们用手枪指着在地上打滚的囚犯们，厉声呵斥，让他们背靠墙角站好，安东尼奥松开了摩尔人，抹了把脸上的血，正要站到波希米亚人那边，但是被喝住了。  
你，出来。拿着枪的人示意他到牢房外边去。在黑洞洞的枪口指着自己的时候，无论多么荒谬的命令，也只能照办。安东尼奥走了出去，脚步还有些许趔趄，这场恶战给他留下的伤痕不止是在额头上，但他的嘴角仍然残存着一抹讥诮。没有谁知道他是否真的用了巫术，是什么样的巫术，黑暗如同他所着的衣物，遮盖了他的诅咒与丑陋。  
铁门轰然阖上，只有一个人被留在了狼洞外面。波希米亚人不自主地绷紧了脊背，打量着那些带枪的狱卒，他们的表情没有多少变化，只是推着他往外走，直至走出了羁押所那长长的走廊。夜风扑面而来，安东尼奥贪婪地呼吸了一口带着海盐味的空气，但这短暂的自由很快就被羁押所旁通往地下室的隐秘入口所终结了。那促狭的入口连接着一间四面无窗，乍看起来空空荡荡的房间，但很快他就发现这里并非空无一物，墙角的阴影里藏匿着用黑布铺盖起来的工具形状的器物，他完全不想去猜测那究竟是什么。坐在中央的是个上了些年纪，两鬓已经变得斑白的中年男子，表情却几乎是很和善的，看到他进入，就朝身旁的人打了个手势，示意他们再搬张椅子过来。  
椅子嘎吱作响的声音在这深夜的地下室里显得分外刺耳，安东尼奥并不打算拒绝这不合时宜的善意，他还注意到搬椅子过来的，正是那个搜查他衣物的稻草脑袋。“我知道你所有的底细，安东尼奥·堂·费尔南德斯·加里埃多。”中年男人和颜悦色地开口道，用的是混杂了西班牙语的洋泾滨英语，一种在直布罗陀发酵酝酿了超过百年的特殊语言，“你和你的族人在过去几年内给直布罗陀可是惹了不少麻烦，就算你现在伪装成葡萄庄园的老爷，你的茨冈人血统也无法被掩盖。但是这些事情都可以一笔勾销，毕竟你们也给官家打点了不少好处，然而手枪的这个事情过不去。上头追查得特别紧，如果不能得到手枪的下落，我们是没法交代的。”  
“那么你们恐怕是找错了人。”安东尼奥也微笑着回应道，鲜血凝固在他的黑发上和脸颊上，如同某种怪异的图腾，倒错的美感，“应当去找那些往箱子里装上石子的人，指不定他们现在已经在北非的什么部落逍遥快活去了。”  
“我们有充足的情报，这批手枪现在还在直布罗陀。”监狱的头头儿简略地说道，对情报的来源没有多加说明，“军方已经在全城展开了搜索，附近的海域也有军舰在全天巡航，然而我们还是得做完我们的活计。安东尼奥，说出你知道的东西，你的供认至少会让你少服几年苦役。”  
“我对此一无所知。”波希米亚人索性坐在椅子上翘起了二郎腿，赤裸的趾尖轻点着粗粝的地面，塞维利亚小酒馆的旖旎氛围似乎又回到了这个空空荡荡的地下室，他笑得坦然而又愉快，“你们找来了牢头，想要逼问出信息来，但是那些穆斯林粗笨得像牛一样，他们永远也问不出来的，因为根本就没有这些信息。”  
监狱长耐人寻味地把他上下打量了一番。“那几个摩尔人生性粗暴，他们要在囚室里做什么事情，多少个狱警也拉不住。”他的笑容变得更加和善了起来，“然而我们都是文明社会的现代人，要谈的事情，我们可以妥善地解决。”  
“啊哈？用那些文明社会的发明来解决吗？”安东尼奥抬起下颌，用眼神示意墙角那些罩着黑布的工具。  
“噢，不，那些已经不再时兴了，毕竟我们要紧跟上宗主国的司法发展，在法庭上要有个伤痕什么的也不好看，陪审团和旁听的记者兴许还要在报纸上写上几笔。”这样说着，中年男人就站了起来，朝着房间里的其他几个狱卒使了个眼色。他们便训练有素地聚拢了过来，搬走了椅子，然后迅速地用柔软的布条重重缠绕着，缚起了波希米亚人的双手。  
他曾经跟恶魔交易过许多次，在他记不清多少年的人生之中，但这一次黑暗遽然降临之时，他仍然颤栗如同枯叶。被强行打开和进入的巨大疼痛让他紧紧地咬住了自己的手腕，只发出闷声呜咽，他看不清是谁勒住了他的脖子，他宁可这样直接窒息过去，油灯在头顶摇晃不定，越发虚渺，手腕被犬齿咬破，鲜血缓缓渗透了那缕缠绕在腕上的金发，几乎如同一个带血的吻。

 

① 多米尼修斯·乌尔比安诺斯（约170-228），古罗马法学家，于塞维鲁皇帝在任期间担任要职，编写了《敕令评论》，《萨比尼评注》等著作，对公法和私法进行了划分。他的著作日后成为了查士丁尼大帝的《法学汇编》的主要来源。  
② 乔治·唐（1746-1832），英国陆军将领，1814年-1821年间代肯特公爵行使直布罗陀总督的权力。后来查塔姆伯爵于1821年接替了肯特公爵的位置，唐继续履行代理总督的职责。  
③ 第三地下层，剧院的术语，后引申为人类社会中的黑暗面。详见《悲惨世界》第三部第七卷第一章。  
④ 尼尼微，古代亚述帝国的首都，位于今日伊拉克的摩苏尔市附近，曾是世界上最繁荣的大型城市之一。《旧约·士师记》里记录了古人对尼尼微的污渠的崇拜仪式。  
⑤ 蛇街，西语为Calle Sierpes，位于塞维利亚市中心的商业街，起于坎帕纳大道，止于圣方济各广场，历史悠久，在十九世纪已是城市最繁华的地段。  
⑥ 以笏，圣经旧约中的人物，受以色列人委托去谋杀摩押王伊矶伦的刺客，出自《旧约·士师记》。  
⑦ 保释的制度发源于中世纪的英格兰，在开庭之前嫌疑人被允许缴纳保释金或者抵押财产，暂时离开监狱，等待开庭审判。如果法庭认为嫌疑人有逃离审判，或是干扰证据采取的可能性，可以判定不予保释。

 

 


	28. 第七章 第二节  审判

二．审判

正义女神忒弥斯曾不必蒙上她的遮眼布。作为地母盖娅和天神乌拉诺斯之女，十二位泰坦神之一，她曾端坐于宙斯的王座之侧，双目炯炯，明辨是非。是她在德尔斐神庙发出了令古希腊人为之警醒的神谕，也是她让丢卡利翁在大洪水之后将“母亲的骸骨”扔到身后，然后从那残骸之中崛起了新的人类，生生不息①。在赫西俄德所撰写的《神谱》之中②，忒弥斯是正义的首个化身，也是宇宙的永恒秩序的捍卫者。  
然而她那双足以透视未来的眼睛，自古罗马时期开始，就被严严实实地遮了起来。“正义应当是盲目的。”人们如是说，将他们的正义女神塑造成一手执剑，一手持秤，双眼紧闭的形象，她看不到她所要审判的双方，也就不会有所偏倚。程序成为了正义的蒙眼布，无论庭上坐着的是王公贵族，还是市井九流，都需要遵循法律的程序。这个隐喻迅速地被当代的法律所拥抱，继而演化为法理学的基础。从伦敦的“老贝里”③，到直布罗陀的刑事法庭，蒙着眼睛的忒弥斯女神的雕像，都凛然矗立于法庭大门之前，用她那看不见的眼睛瞪视着走进法院的男男女女，仿佛在宣告着法律的铁面无情。  
盲目的正义，在欧洲最南端这个汇聚了天南地北的商贾游民的大石头上，倒有了些别的意味。正义女神是看得见还是看不见，取决于你的钱包里到底有多少个索弗林在叮当作响。大多数时候，女神其实是个瞎子。当直布罗陀殖民地政府诉安东尼奥·堂·费尔南德斯·加里埃多的案子正式开庭之时，把被告三人押解去法庭的狱警们，倒是真心实意地希望，忒弥斯那女人是个他妈的瞎子。  
出庭前一日，费尔南德斯老爷那套在刚入狱的时候就被没收去的黑色礼服和丝质衬衫，又被扔到了他的面前。虽然已经遍布皱褶，袖口和衣领上还有些许可疑的污垢，银色缎面马甲和丝质方巾也不翼而飞，但总要比他身上这套粗布灰色囚服要来得体面许多。这个波希米亚人似笑非笑地看着进来的两个狱卒，他们的面孔他全都记得。那些在昏暗油灯下摇曳不停的，毫无表情的面容。“穿上。”他们局促地跟他说，避免直视他那双狼一般的眼睛。  
“我站不起来，尊敬的长官。”安东尼奥刻意用了敬语，几乎带着点恶意的理直气壮。自从他们那充分体现“文明社会特质”的逼供之后，他在这狭小的地下室里动也不动地躺了一整天，下身赤裸淤青，流着血，好似被元老院的密谋者捅了几十刀的尤里乌斯·凯撒④。每隔两个小时就有狱卒来探一探他的鼻息，有人打包票这个波希米亚人其实早就醒了，只是瞪着那可怖的绿眼，看着天花板，仿佛那里隐藏着什么阴毒的咒术。出于文明社会的道德准则，他们把他拖拽到盥洗室，从头到尾冲洗干净，冲去了额头和隐秘部位的新旧血渍，又换上了新的囚衣，装作什么都没发生过的模样。而他自始至终都沉默着低垂头颅，如同断了线的悬丝木偶。  
之后的三天他只是躺在地下室，瞪着天花板，不吃也不喝，也不用指望再从他的嘴里套出任何有用的信息。绝食抗议对于经验丰富的监狱长来说并非什么新鲜玩意儿，只要让饥饿膨胀到一定程度，总会有人为之俯首屈膝，到时候即使是发霉的面包片也闻起来如同人间珍肴，还省去了刑讯逼供的功夫，何乐而不为，他甚至都想要为这个鲜有的还算有几分骨气的茨冈人击节叫好了。但三日过后，情势便有些不对了，他不得不命令手下强行往半昏迷的囚犯口中灌上两杯牛奶，免得脱水和高烧比绞刑架更早一步取走这个波希米亚人的性命。他的案子在直布罗陀已经引发了连锁反应，报纸上每天都在用大段篇幅，含沙射影地讨论他的被捕是不是直布罗陀政府对先前的请愿运动的反击，商会在这段敏感时期又该何去何从的问题。费尔南德斯这个名字出现的频率，已经比伦敦最当红的歌剧院女高音还要高。  
如果费尔南德斯必须要死，那也得是死在绞刑架上，而不是这里。幸好犯人似乎跟监狱长达成了某种共识，开始艰难地吞咽起了流质的食物，高烧也渐渐退了下去。但他仍然死气沉沉，任由狱卒拖拽，只有在跟自己的律师见面的时候，才会从眼睛里迸射出几分光芒来，急促地追问着一些看似跟案件没有什么关系的问题——关于铁窗外面世界的变化，直布罗陀商会有了什么新的动作，还有律师的雇主，那位F先生。好脾气的劳伦斯先生也不得不一再重复同样的话，“他很好，而您看起来更令人担忧，请您务必要保重身体，这官司会是一场硬仗。”而他的被辩护人下意识地摁着腕部，指尖缓缓捋过那缕仍然顽强地缠绕在右腕上的金色发丝，摇了摇头，又再点了点头。  
当开庭之日终于要到来的时候，面对着让他重新穿上黑色礼服的两个狱卒，他自嘴角漏出一丝讥讽的微笑来，朝着他们伸出了手，手背向上，傲慢而又优雅。于是他就像洛可可时代的贵族老爷那般，由两位“尊敬的长官”伺候着更衣，虽然他们的动作远没有往假发里扑白粉的奴仆般小心翼翼。灰色的囚衣自锁骨滑落下去，在那虽消瘦许多却仍然优美的腰胯部徘徊了片刻，再松松垮垮地坠到地面。他挑衅般地袒露着自己古铜色的身体，其曲线足以迫使两人移开视线，只是用手盲目地摸索着，给他匆匆套上了西裤和上装。原本妥帖合身的礼服，现在空落落地在他的腰间和腿间晃荡，但他看起来又像是那个费尔南德斯老爷了，让姑娘们心醉神迷的祖母绿色眼睛在阴暗之处闪烁不定。  
其中一个狱卒局促地伸出手，把他乱蓬蓬的黑发扯到前额上来，好掩盖住那道已经结痂的，被柏柏尔人给弄出来的伤疤。次日，他被他的两个族人搀扶着，虽步履趔趄，却仍昂首走进直布罗陀刑事法庭的时候，前额那道刺目的疤痕又露了出来，歪歪扭扭地盘踞在他光洁的额头上，黑发向后拢起，俨然是在展示勋章。  
日头已高，这狭小的厅堂充斥着潮湿且暧昧的脂粉和香水的气息，一层和二层的旁听席上挤满了好事之徒，女士们的高高发髻在阴影中耸起，黑色绢扇如蜻蜓翅膀般扇动，却怎么也没法驱散空气中那股子浓厚的汗味。人们贪婪地翕动着鼻孔，想要从这浑浊的空气里闻出些许更为隐秘的气味来，从检察官们那古板厚重的黑色制服中，从辩护律师那缺乏打理的杂乱假发里，从陪审团十二名成员或是困顿或是紧绷的表情上，而这种无孔不入的窥探在被告走进法庭的时候达到了高潮。絮絮交谈如涟漪泛起，骚动不安的旁听者试图从围栏边探出头来，多看上几眼那个费尔南德斯老爷。在座的大多人见过他走在请愿的队伍前头意气风发的模样，他们更乐于见证他沦为阶下囚的落魄，那愈发凸起的颧骨，还有深陷的眼窝，让他绿色的眼珠子像在黝黑的洞穴里燃烧。唉，那本来是多俊的一个人啊。绢扇下的喟叹，最好再加上点用手帕抹去的眼泪，不知是心有戚戚焉的惋惜，还是对即将开幕的戏剧的期待。  
戏剧的主角，几乎是一瘸一拐地走上了被告席。围栏在他们身后咔嚓闭合，三个波希米亚人如同坐在法庭正中央的木头笼子里的困兽，被人群团团围住，他们的一举一动，哪怕是一个皱眉，一次眨眼，都会被反复揣摩和品咂。安东尼奥很清楚那些探询的眼神想方设法要从他身上剜出点什么来，他泰然自若地迎接它们，抬起头来扫视着蠢蠢欲动的人群，直至将目光锁定在二楼旁听席的角落。  
他记得他也曾经这般，越过乐池，在塞维利亚的舞会上注视着他，那时他仍穿着式样雅致的蓝色长礼服，倚在深红色天鹅绒面的巴洛克式高椅旁，水晶吊灯的光芒，在他的金发周围镀上了一轮模糊的光晕。而此刻这金发正牢牢地拢在灰色的毡帽下，帽檐下一张幽灵般苍白的脸庞，仿佛从深潭里浮现出来。  
为被告聘请了辩护律师的那位F·波诺伏瓦先生，坐在旁听席的最末一排，目光在法庭上逡巡游移，然后就正对上了被告席上那双深绿色的眼睛。像是被烧红的炭火灼到了那般，他激灵了一下，即刻把视线转到其他地方，垂下眼睑，再也没有看向安东尼奥一眼。他仍是分别那天的模样，一爿无声的阴影，一缕无根的游魂，与周围好奇的旁观者格格不入。而他似乎过于急切地想要掩盖这种不协调，以至于他的情人都没来得及看到那深蓝色的瞳眸里藏着什么。波希米亚人不被旁人觉察地轻叹了一声，然后就被身旁的老胡安攥住了袖子。  
“别看，”他的族人用罗马尼语低声道，“别看那个佩伊洛。该死的，我早就该扯断你手上的那缕头发，瞧你现在的模样，能量已经开始反噬了。”  
“这跟巫术反噬没什么关系。这都是命。”费尔南德斯老爷简洁地回答，目光直视着法官的审判席，但手腕已经灵活地转了一圈，从老胡安的钳制中挣脱。  
几下木槌的敲击声之后，一个苍老的男声用悠长的调子喊道：“肃静！肃静！”满庭的嗡嗡声登时像是被塞进了一个玻璃瓶里，取而代之的是衣裙的窸窣作响。检方、辩方和旁听者纷纷起立，迎接法官入场。  
“在场所有人请注意，由国王委任，在直布罗陀刑事法庭享有听审、判决、常规性开释或判刑的司法权的法官，即将出庭。天佑吾王。”随之三位手持金色法杖、长剑和缀满羽毛的帽子的仪仗人员踱入法庭，他们的黑色袍子边缘绣着金线，昂首阔步，其次跟着法庭的书记员，谨慎地穿着厚实的黑衣，最后便是四位披着红黑色大袍子的法官，厚重的假发从他们的肩膀坠下来，在潮湿的空气里颤颤悠悠地晃动。  
待起立的众人坐下之后，被告席的三人仍然站在原地，等待他们被指控的罪名的宣读。伪造证件，破坏公共秩序，走私。这些罪名被文雅且嘹亮的调子逐个念出，每个音节都足以引发旁听席中的阵阵小小的骚动。这骚动的中心，费尔南德斯老爷仍然在耐心地等待着，他知道控方将要在这场官司中，给予他最为致命的一击。  
——“安东尼奥·堂·费尔南德斯·加里埃多，被指控于直布罗陀停留期间，行使巫术，蛊惑其曾谋杀未遂的被害人。”  
像是一块鹅卵石重重砸进了烧着热油的锅里，旁听席遽然炸裂开一阵掺杂着倒吸凉气的惊呼。他们本以为在这法庭将要上演的是《威尼斯商人》，却没有料到这竟会是一出荒诞版的《麦克白》⑤。  
“对于以上指控，被告是否认罪？”宣读完毕检方控诉的罪名之后，法庭的传令官按照既定的程序，质问站在法庭中央的那三人。  
“不认罪。”费尔南德斯老爷回答道。

 

（未完待续）

 

① 忒弥斯因具有预知未来的能力，是古希腊位于德尔斐的阿波罗神庙的神谕者之一。丢卡利翁是古希腊英雄普罗米修斯的儿子，在宙斯降下的大洪水中乘坐方舟幸存了下来，他遵从忒弥斯的神谕，将“母亲的骸骨”（有一说是用石头）边走边扔到脑后，石头就变成了新的子孙后代，人类得以继续繁衍生息。  
② 赫西俄德（约BC750-650），古希腊诗人，其著作《神谱》系统地描述了宇宙的起源和神的谱系，将原始时期的诸神归入了奥林匹斯神的单一体系。  
③ “老贝里”，是英格兰和威尔士中央刑事法院的别称，因其位于伦敦的老贝里街而得名。自十五世纪开始，老贝里成为了英国刑事审判的重地，是西方现代司法制度的起源地之一。  
④ 公元前44年3月15日，凯撒在元老院的会议上被几十位密谋者刺杀，他们共往凯撒身上捅了二十三刀，致其当场死亡。  
⑤ 《威尼斯商人》，由威廉·莎士比亚作于1596-1597年间的喜剧，描述的是威尼斯商人安东尼奥与放高利贷的犹太商人夏洛克对簿公堂的故事。《麦克白》，莎士比亚作于1606年的悲剧，讲述了苏格兰的将军麦克白因受到女巫蛊惑，权欲熏心，谋杀了自己的表兄国王，并最终导致自我覆灭的故事。


End file.
